Knightshade Between the Scenes
by DemAN3000
Summary: Between the volumes of the show, when the cameras are off, the seeds of a relationship are planted. Watch it grow with all the fluff, trials, and angst one would expect of a teenage romance between two friends on a mission to save the world. Slow burn Knightshade. Tries to be fully cannon compliant through volume 6 at least. All chapters take place after the volume referenced.
1. The Big Reveal -Vol1 Ch1

The door suddenly jerked open. Jaune's hand still raised in preparation to knock for a second time. He made a weak attempt to cover it up by turning it into an awkward wave but knew that it wouldn't fool anyone. Luckily everyone seemed too on edge to really comment on his awkwardness. Although he did see Yang smirk, and oddly enough a small smile from Blake.

"Don't just stand there you dolt!"

Weiss quickly ushered JNPR into her dorm room closing the door behind them. Blake was seated at one of the desk chairs turned around to face the door. Ruby and Yang were positioned on either side with their hands on her shoulders as a show of support. All three sets of eyes rose to meet them, but Blake's quickly found the floor again.

"Well, I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to come over." Weiss paused and looked back to Blake receiving a small nod. Moving in front of JNPR she began to pace back and forth in front of Blake, gripping her hands behind her back, adopting what Ruby, Jaune, and subsequently everyone except Weiss, referred to as: her lecture pose, variant 2. "I'm sure you know of last week's little... hiccup in team solidarity. While we have resolved the issue among ourselves; we felt that as our sister team you too should be aware of the underlying issue. If only to prevent a recurrence of last week's theatrics."

Jaune glanced to Blake just in time to see the eye roll of all three team members.

"Blake had accidently revealed something to us, or more specifically to me. While it is nothing inherently bad," at that Weiss and Blake shared a small smile before Blake immediately returned her gaze to her shoes. "it has the potential to cause discord and disrupt team dynamics. So, we thought it best to..."

At this point Weiss began to pick up steam causing pretty much everyone in the room to tune her out. Jaune looked to Blake to see the usually stoic girl, nervous? That couldn't be right, Blake is miss cool and collected right? She doesn't get nervous. However, the fidgeting hands and downturned eyes told a different story. Even her bow looked flat, like it too was pointed to the floor. Almost as if she could sense him looking, her eyes snapped up to meet his. He met her gaze, then pointedly shifted his eyes up to her bow then back to her eyes and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He wasn't sure if the message was effectively communicated though as Blake now looked both confused and nervous.

"... and that is why we need, no, must share this secret with you four. I trust you will remain discreet, as this is to remain a secret from the rest of the school. Both as a courtesy to Blake and because information is power, and we need to keep the tactical advantage."

Weiss slowed her pacing signaling everyone in the room to start paying attention again. She moved next to her partner on Blake's left. "Blake if you would please."

As all eyes tuned to Blake, she once again turned her eyes to the floor. Swallowing audibly, she reached a slightly trembling hand up to the top of her head and removed her bow.

As her now free ears twitched in the air, she could clearly hear every sound. Even over her own hammering heartbeat. And what she heard would stick with her forever. First were a pair of gasps, one far louder than the other, a quiet "hunh" from Ren, and the phrase that would forever change her understanding of her world. "Pointier than I..." the rest was drowned out by a high-pitched squeal. As her ears flattened from the sound Blake recoiled as Nora lunged forward only to be practically clotheslined by her collar. Blake looked up to see Jaune's smiling eyes as he dragged Nora back. "Nora! No. That's an order!"

"But they look so soft!!!!"

Jaune levelled her with a surprisingly stern glare.

Nora looked as though she'd been slapped. How could Jaune curb that much energy so easily! "Ok fearless leader...", she sighed.

"Nora, it's very rude to touch a Faunus's traits without permission. Remember Cardin?", Ren asked in an effort to get Nora to understand.

"Sorry Blakey. They just look so soft and cute. I just want to pet them sooo much!!!"

"They are indeed very cute." Pyrrha chuckled earning several nods from those in the room. And a tinge of pink to grace Blake's cheeks.

"So," Weiss began, "I trust this doesn't change anything between us. Everything can continue along as it always has."

"I don't see how this wouldn't change things."

You could have heard a pin drop. That was before a low growl from a red eyed Yang, "You better explain yourself Vomit Boy!"

"Well I mean we can't exactly ignore the fact Blake's a Faunus anymore, can we?"

Jaune was rapidly backing away from an enraged Yang. Weiss looked ready to stab him, Ruby and Pyrrha looked shocked and disappointed. Nora was unfazed, and Ren was hurrying to get between Jaune and the potentially murderous girls. Blake was just in a confused daze muttering to herself. "Anymore?"

"Whoa, whoa, everyone. Calm. Jaune why don't you elaborate. Give us an example of how things will change." Ren held his arms wide as if to shield Jaune with his body and the color around him seemed to become muted.

The surprising outburst from the normally quite ninja caused Yang to pause and her eyes to revert to a deep purple, not quite her normal shade but far less enraged. She at least looked like she would listen for a bit before killing Jaune.

Jaune took a deep breath, visibly swallowed, and then repeated the process. He started to speak just before Yang looked like she was about ready to snap.

"Well, like for example, when we go out on combined missions. We usually adopt a diamond formation with partners. Me and Pyrrha at point, Ruby and Weiss covering our rear, Nora and Ren on right flank. But that means when we encounter a threat Yang will charge forward and leave Blake to hold the left flank." Yang adopted a guilty expression, as her eyes reverted to their normal lilac shade. She shot an apologetic glance to Blake.

Jaune quickly tried to diffuse the unintended awkwardness. "It's not her fault she kind of has to, I mean it's her fighting style. In order to punch them she has to get into their guard. It pretty much requires her to rapidly close with the enemy."

"I mean the formation still makes sense. Leaders front and back to assess the situation and make battle field adjustments. Long range and support fighters in the back with the close-range fighters on the front lines. I just think we should switch Blake and Pyrrha. Now that it's not a secret anymore we can better use her natural abilities. Blake's enhanced senses will help immensely as a scout especially in low light situations. Then when Yang moves up, Blake can kite between me and Yang, lashing out from behind cover, and fully utilize her strength as a mobility fighter. It'd be a much better use of her skill, she isn't really suited to being stuck in one spot guarding a flank. I realize that still leaves Pyrrha holding the left flank on her own, but let's be honest Pyrrha alone is still as strong as any other of the pairs." Everyone nodded at this as Pyrrha blushed at the praise. "This way we play to everyone's strengths, and cover my...I mean, our weaknesses."

"You dunce. We thought you had a problem with Faunus!"

"Whaaaa?"

"Yeah Vomit Boy, I thought all that time with Cardin had rubbed off on you."

"WHAT? No, no, I would never... I mean I don't. Blake I'm sorry if I made you think that! Nothing between us has changed! You're still the same Blake, we just don't have to hide how awesome you are anymore, that's all!"

"Awesome? ….Anymore? That formation seemed awfully well thought out to be off the cuff." Blakes whisper was so soft that no one else was able to pick it up. But they all noticed the soft smile that began to bloom on her face, and there was no longer any hiding how her ears had perked up.

"Well, since that's settled, and if no one has any objections, I suggest we adjourn to the dining hall."

"Yeah, dinner! Weird way to say it Weiss, but yeah let's get dinner!" Nora enthused while Ruby nodded energetically in agreement.

"Ruby, Yang, you guys go ahead I need a minute." Blake looked over and caught Jaune's eyes. "Jaune can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure, I'll catch up in a bit, Pyrrha, can you save me some nuggets? Oh, and Nora?" The girl in question pause hand still reaching towards Blake's head. "Do you think you could save me a couple pancakes?"

"Pancakes??!!! Come on Ren!" The arm snapped around to grab Ren and haul him out the door cackling madly as she dragged the poor boy down the hall.

Jaune chuckled before turning to Blake with a smirk. "You probably should let her touch your ears in private at some point. I don't think she is going to stop trying and I'm not sure I'll be able to watch her close enough to stop her." His smirk died as he looked into Blake's anxious eyes. He took a step closer and could see the fear she had. Doing the only thing he could think of he quickly caught the nervous girl in a hug.

At first Blake went completely stiff before suddenly relaxing into his chest as the tension that had been building throughout the day began to ebb away. "Does this mean you really are OK with me? I mean we aren't really fiends, we barely even talk. Is this why? Did you avoid me?"

"Blake? What are you talking about? Of course, we're friends! You are like my fourth bestest friend!"

Blake backed up out of the hug, surprising herself at how she immediately missed the warmth and comfort. She looked at Jaune incredulously. "Fourth best friend? But we literally have never said more than two words to each other."

"Well yeah, you're the mysterious silent type. Like Ren." Jaune started rubbing the back of his head in that nervous tick of his. "And honestly, you can be sort of intimidating."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, like that." Jaune nervously stated. "And about being my fourth bestest friend...Well Pyrrha is my partner and best friend so she just edges out Ruby for the number one spot. But please don't tell Ruby, she thinks she is tied for first." Blake smiled at that. "Nora and Ren are together, you can't separate them, so they are tied for third." This actually got a chuckle from Blake. "Yang teases me all the time, Weiss might actually hate me. So that makes you fourth, then Yang, Velvet, and Weiss. If it's any conciliation you now officially have the top Faunus spot!" This elicited an actual laugh from the raven-haired beauty.

"officially hunh? So how long have you known I was a Faunus, Jaune?" And suddenly the normal deadpan Blake was back, but her smile/ smirk remained.

"What do you mean? Like, I don't know...10 minutes?" Jaune was a bit off guard from the sudden shift in emotion, plus he was nervous about the conversation in general.

A suspicious narrow eyed glare and a flattening back of the still exposed ears was Blake's only response.

"W-well I've only KNOWN for like 10 minutes. But I've suspected it for a while."

"How long is 'a while' Jaune?"

"ummm... since the second week of classes."

"Really! How? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I never said anything because it was never my secret to know, and so it wasn't my place to pry. Besides how was I going to broach that topic? Make veiled hints? That would have only raised your suspicions and likely driven you to keep your distance. Option two was even worse, trapping you alone somewhere and confronting you with an accusation of hiding your true heritage?" It was Jaune's turn to adopt the incredulous eyebrow look. "How would that have worked out? Best case I hurt you as a friend. Worst case you panic and run. Only this time Ruby, Weiss, and Yang have no idea why. They just know that it's all MY fault. I want to stay alive! Thank you very much!"

Blake looked surprised at first. But then nodded acknowledging that he had a point with a guilty one shouldered shrug.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. Besides it's not like it mattered. I don't care what people are or aren't, what matters is Who you are." This lifted Blake's mood back up, as she realized how much the blond doofus trusted her and how he truly saw everyone as just individuals.

"As to how I figured it out... I was sitting in Oobleck's class and was really struggling to follow along. And I was thinking about how far behind everybody I was. I started wondering if I should have stayed at home. And thinking of home made me think of my sisters and what they were up to. And a I got a bit nostalgic. And, well, several of them wear hair bows on occasion and your bow was sort of reminding me of them. So I was staring at your bow, which sounds weird when I say it out loud. Anyway, I noticed your bow sort of twitches. After a bit I noticed it was not random, it twitched whenever Oobleck zipped to a new spot. Like it was tracking him. I figured you had a second set of ears hidden under there. But I was never 100% sure until now."

"How sure were you? You didn't seem surprised at all. Your only reaction was a comment about 'pointy' or something."

"Well I was pretty sure, like...98% sure you were a Faunus, but only 75-80% sure you were a cat type Faunus. I never suspected you'd have kitty ears though. I expected something more rounded like a jaguar or a panther. Maybe…. like a puma? Are they black too?"

Blake just had an openmouthed stare, this previously considered oblivious boy had figured all this out? It seemed impossible, "How, how did you know I was a cat Faunus?"

"Umm, well I'm not sure how to say this without seeming racist."

"It's OK Jaune I promise not to get offended, I'm just curious. ... and yes, I do understand the irony of that statement."

Jaune chuckled at that and scratched the back of his head. "All right... Tuna fish. You have an unnatural love of Tuna. I've seen you eat a tuna sandwich for breakfast. That's not really normal."

Blake started to giggle. Encouraged Jaune kept going. "You also fight with an acrobatic grace that looks incredibly feline at times. I've never seen you NOT land on your feet. And your eyes have this almost glow to them, especially at night, and that reminds me a bit of my sisters cat. Mostly though, it was the fish thing."

Blake's giggles had evolved into full on laughter, well... as full on as Blake gets. It was infectious, and as they both regained their composure Blake realized all this talk of fish had indeed left her quite hungry. "Jaune, as much as I enjoyed this conversation, we better go get some dinner. As it is, we have been here long enough for Yang to wonder what we've been doing…... In my bedroom…… Alone." She finished with a teasing smirk.

Jaune visibly paled at this. "Yeah, well...um...yeah we better head out. But I was wondering, since we never had before, and because this was nice and all. Would it be OK if we talked again sometime? I mean I want us to be better friends and it'd be nice to get to know you more."

"Yeah Jaune I'd like that." Blake smiled as she reached for her bow, only to be stopped by a gentle hand restraining her wrist.

"I just have to say that... I hate that bow Blake. I mean it's okay as a fashion accessory. But ever since I figured out why you wear it, I've hated it. I hate the fact you feel like you need to wear it, that you need to hide who you are. I know why you do, or at least I feel like I have an idea why. I just wish things were different, the world was different. And I swear on my name as an Arc that I will do whatever I can to change the world so you and others like you don't need to fear being yourselves."

For not the first time this night Blake was shocked beyond words. How does one respond to something like that? She had never heard anyone, let alone a human say anything like that. At least not with such pure conviction, something similar might be part of a propaganda speech, but not said with such absolute certainty and honesty in their eyes. He really and truly meant what he was saying. Jaune released her hand and gave her a soft smile before turning toward the door. He waited to open it until her bow was tied with shaking hands, she didn't know if Jaune noticed or not, she couldn't look him in the eyes. She took a steadying breath and stood to head towards the door, glancing up. Her eyes searched for Jaune's, but his eyes were not on her, instead he seemed to be looking above her with fire in his eyes and a frown on his face. It was over in a flash, the goofy smile returned as he glanced down to meet her eyes before shyly glancing away. The action so natural, so very much like the oblivious knight she thought she knew, that it immediately raised her spirits. She slunk over and gave him a light punch.

"You're such a dork." She said right before giving him a quick side hug, using it to turn him back towards the door. "Thanks, Jaune, you're a great friend. Let's go get dinner."

"Yeah, how great?" Jaune smirked, as they left the room to meet their teammates.

"I'd say you're close to fourth best, maybe fifth? Almost tied with Pyrrha, and just behind Weiss."

**AN: This chapter would have happened immediately after the conclusion of season 1. And is alluded to in the show during the library seen in season 2 episode 2 (around 6.5 min in). Where Jaune slips up and Pyrrha has to prevent him from blurting out that Blake is a Faunus. In my head cannon Jaune just forgot that others don't know. He has kept the secret for a long time, it's out now and he forgot he still had to keep it a secret from the wider world.****I like to think Jaune is not nearly as oblivious as he is generally portrayed in the show. I mean during the grim fight in initiation and with the Geist in season 3 he is the most observant one in the fight. I like to think that he is edited to portray himself as more of an idiot than he really is. Like how in reality TV shows the cast are often edited to appear in a certain way. So, with this in mind I have taken a few liberties with Jaunes character, but I try to not make him too OOC. But I do think he is less an idiot than he is usually portrayed and has his moments of badassery. Anyway, I think Jaune could have noticed Blakes bow moving. Seems something only he might notice. And in the season 6 Arc family picture two of the girls are shown with hair bows.****The intention of this story is to fill in the gaps between seasons of RWBY, the rights of which are owned by Roosterteeth by the way. The goal is to stay as close to cannon as possible. But being a knightshade story it will be an incredibly slow burn. It may never even evolve beyond a friendship, depends on how hard Roosterteeth slams that door shut. (RIP Pyrrha) I'm basically trying to present a case for why knightshade is not such a crack ship at all. It's entirely possible, plausible even, and after season 6 I'd say it's more plausible than not. We had Sun bowing out, and the reunion hug in Argus. Jaune got more on-screen affection from Blake in that one scene than Sun did in 4 seasons! Yes, I know until season 6 Jaune and Blake had zero interactions, but this is my head-cannon as to what those offscreen interactions could have been. I imagine they were cut from the show, probably because they are mostly boring dialog. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and I apologize for any grammatical errors, and/or any other mistakes I may have made. This is my first real attempt at a story so…be gentle.**


	2. Faunus Questions -Vol1 Ch2

As Blake entered the library, she was surprised to see anyone at the CCT terminals. Classes hadn't resumed yet and most students were off on missions, visiting home or off in Vale. Her team was off in Patch, and she was pretty sure Pyrrha was visiting a sponsor or something. Jaune was pretty much the only one of her friends to have stayed in Beacon over the short break. Knowing that he was likely to just move and sit next to her anyway, she decided to take the seat opposite him. That way he wouldn't see that she was searching for information on the White Fang. But also, so he could see and speak to her if he wanted. Not that she expected him to, and true to form, other than a friendly greeting the two studied in silence for about an hour.

Whatever Jaune was studying, he must have had something click. His eyes widened and he began quickly transferring files to his scroll. He seemed nervous actually and kept glancing at her, it was unnerving if Blake was being honest.

Her paranoia was starting to kick in and she decided enough was enough. "Jaune. What's wrong?"

"Oh...uhh...nothing? Maybe? Do you...uh...think we could maybe go somewhere to talk? Maybe finish our conversation from before? Maybe get some tea or something in the common room?"

"Sure, a cup of tea sounds nice."

The walk back, was filled with pleasant small talk. And while waiting for the kettle to boil, Jaune explained how he had a report he was working on. Extra credit for Dr. Oobleck. Apparently, it had something to do with the Faunus and Menagerie after the Faunus Revolution. He was hoping to ask a few questions, presumably about the Faunus.

Blake settled down into a couch and sipped her tea with a contented smile. As Jaune sat beside her on the other end of the couch, she gestured to him to ask his questions.

"So...um…is it true that Faunus go into heat?"

Now unfortunately Blake had just taken a rather large sip of tea, and she was now valiantly attempting to not spew said tea across the room in an epic spit take. As a result she merely choked and some of it went up her nose. She also spilled half her tea across her hand, thank god for aura, and came up spluttering. Jaune for his part was quick to retrieve a stack of paper towels and offer a pat on her back.

"Jaune! What the hell? That's how you lead off? What kind of question is that? I mean...I don't even...just... what the hell?"

"What? I'm serious. That was the only downside I could find about being a Faunus. You know aside from bullying and institutional racism. And if it's true I have to rethink a few things in my project."

"It's just an awfully personal question to ask a lady. I mean, my….cycle, is not something I regularly talk about. With anyone, ever. And certainly not without any lead up."

Blake was still in shock. Jaune on the other hand seemed to be realizing what he had done as his expression slowly changed from quizzical to appalled, and his entire head began to glow red. Now it was his turn to start sputtering.

"What?...no I meant...well yeah I guess I did kind of...wait, no...what I meant was...uhgggh I didn't mean to ask like that. Why am I so stupid? I wasn't asking about you specifically. I meant in general. I didn't mean to embarrass you! I certain wasn't trying to insinuate anything! You know what, I'll just go. Let me just make you a new cup of tea first. Sorry I wasted your time."

He looked so forlorn, Blake couldn't help herself but to reach out to him. "No Jaune, please stay. Just tell me why you asked something like that. But I won't say no to a new cup of tea."

"Well I was researching about the history of the Faunus for my paper and...well...after recent revelations I was trying to learn more about what makes you tick. Sort of try and put myself in your shoes, so to speak. You know, to try and be a better friend? And the more I learned, the more I concluded Faunus are amazing! Why wouldn't everyone want to be one? So, I started looking for tradeoffs, you know like things where being human is an advantage. Everything I found seems to be propaganda or just blatant lies. The only thing that seems to be universally accepted is the Faunus heat cycle as it is talked about even in Faunus friendly forums, and in let's say... more... fictional works, ones with less...censorship...yeah lets go with that. Anyways, all the online stories... I mean, all the...first person accounts I read. Describe it as loosing yourself to your animal instincts. A loss of control. That seems like a pretty bad downside to being a Faunus, losing your mind, being unable to control yourself? It speaks to being at the mercy of a baser more animalistic side, like a split personality or something. But I figure it can't be true, can it?"

"Well, it's not exactly like that...look this is kind of weird discussing female cycles especially with a male classmate."

"Oh...yeah...sorry I forget about that. I've got seven sisters, so I kind of grew up with that sort of thing being a constant topic of conversation."

"Seven sisters! Really? Wow, that's... allot."

"Yup, me and my dad and 8 women. Trust me I know more than I want to about women's health issues. And exactly what days to get the hell out of there. Not to sound chauvinistic, but with 8 women living together, all synchronized... yeah escape was a means of survival."

"Well...that's... enlightening. I was an only child, I grew up never talking about this kind of stuff, except for with my mom, which was super uncomfortable." Blake shivered at the memories, before a sudden clarity hit her. "Wait, with all that experience with women, how are you so bad at talking to girls?"

"Well, I think my sisters scared away pretty much any girl who might want to talk with me. They were pretty over protective, like Yang times 7. The only girls I ever really had opportunity to chat with were my some of my sisters' friends. And those were mostly platonic, friendly type conversations, if there was even a hint of romantic sub context my sisters would whisk the girl away. It's like, how I can talk to Ruby no problem, but I get supper awkward with Yang or Weiss. To be fair I'm not really very good at holding a conversation with anybody. I got some advice from my Dad on chatting up women but I'm not sure it's working well. Weirdly, even though we barely ever talk, I'm more comfortable talking with you than almost anybody else...even more than my sisters or Phyrra. Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah...weird...not sure how to take that honestly. Doesn't seem like a bad thing, but what does that say about me?"

"I don't know. I think it's just that you are a good listener. And since you don't say allot, it's like when you do your words have more weight. What you say feels more, thought out, like less judgmental and more honest. Plus, while you tease me, it's not to make me feel uncomfortable, like how Yang does. It's more like you are keeping me grounded, it calms me down, keeps me from getting all flustered. I'm not as afraid of messing up when I'm talking to you. We just talk like friends, true friends. Like if I'm digging myself a hole, I know you'll let me flounder for a bit, but before I get too bad, you always offer me a way out. Also, it helps that you are so expressive with your emotions."

"I thought I was the sarcastic one."

"Hunh? What do you mean? I was totally serious. I think of you as a true friend, and it's really easy to talk to you. Most girls I can never figure out what they are feeling. Like Weiss is always angry, even when she's not. So, how can you tell when you've said something wrong?"

"You're serious? You think I'm easy to read?"

"Well yeah! Not at first, but I figured it out. The secret is to watch your bow. Your ears give you away, the bow probably makes it harder, but if you pay attention to how the bow is moving you can easily tell how you're feeling. You're basically an open book, but you're face barely changes. It's like 75% ears, 15% eyes, 10% corners of your mouth."

"Wow Jaune, I had no idea I had that many tells. I've never had anybody, ever, and I do mean ever, say that I was easy to read. In fact, it's always the total opposite. I'll have to ask my team about that."

"Anyway, I know you don't like to talk about Faunus stuff. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Especially since you had such a strong reaction to what I thought was my least personal question! So, I'll just leave you to your tea."

"Wait... Jaune, the answer is yes... sort of. Gods this is embarrassing. Like all stereotypes there is a bit of truth to it. Faunus in general have stronger instincts, or maybe we are more in touch with them, I don't know. I've never been human, so I don't know what it feels like."

"That's fair enough. It's really hard to comprehend what it feels like to be something you're not. There's no frame of reference... or something."

"Right up till the end that sounded quite profound." Blake smirked. "But anyway, just like human women get a hormone burst at the time of ovulation that makes them somewhat more...eager. So too do the Faunus. It is not a overwhelming thing by any means, just makes you...me…more..."

"Horney?"

"Yeah...not the most elegant term. But accurate. I've been in 'heat' several times this semester alone. Did I seem like some kind of sex crazed maniac?"

"No. And when you say it like that it does seem pretty stupid. So, your Instincts don't drive you? Any more so than a human I mean."

"No. My instincts are like a little voice urging me toward something. Like a thought that pops into your head. Like how in a fight you suddenly have something in your head screaming at you to duck, even though you don't see an attack coming? Or you get an urge to look around if someone is staring at you? Well it's like that, except for a lot of weird and very specific things. Sometimes it's a strong instinct, like it's shouting, but most times it's more of a whisper."

"So, you have a voice in your head shouting, 'EAT ALL THE FISHES'?"

Blake just turned away to hide her blush and inwardly began to panic, 'How does he figure these things out? Am I really that transparent? Maybe it's his semblance? Is it telepathy based? No, that makes no sense. If it was, he wouldn't be so oblivious about Pyrrha. Unless...does it only work on Faunus? Is he in my head right now? Can he hear this!'

Jaune's smirk was so big it looked like his cheeks would tear apart. "Wait...you do? It does? Ha ha...that was just a guess!"

Suddenly Blake's eyes went very wide and she grabbed Jaune by the collar. She looked both haunted and terrified. "Yang. Y-Yang must never know!"

"Relax Blake. I swear I will never tell her, or anyone else for that matter. You have my word as an Arc ... however, I reserve the right to tease you about it. It will be an inside joke just between us."

Blake just huffed, and turned back away, arms crossed.

"Seriously though Blake, do you think it's your instincts that drive your behavior. I don't want to sound racist, but I have noticed that you do exhibit a lot of cat like behavior. And other Faunus I've observed do seem to act at least in part the way their animal traits would seem to dictate. I can't tell if I'm just noticing because of the stereotype, or if there is truth behind it."

"Hmmmm...that's a very grey area. I love fish but is that because I'm a cat Faunus? Or just because it was my favorite food growing up. Fish smells amazing to me, any kind, is that the cat part of me? Or is it because the smell reminds me of home, my Mom's cooking, and pleasant childhood memories. I don't like dogs. Is that the cat instinct or just me? Plenty of humans are afraid of dogs. Honestly I don't know."

"If a mouse were to run in here what would you do?"

"Jaune! That's borderline racist... or sexist, maybe both...but I'd probably jump onto the chair and shriek if I'm being honest. I'd have not even an inkling of a desire to pounce on it if that's what you are insinuating. Our Faunus instincts are a part of us but not the biggest part, the differences between our two species is very small when it comes to the less physical and more psychological aspects."

"Heh..heh...I'd be on the couch shrieking right along with you. And as everyone seems well aware, my screams are probably more girly than yours. So…there's no downside at all then? Is there a way they could make me a Faunus? Like a retro virus or something? Maybe a radioactive tiger bite!"

"Why on earth would you want to become a Faunus?" Blake couldn't believe her ears. She knew plenty of Faunus who wished they could be human. But the reverse being true seemed ludicrous.

"Why not, if the only downside is a bunch of idiots treat me different. I get bullied now, the only thing that would be different is I'd get a bunch of awesome new abilities!" Blake looked shocked but Jaune just pushed on. "Take you for example Blake. You can see in the dark, and have, I assume, far better hearing than me, or any of our other teammates. I imagine better directional hearing as well. That's in addition to your amazing combat prowess and cool semblance! Judging by how you react to things you probably smell better than me too." Jaune paused before blushing red in embarrassment. "No... I mean, yeah, you definitely smell better than I do. Like lilacs mixed with vanilla and some kind of spicy flower or something. I mean, wait, what? I……. I'll shut up now."

"You really mean it don't you?"

"Well yeah. You do smell pretty great...n-not like I'm trying to smell you. I'm not perving on you! I wasn't like trying to sniff your hair or something! I just notice when you walk by. You all smell good! Not just you. I...I mean... well, like Ruby's got a whole rose thing going, Weiss is like vanilla with a subtle pepperminty...ness. Yang smells like..."

"Not about that! About wanting to be a Faunus?" Blake snapped. But then, in an effort to help the blonde out of the hole he was digging she added, "But, yes, I do have a pretty good SENSE of smell."

"Oh, okay, yeah...cool." Jaune was furiously trying to overcome his embarrassment. "But seriously, yes, I would definitely want to be a Faunus if I could. Though I would want to be able to pick what traits I got if possible. An extra set of ears or claws would be way cooler than... say, moose antlers or a cotton ball tail."

"I never in a million years would I have thought I'd meet a human who would say such a thing. But no, you are stuck as a human." The absurdity of saying that made her laugh out loud. "But there is one big advantage to that. Humans tend to have larger aura pools. It's an often-overlooked thing, but most Faunus don't have much aura. Most grunts in the White Fang don't have their auras unlocked because it wouldn't be strong enough to make a difference. A single well-placed hit would still incapacitate or even kill them, active aura or not. And their aura activated would attract attention from both the grim and the authorities."

"Wow. That makes a shocking amount of senses. It explains why the Faunus are always on the back foot when it comes to Human-Faunus conflicts. And why the number of Faunus Hunters is so low."

"Well a lot of that is also racism. But generally speaking, humans have a little more aura. I actually have a lot for a Faunus, as do my parents. And my semblance uses very little aura, unless I'm using dust with it. Then it uses quite a lot of aura, that's why I don't use that ability very often."

"Is that why you fight the way you do?"

"Exactly, I'm a mobility fighter. My weapons range lets me keep my distance and my agility and semblance allows me to escape being hit. I cannot tank blows like you or Yang. A few solid shots and I'm in the red."

"So, your high aura made you an ideal fighter for the White Fang. Especially with their style of hit and run tactics. Is that why you stayed, after your dad stepped down?"

"Wha...Jaune, I ...how do you know about my dad! I never told you I was in the white Fang!! How do you keep uncovering all my secrets!" Her instincts screamed at her to run, she jumped up from the couch. But before she could move towards the door a firm but soft grip on her wrist turned her back to the couch. Another hand gripped her shoulder locking her in place, and piercing blue eyes appeared before her own. He had her trapped, not so much so that she couldn't break free if she wanted to, but the fear in his eyes mirrored her own and that had her rooted in place.

"Whoa, Blake it's OKAY. I'm your friend, you're safe I'd never do anything to hurt you. You can trust me. Here look at this..."

The hand left her wrist and he looked away, this was her chance she could twist from his grip and run. But to where? And why? The thought of Jaune being some sort of spy sent to unravel her past was ludicrous. He was a friend, right? She had trusted him before, why not continue that trust? As she began to relax, she noticed Jaune fumbling to bring up a picture on his scroll. It looked like an old newspaper story. A story with a stock photo of her father.

"I found this picture, while researching the change in the White Fang. 'Ghira Belladonna steps down as leader of the increasingly violent White Fang'. That caption caught my eye and made me wonder. So, I searched for more photos and found this one.", holding up his phone so Blake could see.

The picture was of her father standing at a podium with her mother off to one side and practically hiding behind her an approximately 8-year-old version of herself. She couldn't remember where the photo was from exactly, but there was no doubting who it was. Her eyes softened at the image.

"I figured that's you, there right? I mean there can't be that many black haired, black eared, golden eyed, adorable cat girls in the White Fang. And your last names are the same. It wasn't a big leap in logic to figure out that those two are your parents. Plus the caption is labeled Ghira Belladonna, with his wife Kali, and daughter Blake."

"Wow Jaune, once again you surprise me, you really just pieced this together? It really is no wonder you're the team leader." With a big sigh she steadied her nerves to continue. "Yes. Those are my parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna. They pretty much started the White Fang. And I was practically born a member. Then when he stepped down I stayed on to continue to fight... We did not agree on that. Dad advocated peaceful protest, but peace wasn't working. We fought, I said some things. And I basically ran away. I...I... turned my back on my family. I became everything I hated...I'm a monster Jaune!"

Jaune grabbed her into a hug feeling the front of his jacket become soaked with tears. Carefully avoiding her bow, he stroked her hair to calm her. "shhhhh. It's OK Blake. There. There. You are not a monster. You were... still are... a kid. The weight of the world isn't on your shoulders. I understand. Well….. not what it's like to be a Faunus, but I know what it's like to want to fight against your bullies. To make them hurt the way they hurt you. To want to be strong enough to stand up for yourself. That doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone says to fight for what you believe in, but if what you believe in is different than what they want then they label you the villain. But you are not a criminal, you are a hero, fighting for those who can't fight for themselves. The hardest part of fighting back is not taking out your feelings on your opponent. To not make it about revenge. But if I know you like I think I do, then that's why you left. Right? So, you could keep trying to help people?" Blake just weakly nodded.

"When those around you fell down the slippery slope, what did you do? You left. You left when it became apparent you couldn't stop their fall. You made the hard choice, to stop them by another means. You left so you could continue to be the hero, to protect the innocent. You aren't a monster, you're a hero."

"thrr sss asssoo abbyy" Blake mumbled into his chest.

"Sorry what was that?" Jaune asked backing up slightly, so that Blake was no longer buried against his chest. Instead she just leaned her forehead on his sternum.

"There was also a boy... His name was Adam and I would have followed him anywhere... But I couldn't stop him, I couldn't save him."

"But you will Blake. Eventually you will stop him, or save him, and all of us will help. But it's up to him to WANT to be saved. You can't change people Blake, you can only give them the opportunity to change, it's up to them to take the first step... Whoa, I sounded like Ozpin there."

"And once again you ruin a deep and profound truth with your Jaune-ness."

"Shut up, you know I'm right...ish. But you are right about me knowing all your secrets and that isn't fair. So how about I tell you one of mine?"

Blake gave him a nod, a curious tilt to her head. Jaune paused to collect himself. Amused by her expression and her perked up ears. It seems the curious cat stereotype was appropriate. Taking a deep breath Jaune began his tale. "I should not be in Beacon. I have no training, no semblance or control over my aura. Heck I didn't know what aura was until Pyrrha unlocked it during initiation. I would have probably died on impact if she hadn't saved me by stabbing her javelin through my hoodie into a tree."

"You aren't that bad Jaune, I mean you are getting better. But if that's true, how did you get accepted into Beacon in the first place?"

"Well what I'm telling you only five, maybe six people know. My team, maybe Ozpin, and Cardin. It's what he was blackmailing me with."

"Okay Jaune. I understand." Blake tried to reassure him, conveying her secrecy with her eyes.

"I lied. Simple as that. I used a forged set of transcripts to fake my way in. I thought if I was given a chance, I'd make it. And I am... sort of. Just didn't realize how far behind I'd be. So, I understand what it means to bend, or even break, your morals to achieve your dream. And I don't judge you for it."

Blake smiled back, she was in no position to judge him either. To do so would make her terribly hypocritical. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease him a bit, right? "I thought Arcs never lied?"

"What? No. Arcs never go back on their word. We honor our promises. Nothing about lying."

"Seems like a technicality to me." Blake snarked back.

"Look, let's not argue semantics. This was not supposed to be a deep and soul baring conversation. Let's call it a night. Why don't I make us some dinner, we can watch a movie while I get it ready? Something light, like a comedy or a meaningless action, adventure, popcorn flick. I'll make my mom's famous tuna surprise."

"Tuna Surprise?"

"Yeah, it's like a fancy macaroni and cheese with canned tuna. Pretty sure we got all the ingredients right here."

"OK, I'm in. But no rom-com, Mr. Dinner and a movie. Don't want you getting any ideas."

"No problem, I give you full control of the movie pick. I'll go start cooking." Jaune headed towards the communal kitchen but paused at the door. "And Blake? Thanks for trusting me."

"No, Jaune. Thank you." she whispered to his retreating form.

**AN: As Tradition dictates, I must state that Roosterteeth own all rights to the characters of RWBY.****This chapter follows the first, taking place between the first and second seasons. I'm working on the assumption that Beacon is operating on a semester system. And each of the first 2 seasons takes place within that framework with the second semester being interrupted by the fall. I also assume that each semester has a midterm break of some kind, in this case, a short break, like a long weekend type of thing. Where everyone goes off doing stuff leaving Blake and Jaune mostly on their own for a couple of days.****I tried to explain what I believe to be an interesting observation in the show. Almost all the Faunus seem weak. Most of the Fang don't have their Aura unlocked, and the ones that do are still mostly pushovers. Looking at you Kali's nameless Managerian guard. They can't seem to tank a single low caliber round. And Velvet for all her weapon's power was basically one shotted with a backhand. Compare that to Yang, being crushed against then punched through a cement pillar, semblance or no, that hit would seemingly have straight up killed Velvet. Blake too seems to get into the red rather quickly against Roman at the docks. She does well in the second encounter on the train by not getting hit. Lieutenant Chainsaw and Adam are exceptions as is Kali, who are likely aided by semblances and as I mentioned, have higher than normal Aura for their race.****Also, seriously how does no-one know that Blake is a princess….sorry, Chieftain's daughter. She didn't even change her name. You'd think Weiss would be at least aware of Menagerie's leadership. Again, I like to think Jaune is fairly observant and able to make connections rather quickly. He just sucks at social interactions, especially when girls are involved.**


	3. Book Buddies -Vol1 Ch3

It was the last day of solitude for Blake. Tomorrow Ruby and Yang would return from Patch dragging the reluctant heiress with them. Classes would resume on Monday but for now the dorm was blessedly quiet. Pulling out the latest book in her favorite series she settled into her blanket cocoon prepared to lose herself into a world of adventure and romance. All of which was shattered by a soft knock on the door.

She tried to ignore it, but then her sensitive hearing picked up the pleading words of her blonde neighbor.

"Blake are you in there? Please, you got to let me in! It's an emergency!" Jaune begged in a panicked whisper.

Curiosity peaked, Blake eased from her bed, electing to remain wrapped in her blankets, and cracked the door.

Jaune was at her doorstep, dressed in his sleepwear but thankfully not that blue monstrosity from initiation. Just black shorts and a white tee. But he had a look of terror on his face and was glancing back over his shoulder like he was being chased. Blake wondered what he had gotten himself into this time.

Not one to leave a friend in danger, Blake opened the door and ushered him in. "Jaune! Are you all right? What's going on?"

"Nora." One word shouldn't have been enough to explain the situation, but oddly enough it was. Jaune looked visibly relieved when the door closed behind him, and his nervous energy drained. Or maybe not as he began squirming in place again.

"Umm. Do you mind if I use your bathroom? I sort of rushed in here straight from bed. I promise I won't touch anything."

Blake just gave him an amused look as she watched him dance in place. She hummed as she delayed answering, trying to prolong his torment. "Hmmmmmmm, I suppose it would be okay. Provided you don't touch anything, or do anything weird, and you don't want to let Weiss know you were in there."

Jaune rolled his eyes before he entered the bathroom so fast, she half expected to see rose petals fluttering in his wake. She giggled as her enhanced hearing picked up a long "Ahhhhhhhh" from the relieved blonde.

"Thanks Blake I don't think I could have lasted much longer." Jaune came out drying his hands on his shirt. "One question though?" Blake cocked her head in curiosity. "How do you use the shower with all those bottles in there? I mean come on! How many different conditioners do you need?"

Blake chuckled, "You should know, don't you have like 8 sisters?"

"Seven actually. But we all had the same kind of hair, so we all used the same products." Blake laughed picturing 7 girls with messy blonde hair. Jaune just rambled on, "So just two bottles, shampoo and conditioner, but they were really big bottles. With a pump dispenser. I think they came from a store that sold in bulk to saloons or something. Stuff worked well on long straight hair but not so good on short hair. But it's okay, I like the tousled look."

Blake laughed, "Well Ruby and I have 2 bottles each, the rest are pretty evenly split between Yang and Weiss. It does make maneuvering in the shower tricky, but we manage."

Jaune looked over to Blake to see her lying face down on her bed wrapped back up in several blankets, her arms were crossed over a stack of pillows with her chin resting on her arms. A book was propped up in front of her. Her back was arched in a sharp but graceful curve. It looked like she was combining literature with extreme yoga. He was sure that attempting that pose would have broken his spine. It certainly didn't look like a comfortable position to spend any amount of time in but didn't look like it bothered her one bit. "Sorry Blake I'll try not to disturb you."

He was trying to let her read in peace. Blake knew that, but his very presence made it hard to concentrate. She kept glancing at him, her curiosity disrupting her focus and taking her out of the story.

Currently Jaune was humming to himself as he perused her bookshelf. Prior to that he had looked around the room aimlessly, then spent what must have been ten minutes teetering on the back legs of the desk chair while staring at the ceiling. Now having picked out a book, he was sitting at the desk with the chair turned around backwards his legs spread wide and his arms draped over the backrest. It certainly didn't look like a comfortable way to sit. It was definitely not the way chairs were designed to be used. After watching him flip back and forth through the pages for several minutes, her curiosity was piqued, and it became impossible for her to concentrate on anything else. He didn't appear to be reading, he was flipping through the pages way to fast to be even skimming the material, but every now and then he would pause and stare intently at the page. She had had enough, her curiosity had reached its limit, with a sigh she closed her book and turned to the boy.

"Okay, I need to know. What are you doing? What book is that?"

"Hunh? Oh, its 'The Man with Two Souls'. I thought we could both read for a bit, and I'm trying to find where I left off. But this is a newer edition than my copy at home and it's a bit different. I was happy to see it though, Ruby said all your books were about, and I quote, 'gross kissy stuff'."

"I read more than just romance novels!"

"Oh, I totally agree. 'Man with Two Souls' is a literary classic."

"I'm surprised you've read any of it. You definitely seem more of a comic book reader." Blake teased, but with a bit of smile at the pleasant surprise of the boy's literary taste.

"Well reading is escapism at its best, so I prefer my stories light and relatively uncomplicated. Plus, I like the ideal of a hero dispensing justice, and the bad guys being thwarted. There were also other... uhhhh, reasons?... Yeah, reasons, why I switched to comics. Besides you shouldn't tease, glass houses and all that, little miss 'Ninjas of Love'." Jaune did a fair impression of Yang's eyebrow waggle, while smirking at the glowering Blake.

"What do you know about it?"

"Oh, I know plenty about what those books are about!" Again, with the eyebrow! It was really getting to Blake.

"It is NOT smut!"

"No, you're right, it's not smut. R rated at worst. And they have well written characters and a well-developed plot." Jaune relented, not wanting to further rile his host.

"Wait. What? You actually do know about 'Ninjas'?"

"Well I only read some of them. I only made it to about halfway through book four."

"But you have read them? The first three at least? Jaune this is amazing!" Blake asked, excited to finally have someone to talk to about her secret passion. "And book four wasn't that bad, a bit slower than the others. And book five gets a bit of flak for retconning some of the lore, but it is still pretty good overall and builds to an epic fight at the end. I know book three ended on a downer what with the, destruction of their home and the death of a beloved character. Allot of people couldn't get past that, but if you give it a chance book four is still pretty good. It has some good fights and develops some of the side characters."

Jaune chucked at how excited Blake seemed. "Well I don't know if I'll ever finish the series. It's kind of hard to do anything private with Nora around. And I don't really want to be caught reading romance novels by... anyone actually. It isn't very manly, and my image is already pretty poor."

"We could read it together! It'd be our secret." Blake was a touch desperate, she really wanted a reading buddy.

"I'm tempted, but it would look really bad, the two of us sneaking off to be alone. Rumors would be sure to start. Even if people found out we were just peacefully reading, if they found out what we were reading? Just the two of us? Together?" Jaune visibly shuddered. "Imagine the teasing we'd get from Yang!" Blake shuddered as well, he definitely had a point there. "Besides I don't know if I could read them again, the last time was a bit traumatic."

"Okay, I gotta know now. What happened?" Blake's eyes were alight with curiosity, her bow had stood straight up and looked like it was quivering, causing Jaune to chuckle.

"Well this stays between us okay." Getting a nod, he continued. "It seems a stupid thing, but I was reading book four 'Journey to Destiny' at the breakfast table and I spilled the syrup."

Blake's confusion was evident, so Jaune sighed deeply before elaborating. "Well given the content of the book, the fact that the pages were stuck together? No one would believe it was syrup! And… Well…. It provided endless teasing material for my sisters."

Blake's face transitioned from confusion, to shock, to mirth as she put the pieces together. "Oh, my. I can see how that would be embarrassing."

"Yeah. You don't know the half of it! It got to the point where if I was even seen near a book, any book, one of my sisters would bring it up to watch me turn red and squirm. It's the main reason I turned to comics as my primary source of literature." Jaune sighed. "Being the only boy in the family really sucked sometimes."

Blake laughed at the beleaguered boy's pained expression. "I guess you're right if Yang saw you reading my books, you'd get so traumatized you might never read again!"

"I don't mind reading with you though. Just so long as it is something tame like this." He gestured at the book he was currently holding. "But first let me run down to the café and grab us some breakfast. Bagels and lox, with extra lox, eggs on the side, and tea... not coffee, cream… not milk, and no sugar. Sound right?" Jaune stood and headed for the door.

"Sounds perfect, thanks Jaune." Blake watched him unlock the door peak around the corner and look up and down the hall twice, before practically sprinting away in a near panic. As the door clicked shut, she turned back to her book with a smile.

Jaune returned to find Blake reading intently with a small frown. He slipped her tray onto the bedside table trying not to startle her. He was not even surprised when she grabbed her tea without even looking and took a sip, of course she knew he was there. Jaune had long since learned that Blake didn't always acknowledge your presence, but that didn't mean it wasn't welcomed. As much as she hated the stereotype, she really did act a lot like a cat sometimes. Jaune smiled to himself before he simply returned to his own book in silence and nibbled at his egg sandwich.

After many silent minuets Blake turned to the boy by her side. "Jaune, can I ask you a personal question."

She smiled at the startled reaction of the boy, who nearly fell from his chair as he was mentally ripped from his book. Seems he actually was reading it as he appeared to have been rather engrossed in the story. "Sorry Blake. It was just quiet you know, kinda forgot you were there. Or I was here… seeing as it's your room after all. But uhh... Yeah sure, ask away." Jaune nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind." She quickly amended.

"Uhh...Nora?" Jaune asked / stated. Confusion evident by his expression. "Nora is rarely the first one up. And she was trying to be stealthy. So, I was already on edge. Then she was muttering about having partners match, and surprising Pyrrha. And she was rummaging around in the bathroom, suddenly I heard her ask herself 'will twice as much pink make it red or dark pink?' Then more mumbling about how pink is just lightish red so dark pink should totally be red! And I knew she was talking about trying to dye part of my hair to match Pyrrha. So, I ran. And now I'm hiding here."

Blake chuckled softly, "No, I meant here at Beacon."

"Oooohhhh... Well I want to be a hero, fight monsters, save people, restore the Arc legacy, generally just making the world a noticeably better place."

"No, why are you here today, on the last day of break. Why didn't you go home to visit your family? You talk about them allot, it's clear it was a loving home. I just wondered why you don't want to go back home at all. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Blake demurred, trailing off at the end.

"Yeah...well...I just can't face them yet. You know?" He sighed heavily. "It's not like I ran away or anything." Jaune was looking at his shoes so he missed Blake wince. "And they really love me, they just don't believe in me. That I can do this, be a Huntsman I mean. I wasn't the sturdiest or smartest of kids, and they wouldn't let me go to combat school. They meant well but my life felt stifled, like I was being held back. That they didn't understand, how important this is to me, that I can't just turn away from my dream!"

He looked up to see Blake staring at him with understanding. "They know I'm at Beacon, they don't know what I did to get in though. They were shocked I was accepted but let me go despite wanting me to be safe. If they knew anything about what happens here, they never would have let me leave. I'd be locked in the basement or something!" Jaune's laugh rang hollow even to his own ears

"Mostly, its shame though. I still haven't gotten strong enough to deserve to be here. I need to be able to prove to myself that I can keep up with you guys. To prove I belong, that this wasn't a mistake. That what I'm doing means something. Until I can prove it to them... prove it to myself, I just can't face them again."

Blake shocked Jaune by grabbing him in a hug. "I know exactly how you feel." she choked the words out. And as he felt his shoulder grow damp, he began to wonder who was comforting who. He decided to go with it and wrapped his arms around her to hug her back.

"Hey, want to talk about it?" He asked rubbing her back.

"It's just in my book they were talking about family. And Ruby and Yang are off visiting theirs... And it seems like all of us have a pretty messed up home life, but you always talk about your family and seem so happy... You know what...". Blake took a deep breath and steadied herself. As she pulled away from Jaune her expression solidified. Her previous vulnerability gone. "No. Never mind, just forget it. To answer your question, 'No, not really'. Can we maybe go back to reading for a bit? Pretend this never happened? I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Sure Blake. It's okay. I understand how you feel. I'll be here if you need me."

As they both resumed their previous activities and Blake dried the corners of her eyes with her sheets. She began to wonder why she was so comfortable being vulnerable around Jaune of all people. She reflected on Jaune's last words and couldn't help but agree. He did understand, he would be there for her if she needed it, and with him and her team to help, it would be okay... eventually.

**AN: I own nothing ….yada…yada…yadda…Roosterteeth. I know I have them hugging a lot. But after watching season 6 I think it's justifiable. That didn't look awkward for either of them, like it was not the first time. And since they had zero interaction after season 3, it would have had to have been before then. And I really don't think it would have been weird. Friends hug. Especially when something emotional is happening. It doesn't have to mean anything other than sharing a comforting presence. I don't jump on the Whiterose or Bumblebee Ships because of the hugs at the end of season 5. I also don't think the hugs during the Argus reunion are conformation of either Knightshade or Lancaster. I didn't feel the end of the fight with Adam was a romantic moment either. Rather, I saw two physically and emotional exhausted friends comforting one another after reaching closure on some major traumas. I am not saying Knightshade is the only possible ship. I could probably write a story like this and connect Jaune to any of the women of RWBY, and I am going to do sort of that with some Omake segments.**

**What I am saying is hugs are not necessarily a sign of romance, they are a sign of emotional connection. That could mean friends, or it could be more. But I'm not jumping to conclusions based on a hug, and neither should you :)**


	4. Seeing Red Velvet -Vol1 Ch4

"Sugar." Velvet cursed. She had been taking a pleasant stroll around campus, enjoying the final day to just relax before the next semester resumed. She was taking pictures of all the lovely flowers, trying to improve her framing and composition skills.

She had been distracted and now she was in a secluded area surrounded by the worst team in Beacon, team CRDL. They must have been out training, goodness knows they needed it. However, it meant that they were all armed and wearing their combat cloths. And she only had the camera part of her weapon and was in her school uniform.

"Blimey, here we go again." She muttered to herself. CRDL had fanned out, with Dove and Sky flanking her, cutting off her escape. Why couldn't they employ these kind of team tactics when it mattered?

"Looky here boys a lost little rabbit has wandered out of the sticks. Let's show it where it belongs." The big oaf crowed.

Velvet just sighed, resigning herself to another ear pulling session. But as the goon reached out, he found his path blocked by a blond-haired boy.

"Cardin, I thought we talked about this." His voice was calm but stern.

"Jauney Boy, just showing this animal her place." Pulling himself up to his full height he sneered down on them both. "Didn't take you for a freak lover."

"Cardin. Just walk away." Jaune surprisingly didn't sound scared or nervous. He just sounded tired, like he was bored... no more like weary, and just fed up with the situation.

"Outa respect for what you've done for me I'll let this go this time." Cardin backed off a step crossing his arms and puffing his chest. "Enjoy your time with the little bunny whore. I hope you don't get an S.T...".

He didn't get to finish. He had been craning his neck to look past Jaune, so he could watch Velvet's reaction to his insults. His chin was sticking out with a snooty sneer and he didn't have his aura up as he didn't think either of them were a threat. It left him completely unprepared for the aura infused uppercut that was delivered to his overly large chin.

The blow lifted him off his feet and sent his mace flying straight up in the air. Frankly surprising everyone, including himself, Jaune caught the mace at the apex of its flight, and giving it a bit of a twirl, brought it down to slam into the earth between the thighs of the currently laid out and spread-eagled Cardin Winchester.

His team quickly got over their shock and drew their weapons but Jaune stared them down.

"Back off." He growled, then gesturing to trigger of the mace, "I've been on the receiving end of this enough to know how to work it, and to know how much it hurts, even with aura. So, unless you want your leader singing soprano, I suggest you stand down." His voice made it clear it was anything but a suggestion.

Everyone froze, unsure what to do. Russel and Sky lowered their weapons. Dove retreated several steps but maintained a ready stance. So, Jaune pressed his advantage lifting the head of the mace to have it press into Cardin's gut, effectively pinning the boy in place.

Velvet leaned over and whispered, "Jaune what are you doing?"

"I don't know! I'm making this up as I go." Whispered back the secretly panicked young man.

"Jaune I don't know what you're playing at. But you better get off me or..."

"Or what Cardin?" Jaune cut him off. Leaning onto the haft of the mace and driving Cardin back, into the dirt. "What's your end game? You'll beat me up? There are three ways that can end. I'm done covering for you. So, say you rough me up, all it would take for Nora and Pyrrha to chase you down and break your… everything, in retaliation is a casual mention of your name. And if you're hoping Ren will reign Nora in, well after what you pulled in the forest? Not likely to happen."

Jaune adopted a thinking pose. " I wonder if I could blurt out 'Don't tell Coco!' then clam up. I'm sure they'd get Coco, Fox, and Yatsu involved as well."

"Maybe get everyone to bust into your dorm while you sleep and beat you all with a door knob or bar of soap in a sock. No way to trace who it was, and they won't expel two whole teams. Remnant needs its Huntsmen after all. Besides this is a school that kind of encourages violence as a solution to life's problems. And it's not like a locked door will stop Nora or Coco, or an angry Pyrrha..."

"All that's assuming you don't actually injure one of us. We are unarmed after all. You drongos would be expelled, no question. Not that that'll stop Coco and Nora from teaming up to hunt you down and ensure you never pee while standing again." Velvet chimed in, piling it on.

"The third scenario is that Velvet steps up to defend me and whoops all your butts. I've seen her fight, she totally could if she wanted. You'd probably get expelled for that too, attacking unarmed students, and all."

"I know your secret Arc! You'll go down with us!"

"You think I wouldn't dive on that sword for my friends! I thought I made that abundantly clear the last time!" Jaune practically spat at Cardin, his resolve made clear by the fire in his eyes. Velvet was a bit confused by that exchange, but the words had a clear effect on the downed bully.

"There is only one outcome from this whole exchange that I could possibly deem a victory for me. And that's if you have a sudden attack of conscious, that leads to an existential 180. I won't hold my breath on that one, but even if that is what happens, it's more a win for you than me. I lose a bully, but you stand to gain so much more!"

Jaune threw his hands up, letting the haft of the mace fall, forcing Cardin to take it on his shoulder, lest it hit him in the face. "Gahhh! What are you guys even doing here? We are training to be Huntsman! It's our job to get strong so we can protect people who are weaker than us! If you attack and harass people you deem inferior or weaker than you, what kind of message does that send?"

Jaune fixed each member of team CRDL with a glare. "And let's be absolutely clear. Faunus are people too. You need to learn that, and soon."

"I'll give these animals exactly the respect they deserve." Cardin sneered back.

Jaune just shook his head sadly. "You're destroying your chance to be something good. You know that, right? You have every opportunity to be something more than you are right now."

"How so?" Dove of all people piped up, finally relaxing his guard.

"You realize you are the most hated team in Beacon right?" The shock in their faces made it clear that they in fact did not. "Any team with Faunus members flat out hates you guys. As do most of the first years, except maybe Weiss. To hate you would require her to devote mental energy to even thinking of you. Velvet what are the upper years saying?"

"Umm... I've heard several say they wouldn't want to be on a mission with team CRDL. Most seem to think you're all cowards that'll turn tail and run away at the first hint of danger. A few think you'll stab them in the back. The rest think you'll charge into the grim hoard screaming 'Leeroy Jenkins', or do something equally as stupid." Velvet reported with a shrug, nervously twisting her foot behind her.

"That kind of rep will stick with you long after Beacon and will ruin your chances at any high-profile, or high paying, jobs." Jaune dragged both his hands down his face. "The worst part is that for the most part you are ok guys. We've hung out a lot… not really by my choice... but never the less. Aside from some glaring personality faults, particularly with you Cardin, you all have what it takes to be great huntsmen. You all have so much potential! But they are on your team Cardin... they follow your lead."

"Is that true, that's how people view us?" Russell seemed incredulous.

"Let's put it in a way that might actually sink in... Every girl in Beacon considers you all un-dateable. And most of the cutest girls find you utterly disgusting."

"Like who." Sky asked meekly.

"Well, there are several I've personally heard say that they actively disliked you guys... For starters there's RWBY, both the girl as well as each, and every member of the team, Yang really hates you, but not nearly as much as Blake. Then there is Pyrrha and Velvet…" Jaune gestured to the shy Faunus. "Coco, and Nora both want to break each and every one of your legs." The guys instinctively lowered their weapons to guard their knees as they winced.

"And girls talk. Like I said you don't have a very good rep on campus." Jaune sighed heavily. "Look you idiots need to turn things around or it'll be a long, and very lonely, 4 years in Bacon." Jaune grabbed Velvet's hand and began dragging her back toward the dorms. Completely missing the way she blushed at the hand holding.

He called over his shoulder. "You need to think about how your team is viewed, and what kind of leader you want to have and/or be. ALL of you need to think of what kind of huntsmen, no, what kind of MEN you want to be."

As Jaune stomped away dragging Velvet through the gardens, she looked back to see that the team of bullies was left slumped in their wake. Hopefully this would be the motivation they needed to finally turn themselves around.

As they rounded the corner of one of the buildings and entered a secluded grove, Jaune let go of her hand and practically collapsed on a park bench, looking completely drained. "That was intense! I don't know what came over me! I don't think I've ever been that angry! At least not while being able to keep my focus. I didn't even know I could punch that hard! I swear my hand was glowing, did it look like it was glowing? Did I imagine that? It felt different, that's for sure. I wonder what that was about? Sorry. Sorry. Rambling…" He took a deep breath to regain his composure and fixed her with a look of intense concern. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh. Yeah, umm, no worries." Velvet gave a nervous shrug, she wasn't entirely convincing brow furrowed in thought.

"Good, well I'm glad to have helped. At least I hope I helped. I know you'd have been fine. But as a knight in shining...well sports coat, I guess. I couldn't leave a beautiful maiden in distress." Jaune gave a mock bow.

"W-Well thank you for looking out for me. I never know what to do with them." Velvet wrung her hands, ears drooped. "If I just take their abuse, I'm almost encouraging them. If I fight back, I'm another 'Dangerous animal' that needs to be stopped."

"Don't call yourself that." Jaune's words were sharp and his eyes intense. Velvet closed her mouth so fast her teeth clacked. She started to back away but the anger in his eyes quickly softened. He took her hand in his and looked her straight in the eyes with one of the most caring looks she'd ever seen. "You are a person, not an animal, and anyone who says otherwise DESERVES a good beating." Jaune had that intense fiery look in his eyes again. Now that she knew it was not directed at her, she had to admit, it was a really, really, good look on him. That thought, along with the realization that he was holding her hand again, made Velvet blush a bit and forced her to take a deep breath to slow her heart down.

"J-J-Jaune did you mean what you said before. A-about me being one of the cutest girls in school I mean. C-Cause you said me before Coco and I know that's not right... So, I wasn't sure if you trying to make a point and including a Faunus or something..."

"Well the list wasn't in order."

"Ohh, I see." Velvet sighed.

Jaune continued on obliviously. "Besides cuteness is a difficult thing to rank, there is a lot of personal taste involved. There are also different types of 'cuteness' to consider. I mean if we are talking about adorable cuteness, then it's you and Ruby, the girl not the team, at the top of my list. Number three spot could go to Nora, but she is more adorably insane and childishly bubbly than cute 'per se'. So, then… for the number three spot, maybe… Blake? You don't get to see it often, she is really good at masking her emotions, but... shy or nervous Blake is totes adorbs. Same with Weiss, but it's even rarer that you get to see it. But she doesn't exactly fit the mold either, so that's a tough call to make."

Velvet's ears had perked up a little and her cheeks had gotten a shade pinker in embarrassment. Jaune noticed none of this and continued while staring out at the horizon, hand stroking his chin in contemplation. "If the criteria is; 'girl next door, beautiful, but doesn't know it', type cute then it's you again at the top. Then... I guess Blake again? Maybe Pyrrha, she doesn't seem to quite understand why she has so many fans. Anyway, those two, followed by Nora. Ruby knows exactly how cute she is as she has practically weaponized it. Yang, Weiss and Coco don't even get a mention in this category."

Velvet giggled at first, but then began to blush hard at the unexpected compliments. And so too did a certain other dark-haired Faunus who had been watching the entire encounter with CRDL. She had been armed and ready to support her fellow Faunus. But then surprisingly Jaune stepped up, she chose to let him handle it, see where it went.

Now though, she was NOT spying, maybe eaves dropping if you will. So, sneaky ninja, ex-terrorist, and infiltration expert that she is, she was currently hiding, undetected in a tree, just above the adorkable pair. If anyone were to ask though, she was merely checking to make sure they were okay, she was also definitely NOT thinking about how a relationship between Jaune, and an admittedly adorable Faunus was somehow wrong. Nor how it had absolutely nothing to do with the current racial climate. She was just curious is all, and no it is not 'just a cat thing', don't be a racist.

"But if its pure sexiness, we got to put Yang, Blake and Coco above you. I'm sorry, but they have a certain confidence about them that tips the scales in their favor. Quiet confidence on Blake's part, less quiet for the other two. Pyrrha, is right there tied with you, as she also lacks that confident edge, well, outside the arena anyways. But then again sexiness isn't really the same as cuteness. Like, Ruby is not 'sexy cute' at all, just 'adorable cute'. Weiss has more of a grace and elegance to her... as does Blake I suppose. But you could never call Weiss 'Cute', she'd gut you."

Jaune paused as if thinking a deep and spiritual truth. "You and Blake also have this quiet allure to you, you know the whole silent beauty kind of thing. But you come off shyer and more hesitant, which has its own cuteness to it. It also makes you more approachable, whereas Blake, is not."

Jaune frowned a bit. "So, if anybody were to rank across all categories of cuteness. I think you'd be at the top of that list, definitely in the top 3. If you were to twist my arm and force me to list my friends by cuteness… I'd have to say… Ruby, then you but it's close to a tie, then Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, Coco, and then Weiss. So, at least to me, you are most definitely cuter than Coco."

Jaune turned to look at Velvet, and it was like he was coming out of a trance. His eyes went wide as he took in her bright red face. Suddenly he went pale and seemed to freeze in his tracks. Being Jaune, of course he misinterpreted the red face as extreme anger.

He wasn't the only one frozen, however. The revelation of how Jaune views them had shocked both girls. Blake never thought of herself as 'beautiful', 'cute' or 'sexy', oh, don't get her wrong, she knew she was decent looking, but also distant, cold, and standoffish. But cute or adorable? She simply didn't think people would ever see her that way. But Jaune had put her in both the cute and sexy categories. In fact, he put her in almost every category, she wasn't sure what to make of that, but it certainly was flattering.

Velvet for her part, was shocked. Coco always kidded her about how 'hot she could be if she tried', but to hear it from a boy. A human boy at that. One who was not just trying to butter her up. Who thought she was one of the cutest girls, possibly THE cutest girl, in Beacon. Well it certainly was an esteem booster, that's for sure. Unless...was he just saying all that just to get in her pants? ... Would that be such a bad thing? He is kinda cute himself, and kind, and gallant, and… Oh dear, she hadn't thought she could blush any harder.

After a moment, Jaune seemed to bow his head in shame. He turned back to address Velvet and deepened his bow. "I'm sorry, this all probably sounded really rude and sexist. I understand why you'd be mad at me. Ranking women, especially on appearance alone, is so... not cool. I shouldn't even be THINKING about my friends like that."

Jaune paused took a deep breath and turned to walk away head hung in shame. "I am so very sorry. I should be better than this. I...I'll just leave you alone."

Velvet was left still frozen in shock. Mumbling to herself "What? I'm not mad. Do I look angry?" But Jaune was already walking away, head hung low.

"Wait!" Velvet recovered after a moment, calling out to the blonde. But it was too late, Jaune was long gone. Leaving both girls with the same revelation.

'Blimey. And he never once mentioned my ears. He really must see just, people. And… he thinks I'm cute?'

However, only one of them thought the word "blimey".

**AN: Roosterteeth=everything me=nothing. This originally started as an Omake, and as such Jaune is just slightly OOC. But I'm chalking it up to his occasional accidental awesomeness. As such I liked the concept here, it helped explain CRDL's sudden turn around. I mean I understand them leaving Jaune alone, but they seemingly stopped bullying anyone. Cardin was still kind of cocky in the Pyrrha fight, but it wasn't all misplaced, he did make it through the first round of the Vytal Festival after all. And it shows considerable maturity on his part to send his teammates rather than himself into the doubles round, presumably because Russel and Sky have better teamwork. They might have even made it into the finals, but against Penny? They never stood a chance.**

**I decided to add a bit of Blake sneaking around playing the curious Ninja Cat, and turn it into an actual chapter. I'm including it as cannon to this story but will probably never tie back to the events of this chapter again. Overall, I just thought the whole concept would be all around…cute.**


	5. Game Night Dos point 0 -Vol2 Ch1

First missions had been completed, at least for those involved in, what has come to be known as, The Breach. It had been much too exciting, especially for a group of first year students with only a few months of training. Train crashes, terrorists, explosions, military robots, and Grimm. All with very little sleep, at least for team RWBY and Jaune. The former having spent the night looking for Ruby and fighting the White Fang. The latter receiving a late-night phone call which had caused the remainder of his evening to be spent in restless worry.

So, after sleeping in most of the morning. RWBY and JNPR decided to take the rest of the day for themselves. They deserved a day to relax, recover and just take it easy. So, after a relaxing afternoon and some light exercise. They once again, decided to gather in the library for another game night.

After having 'Remnant the Game' vetoed strongly the teams had pulled out a surprisingly diverse assortment of board games.

Ruby and Jaune were playing checkers, with Pyrrha and Weiss playing chess next to their partners.

To the surprise of absolutely no one, both Yang and Nora broke their Hippos, so Blake and Yang had moved on to the quieter game of Battleship. Yang plopped down next to Ruby and started setting up her ships, while Blake chose to sit next to Jaune.

Meanwhile, Ren was setting up to play Mousetrap with Nora, something that Jaune feared could only end in disaster. Well disaster for him anyway he could already see the gears turning, undoubtedly something about trapping sloths with a laundry basket.

"C7" Jaune jumped, startled from his Rube Goldberg nightmares, as Blake fired the first shot.

"Ohhh, that's too bad Blakey, Opening Volley is a big fat MIISSSSS!!! F2!!! Get it? F…2?"

"Noo…. But it's a miss." Blake deadpanned.

"Awe come on. F2. Sounds like F U."

"Language!" chipped in Weiss.

"Yeah sis, don't be crass." Ruby shared a quick fist bump with the heiress over her word usage.

"G3" was Blakes only reply. While Jaune and Pyrrha tried to hide their smiles at team RWBY's antics.

"Gee you three are no fun. And speaking of no fun, that's also a miss. How about, B2? Come on Blake, 2B or not 2B?"

"BOOOOOOO!!" shouted Nora while the rest of the group shook their heads.

Jaune leaned over and tapped Blakes elbow. Making hand gestures he held his hand just below the table in a C shape then held out 4 fingers, and mimed his fist exploding. Blake nodded almost imperceptibly before turning to Yang and confidently stating "C4".

"OHHH got one Blakey, a Hit to C4 creates a massive explosion!!!!. Ehh? Ehh? No? ... Well... hmmm…. H5?"

"Miss." Jaune once again signals by holding out 4 fingers below the table and then using his finger to trace out the letter B on his jeans. "B4"

"I knew you were going to go there Before you said anything. My ships should have known to move Before they got hit! Too bad, how about F7?"

"Miss." This time her scroll, beeped and she checked the message from Jaune. "A4"

Then before Yang could respond everyone's scroll beeped with a message from Jaune 'A4=Cruiser' They all turned to watch the game as Yang stood up to dramatically exclaim, "You are looking FOR A Hit? Well you are cruizin' FOR A bruisin'! Cause you just sunk my Cruiser!" when no one reacted to her awesome puns her shoulders slumped, and she looked around to see wide eyed surprise. "What?...Why are you all looking at me like that?" Blake held up her scroll for Yang to read. Yang's eyes narrowed and she looked over at Jaune as all the eyes in the room slowly shifted over to him as well.

"Jaune, how did you know that?" Asked Weiss.

"W-w-well I figured she laid out her Battleships with puns in mind." Jaune started off nervously but seamed to build in confidence. "Like there probably isn't a ship over in this area because, 'A-Nine-a-miss', 'B-ait', D-nined', and 'D-ate' are all puns that work well with a miss. The aircraft carrier is probably over here on the eights because there are lots of ways she could use 'h-ate' and 'F-ate'. And you know she would try and make G8 sound like Great, it doesn't really work but would be oohh sso Yang. And she would definitely want to use 'I ate' and 'Jay ate' something or another."

"Lucky guess. If you know me so well where are the other boats? You got nothing on me Vomit Boy."

"The battle ship is probably on the sixes between C and F."

"It totally is!!" Laughed Ruby peaking over her sisters shoulder as Yang scowled. "How'd ya figure that out?"

From seemingly nowhere, Nora leaned over towards RWBY. "This will be good. He's in full on Leader Mode." She whispered, well Nora would have called it a whisper.

"Well 6C and 6E sound too much like 'Sexy" for her to pass up the possible teasing factor. And she needed to use the battle ship to get all the way to 6F, you know 'success'. And it had to be the battleship so that she could use a lisp impression to say 'SixEth, congradulathons, you thunk my BattleThip'! or something close to that anyway"

"She totally would have said that just like that!" Ruby gasped out as she was rolling in laughter. Wiess was giggling and even Ren and Blake were smiling. Yang was not.

"And your destroyer is on D1 and D2. Because it is the D-stroyer and you wanted to say something about how 'D-wonna hit this' or how 'these 2 D's are always a hit' and then posing in a way to make me blush. And to top it all off your submarine is between 'I wonna' and 'I three what you did there' cause 'I too' would want to go down on that." And with that Jaune stood up and took a dramatic bow.

"Jaune, thank you. You have saved us all from the horrible, horrible puns. You have graduated from 'fool' to 'dolt", giggled Weiss.

"It was so much funnier when Jaune said them", Nora added.

"Congrats Jaune, you're a dolt too now!" Ruby and Jaune shared a fist bump. "Someday I hope to make it all the way up to 'dunderhead'." Jaune stage whispered.

"Fine ruin all my fun." Huffed Yang with a slow and deliberate eye roll, that failed to hide her amusement. "How is it he can be so observant of all our mannerisms, and still not have a clue about how P-money wants to…OWWWW..K well I guess this game is done" She glared at Blake who had not very subtly kicked her under the table. Jaune just shrugged at more team RWBY shenanigans and turned back to his checker board. Pyrrha let out a relieved sigh and shared and appreciative smile with Blake behind Jaune's back.

"Why couldn't we play 'Remnant, the Game' again?" Yang huffed as she started putting away her ships.

"Because it is a horrible rollercoaster ride of emotions!!!!! And we always have to team up against Jaune, so he doesn't win. And if we somehow manage to survive it leaves us so weak that you swoop in and finish us off." Weiss supplied to the nods of Blake and Ruby.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask what happened on your mission? I mean I know what happened at the end of it, but I was curious how the first part went. We didn't get to go on ours and I wondered what we should expect a normal mission to go like." Pyrrha asked, in an attempt to distract Yang from further inquiries into Jaune's obliviousness.

"Yeah how was Oobleck as a Huntsman. …. Ruby king me please."

"He was OK, I guess. A lot better of a fighter than I thought he'd be, did you know that his thermos is a weapon? It's like a flame throwing mace like club thingy that's also a rocket launcher, that dispenses coffee!!!! How amazing is that!!! ……also, I can't king you, I don't have any pieces."

"Oh, here just put a red one on the bottom until you can jump one of mine."

"So, the first day we killed a bunch of grim and Oobleck asked us why we wanted to become huntsmen." Ruby supplied.

"Well that's pretty easy, right guys?" Jaune looked around to the members of team RWBY. Ruby just shrugged her shoulders while everyone else seemed to find the floor of sudden and deep interest.

An uncharacteristically meek Yang was the first to speak up. "I always thought I was in it just for the adventure, but now I'm not sure. There is more to it than that. I've seen some of what's wrong in the world and I want to change it. Do what I can to make it better. Use my strength for good, and not just wrecking stuff."

Weiss was second. "My answer is similar. At first, I said I was just trying to uphold my Family Name. But now more than ever I'm realizing how the world sees my family. And it makes me want to do better to prove that I'm not like my father, and to fix the problems my family has caused."

"He didn't really ask me." Shrugged ruby. "But I just want to help as many people as I can. Make sure as many people as possible get to have a happy ending. I mean I can't help everyone, I know that, I'm not completely naïve, but I want to help whoever I can."

"I don't know what to do." Blake barely whispered. "I want to fight against oppression, tyranny, and corruption. Bring about equality for the Faunus. But I don't know where to start. I wanted to show the world Faunus deserve to be treated as equals. I want to fix things, but I don't know how."

"Oh, that's easy." Jaune casually stated. "Ruby King me again. Here's another red checker."

"Jaune, how can you possibly claim to have the solution to an age-old problem of social injustice? Especially in such a casual manor?" Weiss asked, while simultaneously mentally downgrading him 2 steps from 'dolt', past 'fool', to 'idiot'.

"Well just look at you Weiss. How long have you and Blake known each other? How quickly in that time did she change your perspective on Faunus, on your family, on your place in the world? It's simple to battle hate, you just need to fight it with positivity and love."

"Wow Jaune cliché much. That was cheesier than one of my puns!"

"Doesn't make it less true. Fighting against hate with hate just creates a perpetual cycle and more importantly galvanizes the undecided and uninvolved masses against you. Here let me show you what I mean. Ruby can we call this a draw I want to use the pieces to demonstrate."

"Leeeaaaddddeeeeer Moooddde." Nora sing songed.

"Sure, we can call it a draw. He.He. this is the start of my comeback it's 1: 5 now Jaune." Ruby triumphantly declared with a raised fist.

"Technically Rubes it is 0: 5 :1." Yang helpfully supplied.

"Shut up Yang." Griped ruby with an adorable pout.

"Anyway look. So, there are 12 black pieces and 4 red pieces on the board here. That fairly well represents Remnant's population, 75% human and 25% or so Faunus. Now let's split up the human population by their stance on Faunus rights. Now because I believe in the basic goodness of people, let's say this 1 black piece represents the folks that really hate Faunus, and these 2 are the ones in full support of the Faunus." Jaune places 2 pieces next to the 4 red pieces on one side of the board, and one piece on the opposite side. "Now the rest of the pieces are the undecideds they make up most of the people, they have a gradation of like and dislike towards the Faunus, but as a whole don't have a strong opinion either way. Positive interactions with the Faunus move them toward this side, negative interactions move them toward the haters."

"Hunh, that is actually a logical and cogent argument. I'm a little surprised."

"Thanks Weiss. I think?" Jaune looks to his other friends, only to see looks of confusion and surprise evident on all their faces. "Awe, come on guys. I can be smart sometimes."

"What no. Jaune that's not it, we just weren't expecting you to have thought this out is all." Pyrrha tried to appease his fragile ego.

"I think Jaune is correct in his theory." Supplied Ren "I mean look at us as a microcosm. If any of us saw a Faunus being physically and verbally harassed, I think I can confidently state, we would step in to right the injustice." Ren paused to look around getting several nods of approval, Nora muttering something about kneecaps. "However just a few months ago exactly that same scenario occurred right before our eyes and we sat there debating about how awful the situation was, and how someone else should step in. I think it's fair to say that all of us were pro Faunus at the time, except maybe one." He smiled toward Weiss to show he meant no ill will. "Yet none of us stood by Velvet, or even bothered to stand at all. All that has changed is that we now personally know at least one Faunus." Ren subtly nodded to Blake.

After a long pause Yang piped up to break the mood that had fallen over the teens. "W-wow Ren I don't think I've ever heard you say anything close to that much at once." Ren merely shrugged.

"Yeah, but since Blake has revealed her…" Jaune paused to glance around, "…ahh…. involvement in this cause? Yeah…anyway since then, we now have a more personal interest. What we were once dispassionate about we now are personally connected to. We are personally invested. It has a strong effect on how we see things. And that's true of everybody. A positive set of interactions between Humans and the Faunus helps to unite us, what the White Fang are doing drives a wedge between us."

"I never thought of it like that. I always thought we were fighting against those that opposed us.", Blake whispered.

"Well, it's not your fault, the White Fang started out on the wrong path from the beginning. No offence to the early leaders." Jaune hurriedly added in a low voice, while looking both sheepish and nervous. "I mean they were set up in a bad way by the Faunus Revolution. Hate was in plentiful supply. But nonviolence is not the same as fighting with positivity. But what they were up against both within their support base and the humans, it likely didn't seem like an option. Non-Violence was probably the best they could hope for." Jaune shook his head sadly.

"So what can we do now? I wanna help!!! ……. If I can…" Ruby started off excited but trailed off as she started to realize the shear scope of the problem.

"Well at first we have to start small. We are not strong enough or influential enough to tackle something this big head on. So, we do what we can, where we can, and continue to grow and improve. Try to interact positively with Faunus and Humans alike. Improve our image as huntsmen while at the same time showing individuals that we can be equals, or at the very least respectful towards each other as an individual. So, like…I don't know…. try not to destroy any bars, or highways?" Jaune met Yang's eyes in particular, but all of RWBY looked quite sheepish. "But we basically just keep doing what we've been doing to oppose the hate in the world. Fight the grim, stop the White Fang, try and stay positive. At least until the White Fang are brought under control. If that happens maybe, we can exert some influence to start phase 2."

"Phase two?" almost everyone parroted simultaneously.

"Leader mode, set to full power... engage." Nora added robotically in the background grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, phase two, is the full weaponization of love…. Which sounds really 'mad scientist' when you say it like that. But yeah we turn love into a weapon for the Faunus that will allow their strongest traits to come into play…their superior genetics." Jaune was one step away from a mad scientist cackle when he noticed the vaguely disapproving looks on his friends faces.

"Jaune turning love into a weapon sounds down right evil." Ruby stated with what she surely thought was and angry glare but came off way to adorable to take seriously.

"It's not evil, morally grey at worst, but no-one will get hurt, and a lot of people should end up way happier if it all works out. Basically, you use the resources of the White Fang to train lovers not fighters! Which sounded far less stupid in my head……anyways basically teach young Faunus about conflict resolution, home economics, domestic skills, and most importantly classes on communication. Some psychological help to remove baggage and alleviate tempers would also be a plus. The whole idea would be to help teenage Faunus be the best most well-adjusted, balanced, people they can be. While also giving them, the skills needed to succeed in life. Primarily give them the skills to find and maintain a healthy relationship and raise a loving family."

"That doesn't sound morally dubious at all. What's the catch?" Asked Yang.

"Well the morally GREY, not dubious... grey, part is that all Faunus should be encouraged to find a Human spouse. Not forced mind you, just strongly encouraged to do their part for the betterment of Faunus kind and find a Human that they can love and raise a family with. It's a little amoral to tell anyone who they should love, but in this case, I don't think it will be detrimental to the kids or society as a whole."

"That's……umm…. interesting? But how does that help anything?", Blake was clearly confused.

"OK let me show you a best-case scenario. Remember my checker board Remnant well lets ad to it a bit. So, imagine that there are 3 generations all with the 25% Faunus population we have now." He started setting it up with 3 groups of two checkers for the Faunus and six black checkers for the Humans. "Ummm, Weiss can I borrow 3 of your captured pieces. I just realized I don't have enough checkers." Getting an affirmative nod from Weiss he finished setting up the board. On the right side were the 3 chess pieces and two red checkers stacked in the 'king' configuration. In the middle were three black 'kings' and one red 'king'. The left side of the board had two individual red checkers and 6 unpaired, loose black checkers.

"OK so this is the world of Remnant. We have 3 generations, Children, Parents, and Grandparents, represented by the chess pieces. The paired checkers represent married couples, as do the pawns and the castle."

"Rook".

"Hunh, what was that Weiss"

"It's called a 'Rook" calling it a castle makes you appear like an ignoramus."

"It sure looks like a castle." Jaune retorted. Weiss raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Well why do they call swapping a rook with the king 'castling'? …. OK…. well…. anyway, the 'ROOK' represents the older generation of the upper class in their CASTLE like mansions and ivory towers. How's that?"

Weiss looked red in the face, but unable to formulate a reply. "Well played Vomit Boy, well played." Admired Yang. Blake's face was 50% Smirk 50% smile. Ruby and _NPR were all smiling, a bit at the heiress's discomfort, but more so in that Jaune had stood up for himself.

"So…moving on. Imagine we have fully weaponized Love and turned the Faunus into a fully trained group of love warriors. Ninjas of Love if you will." He paused to glance at Blake who had indeed had a visible reaction to his teasing. He smirked at her and winced in pain when she drove a fist into his thigh under the table. No one else seemed to catch the brief interaction so he continued. "Now, our Ninjas of Lo..Owwww..ve... Totally worth it" he grit out through clenched teeth, before taking a deep breath and continuing as if nothing had happened. Much to Yang's amusement. "...are released into the population and track down their prey and 'trap them' (he added finger quotes) into a loving and supportive marriage."

He paired up the 2 red checkers with black ones and made two pairs from the remaining 4 black checkers. "Now then time passes, and the older generation dies, and a new group are born." He moved each set of checkers one section to the right, removing the chess pieces and shifting each pair to the right. "Now because of the dominant genes of the Faunus the newest generation is a perfect 50-50 mix." He placed 4 red checkers on the left side of the board and swapping the 2 pawns for kings in the 'grandparents' zone" he added those 4 checkers to the left side of the board. "At this point a few interesting socio-political things come into play and you have achieved equality."

"Equality? How there are still way more black checkers than red?" Observed Blake.

"Yes, but it is not numerical equality we are after, it is social equality. Numerically the Faunus have increased their population to 33% of the total, but in terms of social standing they are on equal footing. The youngest generation is numerically equal, but the social equality comes from the middle generation. Our Ninjas of…. I mean Love Warriors, naturally targeted the low hanging fruit. Namely the romantically and socially inept, as well as the more progressively minded. So, they are married to all the Engineers, technicians, and Scientists, as well as the Hunters, Doctors, and School teachers. Those people have a vested interest in the cause now. They will do what they can to help their Faunus family members, especially their children. So, you get a brain drain from socially irresponsible companies. And a larger more educated population in Menagerie. This results in improved infrastructure, better communications systems, more technology, and a greater number of Faunus seeking higher education. This results in increased pressure on governments to pass stronger anti-discrimination laws. With this, Menagerie gets a greater presence on the world political stage, hopefully with full recognition as a fifth kingdom. The lives of the Faunus are now given the same priority as everyone else by the most important class, the middle one. They are the ones that make things happen, not the elites. The Elites might supply the money, but they can't do anything at all without the support of the working class and the service industries. And a motivated group of engineers can make things work on a shoestring budget."

"Wow. That is….Something?" Ruby stated slash questioned.

"It gets better, or at least more interesting if we take it a generation further. Now then if the same thing happens with the next generation…" Jaune shifted the board around. Moving the pieces to the right, sweeping up the chess pieces of the 'older generation' and stacking the younger generation to make 4 sets of red and black pairs. "Now the middle generation is entirely made of mixed couples, so the youngest generation is all Faunus." Jaune poured all the remaining red pieces on the left side of the board. "And now, the Human race is extinct."

"What!!!!!!" Shrieked Weiss "There are still like……Ten black checkers on the board!! The humans have barely even become the minority!"

"Ahhh… I see." Said Nora. Everyone turned to look at her. "No more human babies means, no more humans ever. Isn't that right Jaune-Juane."

"You got it Nora." Jaune smiled at Nora, as she positively beamed back. "The human race is effectively no more. But more than likely none of them will care. Everyone left is related to the Faunus in some way, Parents and Grandparents just want what's best for their loved ones, I doubt anyone will even notice the end of humanity occurring. There will be no Faunus 'Victory', they will simply be sad to watch their parents and grandparents die. Humanity won't be destroyed, they'll just phase out. Quietly, happily, because of love."

"Eugenics." Whispered Weiss.

"No I don't think it's that bad, I mean I'm not talking about forcing anyone to do anything. But yeah that's what I mean about morally grey." Jaune defended.

"Not what I meant, but I don't disagree on the potential immorality of what you suggest." Weiss was beginning to get on a roll herself. Visibly excited about the possible revelations unfolding before her. "I meant that Eugenics was a popular concept during the great war. And a scenario exactly as we discussed would have probably been thought of then. And fear of the eventual extinction of Humans was what probably lead to the desire to separate the Faunus and human populations. Why the Faunus were being exiled to Menagerie."

"What if the White Fang are allowed to exist exactly because they are creating a rift between Faunus and Humans?" Nora once again stunned the group. "Like the counsel, or the Atlas military could probably crush the White Fang if the wanted to, but they don't. It seems like they don't even try to rein them in, they mostly just let the SDC deal with it. What if they are secretly helping the White Fang because they want to separate the Faunus and Human communities as much as possible?"

"Are you suggesting that the councils are conspiring against both the Faunus and my family?" Weiss frowned, considering Nora's words.

"It totally makes sense!" Blake exclaimed, albeit in a hushed voice and with a wide eyed thousand-yard stare. "We hardly ever had problems with the police or military outside Atlas! Even now the police aren't doing anything! I have hardly ever heard of any opposition other than Schnee security droids!" She finished in a shocked whisper.

"Hold on let's put away the tinfoil hats for just a second!" Yang slammed her hand down, shocking Blake from her stupor.

"Yang's right. There's not some cloak and dagger super-secret cabal of people pulling the strings behind the scenes in some shadow war... probably." Jaune tried to diffuse the growing tension. "Look, the councils make decisions in their own best interest. Atlas supports the SDC because they have a lot of political sway there. The rest of the world ignores the problem because they can't be bothered with it, or because they profit in some way from it. If anything, keeping the Faunus and Humans separated is a tertiary goal. I doubt it is an actual objective, it hardly seems valuable enough to tacitly condone terrorism, or risking negativity to fester and attract the Grimm. It's likely seen as a side benefit of not spending money to stop the White Fang. Lining their own pockets and public image are definitely their highest priorities."

Blake looked marginally relieved, but still rattled. Jaune put a hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him. A surprisingly familiar move that most of his gathered friends were a bit surprised at. "Blake, look at me. The White Fang were not founded for nothing. Yes, I think we can all agree that their recent...turn toward a more aggressive approach, is not a good thing." Weiss scoffed loudly, causing Yang, and shockingly Jaune as well, to glare at her. She rolled her eyes in defiance but did back down. "But their cause, the fight for Equality, is a noble and righteous goal. The cause is not bad, just some of the tactics and people." Jaune leaned down so he could whisper into her top set of ears. "You are a good person with a fine and noble cause. You merely stumbled of the path towards your goal. But like I said before, it's not your sole responsibility, we will help you. And you will help change things for the Fang, heck for all Faunus, and WE will bring all of Remnant together." Sitting up straighter he addressed the whole group. "We'll all help you on your path. It's what friends do. Right guys?"

The group responded with a slew of affirmations. Nora threw out a "Righty O" to Yang's "Hell yeah".

"So, come on guys let's get back to game night. We are supposed to be relaxing. This whole conversation got really heavy really fast." Jaune turned back to Blake with an apologetic smile but began to nervously scratch the back of his head when he saw how shaky Blake's return smile looked. "Why don't you play Trouble with me, Yang and Ruby?"

"Yeah Blakey it's got the Pop-O -Matic bubble!" Ruby added. Trying to reinvigorate the dejected looking Faunus.

"Sorry Ruby, I'm not feeling much like games right now. I think I'll head back to our room. I just need to think about some stuff." Blake walked out with her shoulders slumped and her eyes downcast. She looked every bit like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Jaune started to stand when Yang reached across the table and put a hand on his shoulder to push him back down into his seat. "Let her go Jaune, she needs to process some things. We'll talk to her later and make sure she is okay."

Jaune looked up to see Yang staring after Blake, before turning back to him with a soft expression. The fact she had used his given name instead of one of her many nicknames was not lost on the boy. He sighed deeply and smiled sheepishly with his trademark head scratch. "I guess I kind of broke her world view didn't I."

"Yeah. Yeah, ya did. But don't worry. I think tonight helped her more than you know. Besides wouldn't be game night without Blake leaving halfway through!" Yang joked. "Now come on, lets break out that game. You're gonna be in trouble now Vomit-Boy." Yang was back in top form as Ruby groaned. Jaune just smiled and pulled out the game.

"Dibs on the red pegs." Cheered Ruby.

"Yang you want yellow?" Getting a nod Jaune started setting up the pieces. "Guess I'll be blue." Jaune smiled, trusting his friends to look after Blake and deciding to try and enjoy what's left of the evening. Still though, he decided he'd make sure everything was okay later.

**AN: I in no way own any rights to people or places mentioned in this story, RWBY is wholly owned by Roosterteeth. Nor do I believe that race issues can be so easily cured. At least not here on earth. On Remnant I think it's got a chance. They have outside pressure to suppress negativity and conflict. And according to the genetics laid out in "The World of Remnant" shorts, Faunus genes are strongly dominant. If there is a Faunus parent, the offspring will be Faunus. There are no half or quarter Faunus kids, you either are a Faunus or you're not. So, what is outlined above should work. But it is not so cut and dry with earth genetics. General concept of positive interaction certainly helps to promote change, but I am in no way suggesting that things are that simple.****Hopefully you all recognize that this chapter takes place in the break between volumes 2 and 3. If I get additional Ideas for Volume 1, I'll probably work it in as a sort of flashback for future seasons. I'm trying to keep the story sequential to the cannon as much as I possibly can. I'm also trying to focus only on the gaps between seasons, and not directly dealing with anything that happened between individual episodes of the show. I'm going to try and do at least 4 chapters for each season (not including Omakes). Season one was rather difficult to write as the time skip was so short. Conversely season 3 is proving difficult because the time skip is rather large, and yet there are no interactions between the characters as they are all spread out, or in the case of Ruby, unconscious.****This story has gained a lot of follows very quickly and I thank you all. Hopefully I can continue to provide you an enjoyable story. I will try to issue regular updates, but unfortunately cannot commit to a fixed time frame. I want to make this story as cannon compliant as possible, if you see something that is incompatible with cannon please let me know. Thanks again for reading, favoriting, and or following.**


	6. Shipping your Faunus Friends -Vol2 Ch2

**AN: So, the first review for the last chapter said it sounded like Nazi propaganda. Which is… not good. I think I'm the first person in history to be accused of sounding like a Nazi for suggesting that races SHOULD mix. I expected to maybe catch some flak for treating the complex issue of racism with a naive and overly simplistic solution. Didn't expect it to go in the whole other direction. I apologize if you were offended, but I stand by my belief that you can't fight hate with hate.**

**I also don't think even if the White Fang did go the Love Ninja route it would be 100% successful. What was described was a hypothetical scenario, not a battle plan, I think a closer reading would have made that clear. In the story Jaune called it a "best-case scenario", even he doesn't believe it would actually work like that, however, over time it would result in a growing Faunus population and a shrinking human population. But that's not a bad thing, everything gets better if everyone is working together and social divides are being crossed.**

**Life shouldn't be about Us and Them, that only leads to people being hurt, it's human nature to categorize everything, and it's very easy to categorize everyone who doesn't look or think like you as 'Them'. But it's something that we should be fighting against not just accepting.**

**Also, I recognize that in real life genetics don't work like that. But A) this story isn't real life. B) I'm sticking to Cannon as much as I can. And C) You can't use Science to argue in a world where everything is powered by literal magic (as much as I'd love to). Genetics, heck, even PHYSICS, just don't work the same in RWBY as they do here. And nor should they have to. Roosterteeth created the RWBY universe and all the characters and rules within. I'm merely playing in their sandbox.**

**Hopefully the following chapter, which picks up where the last left off, is a bit lighter for you.**

Team RW_Y returned to their dorms to fetch their errant team member while JNPR cleaned up game night. They all planned to meet back up in the cafeteria for a late dinner.

"Hey Blakey, you doing OK?" Yang called out as the rest of the team slipped into the room. The lack of response was worrisome, so she immediately was on edge scanning the room for her partner. What she saw did not relieve her concerns. Blake was on her bed, knees drawn up together with her arms wrapped around them. Her chin was resting on her knee caps and her head was bowed down. What was really worrisome though was that her ears were exposed and looked to be drooping down. She was staring at her bow, which was laid out on the edge of the mattress in front of her.

Yang was by her side in an instant as Weiss hurriedly shut the door behind the trio. "Hey, hey, what's going on? Are you all right?"

Blake looked up with slightly watery eyes. "Do you guys think I'm a coward?"

"WHAT? Hell no! Blake you are an awesome fighter. I've seen you jump straight into danger. You never back down." Yang looked to Ruby and Weiss to back her up.

"Y-yeah! That thing where you jumped on the nevermore and ran down it was supper awesome! You are like totally brave and stuff!" Ruby tried to be encouraging, but her social awkwardness in this situation clearly showed. This ironically did more to raise Blake's spirits than her words alone.

"You, Blake Belladonna are not a coward. Why would you even think such a thing?" Weiss's words were supportive yet simultaneously dismissive. It was so typically Weiss that again it did more to raise Blake's spirits than the words alone.

"It's just that Jaune... do you think he thinks I'm a coward?"

"Why would you care what that idiot thinks?" Weiss scoffed.

Yang on the other hand had a far more visceral reaction. "What did that jerk say to you." She practically hissed as her eyes shifted red and her fists clenched. Her cold tone leaving no doubt as to what would befall the poor boy in question. "What was it that he whispered to you before you ran off? I'll kill him!"

"He basically said he was proud of what I've done. And he'd help support me any way he could." Blake responded in a soft voice.

"When I get my hands on that son of a...wait...WHAT?" Yang's eyes were rapidly shifting between lilac and red as she was clearly confused as to whether she should be mad or not.

"He said I didn't have to tackle this on my own, that I had a team and friends that would help me and support me. That fixing the world was not my sole responsibility."

"Well duh. Of course, we'll help you!" Ruby pumped a fist in the air.

"He said something similar to me before the dance. I think it was the day after we had our talk Yang. He noticed how much better rested I looked and asked me about it. I told him what you said, and he added his own support and advise."

"I thought I was the reason you went to the dance." Yang looked confused and just a tad hurt.

"You were Yang, but his words helped too. Helped me realize that I was making a difference, that I couldn't fix things overnight, but that what I was doing was helping. And just now Jaune was talking about how my positive interactions with you guys changed your views on the Faunus, and how the key to equality is positive interaction between Faunus and Humans."

"Uhhh, yea?" Yang dumbly responded, eyes finally settling on lilac.

"Well how am I supposed to do that in my bow? No one will know I'm a Faunus, so I'll just be another 'nice human'. I won't change anyone's mind... I won't make a difference. But I'm scared. I've always worn it even back with the Whi...back before Beacon. I don't know if I could face everyone without it. I know it won't change anything with us or JNPR. But what about everyone else?" Blake looked to be near tears.

"No one wants to be in the spotlight, Blake, well except maybe Yang. It is hard being the center of attention, and scary. Really, really, really, incredibly, scary." Ruby visibly shuddered. "But sometimes you have to. Maybe not yet, but someday you will step into the forefront and shine. Like any challenge you just need to keep working toward it one step at a time."

"Yes, well said Ruby. And likewise, we will be there to help you on your journey." Added Weiss.

"Just don't try to upstage me!" Yang winked as she trapped Blake in a side hug. "But more importantly. What's with the sudden interest in the opinion of our resident knight? You two seamed unusually close in the library. Overly friendly in fact. Did something happen during break last semester? I know the two of you were here mostly alone. Is there something going on between you?" Her eyebrows ceased their waggle as a look of dawning comprehension spread over her face.

"Ohhh..myy...Ohm. Do you have crush on Jaune?" Yang's eyes were wide, but her look of surprise was at odds with her predatory grin.

"Get off...ungh... Let go!" Weiss didn't want to say anything, but Blake looked every bit an angry cat as she fought to escape from Yang's grip. Funnily enough Yang really didn't appear to be trying that hard. But eventually Blake gave up. "No. It's not like that at all. But he has become a very good friend. One whom I have come to trust greatly. And whose opinions have begun to matter a great deal more than I would have thought. But I am not, and I can't stress this enough, not romantically involved with Jaune. Maybe I'm just starting to see some of what Pyrrha sees in him."

"Ehh. I think we all are. Even Weiss-cream here seems to be taking a shine to him." Yang relented her grip, as Blake rapidly scooted out of reach. She may, or may not have hissed at her, it'd be racist to ask.

"I don't know what you are insinuating Yang. I'm merely appreciative of his recent actions at the dance. Without his intervention it would have been a very dull affair." Weiss's haughty mask was an instant clue to everyone that she was hiding her genuine feelings.

"I was there you know. When he found out Neptune turned you down. I don't know how he knew you asked him. If I had to guess, judging by his expression, I'd say he was going to try and ask you to the dance again when he overheard you ask Neptune. He seemed honestly surprised you came alone." Ruby had a far-off look as she recalled the events of just a few days prior.

"Wow. That seems so long ago. Hard to believe it's only been what like 4 days since the dance?" Yang commented. Blake nodded in agreement while Ruby continued to stare into the middle distance.

"I don't understand him." Weiss jarred them from their silent considerations.

"Hunh...who? Neptune?" Yang asked.

"No. Jaune. If he knew I'd been rejected why didn't he try to ask me to dance? You know pick me up 'on the rebound' or whatever you plebeians call it. Why intervene at all? Why confront Neptune? What could he have to gain?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Your happiness. That's what he wanted, that's 'what he had to gain'. It's probably all he ever wanted, for all of us, he goes out of his way to try and make us happy." Ruby nodded along while Yang just smiled wistfully.

"He did seem to have put a lot of thought into how to achieve your dreams Blake. No way he thought all that up on the spot. He had to have been thinking about it for a while. You sure there's nothing going on with you two?" Yang raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"No Yang. For the last time. Just. Friends."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Yang stage whispered holding her hand up to shield her mouth from Blake. Blake responded with a viscous pillow strike to the face.

"Besides he's known about me being a Faunus for months now. He probably has been thinking up this plan of his since the beginning of the year." Blake had no idea what she'd done. Having turned her back on Yang, after throwing her pillow, she couldn't see the shocked looks of her team.

"You told Jaune before us?" There was no mistaking the hurt in Ruby's voice.

"What? No! You were there when I told him and the rest of JNPR. After the whole thing at the docks. Turns out he just already knew and was keeping it a secret." Blake's voice ended in almost a whisper. Yet in the shocked quiet of the room it may as well have been a shout.

"Impossible." Sputtered Weiss. "There is no way that oblivious... imbecile… could have figured it out."

"I don't think he is oblivious or an imbecile." Blake defended. "He's surprisingly observant, it's what makes him a potent leader on the battlefield."

"Come on though. Pyrrha? And he couldn't take a hint from Weiss." Yang added clearly in disbelief.

"It's not that he doesn't see. It's how he interprets it. Pyrrha is extra nice to him, we all know why. But he thinks she is doing it as a friend and partner. A, because that's what he'd do. And B, because he can't fathom why else she'd be so nice just to him." Blake tried to explain.

"She is pretty far out of his league." Yang stated.

"Exactly." Blake agreed. "Everyone knows that, especially him. So, he interprets everything she does as a friendly gesture."

"She is totally 'Friend Zoned'." Yang laughed.

"Exactly, and until she steps up and makes her intentions clear beyond a shadow of a doubt she'll be stuck there."

"What about me, though?" Asked Weiss. "I couldn't have been clearer with my rejections. Yet he couldn't take the hint."

"Yeah well, and I don't mean to be insulting, you were cold and dismissive to everyone. But you are getting better!" Blake added apologetically. "Besides he only had eyes for you. You'd have to be overly cruel to snap him out of it and that's not you. Your cold dismissals would have been enough for most anyone else. But Jaune knows to look beyond your icy demeanor. He would have looked past it to see the Weiss behind the façade and interpreted a cold 'no' as a polite 'not now'." Blake's face shifted into a half smirk half smile. "Or I may be giving him too much credit. He certainly saw you as a princess, and every hero needs a princess. We all know how desperate he is to be a hero."

"Yeah besides his options were pretty limited. Pyrrha, Blake, and definitely Me are way out of his league. Ruby is off limits, or fiend zoned… either way she's out. And Nora is taken. You were his only choice." Yang grinned as Weiss began to turn red and sputter.

"How dare you! Yang Xiao Long, you think yourself better than me?"

"Well maybe not better, but definitely bigger." Yang hefted her considerable bust in emphasis. "Who knows maybe he prefers them on the itty-bitty side. Not every guy is a boob man, maybe he is more of a butt guy?" Yang reached out and gave the heiress a smack, causing Weiss to jump in surprise and glare daggers at her. "Nope not that either I guess."

Yang's grin could only be described as: Cheshire cat who ate the canary. While Weiss looked like she was about to commit murder.

Suddenly Ruby appeared between them in a flurry of rose petals, arms stretched out as if to hold them apart. "Girls! Girls. You're both pretty. Now knock it off! We are going to miss dinner."

Weiss turned her back with a huff a and stamped away grumbling to herself. Ruby glared at Yang who raised her hands in mock surrender, however her unrepentant grin betrayed her true feelings. Blake picked up her bow, but instead of putting it on she just held it in her lap spread out between her hands.

Weiss turned back with one hand on the door and looked to Blake with concern. "Are you all right Blake? Are you coming to dinner?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something Jaune once told me." She quickly tied up her bow and made to stand, except Yang grabbed her wrist and prevented her from getting up.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that and leave it! What did dork knight say this time? And when? Until today, I have literally never seen you guys say anything to one another! Now you're like super-secret besties or something. I swear there is something going on between you two!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, first, he said he hated my bow. In his words: He hates it because I feel like I have to hide who I am. It's an embodiment of my fear of not being accepted. To him it is a symbol of how society treats the Faunus. To me it's always just been my bow, a simple disguise slash hair accessory. And honestly, it's been a bit of a security blanket. I guess I'm starting to think of it differently now." Blake stood up and pulled Yang to her feet as well. "Come on we can walk and talk on the way to the cafe."

"Okay but I'm not dropping this." Yang winked.

Blake rolled her eyes. "You never do."

"Come on ladies, dinner awaits!" Ruby nearly ran Weiss over as she burst out of the room. As Ruby charged ahead Weiss hung back, curious about the conversation Yang and Blake were having about her ex-stalk...rrrr...Jaune.

"Yang. Jaune and I are friends. That's it. I'll let you know if that ever changes, but I don't have plans to ever be more than friends." Blake decided to cut off Yang's questions before she could get started. "However, if I'm being honest, if he decided he wanted something more, I'd give him a chance. I think if we decided to try, we could actually work. Jaune's a great guy. Any woman would be lucky to have him. However, I'm in no rush to change our relationship, I'd say he is my best friend outside of RWBY. And I'd be perfectly content to stay just friends forever."

"Okay...but best guy friend? Jaune is higher up than Sun? When? How?" Yang was clearly confused, Weiss was no better simply nodding along slack jawed to Yang's questions.

"Well I'm still not sure what Sun and I are yet. We are friends, maybe more? I'm just not sure yet. But when it's just the two of us, I mean me and Jaune, we seem to… click. We have had some amazing conversations. He is actually really easy to talk with one on one. It's just we always tend to interact as a group and both of us prefer the background in that sort of setting." Blake paused to let that sink in before continuing. "As to the when, it started after the docks... thing. We had a long talk. I had thought that Jaune disliked me since as you noticed we never interacted. I thought he might have been avoiding me. Turns out that couldn't be further from the truth. And we have had several meaningful conversations since. I guess I never noticed that our group interactions were evolving as well."

"You do tend to sit next to him more now." Ruby added having slowed down to rejoin the conversation.

"Yeah, and Pyrrha has definitely noticed. You should probably have a heart to heart with her." Yang was unusually serious so Blake and Weiss both gave her questioning looks. "What? I don't want anyone's feelings hurt here. It ruins the fun of teasing." And Yang was back, grin and all.

As they reached the courtyard Ruby checked her scroll as she held the door for her team. Suddenly her eyes widened in fear. "Guys it's five after, they've closed the cafeteria! Jaune says they saved us some food. But if we don't hurry Nora is going to eat all the cookies!" As she tore across the courtyard, with semblance at full power, the Doppler effect distorting her voice as she lamented, "Nooooo. Not the cookies!"

The rest of team RWBY sprinted after her bursting into the café in time to see Ruby snatch a silver tray off the table. And hunch over it protectively.

Blake sat down opposite Jaune, with Yang beside her at the end of the table and opposite Pyrrha. A grumbling Ruby sat at the other end across from Ren, not wanting to be across from Nora, and hoping Ren could keep her in check. This left Weiss to squeeze in between Ruby and Blake and opposite Nora. Down the center of the table was an assortment of steamer trays and a stack of plates.

"Hey guys!" Jaune greeted after quickly swallowing what appeared to be a chicken nugget. "They were closing up, so Dottie said we could just take the trays as long as we clean them out when we are done. I tried to get things I thought you'd like."

"Who is Dottie?" Weiss asked. And judging by the confused looks around the table she wasn't alone in wondering about that.

"The friendly lunch lady? We see her every day, at lunch and dinner. The one who looks like she could be your Grandmother?" Jaune looked around hoping to see some recognition. All he got were shoulder shrugs and empty stares. "You guys need to talk to the faculty more. Most of them are retired hunters and are super nice. I've gotten some really good tips from the cafeteria staff and a couple of the janitors."

Jaune shrugged. "Anyway, we got lots of choices. We have a garden salad with house Italian dressing. Rice pilaf with mushrooms. Green beans, Broccoli, and roasted potatoes for the veggies. And chicken piccata for the main course. I also grabbed ALL THE FISHES! Ow... I mean I grabbed all the fish they had left, so we have most of a broiled salmon and some baked haddock." Jaune gestured widely to the trays of food and lifted his leg up to rub his shin.

"I see all your favorites are here." Yang leaned over to tease Blake with an eyebrow wagging.

"Oh, and I got some cookies for Ruby." Jaune added.

"Where's the beef?" Yang asked broadly gesturing to the table as a whole. "This girl could really use a steak dinner!"

"Sorry Yang they were all out. But I tucked a double bacon burger in under the salad. It was all they had left, and I had to hide it from Nora." Jaune looked so apologetic Yang immediately caved. It wasn't like she had asked him to get her anything specific after all.

"Behind leafy vegetables is always the best place to hide something from Nora." intoned Ren.

"Yuck, who needs salad? Am I right? It's only good for feeding to animals, TO MAKE BETTER MEAT!" Nora practically shouted as she leaned over Jaune to vigorously high five Yang, who in turn was heavily invading Blakes personal space.

"Barbarians!" Huffed Weiss as she plated up a nice salad for herself.

"Thanks for trying Vomit Boy. I guess beggars can't be choosers, after all. But you know, food is the way to a woman's heart." Yang smirked. It was a look that Jaune had come to dread it instantly made him nervous.

"Man's." Blake deadpanned from begin her book.

"Hunh? What's that Blakey?"

Blake smirked, quite satisfied at having derailed Yang's teasing. "The saying is, 'Food is the way to a man's heart."

"I'm pretty sure it works both ways. But back to the topic of wooing hearts. I've been thinking about your little talk in the library and I've got a question." Yang was back in tease mode. Jaune was looking nervous. Blake just gave him an apologetic shrug, as if to say 'whelp, I tried!'.

"Yeah...okay. I know I'm going to regret this..." Muttered Jaune, "but, what's your question?"

"Well if you are creating Flirtatious Faunus Freedom Fighters, to target the human population. That means Sun and Blakey here shouldn't be together." Yang paused to pat Blake on the back as she seemed to be choking on a fish bone or something.

"Well I never said all Faunus had to be Ninj...Love Warriors." Jaune rapidly switched names, having correctly interpreted the threat of imminent death Blake was trying to communicate via the medium of glares.

"Besides the whole thing was more of a thought experiment, you know… purely hypothetical."

"I suppose. But if you had to choose who would you pair them up with." Yang refused to be deterred.

"Are you asking me who I'd ship our Faunus friends with?" Jaune received a nod of confirmation as Yang's grin grew ever wider. Jaune stroked his chin obviously putting considerable thought into it.

"Okay, well first obviously there's Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Then Sun…. I guess I'd pair Sun with you, Yang." Jaune's declaration was met with wide eyes around the table. However, none seemed more shocked than Yang herself.

"M-me? Why me?" Yang stammered.

"Well you guys have a lot in common. You are both fun loving, outgoing, blondes. Both of you have a big protective streak going. But more important than your similarities, your difference's compliment rather than clash. Most people think relationships are built on common ground, which is true, but I think lasting relationships only work when your differences compliment so you can cover each other's strengths and work as a team."

"You are full of insights today Jaune. I'm quite impressed." Complimented Weiss.

"Your logical assessment kind of takes the romance out of it." Grumbled Yang.

"Not at all. Romance is built on doing things you enjoy together. Most importantly doing things you know your partner enjoys. But if one person is always doing something they hate because they are trying to make another happy that's not romance, that will breed anger, resentment, and discontent. Not to mention your relationship will be built on a foundation of lies rather than honest communication." Jaune shrugged. "But lasting relationships aren't entirely about romance. They are about finding someone who completes you. Who can help you when you struggle. Can lift you up. And you in turn help them, in the best relationships you are better together than apart." Jaune looked off into the distance a little dreamily as he said his piece. Only to be brought down hard, along with the rest of the table.

"I take it back that was romantic as hell!" Yang's loud exuberance was quelled by the looks of her classmates. "What?"

"Must you be so crass? You ruined a nice sentiment with your boorishness." Weiss scolded.

"How do their differences compliment?" Asked a much more subdued than normal Nora.

"Well I think Yang's hotheadedness could be tempered by Sun's easy-going attitude. And Yang's maternal nature will help keep Sun from running off and doing something crazy. Plus think how adorable their kids would be. I mean I wouldn't want to live next door, but a bunch of literal 'crazy little monkeys' scampering underfoot, getting into all kinds of well-intentioned mischief, how cute would that be?" Jaune took the many 'awe's from around the table as agreement.

"I like the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' idea of a Weiss-Sun ship. And I think that if Weiss gave it a shot it could work." Jaune ignored the sputtering and continued on. "However, for my backup ship I'd say…. Ruby. I'd call it 'sunflowers' oh...oh...or, how about 'Suns and Roses'?"

Ruby turned beet red, while Weiss sputtered even more. Yang looked conflicted between laughing at the pun and killing Jaune for suggesting Ruby date anyone. As usual Blake came to the rescue. "Why Ruby Jaune?"

"Well like I said Yang and Sun have allot in common. Personality wise they are practically the same person, at least on the surface. So just like Ruby gets along so well with you, I think she and Sun would mesh well together." Jaune checked to see if Yang was still murderous. And breathed a sigh of relief that she appeared to be considering his reasoning.

"Okay, enough talk about Sun. And wayyyy too much talk about Ruby. What about Blake? What's her ship gonna be?" Yang expertly steered the conversation away from Ruby dating. That was never going to happen, ever.

"Hhhhhmmmm... That's a tricky one." Jaune looked up at the ceiling, completely missing Blake jabbing Yang in the arm. "For starters it would have to be someone who likes or at least bears no ill will toward Faunus. All of CDNL are out. Yatsuhashi has Velvet so he's out. Fox has Coco. Ren is a possibil...unghg!" Jaune's head snapped down to where Nora was grinding her heel into his foot. He looked up to see the warning of imminent leg pain in her eyes, swallowed hard and attempted to continue. "Ren is...too quiet! Yeah, WAY too quiet, it'd never work. They'd just sit together in blissful silence all the time! Sounds awful right?" Panic was clear in his voice as he looked to Nora. She nodded once in acceptance but then made the 'I'm watching you' gesture and glared at him. Jaune swallowed audibly, "So yeah I don't think the right guy is in beacon, or at less I haven't met him yet." Jaune desperately tried to end the conversation.

"Well there has to be someone for poor Blakey." Yang clearly was not going to let this conversation die. "Let's see it has to be someone passionate about Faunus equality. Someone who can accept her for who she is, and who also accepts the faults of her past." When Jaune nodded in agreement her grin became predatory, the trap had been sprung. "Someone willing to spend countless hours thinking up ways to bring about social justice."

Again, Jaune just nodded, Yang's grin slipped a bit. "Someone who can help plan and guide Blake to fulfill her dreams. A natural leader."

"Yeah, that would be ideal." Muttered Jaune.

Yang tanked a jab to the ribs and kept laying it on. "A guy she can talk to would be nice. It's tough to get Blake talking, but I bet with the right guy they could spend hours in pleasant conversation."

Another elbow to the ribs and a punch to the thigh were shrugged off. The entire exchange unnoticed by Jaune, who was looking off into space and humming in agreement. "Yeah, good communication is an absolute must."

"She also seems partial to blondes." Yang grimaced briefly and waggled her eyebrows.

Jaune hadn't seemed to notice the table shake when Yang took the Spartan's kick to the knee. Or that Blake was using all her weight to grind her elbow into Yang's side. Yang's semblance let her tank it all, the glare from the two ladies just made her grin all the wider. All three looked to Jaune as his face slowly came into focus, like he'd had a profound revelation. Blake looked mortified, Pyrrha aghast, Yang victorious, everyone else looked vaguely amused.

Jaune snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Mercury! I don't know much about him, but he seems nice! His hair isn't blonde, but it is a light color. And I don't think he and his partner are dating, she seems to hate him."

The table shook again as Yang's head struck the surface as she slumped in defeat. Jaune looked around, confused by the reactions of his friends. Blake looked relieved for some reason, Pyrrha looked very relieved, and everyone else was chuckling. "What?" Asked Jaune to the table in general.

"Never change Jaune, never change." Nora consoled the bewildered night.

As Jaune shrugged this off as his friends being weird. He caught the amused amber eyes of the girl across the table and mouthed "You OK?"

Blake just smiled and nodded, whispering back, "I am now."

From the edge of her vision, Blake caught Pyrrha's suspicious glare. Looks like Yang was right, if Pyrrha didn't see her as a rival for Jaune's affections before she did now. Oh gods… she was going to have to try and do 'girl talk'. Hopefully she could help Pyrrha out. Or at the very least let her know that she was not trying to make it a competition.

**AN: See the note at the beginning for prerequisite disclaimer of intellectual property rights.**

**Another goal of this story is to provide some subtle closures to some minor plot holes in the show.**

**For example: Blake wears her bow in the White Fang camp, exclusively populated with Faunus who know who her parents are, and during raids (Black trailer). As it is presented in the show, her bow is just something she wears to fit in and not get hassled, at the docks and the rally she has no issues taking it off. She treats it like a disguise, one that she could wear or not, it wouldn't matter on Menagerie. She could just take it off when the boat docks. Why does she seemingly make it a big deal while taking it off and throwing it in the ocean during season 4? Prior to that, around humans in particular, she is seemingly rather desperately attached to it, wearing it at night and alone in the dorm. It's like she isn't comfortable around humans without it, even with people who already know and are trusted. That changed on the boat, and she hasn't worn it since. Something made her decide that she was never going to hide what she is again, and in that scene it was clearly something deeply emotional that drove that decision.**

**And also, while Yang's story was inspired, it was specifically saying: It's OK to slow down and take a break, don't let this thing consume you. That's not entirely what happened. Season 3 Blake didn't appear worried about the white fang at all. She was focused on her team and the Vital Festival, which is good for her mind you. And then in season 4 she specifically states she isn't going after the Fang which is completely contrary to Sun's, and likely our, assumptions. So, after Yang's chat we are supposed to believe she stops Torchwick and dusts her hands seemingly saying, "Well that's fixed." But after the Fang attack beacon she still isn't going after them? There must be more to the backstory. And this chapter has me laying the foundations to fix that hole.**

**Last chapter was: Why are the only people trying to stop the white fang a bunch of barely out of high school kids? And why were, as Oobleck said, humanity quite adamant about concentrating the Faunus population in Menagerie? Surely after a major world war, with high negativity and Grimm in abundance, they didn't need the added negativity of trying to forcibly relocate a large part of the population. Why push so hard that you create what is essentially a second world war with the Faunus? They risked losing everything to the Grimm. Why even after the Faunus win, continue to try and drive them out? Fear. That's why. But fear of what? What I tried to present is a logical reason for humanity to fear the Faunus. However clearly, I didn't explain it well as I am having to do it in an author's note a chapter later. I'll strive harder in the future to make things clearer.**


	7. Gurlz n da hoodie-Vol2 Ch3

Ren was frozen in the hallway. Not just from shock but also because Pyrrha had stopped dead in the middle of the door and with Nora behind him trying to look past them both he was effectively immobilized.

As he peered past...well, Pyrrha. He saw a sight that would be cute if it weren't so unexpectedly out of place.

Lounging in Jaune's bed wearing said knight's Pumpkin Pete hoodie was one Blake Belladonna. There was no mistaking the wide amber eyes darting between them. Her hair looked to be rather damp and was spilling messily out the sides of the hood like she had rather hastily pulled it up. She was sat with her back against the headboard while Jaune was sat with his back against the wall down near the footboard.

Jaune was dressed in a plain white tee shirt that, thanks to Pyrrha's recent training, was beginning to look a little tight. And a pair of black shorts that were also less baggy than they used to be.

For some reason Blake also appeared to have her bare feet in the knight's lap with a blanket over her legs. However, there was still a bit of her thighs showing between the hem of the hoddie and where the blanket ended. All in all, it looked every bit like a romantic moment between a pair of young lovers. A couple that had been caught enjoying each other's company… after having thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

Pyrrha was not taking this shocking turn of events well if the clenched fists and creaking of her knuckles was any indication. Ren contemplated using his semblance to prevent an escalation of an already tense situation but decided that it would be better to let things work themselves out.

Jaune had paused in his ministrations to the cat girl's feet to look over his shoulder and wave hello. But much to the dismay of the currently shell shocked spartan. He then turned back to his task at hand, or foot as the case may be. His renewed kneading of the Faunus girl's instep brought an unbidden yet pleasured moan to her lips, and a blush to her face.

Pyrrha practically growled at the sight, a sort of low-pitched strangled cry of emotion. Ren wasn't sure whether it was anger, frustration, envy, all the above, or something else. Meanwhile, an embarrassed Blake pulled her feet back so rapidly she almost pulled the suprized knight off the bed.

One thing was clear, it was time for Blake and Pyrrha to have a nice long chat… that, or a fight to the death. Either way it was time to enact what Jaune had dubbed 'plan alpha', as it came up supprizingly often and had become the default in most situations. It mainly consisted of: distract Nora and get her out of there before she can make things worse. "Nora why don't we go for a walk in the gardens?"

"Awe... but Renny I'm tired. We were walking around Vale alllllll day."

"Moonlit walk through the gardens? Sounds romantic." The sound of a scroll click followed. Then another, and another. "meWow Blake, you don't waste any time, do you?" The grin on the Blond Bomber's face stretched ear to ear. Her scroll was held aloft so that she could get a photo from above the three teens blocking up the doorway.

Blake just scowled at Yang and mouthed 'Help me!'

"Oooo. Yes, Renny lets go for a romantic moonlit walk in the park." Nora grabbed the ninja, who was still a little dazed and confused, not yet fully recovered from the unexpected situation he had found himself in. Nora however needed no time at all to forget the oddly adorable moment they had walked in on. She disappeared down the halls at Ruby like speeds, dragging Ren by the arm. Her cackling laugh, and Ren's pleas to slow down, echoing behind her.

"There I helped." Yang smirked before adopting a slightly worried look. "You all right there P-money?" Yang gave her a bit of a poke in the shoulder.

"What? Oh... Yang... I… What?" And she gestured feebly into the room, her hands vaguely pointing at what her brain failed to comprehend.

Yang just steered the beleaguered red head into the room and pushed her down, so she was seated on her bed. Where Jaune waved to her again and smiled.

"Hey Pyr. You Okay? You look a bit… not okay." Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at him as her heart warmed from his concern.

"Blake, I got your sheets stripped. And Ruby and Weiss took your clothes down to the laundry room. Separating lights and darks was pretty easy, we need to get some color in your wardrobe. Any special soap you want me to use?" Yang jerked her thumb back towards the team RWBY dorm. "Oh, and Ruby found your yarn balls." Yang looked positively on the edge of breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"Those are dryer balls, they are made of felted wool. I got them for her when I found out that the dryer sheets the school provides were irritating to her enhanced sense of smell. So, use the perfume free soap and throw all 3 of those balls in the dryer with the cloths. Also, that's racist." Jaune's spot on deadpan delivery brought a smile to Blake's face. And as the wind visibly deflated from Yang's sails Blake's smile evolved into a smirk.

"Oh, so I'll just go get that started then, yeah?" A clearly disappointed Yang left, closing the door behind her.

"What is going on?" Pyrrha asked with a slight edge of desperation.

"Canine invasion." Blake huffed

"To be an invasion don't you need more than one invader?" Jaune only received a glare in response.

"One is a thousand times too many." Blake didn't quite hiss. Meanwhile Pyrrha looked confused.

"Apparently Zwei got into her clothes drawer this morning. Blake was forced to wash all her cloths to get rid of the dog smell. But then Zwei hid in the hamper of clean cloths."

"I was sexually harassed."

"Blake means that Zwei has been trying to give her doggie kisses. He is trying his hardest to give everyone kisses before Ruby takes him back to Patch. He almost got her that time too. As I understand it, he managed to lick a clone." Jaune helpfully translated for the distraught amazon.

"It was a premeditated attack. That devious mutt contaminated all my cloths. Everything stunk like a wet dog. I only had my yukata to wear, since it's hand wash only and was hung in the bathroom to dry." Her eyes were flashing with fury, narrowed to slits with rage. Jaune actually backed up a bit. "Then the evil mongrel committed his worst atrocity to date. He defiled my very bed with his unwanted advances."

"Apparently Zwei snuck into her bed and lay in wait until she was thoroughly distracted by her book before springing out and licking her from her collar bone to ear."

"Sneaky little literal S.O.B must have rolled in the rose gardens for hours to disguise his sent. Our room always smells like roses thanks to Ruby. He got his disgusting slobber on me, my hair, my bow, and my yukata." She gestured to the side of the bed where Pyrrha finally noticed Blake's trademark pajamas hanging over the only chair in the room.

"So, is that why you are wearing Jaune's cloths?"

Blake just nodded sheepishly. "Everyone else's cloths smell like dog too. Apparently, he has a habit of going through our drawers. Filthy little pervert."

"I heard the commotion and headed across the hall to see what was up. Blake needed a safe place to get away from Zwei, so I let her use our bathroom to get the slobber out of her hair. And while she showered Ruby filled me in on what happened. I hope Ren doesn't mind but I said she could use his shampoo."

She let the hood drop back to show a damp head of hair and her exposed cat ears. She quickly reached for her bow and expertly tied it up. As she did however the neck hole slipped down exposing a creamy shoulder. And more importantly to Pyrrha's narrowing gaze, no sign of anything else. No strap, or sleeve, or sign of anything that was not skin. She looked at Jaune who either didn't notice or was unphased by the nearly naked girl in naught but HIS oversized hoodie.

"Blake, what are you wearing under that hoodie?"

"Ummm, athletic shorts?" Blake shrugged, unintentionally exposing even more skin as the now lopsided neck hole drifted downwards.

Pyrrha was positively scandalized. She looked at Jaune, who was looking at her quizzically, not bothered in the least. "And what else?"

"What do you wear to bed? Do you have some sort of sleep bra, or something? Because I don't. My yukata has built in support!" Blake bristled at having to defend her choice of sleepwear. While Jaune just sat there confused as to the growing hostility over fashion.

"So, under the hoodie you're…naked?" Pyrrha looked to be in shock, her mind simply not able to rationalize what she was seeing. Blake looked to Jaune who shrugged.

"Yes. Under the CLOTHS, that I'm currently wearing, I am, in fact… naked. As is Jaune, and I'm pretty sure you're naked under your cloths as well." Blake spoke very slowly, as if trying to explain to a child.

"Look Pyrrha it's fine, I gave her my shirt because I had just washed it and hadn't been wearing it for very long. I would have given her something better fitting but didn't feel comfortable offering either your or Nora's cloths without your permission. Then she was so upset I offered her a foot rub as a way to help her calm down. It always used to help my sisters when they were stressed out."

"He did literally give me the shirt off his back." Blake smiled as did Pyrrha, that would be a very Jaune thing to do. Pyrrha would have accepted the situation as just that, except for Blake softly saying, "It still smells like him." with an overly content smile. Then as the two girls made eye contact Blakes smile fell.

"Jaune, do you think you could check on Yang and Ruby. I'm afraid they will use some horrible flowery detergent, turn all my whites grey, or worse pink. And can you show Yang how to use the dryer balls?" She pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged and adjusted the blanket to fully cover herself. Jaune just smiled and nodded as he got up.

"Thanks, Jaune." Blake gave Jaune a soft smile as he made his way out, leaving the two girls alone.

As the door closed the room descended into a tense silence. Blake was not sure how to start a conversation like this, and Pyrrha didn't seem keen to talk either. As the minuets dragged on, Blake became more uncertain, while Pyrrha seemed to loose her fire and become more and more depressed.

Finally Blake had had enough, with a heavy sigh she got Pyrrha's attention. "Look, Pyrrha, we need to talk."

"Are you dating Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she collapsed in on herself, she looked and sounded completely defeated.

"No." Never had a single word sounded so beautiful to Pyrrha. Her face was alight with hope. "At least not right now." And the hope was dashed, replaced with a cold dread and competitive anger.

"Our current relationship is completely platonic. I've no desire for anything romantic at the moment. At least not until I can figure some things out. I just got out of a bad relationship, just before coming to Beacon, and need a little time before I can try and love again." Blake sighed deeply. "But it isn't me you need to worry about. I'm very content to be in the friend zone."

"But you literally just implied you would try and date him in the future?" Pyrrha's face contorted in confused anger.

"That's kind of how the friend zone works. If Jaune were to ask me out, I'd be forced to choose between trying to see if we could be more… or potentially losing him as a friend if I reject him. I am happy maintaining the status quo, but if Jaune decided he wanted more. I'd also be willing to pursue that option. But again, it's not me you need to worry about."

"Who should I be worried about then?" Pyrrha looked honestly concerned.

"Well no one specifically. But the reasons I like him are probably the same as for you. He is a great guy, a caring, loyal friend, and most importantly he treats me like a person. For you I imagine that last one is a big deal. For me it's the fact that he doesn't look at me as a Faunus, just… he just doesn't care. I honestly forgot I didn't have my bow on until I heard you guys in the hall. I'm not that comfortable with having my ears exposed around my team or even with other Faunus. But Jaune… I don't feel like Blake the cat Faunus, I'm just... Blake."

Pyrrha smiled wistfully. "He does seem oblivious… no that's not the right word… unconcerned? Anyway, stuff like that, my fame or your extra ears, he just looks right through them."

"Yeah." Blake shared a smile as well, before growing serious. "But that's why you need to be worried. Others will see the same things we do. Maybe Weiss will realize what she is missing out on, that he isn't like other suitors who are only after her name. Maybe Yang's teasing and flirting will start being more than just a joke. Maybe Velvet will decide she's done being a wallflower. Or maybe one of the transfer students will take an interest." Blake shrugged.

"You need to figure out if you want to risk trying to get out of the friend zone."

Pyrrha just sat with her head down wringing her hands. "You and Yang keep talking about the friend zone like it's a bad thing. What's wrong with being friends first?"

"Well there is nothing wrong exactly. Unless… if one person develops feelings then it can get awkward. You've never had to friend zone someone before?"

"I never really had friends before." Pyrrha admitted with a sad smile.

"That's… surprising… and a little sad, but it certainly explains some things. Is that why you're so afraid to tell him how you feel?" Blake was really starting to feel bad for the despondent girl before her.

"I've had to reject many unwanted advances. I've had some very strange… proposals. Every week my publicist gets letters asking for things like a lock of my hair, or worse, there are a lot of weirdos out there." Both girls winced at that.

"But friends? Not so much. I've never had people who wanted to be around just me… they only see 'The Invincible Girl', not me... not, Pyrrha." She looked up with wet eyes. "Not untill Jaune did I find someone who wants nothing more from me than to be friends."

"Kind of ironic then that you want to be more than friends, hunh?" Blake smirked, and reached out to poke the girl, earning a rueful smile.

"Honestly? I just want to grab him and kiss him! Show him just how much I love him!" Pyrrha had a fire in her eyes, but it was quickly snuffed out by a look of resignation. "But I can't. I'm just so scared, I…."

"I get it. The stakes are too high. If he doesn't feel the same way you could lose your first and best friend, as well as your team leader, and partner." Pyrrha just gave a sad nod back. "For me it's not so difficult, I'm pretty sure if we tried, we could make it work, but even if it didn't, I think we would part as friends, or at least stay friendly. But you guys would still have to have an uncommonly close professional relationship as well." Blake shrugged, "It is a rather daunting proposition isn't it? But would you like my advice?"

"Yes! Please! Whatever you think might work!" Pyrrha was practically begging with hope filled eyes.

"Play the long game. Start making an effort to do things that are a bit more overt, but not over the top. Lingering touches. Sitting a bit closer. Leaning on him a bit. Just try and be closer to him. Basically, do what Yang does but dial it back from 11, to like 5. See if he reacts negatively or is open to it. It'll help you stake your claim so to speak with the transfer students as well." Blake smirked at the look of determination on Pyrrha's face. "But most of all, talk with each other, a lot. Learn as much about him as you can and be open to sharing about yourself."

"Ok. I like that. I can do that! It's like a probing attack to test the enemy's defense." Pyrrha's normal fire was back in place.

"But remember, no one can break out of the friend zone, you need to be let out." Pyrrha deflated slightly but Blake pressed on. "You need to either work up the courage to ask, or ideally he develops similar feelings and asks you out. But for you, and Jaune too I'm willing to bet, it's important to know that the other will respond favorably first."

"So, either way, showing my affection a bit more overtly would help him understand my intentions?"

"Yup. I think Jaune's biggest issue is a lack of self-worth. All he really needs is confidence." Blake shrugged. "Make him feel special, show him you value time with him. Do something beyond just training. Go to Vale, just the two of you. But don't make it 'a date', in fact, don't do anything you wouldn't do normally. Simply hang out and do non hunter stuff together, just the two of you. Show him that you want to be with him, that even if you weren't partners you would still want to be with him. That it's your desire, not your responsibility, to be with and support him."

"Do you think it will work."

"I don't know, but it won't hurt any more than what you are currently doing. But you need to realize that you can't make him love you and be emotionally prepared to let your feelings go unrequited if he doesn't feel the same. If you are prepared to let him go, you can stay friends, no matter what. If you can't then you will probably lose everything."

"I don't know if I could ever stop loving him. But, really, I just want to be part of his life and for him to be happy. I can't imagine a future without him. But I would rather love him secretly from the sidelines than not have him in my life." She sighed looking almost broken. "I don't even want to think about how painful that would be though."

"That's a good attitude, I guess. If you love something set it free, as they say. But heartbreak will always be painful." Blake sighed at that, her own heart aching a bit with the memories of her own failures. "But sometimes you need to do it."

"I guess." Pyrrha was twisting her ponytail, deep in thought.

"But don't wait too long. We don't have the safest profession. And I wouldn't want to regret never finding out what could have been." Blake got up and padded over to the spartan.

Blake gave her a friendly squeeze of the shoulder. But then silence descended on the room. Blake was left standing unsure what to do next. An understanding had been reached. Advice given. And neither girl had any idea how to carry on the conversation from there. Minutes stretched on. Blake was usually content in the silence, now she desperately wished she had her book as a shield.

"So, does this mean that you and Sun are…"

"No."

And the Silence returned. Blake returned to sit on the edge of Jaunes bed, absentmindedly tugging down the hem of the sweatshirt. For Pyrrha, as one minute became three, time seemed to drag. The silence was becoming unbearable.

"So, ahh…. it seemed like the foot rub was nice." Her voice was loud in the quiet room, the words coming out just a bit too fast. Blake almost jumped at the suddenness of it but composed herself quickly.

"Yes, you have no idea." Blake sighed remembering the blissful feeling. "Make sure to have him give you one. He is really, really, unbelievably good at them. Makes me wonder what a neck or shoulder massage would be like. Seriously you need to find out for me because, whoa, that boys got some talent." Blake smirked.

"It was like how my aura feels when it heals me but way more powerful and concentrated in one spot. Honestly, I've never felt anything like it. I still feel like I'm walking on air." A slight shiver of pleasure running through her in remembrance.

"Okay. But how?"

"You just ask."

"Oh…. How?"

"For the god's sake Pyrrha, it's a foot rub or a shoulder massage. You aren't asking to have his babies…. Yet. Just say, 'Jaune the foot rub you were giving Blake looked really nice. Do you think I could get one?' Easy peasy. As Ruby would say." Blake was getting a bit annoyed. This was Pyrrha, the champion, why was she so timid in this one aspect of her life?

Silence descended once again. This time it was uncomfortable for both parties. Once again though Pyrrha broke first.

"So… do you want to do our nails?" Pyrrha's question was so out of the blue that it took Blake a second to process it.

"Uh… sure, I guess. Why, though?"

"Well we talked about cute boys, you tried on Jaune's cloths. All that's left is painting our nails. I read about it once in a magazine or something, a girl's guide to making friends with girls."

"I think I know some other people who read the same article. I'm sorry Pyrrha but I'm not really all that good at 'girly' stuff. I'm too practical, I guess. But I'm willing to try. Do you have any good nail polish?"

Pyrrha deflated again. "No, Weiss helped me do my nails for the dance. I never really bother normally. My makeup team never taught me how to do them properly since I wear gloves when I fight."

"We should ask Jaune. I bet he is an expert at painting nails." Blake smirked, only half kidding as she was pretty sure that the boy probably was an expert manicurist.

"Oh. Well... what should we do instead?"

Blake shrugged, she was as lost for ideas as Pyrrha. Her normal go to move was to simply escape, either literally or into a book. Neither was an option currently. The uncomfortable silence descended over them yet again.

Just when things were reaching maximum awkwardness, there was a knock on the door and Yang stuck her head in. Both girls waved her in desperate to have someone who might know how to break the oppressive tension that had permeated the room.

"Everyone still friends?" Getting an eye roll from Blake she carried on unphased. "Good, Vomit Boy will be up in a bit with your cloths. He is REALY good at folding. It was funny to watch Weiss though, she was determined to make sure he didn't touch anything 'indecent'. It was even funnier when he had to show her the 'proper way' to fold a pair of panties." Yang chuckled, as did the other two girls.

"Seriously though, he folded them into these neat little egg roll looking things. And he did it fast too. Made it really easy to stack them in a drawer. Mine are always in a tangled mess." Then with a malicious smile she rounded on Blake. "So, why is all your underwear so boring? All black, standard briefs, without even a hint of lace?"

Blake growled back, "I arrived in Vale without anything, and only bought the basic needs. Besides no one is going to be seeing them. Why would it matter?"

"You sure about that? I know a certain blond boy who just did. Had his hands all over them in fact." Yang's eyebrows waggled.

Blake blushed hard, while Pyrrha's eyes narrowed glaring at Yang.

Satisfied that she had gotten her desired reaction, Yang relented. "Anyways, Ruby's got Zwei crated up for the night, so he won't cause any more trouble. And your sheets have another 30 minutes or so in the dryer. So hopefully we can get them on nice and warm just in time for bed." Yang smiled as she slipped out of the room.

Using the provided distraction, Blake grabbed her mostly dry cloths and headed for the bathroom, both as a practical need and as a means of escape. "Do you mind if I use your hair dryer?"

"Uhh.. yeah sure. No problem." Pyrrha was left alone in the room with her thoughts swirling. She didn't know how long she had been just sitting there when the door opened again to reveal the object of their conversation.

"Hey Pyr. You look like you are doing better." Jaune was carrying a laundry basket and had a big smile on his face.

"Oh. Well yes. I am actually. Say Jaune… I know we didn't see much of each other today, I was wondering, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Like training or something." Pyrrha winced a bit at his assumption.

"No, I meant like go do something, like lunch in Vale, maybe a movie? My treat. But just the two of us." She added the last part on rather hurriedly, before it could become a 'team event', as she could see the wheels turning.

"Oh. Yeah sure. I'd love to." Jaune's beaming smile turned her heart to mush. "But first got to get this next door." He hoisted the basket in emphasis, as he headed for the door.

Pyrrha let out a long slow breath with a dopy smile on her face. She turned when she heard the click of the bathroom door. And while the sound of the hairdryer never ceased, a pale hand extended out with a closed fist and an encouraging thumbs up.

**AN: Roosterteeth owns all rights to everything RWBY related.****Everyone wonders why doesn't Pyrrha just ask him out? I know personally that asking out a friend is an impossibly difficult decision. You don't just risk a rejection you risk losing a friendship as well. Even if you do stay friends, things are bound to be awkward, and you won't ever be as close. Sometimes you get lucky and it works out, but it's never a sure thing.**

**Personally, I never did ask, despite many sleepless nights trying to work up the courage. I often wonder how things would have turned out if I had. Luckily for me though, she is far braver than I and we've been married for many years now.**

**I think Jaune is a lot like me. He would never have asked Pyrrha, or Blake either. Weiss was an easy choice, low risk, high reward. Any of the other girls is a high risk, high reward decision, much harder choice to make. He is thinking with his head not his heart.**

**Some reviews mentioned the OOC voice of the characters, particularly Jaune. I'll try and make a conscience effort to improve on this. Most of my writing experience has been technical in nature, and I think I got into a mindset of trying to verbalize a concept and forgot to have it be with Jaune's voice and mannerisms. Effectively making Jaune a "mouthpiece for the author" as was noted. I will strive to improve.**

**But i disagree that these are things Jaune wouldn't have thought up on his own. He is in my opinion rather smart. Definitly quick witted, and able to think under pressure. The show portrays him as a fool sometimes and then as the smartest guy on the battlefield at other times. This is done for mostly comedic effect. In my mind when "the cameras are off" he is more like his battlefield persona. A level headed, unassuming guy, able to put 2 and 2 together. Often seeing things others might have missed.**

**P.S. Dryer Balls are a real thing. They do look like balls of yarn, and they work wonderfully. Softens cloths without dryer sheets. Google "wool dryer balls".**


	8. Omake Nora-Vol2 Omake

**The following chapter is a short omake featuring Jaune and Nora. It takes place prior to the events of Grimm Eclipe and before the start of season 3.**

**If you don't care about arguing about the Faunus Genome skip the authors note at the end.**

_ Nora's Arc _

"Hey, Jaune, can I talk to you a second?". Nora was staring at Jaune intently from across their dorm room. She was sitting on her bed, her knees drawn up, and her earphones drapped around her neck.

He looked up from his textbook. Her unusual seriousness caused him to go on edge. It was rare that they were alone together, but Ren had an errand to run and Jaune volunteered to keep Nora out of trouble. Pyrrha was out with team RWBY doing... something, she didn't say what, and he thought it better not to ask.

Nora seemed to shy away from his gaze and had a look that seemed both subdued and yet also intense. Something that would normally be impossible, but Nora made the impossible happen on a regular basis and Jaune had long ago stopped questioning it. It didn't stop him from being unnerved by it though. Her overall demeanor was completely un-Noraish.

"Nora, is everything OK. You are kinda freaking me out."

"Jaune I like you a lot." She looked at him with an intesity in her eyes that would cause an ursa to freeze up, but her body language looked rather shy and vulnerable.

"I like you too Nora. But I'm still kinda freaked out."

"No Jaune I don't think you understand. I really like you. Like, a lot-lot. Like more than anybody that isn't Ren"

"Okay... Not really sure what to do here. Nora are you... confessing to me?" Jaune scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Kind of. I want us to be together." Nora shrugged. Her eyes dropping and hugging her knees, she looked totally lost. It seamed that all the color had drained from her.

"Wow, um...what about Ren?"

"Well he'll be together with us too."

"And Pyrrha?"

"Well yeah. Come on Jaune we wouldn't leave her out. Maybe RWBY too, the team not just the girl. Is it just me or does that get really confusing? CRDL too...no wait I mean they have a confusing name! Not that we'd be together with them! They're gross!" Nora regained some of her energy, now sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Nora do you mean together, or… Together-together?" Jaune was starting to sweat, unsure what rabbit hole he was currently falling down.

"Silly! Not together-together, that would be weird! Can you even do that? That many people, together-together?" She paused stroking her chin in contemplation. Jaune menwhile let out a slow breath in relief. His relief was however, merely a brief respite.

"Would I be the Harem queen?" Nora's pondering voice was barely audible. Then the relative quiet was shattered by a loud gasp, accompanied by the protest of the bed springs as Nora lept up to stand on her bed.

"Would I have to share Ren??! No! We are not doing that! Jaune why would you even suggest such a thing? For shame!" She shouted, pointing at him acusingly. All while teetering on the edge of the footboard, seemingly defying gravity.

"Whoa! Whoa! What is happening here? I'm totally confused." Jaune was waving his arms before him as if he could physically deflect Nora's bewildering verbal onslaught.

"After Beacon I want us all to stay together." Nora got quiet, uncharacteristically so, and she colapsed in on herself, sitting on the edge of the bed, with her knees drawn up again. Like she was trying to hide as much of herself as possible. She seemed to get so small, Jaune instinctively wanted to give her a hug and try and comfort her.

"It's always been just Ren and me, now I've got all you guys, who I love, and you take care of me. And when the others aren't around I miss them and that has never happened before... and I don't know what it is, but I just want everyone to stay together."

"Nora, I think what you are describing is a family. And yeah I think of you guys like a family too. And once you're familly you will always be family, no matter what. Even when we are apart we will still be family."

"Together forever. Even though we aren't actually together? I like that." Nora beamed a megawatt smile. Jaune couldn't help but smile along. Before sudenly like a switch flipping, Nora turned serious.

"But not together together… unless something happens to Ren. Then your ass is mine."

"Yeah...wait...what?" Jaune who had been aproaching Nora's side of the room took a quick step back.

"Always have a plan B. You know that, fearless leader."

"Nora you are scaring me again." Jaune was backing away quickly now. While Nora advanced twords him a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It's not time for that yet." Jaune had backed into a corner allowing the bizarrely serious Nora to stalk forward and cup his chin while her thumb gently stroked his cheek. Before she suddenly hopped back, doing a blind jumping somersault and landing on her bed with her hands clasped behind her head on the pillow.

"Don't worry Jauney! We plan for the worst, but we hope for the best! You just need hope!"

"I think I'll go back to studying and pretend none of this happened. Yeah. That's probably the best for my sanity."

"Ren says stuff like that too! You are like the perfect understudy!" Nora chuckled, reverting completely back to her normal cheery self. And putting her headphones back on.

Jaune's only response was a full body shudder that seemed to start at his head a progress to his toes.

Nora tuned out left Jaune alone with his thoughts. 'Nora was kidding right? She was just trying to prank him. Yeah. That had to be it. Right?' He looked over to Nora and as she had her eyes closed listening to her music.

Nora opened her eyes, caught Jaunes wide eyed stare from across the room, and responded with a long, slow, exaggerated wink.

As now it was his turn to colapse in the corner, knees drawn up, shivering slightly. And looking like he was trying to make himself as small a target as possible.

**AN: I will be sticking to Roosterteeth's established cannon. So after the next chapter we will be in post season 3 action and Pyrrha will be unfortunately leaving us again. But before that happens I hope to give her a couple of sweet Arkos moments in the next chapter. You know, at least looking at the ship before it gets torpedoed. However figuring it out has taken longer than I thought it would, so it may be a bit before the next chapter drops.**

**Now then… in response to some of the reviews on Faunus genetics, and at the risk of feeding the trolls, please consider the following:****The scenario I laid out in chapter 5 assumed that a Faunus and a human will always have a Faunus child. A lot of it rests on the interpretation of the word 'typically', and the definition of what constitutes a Faunus. I interpreted 'typically' as 'almost always'. And laid out a worst- or best-case scenario (depending on your perspective) based on that rule. It is still quite likely that humanity could be 'bred out' (not suggesting that be anyones goal, just that it's possible), but in reallity it would take many generations, and a concerted (likely authoritarian, draconian, and amoral) approach. Even if a soft approach like I described is used, and the Faunus and Humans intermingled freely, at the very least it would tip the power ballance the other way. Something I think the humans in charge would feel threatened by. Hence why they would be so adamant on isolating the faunus population.**

**Despite what Roosterteeth has stated, the Faunus genome is very unclear. Not unexpected when it is a minor aspect in a show written by people without advanced degrees in biology. But people seem to focus on it with a specific and very binary logic. It is not a simple matter of a single gene with a dominant or recessive characteristic. It is far more complex than that. I have re-watched the World of Remnant Faunus short several times and I am forced to agree that they do say Human and Faunus does not always result in a Faunus (they say typically). So, my bad. However, they also say that while 2 Wolf Faunus will create a Wolf Faunus, "a Bull Faunus and a Wolf Faunus is a complete roll of the dice" and could result in a Snake Faunus. This suggests that the Faunus Genes contain innumerable recessive traits for many different animal features. Basically, the Faunus genes carry genetic code for almost any and all animal traits. And that those recessive traits are still the dominate trait in a human-fanus hybrid. It also specifically states that "the science is not well understood". Because the writers were smart enough to realize they didn't really understand all the complexities of genetics, they wrote themselves an out. An out that I am more than willing to grasp with both hands and run with.**

**However, if Remnant doesn't fully understand how their genetics work, this does lead to an interesting quandary as to what constitutes a Faunus. If a Faunus is defined only by their visible traits, not their DNA, then a Faunus with a very small Faunus trait, one that would fall into the spectrum of standard human norms, would be labeled a Human. This is despite potentially having a Faunus parent. I can think of several subtle traits that could be mistaken for human such as buck teeth (rodent), thicker than average finger or toe nails (gorilla), Bones of higher or lower density (rhino or bird), or slightly elongated eye teeth (feline or canine). And what about things that are completely internal, like for example, a goat's stomach that allows you to eat practically anything. Such an individual could go through life never even knowing that he or she is a Faunus at all.****Ahhh, I can hear you now, "But they would have night vision." False! Pyrrha says MANY Faunus have excellent night vision (I thought it was Oobleck, but nope, Pyrrha, Oobleck confirms that she is correct). It is never stated that all Faunus have improved senses, in fact quite the opposite has been stated repeatedly in the show. And like the hypothetical traits above, the increases in sensory acuity would likely be similarly subtle and would likely go unnoticed. It would only come up if said individual had a child with a Faunus and it did not recieve the Faunus traits of the parent. But I suspect, like Kalli's ears, if there is a strong trait on one parent then it will be dominant in the offspring.**

**If you don't know what a Punnett square is, it's fine; you will probably never really need to know unless you are taking AP Bio. So, you can just skip that bit… or google it and learn something new. I did, and it's pretty fascinating. Now, I could be wrong, I'm not a biologist, but I contend that it is impossible to make a Punnett square where you have a Wolf Faunus who when mated with a Bull Faunus could have a Snake (or anything else), but when mated to a human will always have either a Wolf or human. No matter how you shake it there would have to be some probability of passing on the snake gene. A wolf Faunus and a human must always have a Wolf or a human, but never a Snake, indicating the snake gene would be recessive to the human genes. But a Snake Faunus and a Human would typically have a wee little Snake Faunus, indicating the Snake gene should be dominant over the human genes.**

**Earthbound Genetic Science simply doesn't apply on remnant. Then again neither does physics, sooo….. Before I will listen to anyone's case on Faunus genetics, they first must explain the science behind the following: A woman with jet black hair and red eyes (who is also sometimes a bird, and can tear holes through space, and change her mass to become light enough to fly in bird form), and a blonde man with blue eyes, have a child. The child has the EXACT hair texture of the mother but is a natural blonde, who's hair has virtually no brown or red pigment at all [unlikely but possible, oh… and it basically catches fire when she is mad [impossible]. And whom has the same eye color as her mother, but only when really angry, when calm she has a shade of eye color closer to her father. And furthermore, they must also explain how silver eye color genes also somehow carries the power to freeze evil beasts hellbent on destroying mankind. The answer to all the above is Magic… and suspension of belief. Magic simply trumps genetics and abides by its own set of rules. Your AP Bio don't work here!! Always remember that this is an anime, it isn't even always consistent to itself, let alone the natural sciences.**

**In conclusion I submit for your consideration the following:**

**1) The Faunus Genes are far more complex than a single set of genes like eye or hair color (which are also far more complex than a simple two by two Punnett Square).**

**2) While Roosterteeth do say, "typically" when describing the likelihood of mixed couple having a Faunus child this means a human child is a possibility but the likelihood of a 'Human Child' is not specifically stated, it could (should) be rather low (less than 25%).**

**3) I contend that it may be entirely possible to be a Faunus and not even know it.**

**4) If you accept 2 and 3 then it follows that a large percentage (if not all) of the supposed human children of mixed parentage may be undetected Faunus.**

**5) Magic, your Earth science is not applicable on Remnant**.

_**_Drops Mic, and Walks off Stage_**_


	9. Grimm Eclipse Shipping-Vol1 Ch4

**This story takes place during a cut scene at the end of chapter 6 in the game Grimm Eclipse. Which is supposedly cannon and takes place during the break between seasons two and three. I have taken a few liberties with the set and cast. Since the game is playable with any mix of teams RWBY or JNPR, I have placed them all on the same boat.**

CLANG! "Stupid…."

SMASH! "...door.."

CLANG! "..why…"

BANG! "...won't you…."

KERPOWW! "...OPEN?"

"Arrrrrrg." Rearing back both fists and activating her semblance Yang prepared to unleash both barrels.

"YANG!! Will you PLEASE?"

"Hunh?" Yang stopped as she turned back to her team in the far corner of the shipping container they were trapped in. They were barely visible in the weird green glow from the mysterious cargo secured to the back wall. Her eyes turned lilac again and her fists hovered before her, having halted midway to their target.

"You ignorant brute! What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here. Duhhh. Chill out Weiss-Cream."

"We, WERE planning our next move and coordinating with JNPR until someone decided to try and deafen us all."

"Well soooorrry! It looked and sounded like you were just gossiping about Vomit Boy in the corner. Besides just cover your ears or something."

"Easy for you to say. I've got more ears than hands." Grumbled Blake as she shook her head, her aura working to clear the ringing in her ears.

"Sorry Blakester." Yang slouched over and slumped down against the wall near her team.

"We are not gossiping. Schnees do not gossip. We share information with our allies. In this case, with our sister team, to come up with a better plan of action. Besides this container was meant to trap and hold Grimm. We estimate the walls to be 40mm thick with the doors around 50mm. I doubt even you can punch through that. Besides even if you could, the doors are pushed against the superstructure of the ship."

"If we can't smash it open how do we get out?" Yang grumbled.

Blake leaned over and whispered something to Weiss, who smirked as she got up, and knocked twice on the wall beside her. She strode over to the doors and with a simple push she opened the door a crack letting light and sea air stream in.

"Ta da!" Weiss posed before the door, before doing a mock bow, as Ruby clapped and cheered.

"Pyrrha's semblance let her move the latch to unlock the door. But it only opens a crack. We have to wait until they offload the crates to get out." A smirking Blake explained to the Blonde. Then to her confusion knocked on the wall twice. And after a slight pause she knocked again just once this time.

"Alright guys, what's with the knocking?"

"If you'd been paying attention, you'd know. We are trying to coordinate with Jaune and team JNPR."

"That really doesn't answer the question." Yang grumbled.

"Blake, can hear Jaune talking through the air vent here in the back of the container. The knocking signals our response. Pyrrha's semblance can feel the metal vibrating. One knock for no, two for yes, three for unknown. It was Juane's idea, he was shouting at first, calling to Blake, hoping she could hear him. But we discovered if we are by this vent, and it's quiet, Blake can hear him pretty well just regular talking. It's like playing twenty questions!" Ruby helpfully, and cheerfully, explained.

"Ok gang, well we can't do much until the ship stops. So, we just gotta wait it out. Once the crate starts moving Pyrrha will bust open the door. We surge out and take over the ship, easy peasy." Ruby stood up to address her team.

"How long will that take?" Whined Yang.

"Well we think not more than a couple hours or so. It wasn't a very large boat, more like an intercoastal ferry. We are guessing based on a map Jaune has that we are heading for a small set of islands nearby. But we have no idea how fast we are going so it's kinda hard to guess when we'll get there." Ruby explained.

Yang huffed and pulled out her scroll. That sounded like she had a lot of time to kill.

"And turn off your scrolls to save battery. The metal blocks the signal so they will wear down quickly. We will need all the power we can get to contact Beacon when we get out." Ruby ordered as she made a show of turning off her scroll.

"And I was hoping to beat level 28." Yang groused as she turned off her scroll.

Much to Yang's annoyance, Blake knocked on the wall twice to acknowledge some unknown question from JNPR, or more likely Jaune. Before sliding down with her back to the wall and taking her book out.

Weiss and Ruby started conversing in the opposite end of the container near the door. Using the little light that seeped in to go over some notes or something.

After what felt like forever, silently sitting on the cold metal decking. Yang finally snapped. "All right! How can you read in here? It's barely light enough to move around."

Blake just tapped her head near her eyes. "Faunus vision. Remember Fort Castle? I don't need much light to see."

"Fine can you at least read out loud or something? I'm bored out of my gourd over here!"

Unfortunately, Yang couldn't see the smirk form on Blakes face.

Blake flipped back a few pages, looking for a specific spot. "Ahem. Ok…. 'The group of young women approached the rough looking group of warriors guarding the entrance to the throne room. They smiled coquettishly behind their ornamental fans, fluttering their eyelashes at the men. The lead girl bowed when the soldiers ordered them to stop. 'We are concubines of the emperor. We have heard that your general has overthrown him and wish to avail our new master of our services. We pray he will find us pleasing and allow us to remain in the palace.' She allowed the top of her kimono to slip down dangerously, revealing the creamy flesh of her shoulders and upper chest. She looked up to the lead soldier imploringly. 'Perhaps I may go in first? You and your men may enjoy the company of the others, while I beg your master to allow me to serve him?"

Blake paused at Ruby's yelp. Yang having rushed over to clap her hands over Ruby's ears.

"Don't corrupt the Rubaby with your smut!"

"Awe but we are about to get to the best part! Where the other concubines reveal themselves to be men in disguise. Then they beat up the guards and save the Emperor. And she does this cool move with her fan, where she disarms the bad guy and uses his sword to trap him in a huge dust explosion!"

"Wuuuuahhh?" Yang's barely articulate cry of shock.

"Ahhh, yes I know that story. It was required reading in Atlas. A lesson on how a single determined person can defeat an invading army."

"I will bring honor to us all. Hya! Cha! Cha! Shwing!" Ruby swung an imaginary sword around. "I can't wait for the live action remake! It's gonna be awesome! …But was anyone else eerily reminded of Ren when watching the trailer?"

"So… not smut?"

"No Yang. It is a literary classic from Mistral. Not everything I read is romance literature." Blake huffed.

"Well I'm still not chancing it. No more reading out loud."

Blake shrugged and went back to her reading while Weiss started quizzing Ruby on dust mixtures for an upcoming exam in professor Peach's class. Yang on the other hand was picking aimlessly at her gloves, before drumming her fingers annoyingly on the metal floor.

"Please stop that infernal drumming." Shrieked the prickly heiress, stomping over to stand before Yang with hands on hips. "We are trying to concentrate."

"Sorry, I'm just sooooooo boooorrrrrreddd…. I know! It's dark in here, but we can have, like, a girl's night!"

"But it's too dark to paint our nails, and I doubt Weiss brought her good polish." Ruby pointed out.

"True. True. And we don't have any cloths to try on." Yang contemplated while tapping on her chin. "Well, we will just have to talk about cute boys."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Girls guide to making friends with girls?"

"Yup." Yang put extra emphasis the 'p'. "The best article ever written. Hasn't failed us yet." Yang reached out her hand getting a high five from Ruby, and to her surprise, she got one from Weiss as well.

"No." Blake deadpanned and held her book a little higher.

"You guys were chatting about Vomit Boy earlier. Why not now?"

Blake lowered her book in a huff. "To. We were talking TO Jaune."

Yang grinned as Blake had taken the bait. "Whatever you say Blake. Whatever you say. Have you decided on which blonde yet?"

"Marry Jaune. Kill you. Choice is obvious really."

"Har har har Blake. But does that mean you want to, you know, Sun." She looked sidelong at Ruby to make sure she wasn't paying attention. As she used one hand to make a circle as she slid her pointer finger in and out in a rude gesture.

Blake turned her back to Yang as she chortled in amusement. The amusement died when Ruby added her two cents.

"I agree. 'F' Sun, 'M' Jaune, 'K' Yang. Sorry sis, I don't want to kill you, but I have to pick one and the first two are too gross to consider. It's the rules, so not my fault. Don't hate the player hate the game."

"I concur. Sun is an exquisite specimen of a man, Jaune is a perfect house husband, and you are a boorish and annoying brute."

"Et tu Weiss-cream? And how do you know what we are talking about Rubes?"

"I'm almost sixteen not six. And I don't live under a rock."

"They grow up so fast!" Yang swooned.

"I think you'd have a hard time finding a category at Beacon where Jaune isn't the easy choice for: 'Marry'." Blake stated with a slight smile.

"What about limiting it to the Professors?" Ruby asked with all the innocence in the world.

"No.no.no. NOPE. There is not enough bleach in the world to scrub my brain clean of whatever Ruby settles on. NO more F.M.K!. If I have to think of any of you doing anything with Port I'm gonna spew." Yang pulled a gagging face. "Speaking of vomiting though, let's not get too far off track. We were talking about Vomit Boy, and…. I just realized we are stuck on a moving ship, potentially for hours. I do not envy Pyrrha right now."

Blake smiled softly. "I think Pyrrha is just fine right now."

"Hunh? What's she doing?" Yang's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Well near as I can tell she is currently running her hands through Jaunes hair with his head in her lap. And she just asked him for a shoulder massage when they get home. Then immediately apologized for being too forward." Blake smiled widely.

"Atta girl. But how can you tell?"

Blake waggled her ears, having removed her bow earlier to better hear team JNPR. "He just told Pyrrha he could move his head if her legs were falling asleep. And she asked if she should stop playing with his hair, and he told her no it felt really good. They are so awkward together, and yet incredibly considerate and polite, it is pretty adorable."

"So you're aboard for the S.S. Arkos?"

"The what?" asked a bewildered Weiss

"It's their ship name. As in relationship, Yang's just being dumb with the 'S.S.' part. It comes from their team attack name." Ruby filled in helpfully.

"I would think you'd be less supportive of their union." Weiss stated looking to Blake questioningly.

"Why would I be?"

"Well Kitty Cat, I think we all were wondering if you were going to make a move before Pyrrha found the stones to do it."

"You guys do seem like you get along well. You don't interact much when other people are around. But in private you seem to really like hanging out together. I thought maybe you were in like a super secret relationship or something." Ruby shrugged. "I was kinda hoping my best guy friend and my best non partner friend… could... you know, be more than friends?"

"Wait. If Blake's, your best friend that isn't Weiss what am I."

"Duhhh. You're my sister. You are automatically in a category above friendship." Yang absolutely beamed at this, causing Blake to chuckle.

Blake chuckled, "Seriously guys I've told you before, Jaune and I are just friends. I consider Pyrrha a friend as well. I am perfectly fine to watch their relationship bloom, if it means two of my friends are happy."

"No regrets then?" Yang asked eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"None. It's like a perfect scenario for a fairytale romance. Two people meet on the battlefield and become partners, literally at first sight. Then she unlocks his aura, figuratively entwining their souls. And then she trains him to be a warrior to fight with her side by side. It's quite romantic when you think about it…. and edit out all the awkwardness."

"Excuse me! Pyrrha unlocked his aura? That's impossible. I introduced her to him less than an hour before initiation began…. Unless…. Did that idiot not have his aura unlocked at all? How did he graduate from combat school?" Weiss practically shrieked, while Blake winced. More from the fact that she had let Jaune's secret slip than the noise. But the noise certainly didn't help.

"Wheeeew." Yang whistled. "That's honestly pretty impressive when you think about it. He is the weakest one here for sure. But he is gaining fast and we've trained for years. We sparred in combat class just before the end of term, he never stood a chance, but he wasn't a pushover. Caught me flat footed at least once, and that shield hurts when he bashes you with it. One hit filled my semblance up to the top. He has certainly earned his place here in my eyes."

"But it took years to master the control of my aura. When we fought the deathstalker he was tanking blows with his aura after only having it unlocked less than an hour before! Plus, he hit that tree fairly hard… then I fell on him." Weiss coughed into her hand to hide her embarrassment. "He couldn't possibly mitigate all that damage so quickly." Weiss was incredulous.

"He is a very quick learner. And apparently something of a natural with his aura manipulation." Blake smiled softly, while Ruby nodded.

"Don't forget a natural leader as well." Ruby piped in with her support for her friend.

"So, he is some sort of aura prodigy?" Weiss grumbled. While Yang shrugged.

"He also apparently has a lot of aura as well. Pyrrha's got a lot, but she was nearly drained awakening his. According to her they had to recalibrate his aura display as it was off the scale." Blake added.

"You know what they say about men and the size of their aura…." Yang teased, her eyebrows practically dancing. "Pyrrha must be on cloud nine, holding her man in the dark, running her hands all over his body."

"Actually, they are talking about the dance." Blake smiled her ears swiveling as she eavesdropped.

"Really? Do tell." Weiss's interest had clearly been piqued.

"Well she was thanking him for taking the time to comfort her, and to understand the circumstances of why she came alone. And that he didn't have to wear the dress. He said that even if it was an offhand comment, he gave his word and he meant it. Besides it cheered her up so in his eyes it was worth it." Blake summarized.

"I wondered why he did it. It frankly looked ridiculous. He did not have the legs for it." Weiss crossed her arms in a huff.

Blake, Ruby, and Yang secretly thought it was because Jaune filled out the upper part of a strapless dress about as well as Weiss herself. Ruby sent a warning glare to Yang who put up her hands in surrender.

"Yeah! That was hilarious. Where did he even find a dress at the eleventh hour like that?" Yang guffawed.

"Well, apparently from what I can make out, he went to Velvet. She took him to Coco, and she helped make some alterations, so it fit him better. It was a dress Velvet had bought but Coco wouldn't let her wear because it was too plain."

"Jaune did rock that dress... And he had moves on the dance floor. I should take him out to the Club sometime. It'd be interesting to see what happens if we get a couple drinks into him. He is already willing to cross-dress in front of the whole school, when he is sober!" Yang was laughing hard imagining Jaune table dancing wearing one of the Malachite's feather boas.

"I think Coco made the right choice Velvet looked stunning. And the white dress would have looked a lot like yours Yang. That could have caused quite the faux pas."

"Yeah, I got some advice from Coco too. She thought being a bit more subdued would throw people off a bit, you know, show off my softer side. And since I was the designated greeter, I didn't really want to get ogled by everybody coming in."

"Someone's full of themselves." Weiss muttered under her breath, looking down at her chest. Only Blake could hear her, causing her to giggle behind her book.

Ruby was being unusually quiet and was watching Blake curiously.

"You're sure this doesn't bother you? I really thought you and Jaune would end up you know…" And she made the same hand signs Yang did earlier slipping her left-hand pointer finger in and out of a circle made with her right-hand thumb and pointer finger.

Blake looked at her in surprise. Weiss looked aghast. Yang was a mix of terrified and shocked.

"Ruby! Why would you of all people suggest something so scandalous." Weiss screeched.

"What? I thought you were over the whole Faunus thing. It's not scandalous. Its sweet!" Ruby pointed an accusing finger at Weiss. Cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"I don't object to the interracial aspect of it. Just to the idea of you supporting such illicit…. fornications!"

Ruby just stared blankly at Weiss giving her several slow blinks.

"She wants to know why you are suggesting Jaune and I should be in a sexual relationship. …As do I." Blake deadpanned her translation.

Ruby blushed hard. So hard even Weiss could make it out in the low light. She pulled her hood up to hide her head. "I thought it meant 'get married'... you know like putting a ring on it?"

"Ohhhh... Okay. Feewwww. Crisis averted." Yang seemed to come back alive, color returning to her ashen face. "But why would you think that?"

"Well I dunno. I just think they're cute together. And like Jaune said their differences sorta support one another. And their similarities give them a foundation. I think they would be good together. And he teases her sometimes, little inside jokes and stuff. He doesn't do that with anyone else." Ruby's face scrunched up. "Plus, I think Pyrrha isn't right for him long term. I think the relationship would be one sided and Jaune would be left feeling like he was in a submissive role rather than an equal partnership. Pyrrha initially latched on to him for a pretty shallow reason after all. And she does seem to mother him a lot, I don't see Jaune as being a momma's boy."

"Well that was supprizingly intuitive and well thought out." Blake looked quizzically at Ruby who just shrugged. It was easy to forget that behind the naive and cute dork, lay a savvy leader adept at reading both people and situations. Much like Jaune himself if you think about it.

"Ok so Ruby is not on the Arkos boat then. And Blake is in denial. Weiss what do you think? You ready to launch the S.S. Blark."

"That is the stupidest name ever. Besides, it's not my affair to meddle in. And as long as he isn't stalking me, I will gladly embrace who ever sinks low enough to remove him from the dating pool." Blake and Ruby scowled at Weiss while Yang rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

"He asked you out. He didn't stalk you." Ruby pouted at Weiss.

"He REPEATEDLY asked me out. As in way more than once. Though, I acquiesce, perhaps stalking is too strong… I shall henceforth refer to it as 'harassing me'."

"That's not all that much better." Ruby grumbled.

"Speaking of stalking. What is the deal with Sun." Yang turned it back onto Blake with a grin. As Blake slammed her book closed in a huff.

"Look, I'll say it again. We are not dating. I accepted his invitation to the dance. I made it very clear that it was 'as friends'. I'm not dating Sun, or Jaune. I don't plan on dating anyone for quite some time." Blake turned her back to the team and grumbled to herself as to why everyone wanted to push her into something, she wasn't ready for.

Yang while no longer having the teasing grin, was not yet willing to give up. "How bad could your last guy have been that you won't even entertain the idea of a new relationship?"

"He turned into a controlling, manipulative, obsessive, unstable, and emotionally abusive bastard. Who saw me only as something to possess. I'm fairly certain he was using my teenage crush to fuel rumors of the high leader's support. All to bolster his own position in the Faunus community. As it turns out he's intent on killing all of humanity and anyone who stands up to him. All of which I came to realize far too late. I not so much dumped him as escaped and ran away from him. I suppose that means he is now fully intending to kill me at some point. And definitely means he would want to kill any boyfriend I may or may not have."

"Okkkkaaaayyyyy. Wow. Well I see how that would be some heavy baggage to carry for the next guy. But it can't be that way forever. You have to want something down the road, when you can put all that past you."

"I guess… It's not like I haven't thought about it. What I would want for the future…"

"Well, OK then. How about a little thought exercise?" Getting a shrug that Yang chose to interpret as acceptance she carried on. "Close your eyes and concentrate on visualizing what I say. I'll ask you some questions and you try and give me the first answer that pops into your head."

Blake acquiesced with an put-upon sigh and a roll of the eyes. Yang stood up pacing around as she began to weave her story. "Okay, so its 20 years in the future. The White Fang aren't a concern anymore. Faunus and Humans live in harmony. You are looking over your kids…. You do want kids right." Blake nodded so Yang continued. "So, your kids are there in front of you waiting for dinner. What color hair do they have."

"Blonde for the youngest, brown to black as they get older."

"How many kids are there?"

"Four."

"Really, that's a lot more than I expected." Blake just shrugged.

"Do they all have Faunus traits? And what Kind?"

"They all have cat ears like me."

Yang looked to Weiss and Ruby who shrugged. She was starting to realize that Sun and Jaune actually had very similar appearances. This whole ploy may not be so easy. "What color are the cat ears?"

"Mostly black or dark brown with a gold lining, but the youngest has a purplish lining like mine."

"Ok this is not working. New plan. Forget all that. New scene." Yang paused for dramatic effect. Blake rolled her eyes behind her lids, but ultimately decided it was easier just to play along.

"Now imagine it's a little further into the future, say 25 years from now, and Jaune Arc is bringing his oldest to Beacon. Is it a boy or girl?"

She shook out her shoulders and arms and relaxed trying to picture the scene. "She is a girl."

"Good, good. OK and she obviously has a sword and shield like her old man. What color is her armor?"

"Mostly white and Black, with golden accents. A black chest plate with twin golden arcs, with white gauntlets and vambraces. And a golden spaulder on her shoulders. She also has white grieves and steel capped black boots."

Yang smirked. "Ok. How long is her hair?"

"Pretty long but it's tied back in a messy pony tail. It looks like it doesn't want to be tamed." Blake smiled at the image.

"What color?"

"Dark brown."

"How about her eyes what color are they."

"They are a sort of greenish, and very intense."

Yang paused and hummed in thought. So far Blake was describing herself mixed with Jaune, except for the green eyes. Pyrrha had vibrantly green eyes. But then again Blake's yellow and Jaune's blue could mix to green, right? Ok now for the clincher.

"Jaune is standing there, being all proud Papa, and he ruffles her hair much to her annoyance. And we get a quick glimpse of her ears. What color are they?"

Blake smiles as she pictures the scene. "Dark brown, almost black which causes them to blend in."

Yang smirked as Blakes eyes snapped open widening in dawning realization. However, before Yang could capitalize on the sudden insight Ruby unintentionally came to Blake's rescue.

"Guys! Guys! Everybody up! I think the boat stopped. Blake, is JNPR ready?" Blake schooled her thoughts back and with a bit of a struggle got her game face on. She swiveled her ears around to hear Jaune awaken Nora. Then he called out to her asking if they were in position.

"Yang, pound on the wall twice. Yes. They are ready." Two loud thumps rang out. "And Yang just confirmed that we are in position." Blake tied her hair back up with her bow and armed herself.

"OK team let's do this!" Ruby's shout rang out just when the crate began to move.

The doors glowed a purplish black before bending outward. Both teams burst from their confines. No more time for idle chatter, Grimm needed killing and megalomaniac bad guys needed stopping.

It was time to get to work.


	10. Omake - Ode to Arkos-Vol2 Ch5

The roof was empty, save for one solitary young woman. She stood at the roofs edge, the lights from the building illuminating her face, and highlighting her flaming red hair. While the green lights of Beacon Tower, glowed behind her, making the green of her eyes sparkle. She was talking to her scroll which was propped up on a stand in front of her. She was dressed in her signature red and bronze combat gear and was clearly filming herself for something or someone.

"Okay... Now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break." Pyrrha giggled slightly imagining Jaune pouting in indignation.

"I know this can be frustrating...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning."

Pyrrha pauses trying to overcome her emotional turmoil and find the words she so desperately wants to say.

"Jaune, I-I…."

Schooling her features into a well-practiced look of determination. She hid her pain intent on carrying on.

"...I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Pyrrha reaches out and hits the stop button. She wondered if she could have used her semblance to do it. Electronics should be easy to manipulate. She really ought to practice more to train the more subtle aspects and explore what else Polarity can do. Casting those stray thoughts aside she re-watched the video. Fast forwarding to the end she can see the hesitation, the failure once again to just say it.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh. Why can't I do this? It's just 4 words. 'Jaune, I love you.' Why is it so danged hard?" She refrained from throwing the scroll in frustration and sat down with a plop. "I almost swore there, this really is getting to me."

Looking out at the Beacon tower in the distance, she thought about what she really wanted to say. About the way she truly felt. Can't go wrong if it's the truth, right?

Well there is a convenient pause in the video. She could record a new ending and splice it in.

"Practice what you preach. Come on girl. You can do this." Standing back up and resetting the scroll. She got herself set back up. She hopped in place a couple of times and slapped her arms psyching herself up. Part of her normal pre-battle locker-room ritual.

Turning on the camera and composing her features she tried again.

"Jaune I just want you to know about how much you mean to me. And how proud I am to be your partner. I see how hard you push yourself to improve and it makes me want to do the same. You give it your all, and it's incredibly admirable and inspiring. I see you after training and you can hardly stand. You barely have the energy to reach your bed before you fall asleep. And I lay there watching you sleep and can't help but feel that I have the greatest partner in the world."

She stopped the recording.

"I watch you sleep? That sounds awful!" She hit delete sending take two into the trash.

"Okay, take three…. Jaune I used to believe my destiny was to become a huntress. But now I'm no longer so certain. I think of us and our future together. And I can't help but want more. To give up this life to stay in a little cabin on the edge of civilization just to be away from everything and everyone. To raise a family."

She paused taking a deep sigh. "But it just seems so impossible. What the world wants of me, of us. The demands placed upon us. It's like what I want doesn't matter and there is only this overwhelming sense of duty. Of responsibility. I know you feel that way too. That's why you try so hard. To live up to your ancestor's legacy. To fulfill your potential. How you can willingly handle such burdens with ease will never cease to amaze and inspire me. It's what I l-love most about you."

"Well that was depressing... Just be direct. Like a band aid, just rip it off."

"Take four…. Jaune, I am madly in love with you. I have been for a while now and it's all I can do not to attack you with the fiery passion of the sun! I just want to pin you down and make you give me the first of, like, ten thousand babies!"

"Ok deep breaths Pyrrha. Get yourself together! You sound like a psychopath. ...And you're talking to yourself. This is not good. Delete. Delete. Delete."

"Take five… Jaune, I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I want to be by your side as a partner, friend, and as a l-l-loveerrrrr…. aaaauuuugggghhhhhh"

"Take six… Jaune, I want you. I want you so badly that it hurts. Every minute I'm not with you is an eternity. I know you have many other, probably better options. Women who won't drag you down into a mosh pit of angry fans. Who can devote all their time to you. Who won't have people second guessing why you're with them. When I know I'm the one who is not good enough to be with someone like you. I just hope you can give me a chance."

"Again, with the depressing…. Take seven… Jaune will you marry me? ...ooookay, I guess now it's time for desperation?"

"Take eight… Jaune, I don't know where I'll be when you watch this. But know, that when I see you next, I'm going to take your sexy face in both hands and kiss you soooo hard."

"Take nine… Jaune I hope this workout video helps you grow stronger. Because what I have planned for you… ohhh baby, you are going to need all the stamina you can get."

"Ten… Blake gave me this book to read. I think you should read it too. Because page 57 is what I dream you will do to me when you finally realize what I'm trying to tell you."

"Eleven… Jaune… I just… I love… I want…. You!"

The delete button was mashed repeatedly. Eliminating all but the initial video.

"Okay. No more fooling around. Just say how you feel." She gave another couple little hops to shake out the jitters.

"Take twelve… Jaune, Blake gave me some advice, and I'm just going to go for it. Jaune do you think you could ever see me as more than a friend?"

"This is impossible. Why can't I find the right words?" She hit delete once again and took a long shaky breath. She pushed some hair out of her face, adjusted her circlet, and tried to calm her chaotic thoughts. Using a meditation technique Ren had shared with her she focused inward. Trying to understand her inner self and project her feelings through her words. After several deep breaths her eyes snapped open. "Just say how you feel." She turned and focused on the camera.

"Jaune, I like you. Or as Nora would put it, I like-like you. I don't know if you feel the same, or if you could ever see me as more than just a friend. But I need to tell you before it's too late. I am deeply in love with you. I don't think it's just a crush. It started out that way, but it has evolved into so much more. If you think you feel the same or even if you think you COULD feel the same, I would very much like to see if we can make something of this. I know it's a big risk, if we take this step things can never go back to how they are now. But I think that may be for the best. I don't know if I can keep going with how it is now. I need to know. Jaune will you go out with me?"

"That…. Actually, sounded pretty good…. And I didn't hit record! Grrrrraaaahhhhhhhhhghhhhhh!" Pyrrha threw her scroll down, then thinking better, used her semblance to save it from destruction at the last second. With a huff of exhaustion and frustration, she flopped backwards onto the roof. Laying back on one of the training mats, she stared up at the twinkling stars that seemed to be laughing down at her.

The minutes dragged by, but she couldn't find the will to try again. She was emotionally and physically spent.

She heard the crunch of boots on the gravel that covered the roof. She didn't dare look over, dreading what her heart and stomach would do. The choice was taken from her as a shaggy blonde head, upside down from her perspective, eclipsed the night sky.

"Whatcha doing Pyr? Star gazing?" Then the infernally lovable doofus lay down beside her, so their heads were side by side and shoulders touching. Predictably, her stomach flipped, and her heart started hammering. She couldn't stop herself from snuggling in just a bit.

"You Okay?" A warm feeling suffused through her body at the care and concern in his voice.

"Y-y-yeah. Just a little stressed and flustered I suppose. There is a lot I'm being asked to do before the Vital Festival starts."

"Oh. Okay…. You want to skip training for tonight? We can just stay like this for a bit."

"That sounds grand. I'd very much like that."

A comfortable silence enveloped the pair. Minuets, maybe hours, passed as they lay there under the night sky. Pyrrha could feel the warmth of Jaunes body seeping into her, keeping the chill of the night at bay. She felt more at peace than she had all day.

She thought about Blake's advice about testing the waters and gradually turning up the heat. She inched over a bit and snuggled into him closer. Resting her head in the crook of his arm. She internally squealed in delight when instead of moving away he just adjusted himself so that she'd be more comfortable.

"Cold?"

"Ahh…. Yes, a bit." She latched onto the excuse burying her face into his side to hide her blush. In response he simply shifted so the whole side of their bodies were touching. The heat that she felt was incredible, soothing and comforting, just like Jaune himself.

"Ooooooo… a shooting star! Why don't you make a wish?"

"Hmmmmmm." She knew the only wish she wanted to make would be to stay like this forever. Sadly, she knew that could never be. 

**AN: ****R.I.P. Pyrrha, you shall be missed. May you find solace on the other side.**

**I will be sticking to Roosterteeth's official cannon. Next chapter picks up just after the fall of beacon.**


	11. After the Fall-Vol3 Ch1

Blake had finally done it. She had managed to slip away when Weiss had fallen asleep. The doctors had already done their rounds so she had at least an hour before they'd notice.

She hadn't seen Sun or SSSN for some time, Ruby had a point, these team names really were confusing. The team had come and pulled away their persistent leader, to which she was grateful. He had been keeping a close watch on her and it was getting annoying. Hopefully the boys were asleep.

She took the thieves' highway across the roofs of Beacon. Stopping as she approached the little used path that connected Beacon to Vale. It was a throwback to an era before air travel was commonplace. Once, long trains of mules had been used to ferry supplies up from the city. It wound down a gorge that cut into the cliff face, the trail snaking back and forth looping across the rock wall. A long steady incline roughly 10 miles long, if you include the flat section at the bottom that circled around the water. The whole trip was made even more treacherous from years of deferred maintenance.

The Council simply couldn't understand the need to have a backup route to the school. Why would anyone walk, taking 2 to 3 hours to reach the city, or 3 to 4 hours to get to Beacon, when a bullhead could do the same job in 10 minutes? Besides the yearly budget to maintain the trail and mule teams was nearly the same as the fuel costs for said bullheads. Even Jaune preferred to make the journey by bullhead rather than take this roundabout way.

Most students didn't even know that the trail system still existed. But after what happened tonight the remaining faculty had made sure to keep a guard posted to prevent anyone else from sneaking into the school. Any teams still combat effective were to take a 2-hour rotation.

As luck would have it, she had arrived at the trail head during a change in shift. An exhausted looking Team CFVY was replaced by CRDL, which was fortunate, Blake wasn't sure she could have slipped past Fox or Velvet. But in the low light she could easily sneak past the four boys of CRDL. Despite the situation she had to smile when Cardin asked Velvet if she was OK and told her to try and get some rest. She suspected that was directly related to Jaune's influence.

But the smile quickly soured, it was just another reminder of the amazing friends she was leaving behind.

To avoid detection, she jumped down to the first switchback, before jumping again to the next section below. She used a shadow clone to silently cushion the fall to the first ledge but didn't have the reserves to do it again for the second. She landed with a slight crunch of gravel and a grunt. Pain lanced through her stab wound causing her to clutch her side. She had fallen about 30 meters in total and she had used most of her already weakened aura to cushion the fall.

She paused to listen but could only hear Russell nervously humming in the distance. She was in the clear.

She set off at a quick walk, careful to keep her footfalls light, and trying to conserve her energy. After several turns and switchbacks, she paused. She had travelled well over mile at this point. And should be in the clear.

As she caught her breath and regained some aura. She set off at a more sedate pace, her ears twitching as she nervously listened for any sounds of pursuit.

After a bit she heard something far worse, someone was huffing for breath, as they ascended from below her. The occasional metallic clink told her whoever it was, they were likely armed, but it sounded like they were alone. Warily she stopped in the middle of a long straight section of trail.

She needed to choose her ground carefully. She was not anywhere close to fighting strength and needed every advantage she could get. She held the high ground, and the narrow path would provide a limited angle of approach. She chose an area where the trail widened to allow mule teams to pass, so she would have the space to maneuver, and retreat if needed She waited, preparing for whatever would round the bend.

She was not prepared for what she saw. Jaune was there, clear as day, at least to her. His hair was caked in dirt and blood and his armor was spattered as well. However thankfully it didn't appear to be his. Sensing her presence, he froze and drew his sword and shield, falling into a ready stance.

Jaune squinted into the darkness unable to discern whether the person before him was friend or foe. What limited light there was came from above and slightly behind her, leaving Blake silhouetted, her face mostly in shadow.

Rather than wait to be attacked, Jaune began to advance slowly. He needed to get some space to work, as it was, he had nothing but the cliffs edge behind him. As he advanced however he began to see details in his opponent, the silhouette, the stance, the outline of the weapons. It all seemed familiar. Then she, as it was clear to him it was a she now, lifted her head a bit the moon peeked out, briefly silhouetting what looked like a pair of cat's ears.

"Blake?" he asked, halting his advance but keeping his guard up.

"Hey Jaune", Blake responded with a sigh.

"Blake! Thank goodness you are OK! What is happening? Is everyone else alright?" Jaune sheathed his sword while covering the intervening distance in a heartbeat. He grabbed Blake by the shoulder as if to confirm her presence.

"Ummm. No. Everyone's not OK." Blake looked him square in the eyes, trying her hardest to convey some level of emotional support. It was difficult to say the least. Painful even, watching the hope fade from his eyes, and the despair set in.

"Pyrrha?" He only managed to choke out the one sobbing word.

"I'm so sorry Jaune." Blake tried to hug him, to comfort him as her tears began to flow as well. But he had collapsed in grief, falling to his knees. Blake could only bow her head and place her hands on his heaving shoulders to try to support him as much as she could.

After a several long moments he drew a long shuddering breath. Choking back a sob and wiping his eyes he looked up to meet her gaze. "What about the others?"

"Ren and Nora are going to be fine. They got a bit beat up, bruised ribs I think, but recovering quickly. Weiss is OK too, just exhausted." She paused as Jaune made to stand. His expression hardened, bracing for the bad news he intuitively knew was coming. "Ruby did...something, on the tower a silvery white flash?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Well it pretty much halted the Grimm, but whatever it was left her unconscious. She is physically fine, but comatose. The doctors think she'll come out of it...eventually."

"And Yang?"

"Yang l-l-lost an arm...S-she's unconscious too. From shock I think." Blake began to shake, as now it was Jaune's turn to support her as the tears came unbidden. "It's my fault, I couldn't stop him! A-Adam, he came for me, he attacked Beacon to get to me! He tried to kill Yang, said he was going to take away everyone I care about! Everything happened because I couldn't do anything to stop him. Because I wasn't strong enough!" Blake sobbed her heart out onto Jaune's shoulder, the two of them clinging to each other drowning in a sea of grief.

Suddenly a roar split the air behind her. Jaune reacted faster than she would have thought, shoving her roughly to the side as a Griffin crashed down on them. It moved to bite down on Jaune only to catch the still expanding shield which pried its jaws apart leaving it open for a stab through its chest straight into its heart.

Jaune twisted to the side dragging the beast over the side of the path. He collapsed the shield as gravity pulled the beast free from his sword as it fell off the ledge already dissolving in motes of black smoke. Continuing his spin, he brought his shield back up to block a swipe from the second beast that had landed behind them. Bringing his sword up he drove the pommel into the creature's chin snapping its jaws shut and forcing it to rear back. Before it could regain its balance Jaune had delivered a viscous slash to its exposed neck, very nearly beheading it. He delivered a Spartan kick that sent the beast toppling end over end and off the cliff edge.

Blake was sure she would have been very impressed, had she been able to think clearly. Instead she just gawked as Jaune took a few heavy breaths and made a quick slash to clear his sword before sheathing it. Muttering a mantra of "Stay strong. Keep it together."

"Jaune! What was that?" Blake finally broke from her stunned shock.

"Griffins. They seem to dive down mouths open to catch you by surprise. Port mentioned them in his story of the Old Cabbage Farmer. Ran into some at the bottom of the trail. Some White Fang guys tried to stop me. Before a fight could even start one of those things had swallowed one of them whole! I managed to protect the girl with the little antlers, but the other two guys got mauled pretty badly. I stopped the bleeding, and awakened their auras, at least I hope I did it right. I couldn't really remember exactly what Pyrrha said when she did mine, but the words just seemed to come to me once I started. I think they'll make it, but they were not in great shape." He shrugged and ran his hands through his hair. This only added grim blood to the apparently Faunus blood that stained his locks.

"We'll have to be more careful and keep an eye on the skies." He turned to her, arm outstretched to help her up.

As he pulled her up, she couldn't help but gasp in pain as the wound in her side flared. She was still very low on aura and her collision with the cliff face, when Jaune shoved her out of the way, had caused her wound to reopen and begin seeping. Jaune must have noticed because his eyes widened in alarm.

"Blake! Are you hurt? Come on we need to get you back to Beacon." He wrapped an arm behind her and began to march up the slope dragging Blake along with him.

"Jaune! No! You don't understand! I need to get away, they won't be safe with me here!" She twisted from his grip. Now on the downhill side, she could run away, she didn't think he could catch her. He didn't try though he just looked at her, not in confusion, it was like he was evaluating her.

"Explain." It wasn't a question, but it meant that he was giving her an opportunity. A way to justify her actions.

"Look if I run away," his eyes narrowed in displeasure, "or at less appear to have run away, then Adam won't bother targeting you or my team. He'll assume I abandoned you as I did him and leave it at that. Hurting you wouldn't mean much if I was willing to do it to you myself."

She sighed. "That's only part of it though. What Adam said, about killing those I care about. It wasn't Yang, or any of you, he was talking about, she was a target of opportunity. I think the White Fang are going to kill my parents. Sort of a coup to take over Menagerie, remove the moderate voices and consolidate power."

"With the CCT down you have no way to warn them." Jaune concluded. Blake nodded in response. Jaune was silent for several long seconds, he appeared to be deep in thought evaluating her plan of action.

"I don't suppose I can talk you into going back to Beacon to get help? Then we can all set out as a group?"

Blake shook her head hard. "There is too great a chance they'd become targets for reprisal, especially Weiss. I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me. Besides, what if the faculty or Atlas military won't let us leave latter? No, it has to be this way. And it has to be now."

Looking up toward Beacon he ran his hand down over his face and groaned, "Man... Yang is going to kill me." Steeling himself again he met Blake's hope filled eyes.

"Okay. Fine. I see your point. But if anybody, especially Yang, ever asks... you beat me up and ran before I could catch you. Now give me your scroll for a second."

"No!" Blake pulled away, both hands protectively covering the pocket that contained the device. "If you call someone, they might track it! I need to make a clean break. It's the only way this will work!"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing. I've got a plan. I won't call anyone, and I'll give it right back. I promise." Jaune held one hand up and placed the other over his heart.

Blake finally relented handing Jaune the scroll. He took it and set it to selfie mode, activating the video function, he surprised her by gripping her around the shoulder in a side hug. Holding the scroll at arm's length he squared himself in the picture and started to record.

"Hi Mom, sorry for not calling earlier. This is a Code: Golden moon, Bright star, half fortnight restraint. Echo echo, black x-ray. Green, Cousin Meg."

Then turning the scroll a bit and leaning in towards Blake to bring them both into frame he introduced her in a more normal way. "This is Blake, a very good friend of mine here at Beacon. She can explain what is going on. I'm alright though... well no that's not really true... I'm physically unharmed. But I can't come home yet. I need to take care of some things here first. I will be coming home to visit as soon as I can, but it might not be for a few weeks. Take care of Blake for me, I'll see you soon. Love ya. ...Oh yeah, I almost forgot, she's a cat Faunus so keep the twins away from her ears!"

Jaune stopped the recording and moved away from Blake's side. She sucked in her breath and winced as the sudden loss of support caused her injury to flare yet again. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, the twins are very handsy, and don't really respect personal space. And they are very much 'cat people'." Jaune continued to fiddle with the scroll.

"No all the other stuff!" Blake rolled her eyes.

"You are going to my house to lay low, heal, and get supplies. That was to tell them what you need and why. With 8 kids we needed a short hand system for what to expect when friends stayed over or needed help, they'll know what to do."

"Wait what? No. Jaune I can't! It will put them in danger!"

"The code gives them a warning. And lets them know what to expect. The first part 'bright star', tells them you are hurt, and need to be kept under observation for at least a week, a 'half fortnight'. " Blake made to argue that she was fine and couldn't stay in one place that long. But was silenced by a knowing look and a flaring pain in her gut.

"'Echo' means you are in danger and need to get somewhere safe, double echo means the danger is likely to follow you. 'Black X-ray' means you are on the run from an abusive Ex, and will need to stay hidden."

He sighed. "The last part tells them that when you are healed, they are to arrange to get you to Menagerie. I have a cousin Meghan… well she isn't really exactly a cousin, but we call her that because…. never mind it really isn't important. She lives there now, and it'd be good cover for why they are booking travel. I figure that's where you were heading, right?" Blake gave a small nod.

"Jaune, I can't ask this of you."

"You aren't asking." He gripped her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. His eyes looked tormented and concerned as they locked with hers. "Blake you are injured. You need help. Neither I nor my family would allow a friend in need to fend for themselves. I'd go with you, but unfortunately, that's not an option right now. If we wait, the others might stop us. I get it." He gave a wry half smile.

"Besides I'm sending you to one of the safest places on Remnant. Literally nothing happens in my hometown! Ever! Everybody knows everybody there. No way any of the Faunus there are White Fang sympathizers, let alone members. Unless the Fang physically follow you there, they will have no way to track you."

"Look I set up a route in your maps app. If someone sees you leaving it will look like you are going to Mistral. But you are to get off at the fourth waypoint. When the train slows to enter the rail yard, you jump off, there is a ditch on the left side that should provide cover. Head to the center of town and look for the tallest tower, it's next to the fire station. Head north from the tower, that's my street. My house is the big one at the top of the hill. You can't miss it. For now, though, do you know the rail line through Forever Falls?"

"I may be aware of it, yes." Blake looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Ok well hop a train headed east and it should take you straight there. It's a bit more than half a day's journey."

"Are you sure Jaune? I really don't want to get your family involved."

"Blake listen to me. Seriously my Mom and Sisters would kill me. Quite literally. If they knew I let you go when they could have helped. Not to mention what Yang would do if she knew I just let you go." His whole body shuddered. "I don't want to die Blake. Promise me you will let us help you."

"I promise. But I'll make it up to you someday!" Blake hated feeling like she was in someone's debt, its why she always rejected help from others. Here though, she was really not in a good position to deny the assistance. She only had her weapons and the clothes on her back. Now that she thought about it she was woefully unprepared.

"Fine. You can owe me one. So long as you're alive to collect, that's all that matters." Jaune handed her the scroll and started fishing in his pockets.

"Ok, take this, it's the battery from my scroll. Mines kinda smashed so I can't use it, and you won't be able to charge yours. Show my Mom that video, she'll take it from there."

"Ok Jaune." She pocketed her scroll and the spare battery. Before giving him, a big hug surprising the blonde. "Thanks, Jaune. For everything."

She made to go but Jaune grabbed her hand as she turned. For a split second she thought he was going to pull her back into another embrace. Instead her fingers were pried open and a sizeable amount of Lien was forced into her hand. "Take it. It's all I have on me. You'll need it. Besides I can just add it to your tab."

With that he released her. And took a step back. She instantly missed his comforting presence. And just as quickly dismissed that feeling, not wanting to address what that particular complication may have implied.

"Bye Blake. Stay safe. I'll miss you." And then he was gone, jogging back towards Beacon. Before he crested the rise that would take him from her sight he stopped and turned back with an exaggerated wave. Despite the tense situation the action seemed so childlike and innocent, she imagined the goofy smile she had come to know and wished he could wear it still.

"I'll miss you too." She whispered as she waved back.

Blake stayed rooted to the spot just looking at where he had been. Looking back towards Beacon. "I'll miss you all." After what seemed an eternity, but was probably only minutes, she was broken from her thoughts by the caw of a crow. Its red eyes seemed to be watching her as it perched above on a bit of brush growing on the cliff face. She turned with a shake of her head, and began to jog out into Vale, she had a train to catch after all.

**AN: Roosterteeth owns everything in this story. I am just playing around with what they left behind.**

**I figure Pyrrha would have launched Jaune into the safest place she could. Since the fighting was mainly centered on Beacon, I think she would have launched him into or near the center of Vale, probably the industrial or commercial district. The lockers should have the range for that, or they'd be pretty useless.**

**I also think Jaune wouldn't just sit around. He'd be mad at himself for breaking his scroll and try his damnedest to get back to help or just find out what happened. With no way to call for a ride, and the airspace still pretty hostile, I imagine he'd start hoofing it back.**

**I figure Beacon had to exist before Bullheads did. So, there must be some method of getting to vale on foot, without going through the grim infested emerald forest. And more importantly getting food, ammo, and other supplies up to the school. Especially when they were building it. It has to be made obsolete now, or the cost of using an air-based shuttle service would be impractical. It also has to be narrow and treacherous enough to make wheeled or tracked vehicles impractical as well, or again why fly air taxies. For a reference I used the Bright Angel Trail in the Grand Canyon.**

**Jaune took most of the night to get to the top as he had to basically fight his way there and had a few major distractions on the way. And had to take it slow in the dark. He met Blake about ¾ of the way up. Just before first light.**

**Blake for her part was pretty badly injured. And we saw her use the last of her aura to save Yang. They never say how fast it recharges, but I would expect it to take a good bit of time and some solid rest. **

**They show her with quite the scar in season 6, indicating it wasn't just a flesh wound, those Aura seams to make like it never happened. **

**A gut wound like that is not immediately fatal, assuming no major organs were hit. But usually a sword in the abdomen WILL do some internal damage. Often the intestines get damaged and bacteria, digestive enzymes, and/or fecal matter leak into the abdominal cavity. This can cause life threatening complications and infections, often requiring immediate surgery to patch up the digestive tract. Aura could probably prevent a major infection and patch up the intestines, if it wasn't too depleted. **

**Anyway, she might have felt like she could move around, but her Aura would be working overtime to fix up her insides. You generally don't 'walk off' getting impaled. And we know she left almost immediately after the fighting stopped. Yang said Sun saw her go, something I plan to address at some point. Point is she would be running on low almost no Aura, and zero sleep. Not to mention any blood loss that's likely to further drain her energy levels.**

**She is not thinking clearly but isn't irrational. She knows what she THINKS she needs to do, but she hasn't factored in what to do after she leaves Beacon. Like how she jumped in to attack Roman, good initial plan, no contingency plan if things aren't how you thought. Luckily our hero with a knack for quick thinking has her back this time.**


	12. Omake - Whiteknight-Vol3 Omake

Weiss did not choose to go. That was obvious by the way her father had to practically drag her through Beacon to the airship. She was not so obstinate that she dug in her heels, however her father was forced to keep a firm grip on her wrist to keep her moving forward.

They were almost to the door of the airship. She sent a pleading look back toward Winter, who brought up the rear of her little procession.

Winter could only respond with a look of concern and a slight shrug as if to say, "what can I do?"

Suddenly a commotion up front drew her attention as one of the SDC combat droids called out "Step aside citizzzzzzzeeeeennnn." It collapsed in a shower of sparks, an oddly confused expression on its robotic face, and a gaping hole in its chest.

The second Droid that headed the column called out "Halt intrud..." But its head was rent from its body before it could finish its command.

Winter made to pull her weapon but was distracted as she fumbled to catch the still sparking head of the droid that was tossed to her.

Weiss ended up stumbling backwards into Winter. Her father having released her wrist, as he came to a sudden stop. This serving to further comprise her ability to draw her saber.

The two sisters were quick to recover however, and drew their weapons as they peered around their father to see an odd sight. Jaune Arc, or at least Weiss thought it was, had his shield out and his sword extended with the tip pressed against her father's Adam's apple. She quickly grabbed Winter's wrist to stay her sword.

He was hardly recognizable. He was covered in grim blood, dirt, and something red colored most of his hair, and was splashed across his armor. His eyes held an intensity of determination and confidence Weiss had never before seen. And maybe it was the way she was crouched, but was he always so tall?

He looked incredibly intimidating, until he opened his mouth. "Hey there Weiss, how's it going?" His lilting voice and goofy but slightly manic grin shattering his image.

Sensing weakness Jacques collected himself and sneered. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

"Stopping a douchebag from kidnapping my friend." And suddenly the intensity returned, the lilt replaced by a cold hard deadpan, and the grin replaced by a frown.

"I'm her father, you idiot!"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Fine then. I'm stopping my friend's asshole of a father from taking her against her will. We can argue semantics all night, but you'll find my point still stands." And as he said that he stepped slightly forward rotating his arm down to press the sword tip up under Jacques chin forcing his head back. His aura sparkled against the blade, the pressure causing him to practically stand on tip toes.

'Yang should take lessons in puns from him.' Weiss thought as she smirked to herself. Then the reality of the situation caught up to her, and she realized how much trouble Jaune could get himself into. "Jaune please. Don't. I...I have to go with him."

"You know this hooligan?" Her father's insult went ignored by everybody as Jaune looked at Weiss with a confused expression, before his face hardened into determination once more.

"No, you don't need to go anywhere! I'm n-not l-losing anyone else!" Jaune's voice cracked but his expression remained stoic. However, he did release the pressure of his sword allowing Jacques to stand normally again.

"Jaune, it will be okay. I'll be back before you know it." Weiss pleaded.

"Not if I have any say." Grumbled Jacques.

"Father that's not helping." Snapped Winter as she lowered her weapon. "Jaune, was it? No one likes this situation. But we need to get Weiss somewhere safe. The White Fang will target her, and we are spread too thin to provide a constant guard. We are taking her to Atlas where she can be protected. I will personally watch over her and will ensure her safety."

After a moment's thought Jaune seemed to relent. "First Blake, now Weiss? Yang and Ruby are gonna be crushed." He mumbled as he lowered his sword to his side. But as Jacques tried to step past him, he found a shield blocking his path. "If you hurt her... If any harm comes to her, through your action, or inaction, all your money and so called power will mean nothing."

"Are you threatening me, boy?" Jacques rose to his full height and pushed forward.

"No sir." Jaune relented lowering his shield slightly. Jacques huffed as he pushed his way past, Jaune allowing himself to be pushed back. "But just so there are no misunderstandings. If you hurt her, I. WILL. Destroy. You."

Jacques grabbed Weiss roughly and pulled her aboard the airship with Winter quickly following. As the door closed Jaune called out. "That's not a threat. It's a promise. And an Arc never..."

"goes back on his word." Weiss finished for him as the door sealed shut. It was whispered but in the silent aircraft it was clearly heard.

Her father whirled on her. "Who was that miscreant? I'll have his guts for garters!"

"His name is Jaune Arc. And he is a good friend." Weiss looked up daring her father to counter that statement.

"And clearly a loyal one at that. Not someone I'd particularly want as an enemy." Winter chipped in, as she stood by Weiss's side in a show of support.

With a mighty "Harrumph" Jacques whipped about and strode to the cockpit while shouting at the pilots to get underway.

Winter turned to her sister with a smirk. "So that's Jaune, hunh? Doesn't look too 'noodley' to me. So why dear sister did you keep turning HIM down?"

Weiss was shocked and flustered, "He never looked or acted like that before!"

Winter's smirk grew to Yang like proportions. The rare natural smile shown making her normally strict face look radiant. As she sauntered to her seat she called out over her shoulder. "Too bad. I see you missed a potential opportunity. Or was this the opportunity to see his potential?"

Weiss just stood there flabbergasted. "All big sisters really are the same." She shook her head as she took her seat. As the ship began to lift, she peered out the window. In the dim lights of the landing dock she could barely see the blonde idiot waving at the retreating ship. She whispered to the wind. "I'll be back. This isn't a goodbye."

**AN: I feel that Jaune is just slightly OOC. I think at this point in his development he could be capable of this. Especially with his emotions being in a mess. He has a BAMF inside, he just needs to not second guess himself.** **This was the very first omake I wrote. I couldn't wait to release it, but I'm trying to keep the timeline fluid. So, the omakes I have written I'm peppering in where they fit in the timeline. And I have at least a couple more in this section (between seasons 3 4).**

**I hope they are not too disruptive to the flow of the story, they are just too much fun to write, and I don't just want to lump them on at the end of each chapter. They tend to be too long for that, and I worry that could ruin the tone I'm trying to end on.** **But I will try and keep the updates coming faster when I publish an omake chaper. That way you don't have to wait too long for more of the story**.

**Oh yeah, almost forgot: Roosterteeth owns everything RWBY related**


	13. Meeting the Arcs-Vol3 Ch2

Blake was miserable. She was exhausted, but far too cold and uncomfortable to sleep. Not that she could anyway, she needed to be awake to ensure she didn't miss her stop. She shivered as she pressed deeper into the freezing cold machinery that helped shelter her from the whistling wind. She was still damp from a rain shower in the Forever Fall forest, and as night set in the heavy dew did nothing to help her dry out. The train she hopped was mostly box cars. She knew from experience those tended to house security droids and she couldn't afford to chance it.

Instead she took shelter under some tarp covered farm equipment on one of the flat cars at the back of the train. The tarp did little for warmth but sheltered her from the wind a bit and concealed her quite well.

She was glad Jaune had come up with a plan as she realized she hadn't even thought to grab any supplies. Her stomach growled, letting her know what it thought of her poor planning.

Great now she could add hungry to her list of complaints. She wanted to check the time but was afraid the light would be seen. It had to have been hours spent crammed into this tiny cold metal crevice. She was stiff, sore, so cold her teeth chattered, tired… no exhausted, had barely any aura. She hurt all over and now was starving as well.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more the train slowed. A long whistle signaling the approach to a station. She peeked out careful to remain hidden as she peered through a cut in the tarp. Trying to make out something to identify where she was. It was getting dark out, but the station was well lit, and a large sign announced that this was indeed Ansell Station. However, the train didn't stop, it just slowed as it passed through. Blake hurried to the edge of the car. Jumping and rolling as the train began to speed up again. She hit the ground hard, much harder than she expected causing her to skid into a boulder that was obscured by the tall grass. The impact shattered her remaining aura, aggravated her wound, and tweaked her ankle. She lay there hidden in the wet grass, panting and listening for any signs of patrols or sign she'd been spotted or heard.

After several tense moments she got up and limped toward town. She kept to the shadows and found it just as Jaune had described. Leaving the center of town, she headed up the hill on what she was sure was Jaune's street. At the top of the hill a lone large house stood watch. Encouragingly the mailbox was decorated with twin crescents, this was definitely the place.

She approached the door with wobbly legs. She pulled out her scroll and checked her battery. Only 4%, good thing Jaune had thought of that. With shaking hands, she managed to swap batteries. She could hear noises within. Good someone was home.

She reached for the ornate brass knocker and felt herself sway unsteadily. She leaned on the door for support and lifted the knocker letting it fall twice. The door reverberated with a rich deep sound. She tried to ready the video on the scroll, but her vision swam.

She heard a feminine voice call out, "I got it."

She belatedly thought she should have fixed herself up, she probably looked like hell. Too late. Someone was at the door. She could hear the latch turning. She pressed play. But then she was falling, her world going black.

She heard a gasp of surprise and someone shout. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!"

Then she heard a familiar voice that made her smile despite the pain and discomfort. "Hi Mom, sorry for not calling earlier. This is a Code: Golden moon, Bright..."

And then, nothing.

-~~-KBTS-~~-

* * *

Blake awoke with a start. She quickly realized two things. She was in a bed, in a room she didn't recognize. And she was naked, well near enough. Her stomach and chest were wrapped in gauze, and she had on a pair of unfamiliar panties. Other than that, nothing, not even her bow!

She sat up clutching the blankets around her, looking around wildly. Comics, posters on the wall, soccer ball in the corner. She was in a boy's room. Glancing at a photo on the desk caused her face to explode into a blush. There was a picture of Jaune with his arm around some girls all with blonde hair. This was Jaune's bed, she was in Jaune's bed, naked!

She leapt up like the mattress was on fire. However, she got tangled in the sheets and crashed to the floor. She wrapped herself in the blankets and kicked at the sheets like they were some sort of tentacled monster.

The door burst open and a tall young woman with a long blonde braid and deep blue eyes stared at her in surprise. Blake could only blink back owlishly from her spot on the floor.

Finally, the woman broke the silence. "Uhh... good. You're up, I guess. Let's find you some clothes so you can come down for lunch." She began to rummage around in a bag by the door.

"How long was I out." Blake asked hiking the top of her blankets up.

"Let's see you came in just after dinner time, so like 7 or 8pm. I'd say… A bit over 16 hours. You gave us quite the fright. We were starting to worry that you were injured worse than it appeared. But your fever seemed to break a few hours ago. You were talking about Jaune in your sleep." She chuckled behind her hand at the blush creeping up the pale girl's neck.

"Oh...sorry, where are my manors? I'm Vermillion, Vermillion Arc, but everybody calls me Milli. I'm Jaune's eldest sister." she returned to the bag humming as she held up various items. "Hold on I'll be right back."

She returned moments later with a plain black sports bra which she tossed over. "I think this should fit. And here are some jeans and a tee shirt. I'm sorry if the band on it is offensive, Jade has weird taste."

She went out the door but popped her head back in before shutting it. "Take your time, bathroom's that door over there, when you're dressed, head on down the stairs. Kitchen and dining room are at the bottom."

Blake took approximately no time at all to use the facilities, get dressed and, head downstairs following the wondrous scent of tuna melts! At the bottom of the stairs she turned left and stopped dead. There at a large banquet table sat a sea of blonde, and blue eyes, and they were all staring at her. Suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights Blake paled. Her first thought was to run, but before she could a strong looking woman stood and gripped her in a comforting embrace.

"Easy child, we're all friends here. Come you must be famished, let's get some food in you, and I'll make the introductions." She guided Blake to the only empty seat at the table and placed a plate of sandwiches before her.

"I'm Juniper, Jaune's Mom. And that's Nicky... er Nicholas, Jaune's father." The man stood and reached a hand across the table to shake hers. Blake could only think about how much he looked like Jaune, except so much more handsome! Was this what Jaune would look like in 20 years? Because, wow.

"Um… Pleasure to meet you sir." She managed to eke out a greeting through a mouth full of sandwich. He smiled, and oh gods it was just like Jaune's! She fought to keep from blushing and decided the best course of action was to look at what she was eating.

"The pleasure is mine as well. Welcome to the Arc family home." His voice was deep and friendly.

Jaunes Mom took the spotlight away from the blinding smile that was apparently an Arc trademark. "Ok, I think you met Milli already, she's our oldest. Next is the first set of twins. Jade and Saffron. Saffron couldn't be here as she is living in Argus at the moment."

Jade just gave a nod and a "Sup.", with a mouth full of food. Then as she was sat at Blake's left, offered up a fist bump.

"Next we have the second set of twins. Gris and Lin. Lin has her hair dressed to the right while Gris keeps hers to the left." Blake was very grateful for the little tips in identifying the twins, she'd be lost without them. The twins were interesting, adopting a sort of punk rock look that was at odds with the rest of the family. Lin smiled warmly at Blake, but there was something predatory about the smile Gris gave her.

"Hey there. I totally didn't pet your ears while you slept. So, no worries." Lin greeted with accompanying finger guns. Somehow Blake did not find this to be comforting in the least.

"Well it looks like you enjoyed those sandwiches my dear." Juniper laughed. Blake looked down to see the platter of sandwiches was gone. That means she had eaten at least 4. She hadn't even noticed how fast she was eating. She must have looked like a pig!

"Don't worry I'll make some more." piped up Milli as she headed toward the kitchen. "It's no bother, besides you likely haven't eaten in days." Blake's objections were cut off before she could even start.

Blake resigned herself to slowly sipping her drink. Now that she didn't have food to focus on, she felt very conspicuous and out of place.

"Hi, I'm Celeste." Blake turned to her right to regard the frail looking girl in glasses next to her and was instantly taken by the shy smile, and intelligent eyes, only partially hidden by some rather large glasses. She looked like she could be automatic friends with any and everybody, much like Jaune. They gently shook hands, Blake taking extra care not to hurt her accidently.

"And lastly the youngest daughter, Magenta." Juniper gestured to the girl sat across from her currently glaring daggers at her over her glass of milk. It would have been intimating if not for how much she looked like a slightly older and blonder Ruby.

"Magenta be nice." Juniper warned. "Blake why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

Blake suddenly felt all eyes on her. Blake hated being the center of attention and began to feel skittish. But before she could panic Celeste had grabbed her hand and given it a warm squeeze. "It's ok, just tell us how you know Jaune." Her soft voice barely carried to Blake's ears, it was practically a whisper.

"Um...Hi… I'm Blake Belladonna. I'm a huntress in training at Beacon. I met Jaune at initiation, and he is best friends with my team leader, Ruby. Our teams hang out a lot, and so we've gotten to be pretty good friends."

Juniper clapped her hands drawing everyone's attention, and startling Blake a bit. "Okay so here's how this is going to work. I know you all have a ton of questions, but Blake's still recovering. And this isn't an interrogation! So, we will each get one question. And we will go in order, oldest on down. Nicky do you want to start?"

"Actually, it'd like to go last if that's all right." Nicholas eyed her warily but not unkindly.

"Ok then. I'll start. Jaune's video was very sparse on details. And the news is only reporting that there was an attack. Can you fill us in on what happened at Beacon?"

"Well you all heard the broadcast during the vital festival, right?" A chorus of nods answers her. Blake drew a deep breath before continuing. "Well that woman used the negativity of the crowd to draw in the Grimm. She also somehow hijacked the Atlesian military drones and turned them against us. And finally, as part of a three-pronged attack, the White Fang attacked Beacon." Her fists clenched, but Celeste put her hand over Blake's fist, relaxing it a bit. Even Jade, who didn't seem the comforting type put her hand on Blake's shoulder in support.

"This woman, we suspect her to be called Cinder Fall, she destroyed the CCT tower. And killed Jaune's partner Pyrrha as well as Professor Ozpin." Blake dipped her head finding it increasingly difficult to talk.

"Why didn't Jaune come with you?" Asked Milli, trying to steer the conversation to something less weighty. She took her seat at the table and passed a new plate of sandwiches around.

"He had responsibilities with his team. He needed to make sure they were okay. And probably make a report to the headmistress. A lot of weight falls on him as team leader." That earned some surprised looks. Clearly Jaune hadn't told his family about his standing within the team.

"So, what do you think of or dear brother?" Jade asked next with a bit of a playful smirk.

"Well, he is kind, gentle, a wonderful leader. Socially awkward, especially in a group setting." This earned a round of nods and smiles. "But he can be a great conversationalist. He seems oblivious and a little dense at first, but he can be surprisingly intuitive. He is also a natural leader, during initiation we all followed his lead without question, despite not knowing each other yet. He is an adept battle field tactician and, although non-conventional, his plans usually succeed. He is not the best fighter, but he is improving quickly, in fact I would say in only a year or so he'll be equal to the rest of our teams. However, even as he is now, I would gladly follow him into battle anytime, and trust him to get us back out safely."

"You have that much faith in him?" Juniper seemed doubtful.

"I do. And I'm not alone. His team trusts him with their lives. As would my own. I would even hazard to say most of the first years and even some second-year teams would follow one of Jaune's plans. We all know he would give his all to ensure everyone stayed safe."

"That's why she launched him away." Blake whispered. Sudden realization dawned on her. How could Pyrrha do that to him? The confused looks around her begged her to elaborate. "During the battle at Beacon Jaune and Pyrrha were separated from their team. He ended up in Vale while Pyr… his partner… tried to defend the CCT tower…. at the cost of her life." As everyone realized the implications of that statement a solemn silence fell over the Arc household. "I think she forced Jaune away, probably into a rocket locker. Both to protect him, and so he wouldn't stop her. I don't know why she felt like she had to fight, but I know Jaune would have killed himself trying to stop or save her. I think she knew that too."

"My poor baby. You kids shouldn't have to be facing things like this." Juniper wrung her hands together.

"No, they should not." Grit out Nicholas a cold fury in his eyes.

Everyone looked to Gris for her question. "Gris, I believe its you're turn."

"Ohh ok. Um... Can I touch your ears?"

"No." Blake deadpanned. Ears flat and arms crossed. "Next question".

"Aaaaww come on, just one little touch." Gris groused.

"A Faunus's animal features are highly personal. Touching them is considered a rather... intimate act." Blake refused to cave.

"Bet you let Jaune touch them." Gris huffed in disappointment. Blake tried not to blush, but there would be no denying the truth, or the color that crept into her cheeks.

"Fine then, I'll defer to the end". The girl in question just shrugged, when everyone just kept looking at her with raised eyebrows, she huffed. "What? Dad did it. I will ask my question after Magenta. Besides, the mood's not right now."

Well that set off alarm bells for Blake, but she just turned to Lin, electing to ignore the potential minefield for now.

"So Jaune is a shi... ah… crap fighter." The stern glare of her mother causing Lin to reconsider her words. "Not that we're worried or anything, but how far outclassed is little bro?". Lin tried to play tough, but her concern was evident.

"Well Jaune's not a great one-on-one fighter. If I'm being honest, he is probably in the bottom 10% of combat class." Blake looked at the despondent looks of those around her. "But he is improving rapidly. I mean he came into Beacon without any training. He didn't even know about Aura let alone have it unlocked. It's not surprising he'd be behind the rest of us. If anything, his dedication, perseverance, and growth are impressive..." Blake trailed off as an oppressive aura of intimidation grew around her. Seven sets of eyes were glaring at the sole male in the room who despite apparently being a veteran huntsman was fidgeting in his seat.

"Nicky, dearest, why did Jaune enter a huntsman school without his aura unlocked?"

Jaune's father looked to be eyeing the exits. "Juniper… honey, I figured he knew about it. How else did he think I could fight like I can? Besides Ozpin wouldn't let someone with no Aura go into initiation, they'd be instantly killed."

All eyes turned back to Blake. "They threw us off a cliff into a grim infested forest. Jaune was launched last. Luckily his partner saved him by using her spear to pin him to a tree. Then she unlocked his aura." As all eyes returned to the man in the hot seat Blake shrugged and mouthed "Sorry", but it was clear from her body language she was anything but.

"I figured Ozpin would turn him away. He'd be safe and be sent back home." Nicholas muttered the last.

"Nicholas. Dishes. Now. We'll call you when it's your turn." The so-called man of the house got up, shoulders drooping, and trudging toward the kitchen muttering about how everything is Ozpins fault. "And we will talk more about this latter." Juniper's parting words seemed to crush the final spark of life from her husband as he sighed, shoulders slumping, and turned on the tap.

"Now then, where were we." Juniper returned order to her brood.

Celeste placed her hand on Blake's arm causing her to turn towards her gentle smile. "So, my question is, how is Jaune doing outside of class. What are his friends like, has he come out of his shell or is he still a wallflower?"

"He's much like myself, not shy exactly, but definitely not wanting to be the center of attention. Except when he wore a dress to the school dance. He proudly stood in the limelight then." Blake chuckled at the memory.

"Explain. Now." Jade demanded, all the sisters looked like sharks with blood in the water. "...please." Jade amended after receiving a glare from Juniper and Celeste.

"Well, apparently Pyrrha was trying to subtly imply Jaune should take her to the dance. Jaune being somewhat oblivious said she'd have no problem finding a suitor and made an offhand comment about how if no one asked her he'd wear a dress. Pyrrha was quite sweet but her reputation was intimidating to say the least. No one asked her and Jaune felt obligated. Here, I think I have a video stored in here somewhere." she flicked through her scroll to show the JNPR dance number.

All the girls were in hysterics. Except Gris. "He does not have the legs for that dress." She frowned.

"That's the rest of his team. Ren and Nora. Ren's a calm and quiet ninja, Nora is a hyperactive ball of destruction." Flipping to another photo she showed the girls. "This is my team. Team RWBY. We are kind of the sister team to JNPR. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long, and me. Our two teams are probably his closest friends. But he is also friends with Velvet and Coco, they're second years. And Sun and Neptune from team SSSN."

"He had a bit of a problem first semester, being bullied by team CRDL." You could feel the anger permeate the room. Even Blake herself had clenched her fists at the memory. "But he sorted that out himself, and now seems to have gained their respect. I wouldn't call them friends, but they are at least cordial."

"All in all, I'd say he has made many friends and fits in quite well." The table relaxed none more so than Vermillion. Celeste looked relived and offered a quiet, "Thank you."

"Magenta sweetie, your turn." Juniper called.

"Are you trying to take Jaune away from us, like how Terra took Saffron?" Magenta asked with a glare, and a scowl.

Blake was taken aback, unsure how to answer that. When Gris interjected. "I believe what Magenta is asking, in her own way, is: what is your interest in our brother." Magenta nodded furiously. "Jaune called for a code 'golden arc', that has historically been used only for 'significant others' or Dad's huntsman friends. Where we really roll out the red carpet. Friends usually get code 'silver arc'. So, you can see why we are curious."

"Ooohhhhh. Well Jaune and I aren't like that." Blake blushed slightly at the implication. But her blush deepened in embarrassment at the supprizingly disappointed looks by most of the women at the table. They did know she was a Faunus, right? She reached up to her bow only to recall that she wasn't wearing it!

"None of us care about that." Gris huffed "Jaune certainly won't." It was like she was reading Blake's mind. And while that unnerved her, the sentiment was actually quite comforting.

"Ohh. Well we still aren't like that." She let her hand drop away from her ears, then turned to look directly at Magenta. "We are strictly platonic…. friends only." She amended when the girls face scrunched in confusion.

"But is that how you want it to stay?" Gris smirked.

"I'm not opposed to the idea, just not right now. I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now." Blake didn't rise to the teasing and remained stoic, using the tried and trusted, Yang tested, standard answer. The conviction in her voice was aided by the fact that it was the truth.

"But does Jaune feel that way? Why the code 'golden arc'? Why did he want you to get the royal treatment?" Gris pressed.

Before Blake could answer she was saved by an unlikely source. "Because she IS royalty. She is the princess of Menagerie." Came Nicholas's voice from the kitchen.

All the girls turned to stare at Blake, mouths hung open. Blake for her part was no less shocked by this revelation. Nicholas shrugged. "You wouldn't remember, but we met before. I volunteered a few times for security detail during you father's visits. You were maybe 11 or 12 at the time." Turning to address the room as a whole he explained. "Her father is the chief of Menagerie."

"So, you are a princess?" Magenta asked with stars in her eyes.

"No." Blake deadpanned. She rolled her eyes at the starry-eyed look in most of the girls' eyes. She looked to Celeste for help only to find a similar expression of awe. "I am not a princess. I'm just the Chiefs daughter. Not royalty at all. I guess I'd be like the first daughter of Menagerie or something." She frowned when the girls' eyes only lost a bit of their sparkle but otherwise their expressions remained unchanged.

"Okay well that's settled, now for my question." Crowed Gris.

"Wait didn't you already ask like 3?" Growled Jade.

"No that was Magenta's question. My question is if not you then whom? What's Jaune's love life like? Anyone caught his eye? Or better yet who is pining after him? Not that he'd ever notice, he's never been the most socially aware individual." A chorus of nods to that statement had Blake suppressing a chuckle.

Meanwhile Jade was grumbling about double standards and the general unfairness of things.

"Well... Pyrrha, his partner, was crushing on him hard. But he initially only had eyes for Weiss. Here let me show you." Pulling out her scroll, she brought up a group photo of JNPR and RWBY.

"The girl in red and bronze is Pyrrha, she had a massive crush on Jaune, but she wasn't terribly good at making her feelings known. She tiptoed around it hoping he'd make the first move, not that Jaune ever picked up on that. He saw most of her romantic gestures as just friendly overtures."

"That may be partially our fault." a rather sheepish Celeste explained. "We would all bring over friends, some may have been somewhat enamored with Jaune."

"It's fuc…." She swallowed at the icy glare from the Arc Matriarch. "It's... weird, having your friends flirt with your annoying little brother." Groused Gris.

"Weird, and confusing. Like are they wanting to hang out with you, or just there to get close to Jaune." Lin agreed.

Magenta was nodding angrily, muttering about having to chase them off with a stick.

"So, we may have played off their flirting as just being friendly. Jaune has always been a little socially…. stunted, no that's too harsh... oblivious? Anyway, it's not surprising that he would see subtle flirting as just teasing or friendly behavior." Celeste explained.

"Well that might explain his over the top flirting. But the cringe worthy false bravado was what was truly painful to watch. Apparently, he got some advice that 'all women look for is confidence'." Blake looked accusingly at the sole male in the house.

The man in question pulled a very Jaune like expression looking behind himself in confusion before mouthing 'Me?'

Blake nodded, once again putting the man squarely back in the dog house.

"I said all Jaune needed was confidence. As in he had everything else, and just needed to believe in himself."

"Well, that's not how he took it at all." Blake defended, arms crossed.

"That idiot." Almost everyone at the table muttered simultaneously while shaking their heads.

"Jaune has always had this weird ability to garner affection from the ladies. He is just so damned sincere." Lin shared.

"Yeah, but he never could see why they might be interested and, usually unknowingly, blew them off." Added Gris.

Blake blushed knowing only too well how that worked. Her reaction did not go unnoticed by the assembled family. Several knowing looks passed around the table.

"So, let me see if I understand the picture…. Jaune was too fixated in gaining the affections of the princess from Atlas, to notice the growing affections of the Princess of Menagerie, or the near obsession of Mistral's most influential celebrity?" Gris summarized.

"Don't forget also befriending the daughters of Beacons most powerful team to ever graduate. One of whom is also the daughter of Remnant's 'Bandit Queen'." Nicholas chirped in.

"So, he also has a Bandit Princess in his harem." Lin grinned.

"Don't call it that." Chided Juniper as Blake's blush threatened to go nuclear. "Blake has had a long day. And, I think this has been taxing enough on the poor girl. Celeste why don't you take her up to Jaunes room so she can relax and get some of her strength back. Nicky, you can save your questions for tomorrow. And you two!" She rounded on the twins. "If I hear about you bothering her ears, you'll be on triple chores for a month!" A pair of awes was the only response as the family dissipated from the table.

Celeste guided the still shocked Faunus upstairs and left her with a smile. "Well, I think you'd be cute together. You have my support."

Blake just stood there blinking. "Well, that was a thing." She flopped down onto Jaune's bed. Noticing that it still smelled faintly of him. It could have gone worse she supposed, at least she had met the family, and they seemed to like her. She smiled contentedly, relaxing into the bed. With a full belly and surrounded by a room chock full of things that reminded her of Jaune, she couldn't help but relax.

'A cat nap sounds good.' She thought as she stretched languidly in the bed. "Damn it Yang!" That was somehow her fault she just knew it. Her aura was beginning to slowly tick back up towards halfway full, and she only felt a slight twinge and a bit of tightness in her side, the pain was all but gone.

Her thoughts drifted back to Jaune as she flopped over face buried in his pillow. She couldn't thank him enough. He may very well have saved her life by setting her up in a safehouse. Not to mention saving her from the Griffins. She would repay him by regaining her strength and following his plan. Then she'd figure out a way to really thank him latter.

Her belly full, a warm soft bed. She couldn't have kept her eyes open if she wanted too. She took a deep breath in through her nose and released a long slow sigh of contentment. As she drifted off to sleep, she smiled. Despite the turmoil, danger, and uncertainty the future held, right there, right then, everything about this room just made her feel at peace.

-~~-KBTS-~~-

* * *

**AN: Roosterteeth (the true owners of anything RWBY), have some pretty big plot holes to fill in regard to Jaune's family. Namely why he has no training and didn't know what aura was. I like Coeur's explanation for why his dad wouldn't train him, as laid out in "Not This Time Fate". If you haven't read it, please do. It is in my opinion the best story in this fandom. As for his ignorance of aura, I hope my explanation is satisfying.**

**I've also tried to lay the groundwork for why Pyrrha did some of the things she did. At least her reasons for the rocket locker. Her reasons for "having to fight cinder" still elude me. I don't think Jaune would have accepted them either.**

** I wrote my rough draft of this chapter before season 6 came out. I had used Coeur Al'Aran's established family and their associated personalities. I still used his names for Jaunes parents and home town. But I changed the names for his sisters to be reflective of their shirt colors in the season 6 family photo. I spent a lot of time with a French pantone chart and I think I came up with colors that both match their shirt and sound like names.**

**The twins were the hardest. It's hard to tell if their shirts are light blue, off-white, or grey. I zoomed in on the photo in MS paint and used the eyedropper to sample the color and it is definitely on the grey end of the spectrum. I settled on Lin and Gris. Which means linen and grey. In French Lin is a shade of grey or tan. In fact, Google image search any of the proposed girl's names with the word "color" after and it should bring up a color swatch fairly close to the color of their shirts. I was just really happy they had bows. Even better, that they look a lot like Blake's. It really helped validate the entire premise behind chapter 1. Which was also already originally written before season 6. See photo at: knowyourmeme /photos/1438666-rwby**

**At any rate I'll update the chapter in the future to correct the names if needed.**

**Anyway, I kept the personalities from Coeur's version of the sisters. However, because Saffron is over in Argus, there would be one fewer question. So, I had to redirect "Sable and Coral's" questions to Jade and Gris, so Gris is a mix of "Hazel and Coral". Hopefully the table below helps clarify.**

**Mom = Juniper**

**Dad = Nicholas**

**Sisters, in order of birth (Corresponding Name in the Coeur 'verse)**

**Vermillion "Milli" = Red (Sapphire)**

**Saffron "Saff" = Orange (Sable)**

**Jade = Green (Jade)**

**Lin and Gris = Grey, twins (Hazel and Coral)**

**Celeste "Cece" = Teal (Lavender)**

**Magenta "Mags" = Pinkish-Purple (Amber)**


	14. Deer Jaune-Vol3 Ch3

Deery sat in the makeshift hospital room, really it was an elementary school classroom, all the little chairs and desks were piled haphazardly in a corner. She was sat in what she assumed had been the teachers chair between her two friends who were laid out on play mats in leu of a cot. Three other patients were laid out on the other side of the room, a Faunus she didn't know, and two humans.

Honestly, she was surprised she was not sitting in jail, or she supposed, laying in the morgue. A loud sob from third human in the room drew her attention. She seemed uninjured but was crying, knelt down and clinging desperately to the outstretched hand of the Faunus while bent over him so far her head was almost touching his chest. It should have shocked her, maybe even angered her to see such interaction, but at this point she wasn't sure what to feel any more. It had been a long night, long and weird.

It started when she and her squad had taken up position at the bottom of the Beacon Cliffs. Apparently, there was an old trail to access the top and they were tasked with guarding it. She and her comrades were on high alert. Things were pretty intense up top, if the sounds and flashes of light were any indication, but down at the bottom of the cliffs, nothing much seemed to be happening. Didn't mean they were lowering their guard any. Even Fozzie had stopped joking around.

Rowlf had announced he heard something, his floppy brown ears perking up a bit. He said that someone was coming, and they had all taken their ready stances. Having the best night vision and being the de facto leader, she took point. Rowlf and Fozzie fanning out to her right while Rizzo took the left flank. Fozzie unsheathed his short sword, almost more of a machete really, while the other three readied their guns. Out of the night stepped a rather tall man with a shield and sword.

Deery called out "Halt. Are you a Faunus or a dirty Human?"

"Does it matter?", came the tired reply. "What's important is that I'm not a... GRIMMM!"

And with that he charged. His shield raised up and sword glinting as it was lifted high. Rizzo and Rowlf opened fire but her own rifle jammed. The poorly made, and even more poorly maintained, rifles they had been issued were prone to that sort failure. She worked to clear the breach and looked up in horror to see their rounds pinging uselessly off his shield. His advance was not even slowed as he closed in on her with frightening speed. His sword cut a wide arc as his overhead slash descended toward her. She froze in sheer terror at the sight. She heard the sound of his sword splitting bone and was knocked aside by a heavy blow.

She lay on the ground thinking she must be dying when the air was rent with a pained scream. Rowlf had both his arms trapped in the mouth of a Grimm, his rifle sticking out the corners of its maw as it tried to close its jaws further on his already pierced biceps. She looked over to check on Rizzo, only to see a large winged grim where he had been moments earlier. It slurped up the poor man's tail like a piece of spaghetti, disturbingly reminiscent of a bird swallowing an earthworm.

The beast finished its meal and roared at her only to be silenced by the blade of the huntsman that had attacked her. No that wasn't quite right… he had saved her. That much was evident by the dissolving corpse lying next to her. She could still see the gash across its face, the sword having split the side of the beast's skull. He had killed it in a single blow. What would have happened if he had gone after her instead of the Grimm? She shuddered at the thought. He proved it was not a fluke as he dispatched the second Grimm just as easily, a slash across its neck, followed by a piercing thrust to the chest put it down for good.

They both turned their attention to the third Grimm. Rowlf was desperately trying to pull his arms free but the teeth were impaled deep into his flesh. Fozzie tried to help pry the jaws apart, but a slash from the griffon's claws opened him up from his left shoulder to his right hip and sent him flying toward the blond swordsman.

To her absolute shock, the human caught the literal bear of a man easily. Fozzie wasn't a giant, but he was no lightweight either. Yet the huntsman caught him, turning to arrest his momentum and laying him carefully down a little way from her. Fozzie had a nasty gash across his chest that was pouring blood that had splashed across the front of their savior's armor. Wasting no time, the Huntsman reached Rowlf and the third Grimm, who had reared back onto its hind legs, dragging the howling Rowlf up, his feet dangling in the air.

The tall human reached up using his sword to pry open the jaws of the beast finally allowing Rowlf to fall free. His arms falling around the shoulders of the swordsman and drenching his once light-colored hair with his life's blood. The human wrapped his shield arm around Rowlf, both to support him as well as shield him from a claw swipe. The sword glinted as it flashed around severing the offending claw as well as the entire forearm. A second slash removed a wing, and he danced around the dark creature, still supporting the dog Faunus, in what looked like an awkward waltz. He hamstrung the beast causing it to crash down, immobilized.

He brought Rowlf over next to Fozzie and carefully laid him down. Before turning back to her. He advanced on her with a menacing aura surrounding him. The poor deer Faunus whimpered in fear as she tried to scoot away, everything had happened so fast she had barely sat up from where she had been knocked to the ground at the start of the fight. As she tried to back away, she was reminded that the third Grimm was still alive by the hot fetid breath on the back of her neck as it roared behind her. She tore her eyes from the advancing warrior to the more imminently terrifying monster that was hobbling up behind her.

Its lunge was halted when a sword crashed into its eye. Ideally it would have pierced through killing the beast, but the throw had probably been done in haste and as such it was more of the hilt that made impact. Still it staggered the beast enough that she was able to roll away from it as it came crashing down. The now unarmed huntsman used his foot to kick her riffle up into his hands in a single surprisingly fluid move. He effortlessly racked the slide she had been struggling with and began shooting from the hip as he charged. He wasn't aiming, just firing wildly into the center mass of the creature. He completed his charge with a shield bash which bowled it over onto its back. Forgoing the rifle, he paused to scoop up his sword before leaping onto the creature and using both hands to drive the sword down through the beast, pinning it to the ground and finally removing the threat.

He fought unlike anything she could have imagined, no fancy moves, no precisely timed strikes. Just pure, unrelenting, brutal savagery. He threw himself between them and the Grimm and simply hacked at them until nothing remained to fight back.

And suddenly he was upon her again. His face, still covered in gore, appeared before her own. He said something but she was in too much shock to understand. Then he grabbed her and shook her slightly. "Hey, Hey, I need you to answer me. Are you okay?"

Deery was not OK. She was mentally screaming in terror, but too afraid to say anything. All she could do was nod. He pulled her up to her feet where her shaking knees miraculously held her.

Then he quickly ran his hands over her seemingly checking for injuries. Before almost forcefully removing her jacket. That got her attention. Then to her shock she looked up to see him placing a sheathed sword on his hip, while he began to fumble with his belt buckle. He looked up so see her wide eyes and said, "Good, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt and pants."

Deery couldn't believe her ears. In the middle of a war zone? Her friends dying a stone's throw away? He was going to subject her to that kind of humiliation? It didn't seem possible. But what could she do? He was clearly stronger, faster, and better armed than her. Maybe if she didn't resist it would be over quickly. Maybe he'd leave her mostly unharmed. Maybe she could still get help for her friends? If she fought back, he could kill or injure her, that would be a death sentence for Fozzie and Rowlf as well. With tears in her eyes she did as he said. Kicking off her boots she pulled off her pants and removed her blouse. She refused to make eye contact as she stood there trying to cover as much as she could with her arms.

"Are you done yet?" His monotone voice asked.

What kind of question was that, what more did he want? As it was, she was left with just a rather lacy set of undergarments that barely protected her modesty. Her cheeks burned with shame, anger, and embarrassment, as she reached back to undo the clasp.

"Please hurry it up though. If you're done, can you hand them over to me?"

Deery finally glanced up to look at the young man, for he clearly was young, standing there awkwardly with one hand over his eyes and the other palm up, outstretched vaguely toward her, but pointed slightly to her left. She thought it odd but complied anyway. She removed her hand from the clasp, leaving her bra where it belonged. And gathering up her clothing, she confusedly placed it in his outstretched hand.

As soon as he had a grip on the cloth he turned away and drew his sword. Working with his back to her he cut at the cloth, then without so much as a glance back, he tossed the remains over his shoulder in her general direction. Then once again without looking her way he strode off towards her injured comrades.

Deery bent down to pick up her shredded clothing, only to find a pair of now cutoff shorts and a sleeveless crop top that used to be a blouse. Donning the mutilated cloths, and now more confused than ever. She turned back to see the strange boy knelt between Fozzie and Rowlf. He had a hand on each of their foreheads and was muttering some kind of a chant. Suddenly a white glow blinded her as it illuminated the entire clearing. As her vision returned, she could see the glow envelop all three of the men before seeming to change to a light brown for Rowlf and a dirty gold color for Fozzie, then disappear as it seemed to sink into them. The boy stood and motioned for her to come over.

"Here, keep pressure on this." he said as he took her rolled up coat and used it to stem the flow on the deepest part of Fozzie's wound. She watched in amazement as a golden light danced at the edge of the cut as the shallower parts stitched together before her eyes. Rowlf was still bleeding heavily as his left arm had nearly been severed. The boy was using his belt to form a tourniquet to slow the blood loss and wrapping the wounds with the strips of cloth from her clothing.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" He asked as he turned to her, wiping his face with his sleeve to reveal a boyish and kind face.

"Deery."

"Oh, is that your real name?" She nodded.

"Wow, OK, seems a little mean to name a deer Faunus 'Deery'."

"Well I grew up in an orphanage, and the people who ran it really weren't all that great to us Faunus kids." Deery shrugged. And was surprised by the hardness and anger in his eyes. Before he too shrugged with a sigh.

"Well, I'd have called you Deerdra. Still a bit on the nose, but at least it's a real name. And you could still go by Deery for short, if you wanted to." He shook his head to refocus.

"Look, Deery, these two guys need medical attention. I unlocked their Auras, but they've lost a lot of blood. I think both of them are going into shock. If you ditch the masks, I don't think anyone will recognize who you are. There is a safe zone about a mile back that way, do you think you can get them there?"

"Deery looked at the size of the bear Faunus, him plus Rowlf? She doubted she could do it. "I don't know. I'm not the strongest person."

Suddenly he leaned over and placed a hand on her chest and forehead. "Close your eyes, I'm going to try something." His hand began to glow, and she closed her eyes as he began to chant.

"For it is in sharing of ourselves that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to lift others above their limits. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee, so you may protect others."

Suddenly she felt more powerful than she ever had before. And yet the power didn't stop. It kept filling her up, giving her a strength that she never imagined she could be capable of. And she could feel something else, she could feel the care and concern of the boy before her. Not in some vague way, she could actually feel it. Like it was coming from her, yet also not. He was her friend, he cared about her, he wanted only for her to live her life and to be happy. She didn't know what to think, was this how it felt to be loved?

And then the connection faded away.

And yet, the power remained. She felt she could move mountains! She opened her eyes to see the deep blue oceans of concern before her. "Did it work? Do you think you can get these guys to safety?"

"Y-Y-es…" she swallowed hard, "Yes, I think. No… I mean, yes, I can do it, I'm certain." And she was. With this power Fozzie didn't look so heavy any more.

"Okay, Good. Look I got to go help my friends up top, you take care now." And he stood up to run off up the trail.

"Wait! I don't even know your name! And why did you save us? We were total strangers! We're Faunus, hell, we attacked you! We are the enemy!"

"Oh, sorry. Names Jaune, Jaune Arc. And we might have been strangers, but strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. And Faunus are people same as me. The Grimm and those who work with them are the enemies. Besides I have a friend who was just like you, she just needed to find the right path too."

'Gods be damned if that smile couldn't be used as a weapon against the Grimm.' Deery thought to herself. Smiling back at the blonde despite the situation surrounding them.

"But I really do have to go, and these guys really need to get some help as soon as possible."

And with that he took off up the trail, and Deery turned to carefully heft the two men onto her shoulders to carry. She was amazed at how easy it was to run even with all the extra weight as she took off towards the safe point. As she ran, she huffed to herself, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet? What kind of crazy philosophy is that?"

And the strange energy he had bestowed on her lasted all the way to the makeshift hospital. She could still feel it, it was not as strong as before, but what was there was undeniably a part of her now. Her soul, it felt clean and new, and was shining with a light rose hue as she flexed her hand. Her Aura. She looked up as a weary doctor came in to check the patients. He knelt by Fozzie and nodded to himself ticking something on the clipboard at his feet. Then checking under Rowlfs bandages and checking something on his chart as well.

"Will they be alright Doc?"

"Well they are lucky they had their Aura unlocked or they'd have bled out. I'm still confused by their aura readings. The levels are rather high, but if they had their aura up how did they get so badly injured? Anyway, a few days to recover and some fluids and they will be fine."

"The huntsman who saved us unlocked it for us."

"All three of you?" the doctor looked skeptical, while Deery just shrugged.

"Brave man. Usually they wouldn't do that. Unlocking someone's Aura puts quite the drain on your own. To unlock three must have wiped him out. And in the middle of a Grimm attack having your aura run low is suicidal."

"He actually looked fine. He didn't even seem winded. He did Fozzie and Rowlf's at the same time."

"Wow, he must have some crazy amount of Aura, or some kind of Semblance that lets him do that. Maybe both. I've never heard of anyone unlocking two Auras simultaneously. Most people would have keeled over attempting to do two in a row."

"He did seem… special." She smiled. Then glancing down at Rowlf's surprisingly healthy looking hands she asked the question she knew he would most want to know when he woke up. "Will Rowlf, the dog Faunus… will he still be able to play the piano?"

"I don't see why not. Most of the damage was to the upper arms, and even that is healing surprisingly fast. He should have no major issues other than some slight stiffness and some superficial scarring. Aura is doing a fine job of patching them both up. We are keeping them sedated so their aura can recover faster, but I suspect they will be discharged as soon as they awaken."

Deery sighed in relief. As the doctor checked the other patients and left the room, she watched the human woman who was still crying but looked to be slightly more relieved after the Doctor spoke to her. 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' She thought to herself before striding over to the other side of the room. She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Dee… I'm Deerdra, but you can call me Deery. Can I help you with anything?"

The other woman just collapsed forward and hugged her close crying on her shoulder. Deery didn't notice the rosy glow suffuse through the woman. Or how while her tears continued her face transformed from a rictus of grief into one of pure relief. She just kept sobbing tears of joy saying, "He's going to be okay."

Deery patted her on the back and comforted her as best she could. 'So, this is the start of a new life?' she thought. 'Well, we'll just have to start helping one person at a time. Maybe if I meet Jaune again someday, I'll be able to say I was worth saving. And maybe actually thank him properly.' And she smiled. She had found a direction for her life. And with that, for the first time, she felt truly happy.

-~~-KBTS-~~-

* * *

**AN: Roosterteeth owns all things RWBY, I own Nothing, not even the OCs. I had alluded to this fight in chapter 11****, After the Fall. I had originally intended to include it, but it got rather long. I couldn't let go of the idea, so I decided to include it as a sort of Omake. I tried to make the actions and sequence of the fight realistic, and I alluded to how I think his semblance would have behaved, little aspects of it manifesting early, even if he doesn't understand it yet.**

**100 internet points to the first one to guess the inspiration for Rizzo, Fozzie, and Rowlf.**

**Deerdra means sorrow, at least according to online baby naming sites, it is a variant on Diedre, a character of legend who died of a broken heart. So, I thought a semblance that takes away sadness, would be fitting. It would work similar to Ren's, only instead of masking all emotions it amplifies happy feelings while diminishing negative emotions. **

**FYI Fozzie's semblance would make people laugh at whatever he says even if it isn't funny. Rowlf would have a healing semblance, but it only works on animals. Or on the animal traits of Faunus. He'll be a spectacular doctor slash vet.**

**Not sure if 'Deer Jaune' is an actual ship name but if it turns into a thing I claim first! :-) **

**(I like it better then 'Tractor' or 'Jaune Deer' and couldn't find any other names for this ship) **

**I hope to have the next official chapter (entitled: PatriArc) up this weekend or early next week, depends if I can find time to edit it. And I have one more Omake planned for this season. But I make no promises.**


	15. PatriArc-Vol3 Ch4

Blake awoke to a dark room and arched her back in an impressive stretch, earning a satisfying pop from her shoulder and lower back. And most importantly she didn't feel any pain or tightness from the stab wound in her abdomen.

It was still dark out, but the sky had the sort of grey blue of either predawn or late evening. With no clock in the room she couldn't be sure. She had a very good sleep and a very nice dream, she couldn't really remember the specifics, but it had left her feeling very much at ease. However, her newly healed stomach reminded her loudly that she had gotten her rest at the expense of dinner. So, after a quick stop to use the facilities she padded down the stairs towards the kitchen.

She was interrupted about halfway down by the man of her dreams… no the man from her dreams… damn it hormones! Any way, he bore a strong resemblance to the older version of a certain blonde knight that had been, mere moments ago, prominently featured in her dream. That didn't really sound any better. Unbidden the details came back to her suddenly, of strong arms holding her, how she felt so safe and secure in his embrace. Her ears twitched at the faded memories of feather kisses on both sets of ears. She blushed furiously, praying that it was too dark for human eyes to notice, as Jaune's father held up a single finger to his lips and gestured to the kitchen. She nodded and tried to regain her composure as she followed him through the dark house.

"We have some beef stew or quiche I can heat up. You're probably pretty hungry. We let you sleep through dinner, having your aura depleted really takes it out of you." Jaune's father kept his voice hushed.

"Stew sounds wonderful, thanks." Blake whispered back. Mr. Arc pulled out a small pot and a Tupperware container from the fridge. Once he had that going on the stove top, he pulled out a loaf of crusty bread and began slicing off some hearty chunks.

"Don't want to use the microwave, it makes too much noise." Blake just nodded back. "We can eat in my study and have a little chat. That way we won't wake the family too early."

Pouring the soup in the bowl he gestured for Blake to follow down the hall and through an ornate carved door. The room was not very big and was dominated by a large desk, which Mr Arc took a seat behind, placing the food on top and gesturing to a comfy looking chair opposite him. Blake took the seat and looked around. Little trinkets were everywhere, scattered on shelves that lined the walls.

"They are to remind me of why I'm still a huntsman. Every one of these was given to me by someone I helped save, someone who wouldn't be there if I had hung up my sword."

"Sir, you talk as if you didn't want to be a huntsman." Blake paused, her bread dripping with broth as she held it over the bowl.

Jaune's father let out a chuckle. "That's because I didn't. Let's just say my choices were limited. My parents were quite adamant that I uphold the Arc legacy. However, we had a falling out after my sister's death. I met June, and Vermillion came soon after." He sighed wistfully. "Priorities tend to change after you see your first child born. I planned to quit being a hunter and become a full-time father… but bills needed to be paid and diapers are not cheap. I only really knew how to do one thing, kill Grimm. After that we had Jade and Saffron then the twins, it became a job. Now though, I think about what might have been, had I not been in the right places at the wrong times." He reached up and pulled down a small hand-crafted rag doll, which he smiled at wistfully. Then he turned his soft gaze to her. "Why did you decide to become a huntress?"

"Well... I was a point in my life where I needed to make a change. And I wanted to do something that would help people, do some good, and make a diffrence."

"I assume this was after you left the White Fang?" Blake nodded in response.

"And you cut all ties with them?"

"Yes, I'm fairly certain I've been branded as a traitor to the cause."

"And you have no intention of dragging my son into some sort of vendetta mission to go after them. Do you?"

Blake swallowed a large bite of bread and stew with some difficulty, wilting under the stern and calculating gaze she was under. "No sir! I really want to just get away from them if possible. I have no intention to go out of my way to start trouble anymore, I certainly wouldn't do anything that might endanger Jaune."

"Good, though it would be a bit hypocritical of me to judge you too harshly. I still can't understand why Ozpin let him go through initiation with no Aura. It just makes no sense. Why recruit him if he obviously had no skills or training, let alone no Aura?"

"I don't think Ozpin recruited him sir. From what I understand Jaune sent in a set of false transcripts to gain entry."

"That idiot! Had I known I would never have let him go…. Although perhaps that was his reason for not informing me."

"Is that why you were sleeping on the couch?" Blake smirked, Nicholas's sheepish look was exactly like Jaune's.

"Well… willfully endangering the life of one of her children tends to make my June Bug a bit… frosty. And the bedroom was a tad too chilly to sleep in tonight."

"Sir, if I may ask, why didn't you train Jaune?" Blake had a curious tilt to her head.

"I never wanted any of my children to be hunters or huntresses, I didn't want them to be forced into the life I was, I wanted them to be free to make their own way. It was never an issue until a couple years ago. Jaune suddenly took quite the interest in the Arc family history, and its legacy of warriors." He scowled. "All of whom fought the good fight and died for it at far too young an age. Ironically though, my desire to see them live their own life, free of the Arc legacy, caused me to deny the life my son apparently sought." He frowned, eyes looking down in shame.

"Only now do I see the lengths he was willing to go in pursuit of his dreams. But at the time I was so intent on him not being a hunter I refused to acknowledge his potential. I banned any talk of hunters, semblances, or aura in the house and tried to squash his ambitions. The last thing I told him was that if he didn't succede he could always come back home. I fear I may have driven quite the wedge between us." He sighed again.

"But he's proved me wrong, again. And if what you say is true, then he has great potential. I have my work cut out for me, but I will eventually regain my son's trust. Our relationship may have been strained by what I've done and said, but I have no doubt that we still love each other. And no matter what happens he will always be my son." Nicholas put his elbows on the table and looked meaningfully at Blake.

"What if you did something really bad. Said things you can never take back?"

"Good parents will always love their children. And your parents are good people, some of the best in fact."

"Thank you…" Blake choked up, as Nicholas just smiled a fatherly smile at her.

"Now then, before we send you on your way, I need to ask a few questions." Blake nodded back, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes.

"First, how dangerous is this Ex of yours? How big a threat is he, and should I be worried about him tracking you here?"

"Well I was very cautious coming here, so I don't think he or any of the Fang could track me, especially with the CCT down. But they may still be looking for me and I wouldn't want them to connect me back to Jaune or your family." Blake took a deep breath. "Adam is the leader of Vales branch of the Fang. He is probably one of the best fighters they have. His…"

"Adam? Adam Taurus? He's your stalker Ex boyfriend?" Blake just nodded sheepishly her ears pinned down as Nicholas dragged a hand over his face.

"Ok. So, you're being stalked by a violent psychopath who hates all of humanity. How do I beat him if I need to?"

Blake just looked glumly at the desk top. "He wasn't always like that, at least not around me. And he is very powerful, almost unbeatable."

"Well… how does his semblance work? What's his fighting style?"

"He is a master swordsman. He uses a katana styled sword with a shotgun sheath. His semblance lets him store kinetic energy in his weapon and unleash it in a powerful wave. He uses an iaido technique to unleash his semblance, and he needs a bit of time to sort of charge it up. But if you can keep him off balance, and specifically make him angry, he losses composure and has trouble focusing."

"So, avoid blocking against his weapon, target the body and don't let him get space to quick draw. And if possible, get in his head, and piss him off. Okay, got it. But we should be proactive in preventing a fight in the first place, we can't let him find you. He'll be watching your folk's house you know."

"Yes, he said as much when he attacked us at Beacon. He said he would destroy everything I love. I think he is plotting something big…"

"Like killing your parents." Nicholas nodded solemnly. "Well... we better get you home as quick as possible. In four days, a boat leaves for Menagerie. I know the Captain, he's a good man. And I can easily arrange a cabin for you. But before we do, I will need some assurance from you in return."

Blake nodded, "What will you need from me."

"I want your word that if you and Jaune get married you will take the Arc name, or at least a hyphenated name like Belladonna-Arc."

"Whaaa?"

"Furthermore, any children you have at least one will have Arc only, as their last names. Jaune is the last male heir to the Arc name and as such is the only sure way that the name carries on. While I abhor the legacy, and the traditions that forced all Arcs to be warriors, I am proud of my heritage and want to see it carried on."

Blake was reduced to a stammering red-faced mess as a strangled noise that could almost be words emanated from her throat. When she tried to breath in, she choked on her spit and devolved further into a coughing, tomato faced, wreck.

"And lastly you must promise to make an effort to live no more than two day's journey from here and bring the grandbabies over for a prolonged visit at least once a month." He looked at her expectantly and proffered a cup of water. She gulped greedilly as he waited for her to regain her composure.

"But sir!" Blake finally managed to choke out in a much higher pitched voice than normal.

"And stop with the 'sir' you can call me Papa Arc. Or Mr. Arc if you insist on being formal."

"But Jaune and I aren't… I mean… I'm a Faunus. The Arc legacy..."

"So? Your 'hypothetical' children probably won't be the first Faunus to have Arc blood. Though if you agree to my terms, they would be the first to have the name. My uncle was shacking up with a Faunus girl named Huaguo over in Vacuo. Quite the scandal in the family."

Blake nodded sadly. "Yeah, everyone was upset that he was dating someone half his age. The tail didn't really factor in, mostly my folks were upset that she was even younger than me." He smirked at the shocked look on Blakes face.

"Never really got to meet her though. I broke ties with my family, then I heard that their town got over run. Both her and my Uncle didn't make it out. We thought they might have had a child, would be around your age now I bet. But we could never find any information on him or her." He shook his head sadly and put the doll he had been holding all this time back on the shelf.

"Anyway… If you agree and give your word to abide by those three conditions, I will arrange travel, supplies, food, dust, ammo. Whatever you need to get you home safely."

"I have to agree to marry Jaune?" Blake looked incredulously at 'Papa Arc'. Who, in a very Jaune like manor, began waving his arms in front of him in a gesture of denial.

"No. no. no. IF. If you marry Jaune I ask that you carry on the Arc name through your children and let us spoil the grandkids. There is no OBLIGATION for you to do anything. But if it does happen, I expect you to honor your word. It's a big deal for us Arcs."

"I know. But why...all this?"

Nicholas looked sheepishly at the table where he fiddled with some pens. "Jaune is not the only child I have messed up with recently. I had a bit of a falling out with Saffron over exactly these issues. I was uncomfortable with the circumstances of her marriage, and upset she changed her name. And when she said she was moving to Argus I said some things I didn't truly mean. We are better now though. I've accepted that she has her own life to live, and she can live it her own way. But I don't see my grandson nearly as much as I'd like. Think of this arrangement as a proactive approach to preventing those same issues, if and when they arise in the future."

"Alright. I give my word that if, and it is a big if, Jaune and I get married I will accept the Arc name. And I will give all our potential and hypothetical children the surname of Arc. And we will visit often. You have my word as a Belladonna."

"Excellent!" He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. "You will be traveling under the name Noir Nightshade. Here is your ID and boarding information. I got you a stateroom, with an ocean view and its own bathroom. As I said it leaves in four days, so we don't have a lot of time to get you geared up."

"You had all this already prepared? Why go through all that if you were going to do it either way?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "Now we each get something we want. I help you. You own me something in return. If things work out the debt is paid. If not, the debt is forgiven. Regardless, it was never something I was doing for YOU exactly. I was doing it for my son, he asked me to help you on his behalf, so I am. But if I can get something from you for it as well, then it's a good investment for the future."

Blake just looked at him aghast. To say he was playing the long game was a bit of an understatement. She could see where Jaune got some of his leadership skills. She shook her head. "So, what happens now."

"Shopping." A shudder went through the man.

"Shopping?"

"Yup. Only problem is we can't let you out of the house. For your and our safety, it would be best that we don't risk you being spotted." He strode over to the door and jerked it open. A heap of blonde cascaded in in a comical tangle of limbs.

Blake looked on in shock. While Papa Arc just smiled at the mass of bodies. "I trust you heard. Here is the plan. Jade you are going to take this letter to Jaune, and hand carry it to Beacon. Milli you are close in size to Blake here so you will be our body double if we need to go cloths shopping. Cece you are Blakes point of contact here. All messages to Blake are to be routed through you, and you are not to mention Blake in public or on your scrolls. If you need to refer to her, use the code name 'Lilly'. All of you gather up any clothing you can part with in white, black or purple. It's important for a huntress to maintain a theme and style." He gestured to the wide-eyed Huntress in training. Clapping his hands like a starting gun he gestured wildly, adopting a ridiculous pose pointing out the door into the middle distance.

"All right family! Operation Longshot is a go!"

The girls all jumped up excitedly to go about their missions. Everyone but Vermillion and Celeste got stuck in the door as they all tried to go through at the same time, then fell again on the other side. Vermillion just rolled her eyes as she stepped past the groaning heap and moved down the hallway. The others pushing and shoving as they hurried to follow. Celeste bringing up the rear at a more sedate pace.

"Well then shall we see about some breakfast?" Papa Arc turned and offered a hand to the still shell-shocked Faunus. "We can work out the specifics while we eat. I'll need you to put together a list of what you need. Caliber, dust types, that sort of thing. I will be handling the acquisition of all hunter gear, it shouldn't raise any suspicions."

Blake allowed herself to be pulled up from the chair and numbly followed towards the kitchen. This family really was something. Welcoming didn't begin to describe it. So much love and concern, they just seemed to swallow her into the fold. She smiled. Belladonna-Arc had a nice ring to…..

'Woah girl, let's not get ahead of ourselves!' She thought. Stupid dreams. Stupid hormones. Stupid ridiculously handsome older version of her friend. Stupid Yang! Putting ideas in her head. Yeah, definitely Yang's fault.

And the thought of Yang brought reality crashing back down. She had to be prepared to run. To leave everything, all of this, all of them behind. With a heavy heart she plodded on towards the smell of pancakes and excited voices.

This was going to be much harder than she had thought.

-~~-KBTS-~~-

**AN: The big winner last chapter was Silverlink07, as promised I award 100 gold plated internet points. And for anouncing in style a bonus 20 platinum points. Honorable mentions, and because I'm feeling generous 50 silver internet points for each: Torrasque666 and Briskpillow642.**

**My phone won't let me add the Deery tag for some reason. I'll add it when I can log in on a real computer.**

**In this chapter I tried to address some questions in Roosterteeth's narrative. Like how did Blake afford a new outfit, boat fare, food, and lodging? All while on the run. And with no CCT which I assume would be critical to the banking and credit card systems of Remnant.**

**Also why doesn't Jaune know anything about Aura, or even that it exists? And why would his parents just let him go to a hunter school without unlocking it? And why did they not train him? Why would Ozpin assume he had Aura? I choose to believe he didn't know Jaune's was still locked, and that he was a complete civilian. If he did know those things and still flung him into the forest he'd be a psychopath and attempted murderer. But I think he knew the transcripts were fake, but he came from a warrior family. He had to believe he wasn't a complete noob. I picture him having quite the 'ohhhhh shite' moment when he saw Pyrrha unlock it on his hidden cameras. Then he'd promply delete all the footage so Glynda wouldn't find out. Maybe even create more legitimate fake transcripts to cover his tracks.**

**My explanation for Nicholas's motivations is a refrence to Coeur Al'Aran's narative of Nicholas's backstory. Specifically the story outlined in "Not This Time Fate".**

**Lastly, anyone**** else notice how Adam is only badass when things go his way. When he is in control he seems unstopable. But when Blake disarmed him in volume 5 and Yang showed up to tag team him in vol 6, he had lost all composure he was emotionally and physically on the back foot, and both times he got beat like a chump. Thought I'd give a subtle nod to that in this chapter, something to think about when you look back at the anticlimactic nature of those fights.**

**Next chapter: shopping. Blake gets the full big sister treatment.**


	16. The Outfit-Vol3 Ch5

It would be so easy to escape. To just leave them in the dust. Use her semblance to create a distraction. Grab her things and jump out the window. She'd be gone before they knew what happened. So easy.

But she was trapped, bound by her word. She had to stay three more days at least. She promised to accept their help, she wouldn't turn them away now, no matter how much she wanted to.

Her tormentors surrounded her. Pulling her arms and legs this way and that as they tugged at her cloths. One was measuring every part of her with a flexible little cloth tape. Shouting out numbers that were being dutifully recorded in a little blue notebook. Three of them were messing with her hair, styling it this way or that. Currently they were braiding it, but they were not holding on tightly she could easily slip their grasp.

Then she felt it, a gentle caress on something that was not hair. In an instant she disappeared, only to reappear across the room. Her arms were crossed, eyes narrowed to slits and her ears pressed flat back against her head. She glared at the twins one of whom still holding the ear of a rapidly fading clone. Magenta still holding the fading hair of the clone looked at her in shock and awe.

"That was soooo cool!"

"Lin, Gris! Kitchen. Now. When you finish the dishes, you can mop the floor." The lady of the house didn't even look up to mete out the punishment, already knowing who was responsible.

"Awwwwwe. I didn't get to touch anything." Lin groused.

"You were complicit. You can dry while your sister washes."

Blake did NOT hiss at them as they sulked by, anyone who says different is a liar.

Magenta chased after them. "So, what did they feel like?"

"Take the fluffiest, softest thing you imagine, and multiply it by two… no… by four!"

"What does that even mean?" Blake shook her head and plopped down on the couch in a huff. While the banter in the kitchen continued.

"Remember that super soft velvety couch cushion we would fight over who got to hold?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how soft if was to rub your cheek on? I mean when it was new. Before we rubbed all the fuzz off. And before we accidently tore it during the Great Pillow War."

"Yeah?"

"It was even softer than that."

"Whoahhh…."

"Softest thing ever… of all time!"

"Wowww…" Magenta's voice trailed off in awe as Lin and her stared at Gris with rapt attention.

Blake smiled a Cheshire grin. "Magenta, would you like to touch them. I don't mind if it's quick, and as long as you are gentle."

The Ruby like squeal nearly deafened her as the girl seemingly teleported from the kitchen to the living room and stood before her practically vibrating in her excitement. Blake dipped her head forward to allow easy access.

Magenta reverently reached out to give a slow careful stroke of Blake's ears. Which did NOT force her to bite down on her tongue to stop from purring. Who keeps saying these things?

"So soft….. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Soooo fluffy!" Magenta was beside herself with glee and adoration.

"No fair! How come she gets to pet them?" The pair in the kitchen complained.

"Because she treats them with respect and got permission first. I don't hear any dishes being washed. Less chatter more work. Chop. Chop." Momma Arc admonished while flipping through her magazine.

Blake smirked. Revenge on the twins had been obtained and it looks like she had finally won over the youngest sister. A victory worth the slight bit of humiliation it had cost her.

"Okay, let's get back to the task at hand." Vermilion rubbed her hands together ominously.

'And it looks like the humiliation is going to continue.' Blake groaned as she looked at the black and white mound of clothing before her. As the remaining girls, apparently satisfied they had measured every inch of her, dove at the pile and began pulling items out and holding them up.

Then, garments in hand all four women stood before her expectantly. She felt like some sort of lab experiment. Is this what Jaune went through on a near daily basis? Next time she saw him she was going to give him a hug and tell him it will be okay. No one else could possibly understand the pain he had endured. Sure, Ruby could probably sympathize, but she had only ever had the one Yang. This was like three Yangs, a Weiss, and a pair of Yang-Nora hybrids. Unless you've personally experienced it, you will never truly know the horrors. Once again, she contemplated escaping, and once again a sense of duty compelled her to stay.

"So, what happens now?" Blake asked arms crossed in a defensive posture.

Blake was not at all prepared for what happened next. And it took FOUR hours. Four. Solid. Hours. She had never felt like a living doll so much in her life. Dress shopping with Weiss had been a thing but hadn't even come close to this. She was pushed into and pulled out of countless skirts, shirts, pants, blouses, coats, leggings, and even some sort of a corset at one point or another. And still they were apparently no closer to a decision, despite her own interest in several of the options. When she saw Jaune she was definitely going to give him that hug. She was going to punch him square in the eye first for forcing her to endure this, but after that the hug. Punch then hug.

As the girls argued amongst themselves, Blake moved off to the side of the room to change into the latest outfit. A pair of black, slightly stretchy, skinny jeans and a top that turned out to be far too restrictive for her fighting style. She vetoed the top immediately returning to the discussion in the jeans and the latest sports bra, a racerback version that was just a tad too tight and put the girls a little too front and center.

She had become desensitized over the course of the morning to the point she was no longer uncomfortable standing in the living room in what was basically just her underwear. And she really should be, she contemplated, especially surrounded by people scrutinizing her. People whom, now that she thought about it, she had only met briefly yesterday.

She tossed the top on the 'hard no' pile and plopped back down on the couch. Magenta just stared at her wide eyed before running into the kitchen to get Lin. Who in turn grabbed Gris and all three of them stood at the kitchen door giving her an appraising look while having a whispered discussion, that even Blakes enhanced hearing couldn't pick up. At the nod of the twins Magenta took off upstairs, returning shortly with a strappy looking top.

"I think the style of it will compliment your bow and the ribbon of your weapon. And while it shows some skin it has a high neck and really isn't all that revealing. Besides isn't it summer in Menagerie right now?"

Blake smiled at her exuberance and at the way she frowned slightly in apparent disgust at the mention of her bow. All these girls were just like Jaune in so many ways, in retrospect it was probably why she was so comfortable around them.

She took the proffered article and shrugged it on. She went over to catch her reflection in the mirror in the dining room. It really did look pretty good on her. She walked back toward the living room arms held out. She rolled her eyes when they asked her to do a little spin but complied anyway.

"Ohhh. I like it. Just hold on." Vermillion dashed upstairs returning with some thigh high boots. "Try these. I know they have sort of gold accents which is more of an Arc thing, but they are supposedly huntress grade leather."

Blake pulled on the boots, which surprisingly fit perfectly. She tested the combat capabilities with a couple combinations, moved through a back bend into a spinning leg sweep, and ending in a flurry of kicks. The pants and boots moved well and were an excellent fit, and the top though snug was not restrictive in any way.

When she stopped, she felt all the eyes on her before she slowly turned around to see the wide-eyed stares. All the girls were staring it her with a slack jawed look of amazement. Punctuated by Magenta's "whoaa…" Followed by a non-ironic slow clap from the twins.

"Well, looks like we found our outfit. Or at least the base of it. She still needs some white in there, and a belt or something. Don't want you looking like some sort of goth ninja fangirl. Or would it be kunoichi. Oooo…. The knight and the kunoichi! I like that. Hmmmm, maybe a potential spinoff…. Anyway, I actually do like the gold accents, they pick up and compliment your eyes quite nicely. Lin I assume you have another of these shirts upstairs?"

Getting a nod from the twins. She pulled out her scroll and began dialing. "Nicky dear, are you still in town? Unh hunh. You aren't eating at that disgusting greasy fast food place again, are you? ...You're sure? ...Good. Well the Lilies are lovely, and we are wrapping things up here. Can you pick up some accessories for me at the hunter's store? ...A belt in white with dust pouches and gold accents would be perfect. Oh, and one of those strappy shoulder harness thingies for a sword? ...A what? ...I don't really care what it's called, you know what it is. Just buy one. …Alright dear. The girls and I are going shopping, we will see you tonight. Don't spoil your dinner."

She put away the scroll and turned back to address the girls. "Ok, to complete this ensemble we need a coat or something. I was thinking something like this…" Mama Arc held open her magazine to a page on Atlas fashion showing a white coat. "It is styled after the Atlas Specialist uniform but meant to be worn casually. Cece, you have all the measurements, correct?"

Celeste nodded waving her little blue notebook in emphasis.

"Good you and Milli will come with me to the Atlas Boutique and look for something like this. We will also need a couple more pairs of those jeans."

"Wait! How much will this cost. And most of these clothes were not in the pile of things you had to give away. I can't just take all this!"

"Blake, dear, I think I speak for all of us when I say: It is our pleasure to assist you in any and every way we can. Besides you will be paying us back by helping our baby boy when you meet back up with him." The last bit was accompanied by a knowing look that made it clear that it was a demand as much as it was a statement. Blake looked around to see smiling eyes and head nods all around.

"Add in some little Neko Grandbabies and we'll call it even." Mamma Arc added with a wink.

Blake turned red in shock and embarrassment as the girls around her giggled.

"Ok girls, we know what we need. In addition to the jacket, I'm thinking…. two more pairs of jeans, five pairs of hip hugger panties, three sports Bras but in a full coverage style, not a pushup, and a black lacy set with matching panties. Sometimes it's nice to just feel sexy. Can't be running around like a tomboy all the time." Blake sputtered, but the glare from Mrs. Arc seemed focused more on Jade. "And something to wear at night. What is your preference dear?"

Blake was still recovering but managed to form the words to explain what a yukata was.

"We will head into town and get some food before Jade has to catch the train. Then Lin, Gris, and Magenta will go to Violette's Mystery for undergarments and sleepwear. Vermillion will get some good black jeans, preferably just like these. And Celeste and I will see to the jacket. I'll text Nicky and have him bring you back some lunch. Alright? Good. Now scoot."

What happened next was a whirlwind of barely controlled chaos with Blake stood confusedly in the middle. The cloths where whisked away, somehow sorted, and stored away in the correct closets. At some point Lin, or Gris, hard to tell really deposited a second top in her hands before disappearing again. Doors opened and closed, there was much unintelligible yelling back and forth down the hall. Then suddenly she was face to face with Jade holding a black hoddie.

"Here put this on for a second. It's one of Jaune's old ones."

Blake having been inured to the trying on of cloths at this point complied without thought and instinctively pulled up the hood and breathed deep. Disappointed at the smell being only that of laundry soap and a hint of dust from being in storage for so long.

"Damn. I wasn't ready. Do that again." Jade had her scroll out.

"What are you talking about?" Caught red handed. And now red faced. Blakes face began to heat up and she turned away hiding her face in the hood, much like her team leader was prone to doing.

"Oh… That's perfect." Jade turned the scroll to show Blake. The angle she was turned showed her looking demurely away from the camera, in what was unmistakably Jaune's hoodie with one of her cat ears peeking out, and a bit of pink dusting her normally pale cheek. If it wasn't the epitome of embarrassing, Blake would have been forced to admit it was an adorable and flattering image. As it was, she could only reach out and try and take the scroll.

Showing reflexes far faster than Blake had expected, the scroll was deftly maneuvered away from her grasp. And with fingers flying, even as she ducked away, she did something that pixilated the image. And with a practiced and smooth action hid the scroll away on her person.

"There it's been encrypted, no one will be able to view the image without a secondary password. And that's assuming they've been able to crack the custom lock I have on the scroll itself. Want to know the password?" Blake just glared at her.

"Fine." Jade turned and walked towards the door where one of the twins was holding out a rucksack for her. As they made their way out the door Jade stuck her head back in to whisper, "Neko Nieces. All one word. Capitol N's." Into the now quiet house.

Blake was left standing there still in shock as the sound of an engine pulling away left her to realize they had left. Groaning she fell back into the couch to once again contemplate her life's choices and how in the name of the Brothers had she let a civilian get away with that.

She was still on the couch in the hoodie when she heard a car drive up and the door open. She could smell the food, causing her stomach to rumble.

"Hey there, anyone home? I brought lunch." Pappa Arc strolled into the room to see Blake peering up at him from the couch with dead eyes. "Yeah, I know what it's like. I've seen that look in the mirror after many a trip to the mall."

He dropped a duffel bag on the floor with a thud and plopped down beside her. Taking out a grease-soaked paper bag, he pulled the coffee table over, and set it down. "Fries?" He pulled out three foil covered plates and uncovered one to reveal a massive pile of still steaming hand-cut fries. Taking the foil off another he picked up a massive burger dripping with grease and meat juices.

Taking a bite, he groaned in appreciation with a blissful look on his face. He gestured to her to take the other plate. "We don't tell June about what we had for lunch and I don't mention what you are wearing."

Blake just nodded and pulled off the foil to reveal the most heavenly sight she had ever seen. It looked like a burger in that there was a bun lettuce and tomatoes, but instead of meat it was piled with three large golden fried fish fillets. "Deal." Blakes first bites produced just as satisfied sounding groans and sighs as her companion.

They ate in near silence. Both enjoying the food too much to be distracted by conversation. When the last fry was eaten Pappa Arc gathered up the plates and put them back in the bag. He then balled up all the foil and went outside to the recycle bin with it. When he came back in, he retrieved the Duffel bag, and removing a vial of red Dust, brought the greasy bag and the dust to the fireplace.

"Can't be too careful…. It's her fault anyway. I hadn't planned on going there until she put the idea in my head." Blake watched on passively as the evidence of their meal was immolated.

"Now then I got you quite the haul here. Fire, Earth, and Ice Dust, some whet stones, and a field maintenance kit for your weapon. I also got two cases of armor piercing rounds for your little pea shooter. I know there isn't much room in your weapon for a larger caliber, but what you were using is just going to annoy the Grimm. These should pack a much bigger punch. Tungsten carbide and gravity dust penetrator with a lightning infused fire dust tip, it's the latest in military grade ammo. Not even on the market yet, but even when they are, you won't be able to get them unless you are a fully licensed hunter. But I know a guy, who knows a guy. So, if anyone asks, they fell off a truck."

Blake nodded as he pulled out a belt and some pouches. Shedding the hoddie she added them to her ensemble, along with a shoulder strap with magnetic latch for Gambol Shroud. Pappa Arc gave an approving nod and pulled out his scroll, to show her a text of Vermillion in a white jacket. "Got to say, it's a pretty strong look. June says they will have the jacket ready just in time, she is having them replace the lining to be a shade of purple to match your ears and complete the scheme. So that about does it, got some rations in here, not that you should need them, and you are now armed and fabulous all that's left to do is wait."

Blake nodded along as she discretely stashed the hoodie in the duffel bag.

"Want to see the library?"

Blake nearly got whiplash with how hard her head nodded. While Pappa Arc laughed at the literal stars in her eyes.

What followed was the best afternoon Blake had had in a very long time. They had the entire Ninja's series, all first additions, signed by the author, including the newest book, which she didn't think even went on sale yet!

With nowhere to go, nothing else to do, a belly full of fish, and the latest example of literary perfection. She settled into a blanket nest on Jaune's bed and didn't move until dinner.

-~~ KBTS ~~-

* * *

**AN: Looong authors note, but some really good points were raised in the reviews. Specifically, about the nature of relationships between abused and abuser. I think Roosterteeth missed an opportunity there to do almost a PSA showing more of how the Toradonna relationship developed and how it built to the point Blake said enough. Shedding light on how an abuser manipulates their victim. And empowering victims to stand up and recognize it's ok to need/get help. **

**They hinted at things but left you guessing. In my head cannon, he definitely viewed Blake as his possession. Something he owned and could use to his advantage, like a hunting dog. I don't think he hurt her physically. But psychology he tried to force her to submit to his will mostly through guilt and manipulation. I also don't think they "went all the way" not because I want to keep Blake pure or something, but because I think Adam would withhold that level of affection as another tool to control her. That and to keep up appearances of a good guy to the higher ups, especially her Father. (They started dating when she was still rather young.) Based on how she reacted to Yang in the Vital Tournament, a bit of Adam's true self was revealed slowly, probably through slip ups and accidental reveals rather than by design. The train was the last straw. And only after that, did she see what he was truly like.**

**Also, yeah, I like the possibility of Sun as a long-lost Arc relation. Not enough to make it integral to the story, but enough to hint at it. He is basically cool Jaune with a tail. They are both blond, blue eyed, similar hair texture. Both have a semblance that allows Aura to be projected outside their bodies in a support role (that one I admit is a stretch). And similar goals in life, to help where they can. And if they have to break some rules to do it, so be it. It's not all that unreasonable, Remnants population is much smaller and more condensed than our own. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to have a familial connection with almost anybody. **

**But Jaune would never climb a tree to hang out outside a girl's bedroom and spy on them. That was just creepy and wrong. And it was glossed over way to easily. If I caught a kid doing that outside my daughter's room? When I was done, he'd be lucky to be capable of crawling home.**

**Lastly, I don't think Papa Arc is homophobic. I included him having some friction with Saffron because Jaune pretty much says they did in Cannon. Maybe it was just because she was the first to try and leave the nest. Maybe he just didn't think Terra was right for her, Saffron has a definite silly side while Terra seems stern and straight laced. Maybe it was something else.**

**I like to think it was more about her choosing to move away, and her choice to change her name. I know I said he was upset about the circumstances of her marriage, in my mind, as (one of) the first daughter(s) to get married he had certain expectations for how it was going to go. Stuff like walking her down the aisle, the white gown, the traditional thing. But her and Terra wanted a simple ceremony with a JP, no dress, no cake, no church, not even much of a ceremony, and a simple reception. And words were said in frustration that weren't really meant like; "if this was a real wedding then…." And the misunderstandings go unresolved, a rift is formed making it easier for Saffron to decide to move away and start fresh on a new continent. Culminating in hurt feelings and frustration. Like all relationships you need to work to maintain them. Papa Arc hurt his daughter, without intending to, just like he hurt Jaune. Now he has to work to mend those bridges.**

**PS: I assume cat ears are fluffy and soft. Hence the 'Despicable Me' reference. But being deathly allergic I have never really petted a cat's ear before. Google says they are soft and fluffy. Hopefully the whole beginning of the chapter wasn't too ridiculous.**


	17. Omake- Jaune Meets the Twins-Vol3 Omake

**KTBS Omake: Discount Lancaster / Whiteknight, AKA Jaune meets the twins.**

Jaune was wandering through the seedier side of Vale looking for some low-level Grimm that had been reported in the area. Ren and Nora had gone after an Ursa, well, Nora had gone after an Ursa, Ren had gone after Nora.

That left Jaune to track down a pair of Creeps and possibly a Beowulf. As he rounded a corner, he spied two young ladies walking down the street. He waved, and then had to hurry to catch up to them when they ignored him and turned down a side street.

"Hey, excuse me miss… er misses… misseses… ah, ladies?"

"Wow. Smooth." Deadpanned the one in white.

"Yeah well I... ah… I wanted to tell you it's not safe out here. We've had a report of Grimm in the area." Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, we gave the report." Supplied the one in red. "Pair of Creeps back there. But we handled them. Heard a roar over in this direction from an Ursa or Beowulf." She gestured vaguely behind her then in the direction she was headed.

"Oh, well my teammates found the Ursa. So… Beowulf!"

"Yeah? We're looking for a Beowulf...and?" asked the one in white, but both girls looked confusedly at Jaune. He in turn just stepped past them as a shield popped, out of seemingly nowhere, onto his arm.

"No! Beowulf!" He shouted as he blocked a slashing set of claws with his sword and bashed the monster back with his shield. The blow forced the beast to step back and rear up onto it hind legs. It raised its head to the shattered moon to howl in fury.

To their credit the girls reacted quickly. The creature lunged forward with a growl, and the one in red slipped around Jaune's shield using her claw like weapons to give a slash to the beast's ribs. The one in white yelled "Duck" as she sent a kick over Jaune's head.

He reacted, mostly on instinct, when one is on a team with Nora you learn to listen when someone yells to duck. Collapsing to the ground behind his shield, Jaune jabbed his sword at the leg of the nightmarish animal.

The combined effort staggered the creature. And the kick knocked its head back allowing Jaune to capitalize on the opportunity. Taking a half step to his right, he used his lowered stance to get some extra momentum as he pumped Aura into his legs and sprang up. Driving up and lunging forward he plunged his sword straight through the chin of the Beowulf, right where its jaw met with the neck.

He struck with such force that the blow went clear through and out the back of its skull, destroying both the spinal cord and what little it had for a brain. The net effect was spectacularly gory. The hilt of the ancestral blade crashed into the Beowulf's jaw completely shattering it, and causing teeth, bone, spittle, and blood to go flying in all direction.

The force of the blow was so great that it drove the beast clear off its feet. And as the already dissolving corpse continued backwards, its momentum pulled the sword free with a sickening squelch.

Jaune had about a millisecond of glory standing there with a girl on either side, his arm stretched out in a heroic pose. His shield held out to the side protecting the girl in red, while the girl in white stood just behind his right side, her hand resting on his shoulder as she peered past him.

But then a torrent of ichor erupting from the beast's neck and head merged with all the other airborne gore, creating a column of vile fluids that showered down upon him.

The girls on the other hand were remarkably clean. They'd been protected from the arterial spray by Jaune's face, body, and shield.

Jaune said the only thing one could at a moment like that. "Bleuck!" And immediately he hunched over, with his hands on his knees, and began hacking and spitting.

"My mouth was open and everything!"

"Our hero." Chorused the girls, sarcasm dripping from their words. But nevertheless, they were appreciative of the effort, and quite amused by the aftermath.

After a moment to compose himself and wiping his face on his sleeve, he turned to the two girls, and for the first time noticed how similar they looked. And secondly how good looking they were, not that he knew any girls that weren't shockingly beautiful. Weird.

Anyway, time to introduce himself. " Hi, the names Jaune Arc, it's short sweet and... it's nice to meet you." He finished awkwardly but he decided it definitely could have been worse.

"OoooKay. Well I'm Melanie." Stated the one in white. "And this is Miltiades, but you can call her Miltia." She nodded to the one in red, who dipped her head in greeting.

"Cool. Are you guys huntresses? Huntresssseses… Huntressi? Ahem, fellow Hunters?" Jaune faltered, now unintentionally grinding grim blood into the hair at the back of his head.

"Pfft. No!" Snorted the one in whi...Melanie. Crossing her arms.

"We are more freelance help. We work in a club nearby." Miltia was far warmer to the young man.

"Well you guys certainly know how to handle yourselves. And thanks for helping with the Grimm. I guess we have you and some guy named Junior to thank for keeping this area secured. It can't be easy with all the people flocking to the few safe areas and the concentration of negative emotions."

"Yeah. Well no biggie. Just you know trying to keep everyone alive and stuff." Melanie clearly was not handling the praise well.

Miltia on the other hand was blushing a bit, eyes shimmering. "It's not such a big deal. It's normally our job to protect people and keep the peace. Just we are usually doing it in a smaller area, and with drunks not Grimm."

"Well I think you guys are awesome." The look in his eyes was pure admiration.

"Awwwe. Stop!" Miltia playfully slapped his arm. Melanie just rolled her eyes at her twin's coquettish behavior.

"No, I mean it. You guys have saved a lot of lives. You're Heroes." His eyes showed a hardened truth, that took both girls aback. He truly meant that. He held them in true regard. Even Melanie felt a little pride at the honest praise from the dorknight.

"Heroes? Hunh." Whispered Miltia.

But then Jaune's scroll rang. With the CCT down only local calls still worked, so it had to be someone close by. Jaune held up a finger in apology and stepped aside to take the call.

"Sorry, what's that Ren…. The Fang?... Right, well I'll let Goodwitch know…. Nora did what!? Just don't let her hurt them any further." The girls could hear a loud "awwwe" of disappointment from the other end.

Jaune took another step away and raised his voice. "Ren put me on speaker…. Nora, I know you can hear me! NO LEG BREAKING! …..Then again, after what they did? ….I guess… one leg each would be okay? But only if they try and escape."

A loud "Woo hoo" and maniacal laughing could be heard from the other end. A pained scream was cut off as Ren took the call off speaker.

" ...Sorry Ren, I'll be there soon. Try not to let her actually kill anyone... Yeah... Okay, bye." He turned back to the girls. "Sorry my teammate apparently accidently discovered, then destroyed a White Fang safe house, while attempting to ride an Ursa."

"Did you say, 'ride an Ursa'?" Both girls asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, ya see… ummm…. it's Nora? ... And I don't know how else to explain it." He shrugged. "Sorry, I got to go clean this up. It was nice meeting you." And with a little wave he started to jog off.

"Wait!" Miltia called out after him. "Can we, like, exchange numbers? Like, in case we need help with Grimm, or get like, lonely or something?" The last bit was almost a whisper but was loud enough for Jaune to have heard and for Melanie to raise an eyebrow at.

"Uhhhh... Sure, that's a good idea, I guess. Can never have too many friends I suppose."

"Being our friend does tend to have... Benefits." Teased Melanie. Or she tried to tease, Jaune just looked confused, the double entendre having gone right over his adorably oblivious little head.

Ultimately though, Jaune wasn't given much choice as Miltia had already snatched his scroll from his hand and was busy typing away. Her sister stood behind her with arms crossed and an annoyed glare.

When she finished, she gave Jaune the scroll with a wink. "Call me as soon as you can so I can get your number too."

Jaune glanced at his scroll, did a double take and then just stared at it confusedly. "Okay. Sure thing, miss...uh... Zzz..Zockso? Well anyway I really got to go, sorry. Stay safe."

And with that he Jogged off, but not before stopping to turn back and wave before taking the next corner. Meanwhile the two girls stood in a confused silence.

"Okkkaaay, what was that? Zockso?" Melanie broke the silence.

"I have no idea... Wait! No! That's too good!" Miltia devolved into laughter, leaving her twin confused and increasingly annoyed.

"Well? Don't leave me out! What's so damn funny?"

"I signed my name in his contacts as 'Mel and Miltia XOXO'. Like hugs and kisses, X. O. X. O. He totally thought it was our last name and tried to pronounce it!"

Melanie just shook her head but couldn't hide her smile. "Why do you always go after the dorky ones?"

"Come onnnn, that's adorable! Besides you got to admit he was kinda cute."

"Yeah, maybe. He did look pretty badass covered in grim blood. And those eyes were totally intense."

"I know right! And the way he took charge on the scroll. That was pretty hot."

"I guess... There was a little sadistic glint to him when he told that Nora girl to break their legs. I'll admit showing that he has that dark side to him, that was... Alright, I guess."

"Plus, I know you like the way he looks at you."

"Guys look at us all the time." Melanie shrugged it off.

"Not like that. He wasn't looking at us, so mush as… I don't know… He was just so like... sincere, or something. It was like… like we meant something."

"I think I kinda get what you mean. Like, he was looking at us as people, not just checking us out?"

"And the way he extended out his shield arm to cover us, even though it left himself open?" She gave an exaggerated shiver.

"Yeah… He didn't have to step in front of me. But it gave me time to reset my stance..." Melanie trailed off, deep in thought.

"Well, let's head back. My scroll battery's low and I don't want to miss any calls." With that Miltia turned and headed back towards The Club giving her twin a bump in the hips as she sashayed by.

With a harrumph Melanie trotted after her twin. But not before pausing to look where the blonde doofus had gone and giving a little shrug. "We did fight well together. I guess I wouldn't be opposed to it. I wonder if he can dance?"

-~~ KBTS ~~-

* * *

**AN: Why is it so easy to pair Jaune up with everybody? I like to think it's because he is an every man, and really the only eligible bachelor in Beacon. Think about it. All of team CRDL suck. Ren is taken. Yatsuhashi is an unknown, Fox even more so, and that's it for Beacon's male characters. And of the transfer students we only really know Sun and Neptune. Sun is hopelessly enamored with Blake (for all the wrong reasons) and Neptune is a flirt at best and a womanizer at worst. Jaune gets the ladies by not trying (if he were to try it would fail hopelessly). Plus it's really fun to write as his reactions and personality are so easy to portray.**

**Oh and Roosterteeth Yada Yada Yada.**


	18. Jaune Arc, Travel Agent-Vol3 Ch6

"Why are we here?"

"That's a good question Sage. Like are we just here for the amusement of a group of god like beings who laugh at our every misstep for their entertainment. And if the Gods do exist, why does it feel like they have abandoned us?"

"Dude you need to lighten up. So, the girl you like ran off without saying goodbye. She probably just didn't want to drag you into a potentially suicidal quest against an international terrorist organization. If anything, it could almost be a sign that she cares, leaving you out in the cold like that I mean. Besides I doubt she would even have the time to find, then start dating, somebody else."

"Sage, Buddy… stop trying to cheer me up."

"Sorry. What I really meant was, why are we here at this place."

"Cause Sun always throws paper first, and Cardin always throws Rock. Jaune has played them both before, sooo..." Neptune was on overwatch scanning the area for potential trouble as team SSS_ sat around a Café table in the train station.

"Jaune got the good gig, doing the daytime Grimm sweep. We got second shift guard duty here. And CRDL got stuck with securing the airport." Sun picked his head up off the table just enough so that his explanation wouldn't be muffled.

"Why didn't we do the airport? Plenty of food options, lots of action going on. This place is dead." Scarlet looked about at the dozen or so people milling about.

"CRDL isn't keeping the airport terminal secure, they are just watching the planes. Outside in the sun on a hot tarmac, from eight 'till six o'clock, watching a bunch of big hunks of shiny metal. Just to make sure no one messes with them and no more flying grim come in to disrupt things. Besides, that place is a zoo. Everybody is trying to evacuate to the other kingdoms. Very few people are going to take a train out into the countryside, they are safer here in Vale. So, we get a nice relaxing indoor mission, it's not as good as hunting Grimm, but better than the alternative, at least there are some hot chicks to look at." Scarlet rolled his eyes at Neptune's reasoning.

"No, why are we sitting at a café when there is a restaurant on the other end of the station that serves actual food." Sage groused with arms crossed.

"Because they don't have Pumpkin Spice Lattes." Scarlet's eyes closed in bliss as he took a sip.

"But they have coffee."

"Not the same."

"What's the big deal anyway? Why would anyone want coffee that's made with an overgrown squash?"

"There isn't any actual pumpkin in it. It's just a bunch of chemicals that trick your brain into thinking there is." Neptune, ever the intellectual, chimed into the conversation again.

"So what? It still tastes good."

"Does it? Or has all the hype and a healthy dose of FOMO tricked you into THINKING it taste good. If it really is so delicious why isn't it on the menu all the time? Why limit access to something everybody wants? I'll tell you why. It's so they can trick you into buying something you don't need and under normal circumstances wouldn't even want. It's all corporate psychological manipulation."

"Sage makes a good point but let's not have another conspiracy theory argument again." Sun, as team leader tried to keep the peace.

"It's not a conspiracy theory, it's a conspiracy fact. Besides you could get an entire pumpkin pie at the restaurant. It would probably be less calories and better for you than that abomination." Sage eyed the ridiculously large, ultra-grande cup that Scarlett had ordered.

"I heard most pumpkin pies don't have any pumpkin in them either. Canned pumpkin is almost always some type of squash. Pumpkins generally don't taste that good, unless they are quite small." Scarlet chipped in just to further stir the pot.

Sage just emitted a sound that was an odd mix of a grunt, a sigh and a high pitched keen. While staring wide eyed into the middle distance.

"I think you broke his brain." Sun said poking the larger boy with his partially collapsed staff. After getting no response he just shrugged an let his head fall back onto the table.

"Guys shut it. There is a hot blonde lady scoping us out. She has this whole rough and ready vibe, but she doesn't move like a huntress. Ohh. Ohh. Okay stay cool guys she is headed this way." The team cut the chatter, but Sun didn't even bother to lift his head from the table.

"Sun? Come on Man. Get in the game she is totally locked onto you." Neptune whispered as he nudged his leader's foot. Backing up to allow the woman to approach Sun. When she got closer, she seemed to catch sight of his drooping tail and change her mind.

"Hey fellas, sorry to bother you. I was just looking for somebody."

"Well it's your lucky day sweetheart. We just so happen to be 4 perfectly available somebodies." Scarlet cringed as Neptune attempted to lay on the charm.

"Wow. No. That's a hard pass dude. Besides, you got it all wrong, I'm trying to find my little brother."

"What's he look like." Sun was on immediate alert, picturing a lost little boy or something.

"Well he looks a lot like you actually. That's why I headed over in the first place." She looked him up and down. "Except he has a working knowledge of what a button is, and how to use them." She smirked at Sun and Sage.

"You guys might know him though. Does the name Jaune Arc ring any bells? He was supposed to meet me here. I tried calling, but his scroll is disconnected. Apparently, it was damaged in the battle or something. Names Jade by the way, Jade Arc."

She nonchalantly pulled out a chair from a table nearby earning a glare from the couple sitting there and spun it around to sit on it backwards at their table. "Seriously though dude, how are you not cold? I mean you got the abs, and if you got it, flaunt it, I guess. But do you really want to be THAT guy? Hard to take you fellas seriously when you look like the casting rejects for a failed boy band. Looking at you too there tall dark and underdressed." She gave Sage a sly grin.

"Wha..?" Sun was shocked out of his depression. While Sage shook his head to reset his brain.

"Yeah, we know Jaune. Heck of a nice guy. I think Sun has the number for his temporary scroll. Isn't that right, Sun…. Sun!" Scarlet tried to get Sun back on track.

"Yeah. I uh got Jaune's number right here. Actually, Beacon activated the tracker app for team leaders so I can tell you that he is… only about a block away and headed this direction. I'll text him to tell him where you are."

"Sweet. Thanks Abs. This place serve any food? I'm starved."

"Sadly no. But there is a restaurant at the other end of the station." Groused Sage while Scarlet stuck out his tongue at him and took a long slow sip, maintaining eye contact all the while, as Sage growled in frustration.

"Well, guess I'll hang with you guys 'till he gets here. Got any sweet stories about little Bro?"

For the next ten minutes Jade was regaled with talk of the epic food fight, and Jaune's intervention at the dance on Neptune's behalf. All the while chuckling at the antics these kids seamed to get up to. While she listened, she played with her scroll, fingers flying over the screen.

When Jaune did come in it was to a crushing hug and a ruffling of the hair that made him squirm while SSSN laughed at his situation.

"Sorry I was late. My teammate crashed through a White Fang safe house and the police wanted to get our explanation on why there were so many leg injuries."

"Nora?" asked all of SSSN simultaneously.

"Yup." Jaune put extra emphasis on the letter P.

"Hey, you got what's left of your old scroll?" Jaune produced the shattered device as Jade tutted over it and connected it up to her own. "Okay, memory module looks pretty badly damaged. I'll do what I can but don't expect me to recover all of it, pictures might be doable but most of the music and video files are likely to be corrupted. I'll do what I can. Give me your new one too so I can fix it up." The boys just stood awkwardly around.

"So ahh, nice weather we're having ehh?" Jaune tried to break the silence.

"So, Jaune are all your sisters this hot?" Neptune gave a sparkling smile at Jade who didn't even bother to look up from her work, but visibly cringed.

Suddenly Jaune was right next to Neptune, arm wrapped around his neck, whispering in his ear. "Try anything with her, or any of the others, and I'll have Nora beat you unconscious. And when you wake up, you'll find yourself chained to the channel marker in the middle of the harbor. Got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Crystal clear. Sisters are off limits!"

Jaune drew back slowly making an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Wow. Jaune can be pretty scary. Never would have guessed that." Neptune whispered to Scarlett, getting a wide-eyed nod back.

Sun leaned over with a conspiratorial whisper. "I know right. It really catches you by surprise the first time."

"And done. Alright Bro got your new scroll set up. It is double encrypted, and password protected. I also put in a booster to extend the range with the CCT down. And recovered most of your files."

"Thanks, Jade you're a lifesaver. What's the password?"

She leaned over and whispered into his ear. Sun wished he had ears instead of a tail because whatever she said made him turn the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen.

"Jade! That's just…. I thought you said it was wrong to objectify women like that!"

"It's wrong if YOU do it. From ME it's a complement. The folder you need is called Longshot. It has its own password. It's the same as the login, but with caret, period, period, caret at the end. It has a failsafe on it that will autodelete it in 10 days if you forget. You can transfer the files or the whole folder to another scroll but can't reset the timer or change the password. Oh, and there is a photo album in there that is also protected with a separate password. That one is…"

The boys couldn't make out the beginning, but the word 'nieces' came out much louder than intended as Jaune shoved her hard. She tipped out of her chair but just rolled on the ground laughing as Jaune fumed at her.

"That's out of line. You know it isn't like that!"

"Well why not? At least keep an open mind about the possibility. You have already got the approval of the entire family behind you…. " Jade got up adopting a soft expression that almost looked out of place. "Just, think about it okay, and don't rule it out. Have a little confidence in yourself. We are all rooting for you."

"Any idea what's going on." Sage asked a little louder than he really should have.

"Always the subtle one aren't you." Scarlet grabbed him and pulled him away. "Come on you idiot let's get some food."

"Hey Bro, can we tag along with these dudes. I'm starved and I've only got about two hours before the overnight train leaves."

"Actually. I need to talk to Sun here for a bit. Why don't you let Neptune show you the way and we'll catch up. I'm sure he will be a perfect gentleman. Isn't that right Neptune."

"Yes. A-absolutely. Right this way madam."

"Don't worry Goggles, I'll protect you from any dangerous puddles we may encounter."

"You ahhh… heard about that."

"Dude you were on a worldwide TV broadcast, everybody saw that! That cat is well and truly out of the bag." She winked at Jaune.

"How do you even clean yourself? I assume baths are out. Do you shower? Or is it a sponge on a stick sort of scenario?" And grabbing a despondent looking Neptune by the arm she began dragging him away.

She continuing to tease her newest victim as she hauled him out of earshot. "So, Captain Tryhard, nice jacket by the way. You too Red, are you like the first mate? Is that your natural hair color? Goggles, I got to ask. Does the carpet match the drapes? Cause if so, that would mean you have a permanent case of blue b…." Jaune could hear her voice and raucous laughter fade out, lost in the noise of the crowd.

"Okay Sun, we better keep this quick before she breaks his spirit and leaves nothing but an emotionless husk. Know of any place private where we can talk?"

"Uhh, yeah there is a security booth in the middle of the station we were told we could use. Should be empty right now."

"Cool. Thanks."

As they walked Sun kept glancing at Jaune who was typing on his scroll and checking over his shoulder. It was honestly starting to make Sun nervous.

"So, Weiss said you were a thieving stowaway, I'm paraphrasing her words, she said something more… flowery, yet somehow far harsher. But, is that true?"

"Yeah! I'm an excellent stowaway. It's how I get between Kingdoms."

"Why not fly? Got to be less hassle. Definitely faster, and doesn't Haven pay for the ticket anyway? I can't stand flying, but I'd still take that over a boat any day."

"Those things go to high."

"Excuse me? Are you saying you are afraid to fly?"

"What? No. Don't be dumb. I fly all the time… in Bullheads... That stay close to the ground."

"Wow. Neptune and his aquaphobia, now this. I am really feeling a lot better about myself.

"It's nothing like Neptune's ridiculously irrational fears. Mine is a perfectly reasonable fear of dying after falling out of the sky."

"What about your landing strategy?"

"If I reach terminal velocity, I can't slow myself enough to stop it from being...terminal. I use a lot of Aura to make my clones and if I make as many as I can, I won't slow down enough or have enough Aura left to survive the impact. I've looked at it very closely and done the math, I'm ok up to about 300m. Even at up to 400m I will get hurt but I can walk away, but at the height the long-distance flights fly, it's a definite no go. And for some stupid reason they won't let you take a parachute onboard."

Jaune had stopped walking and just looked at Sun slack jawed.

"Come on man. Don't be like that. Everybody is afraid of something. Come on what are you most afraid of."

"Losing any more of my friends."

"Well, damn. Mine seams even stupider now…."

"So….. Ahhh, you're an experienced stowaway. I think that's been established. That must mean you are good at being sneaky, I suppose. And you have a prior history of… observing people."

"I guess. I don't want to brag but as a junior detective it's my job to keep an eye on things." Sun pulled out his collar while using his thumbs to point at himself with a cock sure grin.

"I meant how you were stalking Blake when you first got here. I haven't forgotten the tree incident." Jaune gave him a stone-cold glare while Sun now tugged nervously at his collar.

"Ohhh...hey, we're here. Look at that. Let me just get the door for yah there." Sun unlocked the security door with his scroll and held it open for Jaune to pass.

Sun gestured for Jaune to sit at the plastic fold out table in the middle of the room. He then walked over to the fridge and grabbed two sodas. "Everybody Loves Grape? Don't worry they told us to help ourselves."

Sun sat opposite Jaune and folded his arms before him sipping from the can held in his tail. "So, what did you want to talk about."

"I… I need a favor. But first I need to know where you stand on something." Sun just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to go on.

Jaune took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "What are your intentions with Blake?"

"Well, I mean I like her and stuff…. What are you, her dad?"

"More like concerned brother. So, do you love her? She hasn't had the best of luck in her past relationships, she doesn't need someone who is going to toy with her emotions. Or someone who is just looking for another notch on their bedpost. She needs someone who can love her for everything she is. Not for some stupid shallow reasons, like she is good looking, or just because she's a fellow Faunus." Jaune scowled at Sun across the table.

"Whoa dude! I don't know about the L word. But I do like her a lot. I'd never do anything to hurt her, you have my word on that."

"Would you do whatever you could to help her if she were in trouble?"

"Of course! Is she in trouble? You know where she is don't you?" Sun was now glaring at Jaune, who was glaring back. It was a very tense atmosphere despite there being no real animosity.

"Yeah. And that's why I need a favor. I'd like for you to tail her... damn it Yang." Jaune face palmed. "Sorry, I meant follow her… and keep her from getting in over her head. I wish I could do it myself, but you have certain traits that make you better suited to the task." He glanced pointedly at the tail still clutching the soda can.

"Like my stealth and stowaway skills?"

"I meant your tail. A non-Faunus on Menagerie would draw more attention and cause her more complications than it would help. Your quote, unquote, skills are going to come in handy because if she sees you coming, she will freak out and run. Or kick your butt, then run. So, she can't know you're there until you are both at sea or on Menagerie. That way she has nowhere to go."

"You've really thought this through."

"It's been tough with the CCT down, but my family has been helping to coordinate this for the past couple days. Jade just gave me the specifics so we can finalize things at this end. Sooo…. Can I count on you to help? It'll mean time away from your team. And is likely to make you a target for the White Fang."

"My team will understand. It's not the first time I've done something like this. And as a Faunus who opposes them, I've always been a target for the Fang."

"Alright, I guess we are going to do this. Let me just transfer the files to your scroll."

Several minutes of awkwardness ensued as the file transfer took place. It would normally be much faster, but they were using an old school transfer cable instead of a wireless protocol. Jaune was still paranoid about the CCT hack and the potential for digital spying.

"Ok so to open the folder the password is capitol B, three, capitol L, L, four, lowercase b, zero, zero, lowercase t, y…. Then the caret, which I'm fairly sure is the exponent symbol. Where is that thing anyway? On a keyboard it's shift six… why does she make everything so much harder than it has to be?"

"Dude the extra characters are in a separate pull up menu. Try hitting that key there."

"Oh, ok here, then here, and it is that one there. Then two periods and the caret again."

"Wait, the password is Bellabooty? Why?"

"Not so loud! But yeah, and then an ascii cat emoticon. Apparently, passwords based on a simple phrase are easier to remember, but it needs to be something personal and not easily guessed. The special characters add an additional layer of security. Plus, my sisters can be a pain in the neck. They would never let an opportunity to tease me go to waste. Thankfully she made it so I can at least change the scroll login."

"Ok folders open. Now what."

"Open up the ship itinerary. Blake is going to get on here, at this port, in about 3 days. Then it sails south and makes stops in these three port towns before heading out across the open sea to Kuo Kuana. I want you to get on at the second one. If something is going to happen it will be at there or at the third. If there is an operative on board, they won't be able to report in until the first stop, so they won't be organized to do anything until the second. Or if someone gets on board at the second stop with you. They won't act until the third. It would be foolish to attack at sea."

"Makes sense."

"Plus, Blake is going to be on full alert at the first stop. Hopefully she will be a bit more relaxed at the second."

"Wait. How do you know where she is and all that."

"I caught her leaving Beacon. I couldn't talk her out of it, and she was badly hurt and in need of a safe place to rest. I convinced her to go to my family's house. My folks have been keeping watch on her and arranged this." He gestured to the scrolls.

"Hence why my sister Jade is acting as courier. As long as Blake is with them, they are in danger. Secrecy is a must. The danger diminishes quite a bit once she is on that ship. But for right now it is critical that you take precautions to keep this quiet. Let your team know but make sure you do it in a safe place."

"Right. We are on lockdown. Supper top secret. Got it"

"If we pull this off it should look like you and your team are making their way home to Haven. At least until it too late to do anything about it."

Jaune took a heavy breath. "But now for the true favor I need to ask… I need you to help me with Yang."

"Hunh? What's wrong with Yang? I mean besides the whole arm…. I mean what is wrong that I can help with?"

"Well hopefully your bedside manner is better in person. I'm going to need you to be convincing."

"You want me to lie to Yang? About what?"

"I want her to not be as worried about Blake. She only just woke up today. And I'm sure she has a lot to take in and worry about. We are all going to visit her tomorrow. I'd like very much to keep my involvement here on the down low. So, if you can come with us, and tell her how you saw Blake run off, but that you know where she was headed and will keep an eye on her that would probably keep her from worrying so much… I hope." Jaune rubbed the back of his head in nervous worry.

"Afraid she'll kick your ass."

"Shouldn't I be? Yang could always beat me single handedly. I don't need her to prove she could also do it one handed."

"Was that a pun? Are you workshopping material on me?"

"Kind of. Do you think it will cheer her up, or is it too soon? I was trying to come up with something about being disarmed."

"Too soon dude. Definitely too soon."

"Right. Well, thanks in advance, I guess. And please take care of Blake. She has been through a lot. I don't want her to get hurt any more. You're a good guy Sun. She needs that in her life."

"Thanks man. I see what Neptune means; you really are a cool dude."

"Pshhhaw. Don't say stuff you don't mean. But speaking of Neptune I forgot we left him with Jade, it's been at least fifteen minutes, we got to go save him."

"He'll be fine. He's trained to fight literal monsters. How bad can she be?"

"In high school there was this guy that tried to hit on her and Saffron, to this day he just sits in a corner sobbing. Well, when he isn't randomly screaming in terror. Some kind of PSD, but nobody knows why. All I know is that the whole incident only lasted a few minutes at best. Jade won't say what she did, and nobody who saw what happened will talk about it either, just that he had it coming. The Doctors keep saying he will snap out of it, but it's been years now…."

"Okay, yeah that sounds bad. We better go."

"Yeah. Thanks Sun."

The two boys set off at a brisk walk through the station. "So, Jaune, I got to ask. Is this normal for you? All this cloak and dagger stuff and going to such extreme lengths for a mere friend. I mean Blake is just a friend, right?"

"Not you too! Look, you don't have to worry about me stepping on your toes. Blake and I are just friends."

"You sure she feels the same? I mean I'm not suggesting we fight for her affections or anything. Just, I don't know… I just… you two seem close is all."

"Sun look at me, then look at yourself. Why on Remnant would anybody pick me, over you?" Jaune paused to gesture at their reflections in a closed and darkened storefront window.

Sun just stood looking at his reflection, as Jaune walked off. "Why pick me indeed?" He sighed. Before hurrying to try and catch up.

-~~ KBTS ~~-

* * *

**AN: So, this took a lot longer to get out than I expected. Work has gotten super busy, and I have used up most of the material I wrote in advance. As a result, I don't think I will be able to keep updating weekly anymore. It didn't help that lately all my good ideas for things to write won't really apply until after volume 5. I know where I want to go in volume 4 but haven't had a chance to jot anything down yet. And I think I need one last, probably short-ish, chapter to wrap up volume 3.**

**So, Roosterteeth owns everything, etcetera, etcetera. etcetera. But what is their explanation for why Sun stowed away on that ship in the first place? He only got there a few days before Neptune. And one assumes he had permission to ditch classes for the extended travel or he would have to face disciplinary action for truancy, possibly even being barred from the tournament. Not to mention that the school seemed to know of his itinerary as Weiss knew he would be arriving at that time and place. What I've presented above is my best ideas for why he didn't just fly like everybody else presumably did. No way Neptune took a boat.**


	19. The Last First Steps-Vol3 Ch7

-~~KBTS ~~-

Blake lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her state room. She wore her combat gear except instead of the coat she wore her stolen hoodie. She found the cartoon bunny on the front oddly comforting.

Her right-hand gripped Gambol in its pistol form. All the better to react to a close quarters fight, the room wasn't large enough to swing a sword effectively. Shroud was beside her on her left within easy reach, and her bag of supplies was packed by the door to the balcony.

She glanced over at the entry door, the chair propped up under the handle should offer some resistance. That and the door was really more of a hatch, made of heavy steel and unlikely to be breached. That meant the most likely attack vector would be from the balcony. She had left the door open and spread all her china and cutlery, from her many buffet raids, across the floor as an early warning system. She knew she was being paranoid, no… cautious. You are only paranoid if people aren't actually out to get you. If the attack came, she would meet them head on then use her clones to flee through the open door and up onto the top deck. It was always busy there and she would be safe in the crowd.

She relaxed a bit as she felt the ship lurch forward as it sped up after leaving the shelter of the harbor for the open sea, and the final long stretch of the journey to Menagerie. This had been the third port of call and the most likely spot for an ambush. Now that they were headed out to sea again it was unlikely anyone would attack her as there would be no way to make a getaway.

She had been cautious the entire trip so far, only leaving the room briefly to get some food from the buffet. Even then she had kept a low profile and gone at closing time when the crowd was at its thinnest.

She had kept occupied with some books that Mrs. Arc had given her. They had been more than enough for the first few days to keep her occupied. That and weapon maintenance. Ruby would be proud. Gambol Shroud had never been cleaner.

But ever since the last port of call things had changed. She had a persistent feeling she was being watched, especially when she left the refuge of her state room. Whenever she was on deck it was like a presence that was staying hidden but while not necessarily hostile, it felt oddly focused on her. Maybe it was because she still had her bow, were they wondering why an armed human was headed to Menagerie?

The worst-case scenario was a White Fang spy. So, she had doubled her security efforts, better to be safe than sorry. She began staying in her room and taking short naps during the day so she could be on guard at night. The stress was beginning to get to her. Maybe now that she was at sea, she could relax a bit. Maybe take a stroll on deck? Fully armed of course, she wasn't crazy.

The thing was she couldn't figure out how the Fang knew to put an operative on the boat at the second stop. There was no way they had tracked her unless there was a spy already on board. She hoped the Arcs were not in any danger. If something happened to then she would never forgive herself. They had been so careful though. There was no way anyone could have figured out they were involved.

-~~ KBTS ~~-

Things had gone perfectly. Blake was no stranger to covert operations and infiltrations, having done her fair share with the Fang. This was something completely different through. It was like the Arc family had been specifically made for this kind of thing.

Blake had been hidden in plain sight just absorbed into the family, even people who knew the Arcs were none the wiser.

Her disguise had been laughably simple. She simply wore her new outfit, but instead of her coat she had a dark grey hoodie. The hood was pulled up and cinched closed hiding her hair, and her distinctive eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses. Gris wore identical pants and hoddie, but with the sunglasses on her head and the hood down. Apparently to further sell the disguise the twins had gone out on the town the night before. While they had surreptitiously watered down their own drinks, all their friends would be feeling the same effects 'Lin' currently displayed.

The actual Lin was dressed in a brown jacket over an orange shirt. With her hair in a ponytail she apparently made quite a convincing 'Saphron'.

The rest of the girls were all dressed rather smartly. Nothing revealing or overtly sexual, but they all looked quite nice and were sure to draw eyes away from the sour looking 'Lin'.

At first, Blake had been annoyed when she had donned the costume, but it had no doubt been effective. Jade had told her to just look bitchy, cold, and unapproachable. She wasn't sure how to pull off a look like that. She planned to workshop it with the others. But when she got dressed and came out, they all complimented her on her acting skills. She hadn't even been trying, which pissed her off, and apparently it showed as they all started cheering and shouting how that was even better.

The herd of good-looking women moving through the port had drawn a lot of attention. However, everyone was too busy admiring the group to focus too heavily on the one dour looking twin. Eyes just slid over her to the next blonde beauty. Anyone actually familiar with the Arcs simply registered and accepted her presence as 'Lin'. She was completely hidden despite nearly everyone looking at her.

The only hiccup had come when a young man who apparently knew Saphron had approached. He called out her name, which luckily surprised Lin causing her to turn. Even up close the boy was still convinced she was Saphron, but everyone knew the voice would give it away. So, before Lin could even react Jade had handled it.

Muttering under her breath so quietly Blake doubted any one but her heard, "Jaune, you owe me for this. I want to be a Godsmother at least."

She grabbed the boy by the shoulders and spun him into a hug. While also turning him away from the group. "Wow look at you! You certainly grew up since high school. Marion, right?"

"It's Maroon actually."

"That's what I said Marion." And she dragged him away from her shocked family.

The equally shocked boy looked back to 'Saphron' for help but only got a sympathetic shrug.

"I've got time to chat, but Saph has a boat to catch. Besides, she's not gonna be into you dude. It's not personal, you just have the wrong equipment. She bats for the other team. But enough about her. Do you like, work here now? Why don't we find a café or something and you can tell me all about what you've been up to?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well, okay, I guess." And the two disappeared into the crowd.

"Okayyy. Well…. that just happened. I hope she doesn't hurt him. He seemed like a nice boy. Celeste, that means you are on over watch. Everybody know their roles?" He paused to get a round of nods.

"Alright. Let's move out." Papa Arc strode forward with the duffle bag on his back. As the rest of the family split off.

Blake, Gris, and 'Saphron' entered the second-floor girls lavatory. Magenta followed a short time later with her school bag slung over her shoulder. Celeste stood guard outside to give advanced warning if anyone approached.

Since, luckily, the room was empty Magenta was able to quickly give Blake her new coat, while stashing 'Saphron's' coat in her bag. Blake gave the glasses and hoodie to Lin. Who put them on the same way Blake had worn them. The whole exchange taking mere moments.

The twins left first, and Celeste came in handing off a note to Blake. Blake left the two younger girls in the bathroom and headed to the locker number on the note.

Noir Nightshade, was now ready to disembark. Saphron had just disappeared into the ether.

Blake easily found locker 636, she pulled out her weapon and a duffel bag of supplies. Gambol Shroud was quickly latched to her back, and she hefted the bag over her shoulder as she headed up the gangplank. She boarded with only minutes to spare before the ship cast off, leaving no chance for anyone to follow her on board.

She stood at the rail on the top deck and looked back to the pier. She saw the whole family there facing toward the stern of the boat waving like mad and blowing kisses. She just laughed and waved back while facing a random guy at the end of the dock.

In what was probably the thing most likely to blow their cover, he noticed, and waved back confusedly. This caused her to blush in embarrassment and pull her hand back like she had been burnt.

Blake then knew the Arcs had definitely been watching as they were all now laughing hard at her. While at the same time not looking her way at all. She just blushed all the harder and decided to double down so she blew a kiss at the random guy. Who now was very confused… and so was the woman who was now standing next to him.

Oh dear… now she was screaming at him. Blake tried to mouth "I'm sorry!" at the guy, but she doubted he saw it as he was now being pummeled with a purse. Gods she hoped he had Aura. Ohhh, and that one had to have hurt.

As the boat pulled out to sea she looked back to the pier. The man was on the ground with misses Arc pulling the woman away, as she continued trying to kick the downed man. Hopefully they could explain the situation away for her. She never intended to be a home wrecker!

The girls all were laughing and waving. The ship was pulling away rapidly, at this point no one would be able to tell who she was waving at, so Blake waved back. Although her left hand covered her mouth to hide her guilty smile.

-~~ KBTS ~~-

Blake pulled out her scroll and flipped through her pictures. At first, they were dominated by the antics of the Arcs. But soon they were of her family at Beacon. Funny how she thought of them that way. 'That's two families I've run away from.' She frowned at the thought.

But she was going to reunite with them, all three of them. First her parents, then her team, then the Arcs. She couldn't continue to let her fears control her, she can't keep doing this forever, burning bridges, all because of him. Even though Adam had been absent from her life for almost a year, he was still controlling her. She needed to make a stand. Start rebuilding her life, and escape from her fears.

She snuggled into her sweatshirt. She pulled up photo she had taken of an old photo at the Arc's house, it had all the sisters around a couch with Jaune looking miserable in pigtails, it made her smile.

At least she knew she had at least one place she could return to. Yang may never forgive her, her parents probably would, not that she deserved it. Ruby would probably welcome her back easily. Weiss too, if she explained why she ran away. Weiss would understand the logic of it, just as Jaune had. It was Yang she had likely hurt the most, it was going to take some work to regain her trust. Team JNPR was easier, Ren and Nora would likely just be happy to see her again. At the very least she could always rely on Jaune to have her back.

She pulled up a photo of their combined teams. She ran her fingers over each member offering a silent promise to return and to make amends.

She would reunite with her parents. Warn them about Adam and the White Fang. That shouldn't take too long, right? Then back to Patch to fix things with Yang. Then they'd go find Jaune and she could help him like she promised. Then with JNPR and RWBY together, they could track down those responsible. It sounds like a good plan. In and out of Menagerie, then save the world. What could go wrong?

She wondered what Jaune was up to. Probably training at home with his sisters teasing him. She let sleep take her as she finally relaxed, all the stress and worry from the last few weeks finally fading away to the happy images her mind had conjured.

* * *

-~~ KBTS ~~-

* * *

Jaune lay on his back and stared up at the night sky. He wore his combat gear except instead of Crocus Mor he had a large rough hewn chunk of a tree branch. His sword and shield were at the blacksmiths. But he found gripping something in his sword hand oddly comforting. And it was heavy enough that training with it still felt like it was doing something.

He was panting for breath and his head was drenched with sweat. He reached out and paused the video of Pyrrha.

He needed to get stronger, get better, do more than just hold his own. He had people who were counting on him. People who needed to be kept safe. And people who needed his help.

He had Ruby and his team to look out for. And countless others that needed to be protected.

He thought about Blake. The first person in his life who had trusted him when it really mattered. She had let him help her when she needed it most. She normally refused to allow anyone to help her. But she trusted him enough to safeguard not just her own life but potentially that of her parents as well.

He needed to get better so she could continue to rely on him, so if that Adam dude showed up again, she wouldn't need to fear for him. Like Pyrrha had. He had thought she believed in him too. But when push came to shove, he got the shove, straight into a rocket locker. Maybe if he had been stronger…

He felt his anger and self loathing well up and quickly pushed it back down with a calming breath. It wouldn't do anybody any favors to draw in the Grimm. This town was well defended but had no moat or walls.

He pulled open his scroll. And opened the secret folder from Jade. The password made him blush slightly. Stupid sisters and their teasing, it wasn't like that. Blake was just a friend.

He opened the picture to see Blake looking frankly adorable. Ears on display, but partially obscured by the hood of a hoodie, his hoodie. He blushed again at that realization. The one ear that was peeking out was turned toward the camera, even though Blake was looking away. And a light blush dusted her cheeks giving her a demure look. It was a far cry from the passionate warrior her knew her to be. It made her seem vulnerable and reinforced his drive to protect her.

He flipped through some more pictures of her interacting with the family. Laughing at the one of her in the library with her ears poking up at full attention, and he imagined them twitching with excitement. Her entire face was hidden by one of Mom's books. She was balled up in an oversized armchair, knees drawn up almost as if she was trying to get her whole body into the book. It was just so quintessentially Blake.

Then came a photo of all his sisters, well most of them, Saphron and Terra weren't there, but his Mom was. They were arrayed out behind a couch with a dour looking Blake in pigtails. A near perfect recreation of his family's favorite photo. It was a terrible look on Blake, and her distaste showed on her frown. But her eyes… her eyes were smiling.

The caption read, "Go for it Bro, we all approve, even Magenta! And especially Mom."

Stupid family. Stupid sisters. What were they thinking? Blake was way out of his league, even more so than Weiss. A traitorous little voice in the back of his head piped up, "So was Pyrrha."

Guilt came crashing down on him. He forcefully jabbed his scroll, closing the photos and that dangerous little folder. He jumped to his feet with a determined air. And returned the scroll to the stump he had been using to prop it up. He gripped his 'sword' and reset the video.

He continued to go through his motions guided by Pyrrha's voice. He could listen to the video without crying now. It was an improvement he supposed. His short visit with his family had been cathartic. He, Ren, and Nora had finally gotten a chance to grieve. Up until then they had just been so busy that reality hadn't had a chance to set in.

Reality had come crashing down the moment he saw his Mom. He went to introduce his team and instead just started sobbing. His sisters had been of great comfort, both to him, as well as Ren and Nora. Nora had never had a family before and was a bit overwhelmed. And it had been made abundantly clear to her that she had a family now.

When he got the word Ruby was awake, he decided he needed to go. He had expected a fight. Especially from his Dad. But instead his family had been understanding. Supportive even.

They helped arrange transportation, but due to the dust embargo, and Atlas's lock-down, they couldn't get them to Mistral via the Argus route. They could have gone south and gotten there by ship, but that included a stopover in Menagerie and Jaune didn't want to risk it. Besides the over land route should be faster as long as they didn't get too distracted. Supposedly there was still an air shuttle running from Shion. And he was familiar with how to get there from his family camping adventures.

His family did their best to just helped him grieve and offered their comfort and support. It was… nice. The best had been his father suggesting he modify Crocus Mor, to make it his own. It was conformation that they had accepted his choice for the direction his life would take. His mom had suggested he use the bits of Pyrrha's weapons and armor that had been found beneath the tower, and returned to him by a distraught Mrs. Goodwitch. That way she would forever fight at his side. He choked up a little at the memory and his footwork faltered a bit.

His sisters also hadn't teased him about Blake, not once, not even Jade. Not that it stopped him from teasing her. Apparently, she was finally dating somebody, a guy named Marion, or was it Maroon? They didn't even mention Blake at all in front of Nora or Ren. It's not like he wanted to keep his involvement a secret, he just dreaded Yang finding out.

Jaune winced at the thought of Yang. He had thought she would be worried about Blake thus his efforts to have Sun reassure her. He hadn't released how emotionally fragile Yang was, especially when it came to abandonment issues. He had tried to cheer her up but in the end he failed. Another friend he failed to help. At least this time it was due to being socially awkward, as opposed to physically weak.

In the end he had done all he could to reassure her. And had sworn on his life to do all he could to protect Ruby. That was a promise he intended to keep.

His mind had wandered, he had work to do. He refocused in time to here Pyrrha say "Assuming you haven't been cheating…" he reset the video back to start and began again.

He pushed himself past the point where his arms felt like they could no longer move. Repeating his stance and motions again and again. Then he dragged himself over to the well in the center of town and poured a bucket over his head. Refreshed and slightly cleaner, he returned to the inn.

He snuck back into his room and into the bathroom for a quick shower, before finally sliding into bed. He was pretty sure Ren hadn't noticed his absence but couldn't be sure.

He slipped off to dreamland, too exhausted to stay awake. He had about 6 hours before they were scheduled to go Geist hunting. His final thoughts were of Blake, the only friend he didn't know for sure was being watched over. He wondered what she was doing, and sent a silent prayer up to the gods to keep her safe.

-~~ KBTS ~~-

* * *

**AN: I feel that in the cannon Roosterteeth did not have Jaune portrayed grieving properly for the loss of Pyrrha. In this segment he has gone from denial during the initial aftermath of The Fall to bargaining. The whole "if only I was stronger then…." Is a classical form of bargaining which continues throughout Volume 4. The reminders of her he now carries on his person, is also a bargaining thing where he makes a deal with himself to not let it happen again, avenge her, and never forget.**

** Between volumes 4 and 5, (which is coming up next chapter), I plan to tackle depression, and anger. Anger carries through Volumes 5 and 6 before he finds acceptance at the statue in Argus.**

**The five stages of grief are:**

**1\. Denial and Isolation**

**2\. Anger**

**3\. Bargaining**

**4\. Depression**

**5\. Acceptance**

**The order in which an individual experiences them is not important. Everybody grieves differently.**

**The Blake segment is a bit more lighthearted. I had this whole plan of how the Arcs could smuggle her onboard that I just had to incorporate somehow. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**I will try and make regular updates, but they will definitely slow down a bit. I think every other week looks manageable. I will try not to let it go for too long.**

**Next chapter takes place after the end of Volume 4.**


	20. Jauney Jump Up-Vol4 Ch1

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

"Kid, come on we are going out." Qrow's gravelly voice echoed through the quiet house.

Ren and Nora were having some together time, and Ruby was off buying ammo. Jaune was moping around the house. Having become rather moody after finding the box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes in the cabinet.

Qrow practically dragged him into the inn around the corner. Hauled him by the collar up to the bar and forced him onto one of the stools.

"Mr. Branwen… um sir. Isn't it a bit early for this?"

"No. We are classy gentlemen having brunch together. Its perfectly fine. And I've told you, call me Qrow." He slouched into the seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder to pin him in place.

"What can I get for you sirs?" The well-dressed bartender sidled up while polishing a glass.

"You got any Valean Cider? The sweet kind, not the dry stuff." Receiving a nod, he pointed at Jaune. "The kid will have a pint of that with a shot of Vacuan Fire whiskey."

The drinks were rapidly placed in front of Jaune who eyed the shot nervously. He started to tip it back when Qrow grabbed his wrist. "Just a sip."

Jaune took the smallest possible sip. Instantly his whole face went red and he started to sputter and cough. He reached for the cider but Qrow pulled it back while laughing. Jaune was panting for breath with his whole mouth on fire. Qrow picked up the shot and poured it into the cider before handing it to the boy.

"Don't gulp it down. Slow and steady." Jaune took several deliberate sips and found the burning eased.

"What was that? You drink that stuff?" he gasped out his words while pulling at his collar as if to let the steam out.

"Naw Kid. Nobody but a sadist drinks that stuff straight. You use it to add a little kick to something else. Now take another sip and tell me what it's like."

"It's not bad… almost warm, but not… like an apple pie with a kick."

"'zactly. Now drink it slow I want you sober enough to remember what I'm telling you." He turned to the amused barkeep. "And for me my good man. A Whiskey Sour. Jim Green, Black label. No ice, no sugar, and hold the lemon."

"But sir, that's just bourbon neat."

"Looky here my good man. It's not even noon yet. Only alcoholics would order straight bourbon during the day. That's why I ordered a whiskey sour, it's a perfectly acceptable brunch drink. Now chop chop. And don't be stingy, fill that tumbler to the top, and don't forget my cherry and orange wedge."

"So, what's this drink called?" Jaune was staring into his cup in contemplation.

"It's a 'Jonny Jump Up', seamed appropriate." Qrow sipped his drink appreciatively, letting out a long sigh.

"Kid. I like you. Not just because you saved my ass back there. You got what it takes to be a truly great huntsman. You got the perfect mix of honor and certain level of moral flexibility."

"Sir I don't know what you're talking about. I've been useless since…" SMACK! Qrow slapped him across the back of his head, stunning the poor knight into silence.

"Shut up and listen Kid. I don't give out praise often, so listen up, and don't take what I'm saying lightly. You ain't the best in a fight, but you're far from the worst. Without you we'd all be Nuckelavee chow, specially me. Plus, you made a surprisingly strong stretcher out of crap you found in the wilds. Not to mention carrying my ass for miles. And you had Ruby's back. Heard your little speech back in Kuroyuri." He sipped from his drink.

"But in the fight with Tyrian I couldn't do anything. I just got in the way. I couldn't protect Ruby, I couldn't d…" SMACK!

"What did I tell you?" Qrow raised an eyebrow while smirking at him.

"Is this whole hitting me going to become a regular thing?" Jaune was rubbing the back of his head as his Aura went to work.

"It could be if you keep bad mouthing the guy who saved my life." Qrow gave him a sideways smirk, out the corner of his eye.

"Seriously kid. Ever since I got out of the hospital you've been down in the dumps. I figured you could use someone to talk to." Qrow's slouched shoulders heaved up in a shrug.

"So, you dragged me to a bar."

"Yup. Best place for men to talk about their feelings." Qrow took a swig of his drink and sighed in pleasure at the familiar burn.

"It's just we are in Mistral now. Everywhere I look there's reminders of her." He gestured down the end of the bar where a framed and signed fight poster for the third regional tournament hung.

"Yesterday some kid, wearing a Tee shirt with Pyrrha's face on it, came up to me and told me how sorry he was. He recognized me as Pyrrha's partner from the first round of the Tournament. It wouldn't be so bad but then he asked how I survived if she didn't. Said I must be really strong. What do you say to something like that?"

"Wow, kid that's rough. I get it. I really do. But you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I don't. At least not really. I mean objectively I know I couldn't have stopped her. But I don't know why she did what she did. Why couldn't she just walk away?"

"You're saying the same thing Tai did when we lost Summer. To this day I don't know why she took that job, or why she wouldn't let one of us come with her. We just won't ever know, and it sucks. No other way to put it." He gave Jaune a squeeze on the shoulder.

"All you can do is take all that pain and loss and use it to get better. To be the man she would have wanted you to be. Try and push through and make her death mean something. To fight for what's right, to avenge her, and bring an end to this madness." Jaune nodded solemnly, letting the thoughts coalesce in his somewhat foggy brain.

"I'd love to tell you it gets better. But sometimes it doesn't." He tipped his drink towards Jaune, before taking a swig. "But I'll tell you what I told Tai. There are two girls in the other room who need you. Err, there are two girls and a boy in a room down the street, and like maybe three other girls… Look there is a bunch of people who look up to you for guidance. Who need you to be there for them."

"Very inspiring. I know all that. It's just at the same time I'm so far behind everybody. I feel like I'll never catch up."

"Course you're behind. Only been training for like a year at best."

"You know about that?"

"Sure. Last thing I did in Vale after Amber, she was the tan girl in the weird pod. Anyways, after she got attacked, I helped Oz forge some better transcripts for ya. The ones you submitted would never have fooled Glynda. Didn't know you didn't have Aura though, that was a bit of a surprise. Took some speedy editing to cut that out of the surveillance tapes." Qrow tipped his glass to the gob smacked teen.

"But ya did it, had a bit of help, but you did it. I'm not easily impressed but, Kid you are something special. Fair warning though, if you try anything with Ruby I'll gut ya. Or Yang will. Either way."

"Isn't that up to Ruby? Not that I'm planning on pursuing anything!" Jaune had his hands up and sighed in relief as the sword was retracted from his lower regions.

"Nope. 'Sides I thought you and the Angsty Cat were a thing."

"Blake? Why would you think that?" Qrow just shrugged.

"Saw what you did for her after the Fall, sending her to get help from your folks. Seemed like you two had a connection."

"You saw that?"

"Had a bird's eye view. Watched her as far as the train, made sure she got out safe and wasn't followed."

"Thank you for that. It means a lot to me."

"Wasn't for you. Or her really. I did it for Yang. As pissed as she is going to be, it'd be worse if something happened to her partner. Wouldn't want that for anyone." He clinked his glass with Jaune's.

"Oh…. Thanks, Qrow."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Ever. It'd be bad for my rep if people thought I was going all soft. Barkeep another round!"

They finished their next drink in silence. Before Qrow ordered another round. The bartender just gave up and left the other half of the bourbon bottle in front of Qrow. Jaune was feeling pretty loose himself having now had the equivalent of five beers in the span of an hour or so. He really was not much of a drinker, yet his Aura must have been helping because he felt great. Midway through the third Qrow spoke up.

"Kid not to beat a dead horse but I really need you to get yourself together. We need you. Things here are kinda off and I got a feeling we may need everybody in full fighting form."

"Not sure what good I'll be." SMACK!

"Kid for real. You don't suck that bad. You were thrown into the deep end and are competing against the big dogs. Fire Bitch, that Scorpion Dude? They are probably two of the five most dangerous people on Remenant, you kids aren't supposed to hold your own against them. You're still just students! I fought that guy to a draw only because I had the element of surprise, and some help. Much as I hate to admit it, he was better than me, or more determined. Same thing really."

"Are we calling that a draw then?" Apparently a drunk Jaune turns a bit snarky.

"I survived and so did he, unfortunately. But neither walked away unscathed. That's a draw." Qrow sent him a meaningful look. Jaune shrugged in surrender before Qrow's gaze softened.

"And that Nuckelavee weren't no joke either. You guys aren't the first to fight it. You think Mistral just let an entire town go down without trying to at least reclaim it? Whole teams were lost to that thing. Experienced teams. You took a bunch of trainees and lead them to victory. It ain't no small feat. And don't doubt for a second that it wasn't you who pulled them together to take that thing out. You really are a lot better than you think. Have a little confidence in yourself."

"All I need is a little confidence… ha." Jaune chuckled as he stated into the depths of his glass.

"Yup." Qrow popped the P just like Ruby and Yang. "So, Cat girl hunh? Not my thing but I can see the appeal."

"You got something against the faunas?" Qrow wasn't sure if the it was the drink or not but there was real venom in Jaune's words.

"Naw. It's not that. It's the hair, the style and color remind me of someone that really kills the appeal."

"Blake's a friend." Jaune huffed and turned back to his drink.

"Nothing more? Well then what about the mini Ice Queen? Anything there?"

"There was. I had a bit of a schoolboy crush on her. I've kind of grown out of it though. I still like her, but not in the same way. More of respect than attraction I guess."

"You best not be pining for Yang. She can handle herself, so I won't give you the protective uncle speech. Plus, I like you enough to only maim you."

"It's not Yang. Don't worry."

"Oh, shi… sorry man I didn't realize. Partners often end up falling for each other."

"I didn't love Pyrrha. Well I did, just not like that." Maybe it was the drink. Maybe it was saying it out loud. Either way the surprise he felt at the certainty of that statement was reflected clearly on his face.

"I mean… I might have, eventually. I think she might have felt things for me. But I really didn't really see her like that. It was easy to see her as attractive; it was just… I just never thought of her as a potential lover." He sighed, finished his drink, and signaled for another.

"So, what was she like. I know a bit about you Pinky and Ren. And a lot about Ruby and Yang. But not much about the others."

"Pyrrha was the best. And not like everybody else thinks. She was just the best friend you could have ever asked for. Supportive, kind, a good dancer, and super helpful. She was always eager to lend a hand, and to learn something new. She had the best laugh, the kind that is so crazy it sounds fake, but totally wasn't." He smiled as he absentmindedly swirled his drink.

"She was also driven and incredibly competitive. She threw herself into everything, she always gave her all, and couldn't comprehend someone else not doing the same. However, she was a terrible loser. She would sulk after every card or board game she lost, refusing to play ever again, only to profusely apologize the next day. It's a good thing she didn't lose often. She was just too good at everything. And I mean that in the best way. She didn't strive for perfection, that's more a Weiss thing. Pyrrha was just naturally good at everything, except video games and cooking. She could burn water, and she broke 2 controllers, not out of anger or anything she was just really strong and would get a little too into the game."

"Sounds like you two made a good pair."

"Yeah we did…."

"How about Ruby's partner, the princess?"

"Weiss comes off as cold and uncaring. But she really does care, she just doesn't know how to express affection. She is a bit of a perfectionist and refuses to accept anything less from anybody else. Which all sounds bad, but she really does mean well, and she has softened up a lot after the first term. When the real Weiss started to come out, not the person her father tried to mold. But she has this grace about her, and an elegance that really does make her a seem like princess. In a good way."

"I doubt I'd have the patience for that crap."

"Luckily we had Yang to help with that."

"What about her partner, Miss Kitty? All I know is what's in her file. Ex-terrorist trying to make good. Dad's a big shot in Menagerie."

"She is passionate and caring. But she tries to carry the world on her shoulders. She's the actual princess, her dad is the Chieftain of Menagerie, but you'd never know it. She's just been through so much. I just want to help her and keep her safe, ya know?"

"You worry about her a lot?"

"All the time. The last thing I do each night is send a prayer to the gods that she stays safe."

"Doesn't hurt that she is the hottest in the group either."

"Yeah, definitely." Jaune sounded just a bit dreamy. As he finished his third drink. Qrow waved off the bartender.

"Bet you'd want to get a piece of that action."

"I don't deserve someone like her." Jaune ducked expecting a smack and turned to glare at Qrow. Who in turn, flicked his forehead, which snapped his head back and almost caused him to fall out of his chair.

"Try to have a bit of confidence kid. You could definitely tap that."

"Don't talk about her like that. Like she's some conquest or something. She needs someone to love her. Someone she can trust. Someone who she can show her true self to without being afraid. Not someone who is just after… that!"

"What? Someone like you?"

"Well… Yeah!" Jaune jumped to his feet and immediately his legs folded under him. He collapsed in a heap, groaning beneath the bar.

"Welp, that's my que." Qrow staggered to his feet and dropped 150 lien on the bar top. Grabbed the bottle of Jim Green and hoisted the blonde meat sack over his shoulder.

The rest of the kids were back by the time Qrow kicked open the door to the house and dropped his load on the floor. He literally dropped the poor guy. Earning the ire of Nora, who immediately helped the groaning, half conscious knight up.

"Let's get you cleaned up and in bed fearless leader." Nora half walked half carried Jaune upstairs to the bedrooms. Him looking like a limp puppet the entire time.

"What?" Qrow looked to the angry glare of his niece. Pausing with the bottle halfway to his mouth. It was surprising to see actual anger there not just the usual adorable pout.

"You were supposed to help him. Not make him worse. Did you at least find out what is bothering him? He still won't talk to us about it." Ruby looked a bit sad at that and with her hands on her hips he could see that the ice princess had worn off on her in a good way. She had become quite the leader.

"Survivors guilt mostly. But with just a touch of a MAJOR inferiority complex." Qrow shrugged. And Ruby's expression turned to disgust. It being directed at him hurt; he couldn't deny that.

"Well, duhhh. We all knew that."

"I think he is also wrestling with his feelings regarding a certain missing black themed teammate of yours. Particularly when he is wracked with guilt for not returning Pyrrha's feelings. He is angry at himself for not noticing and is repressing everything else."

"Ohh." Ruby's entire posture slumped and Qrow was torn between relief and a desire to cheer her up.

"Well. If that is the case, then there is little we can do to help. Other than to continue to support him." Ren eloquently stated exactly what had Ruby depressed.

"We can't fix him? Boooo. You said you'd help." Nora was back and pointing a finger practically up Qrow's nose. He went a little cross eyed trying to focus on her.

"I don't know what to do either. I may be older, but in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not real good with people. Besides my coping methods aren't really the healthiest." Qrow held his hands out defensively.

"I believe the best course of action would be to continue providing emotional support and offer to help with training. But also make sure he understands how valuable he is to us. Both on the battlefield and as a friend." Ren's words caused the girls to pause and really listen. He so rarely spoke that when he did it tended to be carefully thought out and carried more weight.

"I just wish there was something more we could do. To bad Yang isn't here, this is sort of her department. What would she do to cheer me up? I know, we can make cookies! Cookies can make anything better." Ruby rushed off to get supplies.

"And pancakes. Ren, we need to make him pancakes. I won't eat any, so there will be plenty for Jaune-Jaune." Nora dragged Ren away to the kitchen leaving a bewildered Qrow taking a swig from a bottle.

"You feeling any better Kid?" Qrow looked to the top of the stairs to see Jaune leaning against the wall.

"A bit. Was coming back from the bathroom. Heard the commotion. They all really care about me a lot, don't they?"

"Yeah, Kid. We do. Come down in an hour. Aura size of yours? You should be dead sober by then. Try and act surprised."

"Thanks Qrow. You helped a lot."

"Ehhhh. Get going kid. You're bothering me with all this mushy stuff."

"Sure Qrow. Whatever you say." Jaune headed back to his room with a smile. Qrow just put the bottle at the far end of the sofa and slouched down into it.

"These kids are something special." He sighed and let his eyes close. He had an hour to kill and a nap sounded great.

-~~ KBTS ~~-

* * *

**AN: There is a humorous Irish folk song called 'Jonny Jump Up', Gaelic Storm does a good version. It's worth a listen. Also, if you want to try it: Hard Cider and a shot of Whiskey. I like to use Fireball Whisky with Woodchuck Cider, as it tastes like apple pie. Fair warning, they pack a punch, and go down smooth. You feel fine as long as you are sitting in one spot drinking, but when you go to move you suddenly realize how wrong you were. Under 21? Stick a crushed-up fireball or red hots candies in a glass of apple juice, it's almost the same effect without the brain damage.**

**Jaune kicked but in the Nuckelavee fight. He saved each of his compatriots at one point or another and was a perfect tank. He got most of the early blows in and was instrumental in it's defeat. Plus, his first move was to get Qrow to safety, I imagine the old main would be thankful.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. I am likely going to keep this section rather short maybe only a couple of chapters. The in-cannon time skip is rather short as well. I have some stuff written, and some ideas for volume 5 that I'm excited about, but volume 4 is a bit tougher for me. Anyway, thanks for reading :-)**


	21. The Sun envies the moon-Vol4 Ch2

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

After dinner Ghira Belladonna had asked Blake into his study to talk over their plans for the next few weeks. In typical overprotective father fashion Sun was kept out of the proceedings and went off to do his own thing. Afterwards however Blake felt a little bad that he had been ostracized and went searching for him.

Blake finally found him. Leaning on the railing of the balcony, arms crossed on the rail. His tail was drooping down curled around his left ankle to keep it out of the way. His shoulders heaved with a heavy sigh as Blake watched him from the doorway.

"Everything alright Sun?"

Sun spun around in surprise before relaxing with a bit of another sigh. "Sorry just doing a bit of self-introspection I guess."

"Wow, that's a big word. Must be some heavy thoughts."

"If the Vital Tournament hadn't been tampered with, do you think I stood a chance?"

"No." Sun drooped even more. "I think it was Pyrrha's fight to lose. And I think Yang would have presented a challenge for you, not to mention Penny."

"Think I had a chance at being the best male fighter?"

"Definitely, I'm fairly sure Mercury was cheating. If everything was on the up and up, I think you had a good shot at the best Huntsman."

"I'm not sure that's true. Best male fighter, maybe, not best Huntsman. The more I think about it, the more I've decided that the whole thing was pointless. The greatest achievement of my life so far was making the finals. Now it just seems so meaningless. I mean, the best Huntsman and Huntress weren't even competing in the second round let alone the finals."

"I'm guessing you are referring to Ruby?"

"And Jaune."

"Really Jaune? You think Jaune was the best Huntsman in the tournament? Literally anyone in the tournament would have beat Jaune." Without her bow, her surprise was easy to read, her ears peaking and eyes wide.

"I don't think Jaune is a good fighter by any means, at least not yet. He doesn't have a style to speak of, and he obviously lacks experience. But in every other way he is by far my biggest competition."

"Really? I'm not seeing it."

"Look at our fights in the first round. They couldn't have been more opposite, or more telling of how much better than me he is where it matters."

"Well he did have Pyrrha." Blake shrugged.

"She has nothing to do with it. Yeah, she is strong, or was…" Sun grimaced at the memory a melancholy look overtaking his features. "But, Pyrrha wasn't the key to their win in the first round. Nora was. And Nora was only in a position to achieve victory because Jaune put her there. Pyrrha was used as support and distraction. I never would have thought to do any of that. And we would have lost." Sun shrugged.

"Still not convinced."

"I am. I've thought about it a lot lately. If Pyrrha and Neptune switched places and our teams fought, I am certain Jaune's team would still win. Even if it was Jaune and I who switched, and he led my team, I think he'd still come out on top. He'd have a plan and would adapt on the fly to whatever I threw at him. I'd be too busy fighting by myself to come up with a plan to counter him. Jaune just seems to be a natural at reading the battlefield and making insane adjustments that set him and his team up for success. I rely on an everybody for themselves model that has a real chance to end in disaster. I've tried to get better at planning. See how well that's worked out for me." Sun gestured at his bandaged shoulder.

"Hold up. You each won your first rounds. Jaune's fight was a mess at the end. Actually, now that I think about it both fights were kind of a mess." Blake looked slightly confused.

"The difference is how we handled the start. Our opposition both had the momentum early on. Jaune recognized it and adjusted, using each of his teammate's skills to their maximum. I lost my heavy hitter and flailed about yelling at Neptune instead of capitalizing on the advantage the high ground could have afforded us. Jaune on the other hand had full control over the fight even though he was acting defensively. Even at the end, Jaune still had control over the fight. I won through luck, mostly."

"I can kind of see it. I guess."

"Jaune's team covered each other and worked as a team to win. I took out my own teammate in the most emasculating way possible. Who would you say was the better leader?"

"Okay, I get your point." Blake giggled.

"That's not even all of it. Did you know he called me out after the whole killer robot thing with Torchwick?"

"Really why?" Blake was confused but amused at the thought of Jaune confronting Sun.

"Well he was upset I went into an enemy controlled building with no idea what was inside or an exit plan. Then we led the robot into a populated area instead of the already destroyed docks. And finally, he said I abandoned you mid fight. The problem is he isn't wrong, about any of it."

"Sun don't beat yourself up too much. You did fine."

"But the real kicker is how he said I'm the team leader, I should have been the one to make sure everything turned out OK. That's how he sees things. He puts all the responsibility on himself, his plans are designed to make sure everybody stays safe. He was quite adamant about how I should not be allowed to go out with you again. He was honestly very intimidating. I thought he was going to fight me for your hand or some macho crap like that."

"Really? We are talking about the same Jaune right?" Blake just couldn't see Jaune as intimidating. Or as anything other than a lovable goof.

"He can be very protective. And he obviously cares very deeply about you." Blake blushed a bit, but Sun had turned away to gaze back out over the jungle and presumably didn't notice.

"He assumed that when we had our little misadventures I, as a team leader was, you know, leading. Instead of blindly following you around."

"That's a bit harsh of him, don't you think?"

"Is it? The way he sees it Team Leaders are responsible for overseeing their team. For keeping them from getting in over their head. It's their job to get everybody back safely, and to prevent unnecessary risk. I haven't been doing that. Not with my team and certainly not with you."

"I do not need a babysitter. And I don't appreciate the implication that you or Jaune have made!"

"Pyrrha didn't either. But in the first round fight she was being drawn out into the open where she could be triple teamed by the sniper. Jaune saw the risk and pulled her back. With you at the docks I should have done the same, instead I jumped into the fray beside you. Nearly got us both killed."

"Still…"

"Ruby was no better. Letting us go infiltrate a white fang meeting without knowing anything about what we were getting into. Worse she would have let you go in alone if I hadn't been snooping… I mean, ahh, relaxing, yeah, relaxing, in a tree, that just happened to be outside your room..."

Blake fixed him with a glare as he nervously chuckled.

"He asked why we didn't case the building from the outside. Why we didn't have backup on standby around the corner. Why we didn't have an exit strategy. Why we didn't ask him and his team to hang out in Vale so they could assist, even if we couldn't tell them what we were doing, we could have had additional help nearby. He seemed a bit hurt we hadn't thought of that. I couldn't come up with an answer for any of it. That's when he got really mad, and not going to lie, it caught me off guard."

"Jaune doesn't get mad." Blake's eyes were wide in concern.

"His Aura was flaring so much it was visible. He jabbed me in the chest with a finger like iron and knocked me back so I fell onto my bed. I even pulled out my weapon because I was afraid Jaune was going to attack me."

Blake was shocked. Just covering her mouth with her hand as her words failed her.

"Well like I said he cares about you a lot. I wasn't kidding, when I said he was protective over you. I honestly thought he was just trying to be a player and protecting his harem. I mean he already had Pyrrha fawning over him, Ruby and him hung out all the time, and he had his eyes on Weiss. Made sense to me that he'd have his sights on you too."

"That is ridiculous." Blake shook her head hair flying about.

"Oh, I know that now. But at the time it made a lot of sense. Cardin was saying much the same thing. Hated the fact, to use his words, 'the weakling got so much trim.' But after the dance, what he did for Neptune, made it clear I had it all wrong."

"He is the reason I asked you to the dance you know." Now it was Sun's turn to be shocked silent.

"It was Yang who convinced me to go at all. But Jaune is the one who convinced me to go with you. He noticed that I had gotten a full night's rest. Asked if I was going to the dance. I was a little tentative in my reply, I wasn't sure if he was asking me to go with him." The fact she would have probably said yes was best left unsaid.

"Instead he simply said he was glad. Both that I was looking better and that I was going. He said I should ask you, that you seemed like a good guy. Really drove home how bad I looked if it got Jaune to notice." Blake chuckled.

"He sees more than he is given credit for. But really? He said that? It makes no sense. Just a few days before he told me that I should never be allowed to go out with you."

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"He said we should never be partnered up. Later on, he sort of confirmed it that I should be the last person you should hang out with. At first I didn't know he knew about the ears though." He made bunny ears on his head. "Thought it was a race thing. But he made it pretty clear it was just a you and me thing."

"I think he meant teamwork wise, not necessarily relationship wise. We don't really fight that well together."

"Ohhh. That clears up a lot of things. Honestly, everything he does, it's on a whole different level than me at my best. He thinks like a Huntsman, Ruby does too, but Jaune is playing chess while I'm stacking checkers in the corner. Compared to either of them I'm just messing around. The more I think about it the more I think he sent the wrong blonde to help you."

"Wait. What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I didn't say anything about anything." Sun waived his arms furiously.

"Sun. You told me you followed me here. What really happened? I want the truth Sun." Blake had her arms crossed and leveled a glare on him that would have made Weiss or even Mrs. Goodwitch proud.

"I may have exaggerated slightly my stealth capabilities. Although I'm flattered you thought I could track you across half a continent. I already knew what boat you would be on and snuck on after you were already on board."

"Uhhh, I can't believe you!" Blake threw her arms to the side and turned to stomp away. She only went a few steps before turning back to him. "How? How did you know?"

"Jaune told me. He said I was the only one with the right attributes for the job." He waved his tail around for emphasis. "He figured anyone else would have drawn too much attention to you."

"He's not wrong, I guess." Blake conceded with a sideways glance as she contemplated what she was being told.

"He is not right either. I can think of a thousand reasons why I'm the wrong blonde for the job. This whole "take back the Fang" thing? I don't have the foggiest idea where to start. Jaune would sit down and figure out a plan. Yang would just win everyone over with her charisma. I feel like I am dead weight here. Only thing I have going for me is a tail. And it's not like that is an asset anymore. We can exactly lay low, we are picking a fight with half the island. If anything, me being a human might have been better at convincing people they aren't the enemies."

"Still can't believe Jaune set this up." Blake shook her head, her black hair swishing back and forth.

"Yeah. The dude is full of surprises. My team and I have a bet going on what his semblance is. My guess is that he has some heightened senses or something, that when activated that lets him process things super fast."

"It's just hard for me to see him as anything other than the dorky knight in footy pajamas and no Aura."

"So… you've known him since you were kids?"

"No, we met during initiation, why?"

"He went through initiation without having his Aura unlocked? Seems odd. What did you have to do?"

"Ehhh, He he. We, ahhh, fought an ancient deathstalker and a giant nevermore. At the same time…."

"Holy Crap! That's way harder than what I had to do. He did that with no Aura?"

"No. he had aura by then. Pyrrha unlocked it just a little while before the Giant Deathstalker threw him across the forest."

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused. Why didn't he have Aura? Don't they unlock that before you graduate combat school? Who trained him how to use it?"

"He kind of didn't go to combat school. I don't know how he learned to use his Aura, he just started using it instinctually the moment it was unlocked. Or maybe Pyrrha showed him, I'm not to sure. And before you ask, no he didn't apprentice with a huntsman. He had no training at all. He faked his transcripts, but now, he has more than earned his place." She fixed Sun with a stern glare; her ears pinned back daring him to challenge Jaune's worth.

Sun just let out a long slow whistle. "Wow. He's even more impressive than I thought."

Blake's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared behind her dark hair. Her ears flicked forward twitching in surprise.

"And you were following his lead during initiation?"

Blake just nodded.

"I really, really need to up my game." Sun hung his head shaking it side to side as his tail mimicked the movement behind him. "With some training he will become a better fighter, but I've already plateaued. He is going to catch up quickly. But what can I do to train to be a better leader? Or a better tactician? I'm not really so good at the whole book learning thing. And what if he finds out he has some awesome semblance? I'll never be able to catch up."

"Sun what are you talking about? It's not a competition. Or is this some kind of stupid 'man thing'?"

"Like I said, Jaune is my biggest competition. It's a friendly rivalry, I'm not saying he is my arch nemesis or anything. But I have this feeling that one day he is going to beat me when, and where, it really counts. What I really fear most though, is that he already has." Sun turned and walked past Blake. He paused at the entry to the house and turned back to look over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to turn in a little early tonight. Good night Blake."

Blake watched him depart before adopting the same position she had found Sun in. Arms crossed on the railing as she gazed out over the jungle. She could hear him shuffling through the house with her ears swiveling back to follow the noise.

"Ohh, hi Mrs. Belladonna. I didn't see you there. Blake's out on the balcony if you are looking for her."

"Ahhhh. Yes, ahem. Out on the balcony you say? Thank you, Sun. Well, ahh, goodnight?" Blake smirked at her mom's flustered voice. She must have been snooping again, she just couldn't seem to help herself.

"Oh, why hello Sweetie. Lovely evening isn't it." Kali stood behind Blake with her arms clasped behind her rocking back and forth on the balls of her feat excitedly. Her ears were practically vibrating, and her eyes were shining with mischief. Blake just rolled her eyes without even needing to turn around to know exactly what look was on her face.

"Hey Mom. So how much did you hear?"

"Not much. Just a lot of talk about someone named Jaune. Perhaps a second suitor for my daughter's hand? So, what's he like? He's blonde if I heard correctly. Is he tall? He must be handsome? Is he ripped? Or is it Jacked? Swole? What is it you kids say these days?"

"No. Just No. Mom please don't ever use any of those words ever again. Ever. I have a FRIEND named Jaune. Who is none of those things. Other than blonde and tall. Maybe a little handsome-ish."

"Just a friend? Sun seemed rather concerned it could be more than that. I believe he said this Jaune fellow was his biggest rival. His rival for love perhaps?"

"Mom. Please stop. Seriously, just stop."

"Well at least tell me what kind of Faunus he is."

"He is um. Kind of, sort of, a… not Faunus?"

"He's a human?" Kali brought her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Is that a problem?" Blake finally turned around with her arms crossed she fixed a glare at her contrite looking mother.

"No, not an issue at all. I'm just surprised is all. It is a bit of a 180 from the whole White Fang mentality. I'm proud of you sweetie. I see that beacon has been good for you."

"Thanks mom… Hearing you say that, it really means a lot to me." Blake sniffled slightly as she wiped her misty eyes. Her mom moved in to give her a crushing hug.

"So, tell me about this boy who's a friend." Kali refused to release her daughter but loosened her hug so Blake could turn to see her teasing smirk and shining eyes.

"Honestly he looks a lot like Sun. But dorkier. He is funny but can be quite serious and introspective as well. He treats everybody as equals without even really acknowledging their differences. He just sees the best in people. What they are made of not what they look like."

"Sounds like someone your father would enjoy talking to."

"Yeah... I bet Dad would love him. I really enjoy chatting with him. He has some outside the box insights into things. He tends to look at problems from angles that most wouldn't and can come up with some pretty intriguing plans and conclusions."

"I see."

"And he can cook. And dance. He is incredibly sweet. A great conversationalist, once you break him out of his awkward shell. And he is a bit of a family man, he has seven older sisters."

"Sounds like a keeper."

"Yeah." Blake sighed wistfully. "He was also the first of my classmates to recognize me as a Faunus."

"How did that go? I know you can be rather… sensitive about showing you ears around humans."

"It honestly didn't 'go' at all. He figured out I was a Faunus but didn't tell anyone. Not even me. He respected my desire to keep it a secret until I was ready. It was quite the shocker really. He has an undeserved reputation for being a bit dense." Blake smiled, remembering how he thought she should have had puma ears and how that had been their first real talk.

"That is the first time I've seen an honest smile from you in years. This boy must really be something. I think Sun is right to be concerned." Kali released her and sashayed away, heading back into the house with a chuckle.

"Mommmmmm." Blake was left to slump against the rail with an embarrassed blush. Her mind reeling in confusion. Why was this happening now. Stupid Mom, stupid Yang, Ruby, and now Sun is hinting at it as well? As if she didn't have enough on her plate. Why did everyone keep trying to put her in some sort of angsty love triangle. When did her life become some cliché romance story?

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: I'm thinking just one more chapter in the Volume 4 into 5 time skip. Then on to season 5 where some good stuff happens. Well I think it's good, I guess it remains to be seen. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out in less than two weeks.**

**I like the idea of Sun being called out by Jaune after 'Painting the Town' (Vol2 ch4). And I also threw a little shade Ruby's way as well. But come on… Blake was going to infiltrate a White Fang meeting solo? Even with Sun along it was stupid and reckless. And don't get me started on leading the killer robot onto the freeway. How many innocent drivers were hurt and killed there? I could see Jaune feeling like as a team leader Sun was the one responsible for all the decisions, and assuming it was his fault. Not knowing that he just follows Blake without question. Especially when Blake tends to follow Jaune's lead when they fight together despite knowing his skill gap. Which hasn't been very often now that I think of it, I'm just going to assume that she would and/or does anyway.**

**Oh, almost forgot. Roosterteeth owns all rights to RWBY, the characters in this story and all cannon storylines. I own nothing and make no claims to any of the intellectual properties described herein.**


	22. The Cheer Squad at work-Vol4 Ch3

**AN: Sorry if you got an update instead of a new chapter. This is a revision of the chapter posted yesterday (Dec, 6th), with some minor edits, thanks for the review Cyclone.**

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

"Dad you wanted to see me?" Blake took a tentative step into her father's study.

"Yes, come on in kitten." Blake took a seat in the armchair opposite her imposing father's desk. As he took off his reading glasses and set them aside.

"Is this about meeting the Albain brothers tomorrow?"

"No, it is about something much more important. It has come to my attention that there is another young man attempting to… woo you. For lack of a better term." Ghira's enormous hands were steepled under his chin. "I wish to know more about this second suitor that is courting your favor."

"Mooooooommmm." Blake dragged a hand slowly down her face. "Look Dad. I'm not courting anyone, or whatever you want to call it. I don't think what I've been doing with Sun even counts as dating. We are more of compatriots, than anything else. We are basically just friends."

"Kali distinctly mentioned a Jaune fellow. I simply want to know a bit more about the young gentleman. He has been a gentleman right? He hasn't been aggressive with you or anything has he?" Ghira's claws looked ready to spring forth at a moments notice.

"Jaune Arc would never do anything like that."

"Arc you say? Is he Nicholas Arc's son by any chance?" Ghira stroked his chin in contemplation. Blake nodded in response.

"Is he anything like his father?"

"Ohhh yeah… and hopefully he gets even more so as he gets older." Blake gave a little shiver.

"Sooo, Nicholas has a son? Hmmmmmm. He is human I presume? Must say I didn't expect that, but we are in a time of change, hopefully it's for the better."

"Daadd, please. Not you too."

"What? I just want to know more about the friends my darling daughter is hanging out with. Particularly the ones of the male persuasion."

"Unnhg. Fine." Blake crossed her arms with her ears pinned back, and glared. Her glare quickly softened though. "Jaune is…. I think if he was to be summed up in one word it would be 'determined'. I actually think you would get along pretty well. He has quite the interesting take on the Faunus."

"How so? Does he have some sort of Faunus… kink?"

"What? No. Nothing like that. He's just a bit jealous of our natural abilities. And in his words, the only downside is being bullied, and he gets bullied now… or he did."

"So, he is weak." Ghira frowned.

"NO! Well… he is getting stronger. Plus, he has a knack for planning the impossible. He is very good at getting not just himself, but his friends as well, out of sticky situations. It's what makes him a great team leader. Besides it gives him a frame of reference that helps him empathize with our plight."

"He is capable of holding his own, and he can protect those he holds dear?" Blake nodded back.

"Well… It is a good family line, long history of strong warriors. They have always been supportive of our cause." Gira stood and turned to face the window still stroking his beard absentmindedly.

"Hmmm. Yes. Okay then." Ghira sat back in his chair and leaned back with a satisfied air.

"You have my approval, should you desire to date him."

"What?!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh! They'll hear you."

Despite mirroring her own thoughts perfectly, the outburst had come not from her but the other side of the door to the study. Blake face palmed while Gira smirked.

"Kali be a dear and fetch some tea. And take the boy with you."

The door opened to reveal Kali and Sun just outside the door. The latter still grumbling about the inequity of the situation.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun had his arms drooping down, his tail curling up over his head, and a gob smacked expression. He was met with a cold glare from the Chieftain.

"Heh heh. Sure thing dear. We were… just coming to ask if you wanted some tea. Weren't we Sun?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Sun turned and sulked off toward the kitchens. Kali skipping along behind him.

"I don't like that boy. Always lurking outside doors and windows."

"You have no idea." Blake groaned out between her fingers.

"Gods damn you Jaune Arc!" Blake's sensitive ears picked up the frustrated cry emanating from the kitchens as she shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

Jaune awoke with a violent and unexpected fit of sneezing.

He stumbled out the bedroom and was hit with the smell of cookies and pancakes wafting up from the kitchen below. Checking his scroll he noticed he had been asleep a bit over an hour.

He gripped the handrail as he came down the stairs. He was still a bit lightheaded, and his legs were not quite working normally. Basically, he was still a little drunk, although he was sobering up quickly.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was met by a red dressed missile who immediately grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the dining room table where he was unceremoniously pushed into a seat. Jaune was understandably confused by the rapid change in his situation, he wasn't sure if his feet had even touched the floor during the transition between stairs and chair. Ruby on the other hand was bouncing in front of him having teleported to the other side of the table and was joined by a giddy Nora.

"So, what do you think?" She gestured to the vast expanse of cookies and stacks of pancakes that adorned the table.

"You did this just to cheer me up?" Jaune was honestly flattered.

"Well you did seam rather down in the dumps lately." Ruby beamed at him.

"But, not just for you silly. We all miss her. She was our friend too; you aren't alone feeling this way. We figured we could all use some cheering up and some time to talk about things." Ruby gave Nora a side hug as the two of them blinked at him.

"Wow, and you made your favorite foods?"

"Yeah nothing cheers you up like warm cookies and cold milk."

"And pancakes!"

"Some of us prefer a different way to deal with our problems." Qrow came in with the half full whiskey bottle and shook it at him. Jaune shook his head no, to which Qrow shrugged and took a swig.

"Cookies are definitely a healthier way to cope than that. But at least he doesn't just ignore his feelings." Ruby pointedly glared at a sheepish Jaune.

"Ren, what's your secret to dealing with all this?" Jaune deflected as Ren entered the room dressed in an apron. He responded by turning into a grey-scale version of himself.

"That's cheating." Jaune scowled at his brother, but with no real heat behind it.

"Perhaps, but it lets me process my emotions logically and with a clear mind. It helps me to reach a balance and understanding of myself that I can then hone through careful thought and meditation. I do not simply repress or hide what I'm feeling."

"Fine I get it. I'm not good at sharing my pain or asking for help. But to be fair being out in the woods wasn't the best place to air out all my negativity."

"Kid you have no idea how many grim I've killed trying to watch over your little trio. You were like a homing beacon with all your repressed anger, sadness, and guilt."

"Sorry?" Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Nahhhh, no worries, killing Grimm is what I enjoy doing." Qrow rubbed jaunes head aggressively before slouching into a seat at the table and began to fill his flask. "So, share with the class. What's got you down."

"It's just I miss her you know. On the road here it was easy to keep focused on the mission. What to do next, keeping alert. Getting stronger. I guess I just never really stopped long enough to think about things. Now we are here, and I've had nothing but time. Time and a lot of reminders of what we could have had." Jaune reached out and took a cookie, while Ren poured him a glass of milk.

"And you feel guilty for not being able to stop Pyrrha?" Ren hazarded a guess.

"No. Not really. I did at first but the more I thought about it the more I realized there was nothing I could do. I could never have stopped Pyrrha and she obviously wasn't going to be talked out of fighting Cinder. At best I could have served as a distraction, but that would have been a double-edged sword for Pyrrha. So, no I don't really feel guilty about that. The only thing I feel guilty about is not seeing in her what she saw in me, the potential to be more."

"I'm so sorry Jaune. If only I had been faster." Ruby's voice cracked as she held back her sobs.

"We should have stayed together." Nora's voice was quiet, not a whisper, but so weak as to be barely audible. "When you and Pyrrha went off to find Ozpin, we should have stayed together. She would not have been able to stop us all, we could have kept her safe."

"Nope." Everyone turned to Jaune. "I don't blame myself, nor should any of you. What happened was not OUR fault. There is no one to blame but Pyrrha and Cinder, and Ozpin. Pyrrha could have walked away. Ozpin shouldn't have dragged her into it in the first place. But most of the blame is on Cinder and her group. They instigated the attack."

Ruby grabbed a cookie while Nora chewed on her pancakes. It's the first time Jaune had ever seen her actually chew on a pancake, usually she seemed to suck them in whole. That alone made Jaune smile, although it was a melancholy smile, at least it was a smile.

"She asked me about destiny the night it happened, I didn't understand at the time, but she had already made up her mind. No force on Remnant could have stopped her. She had already resigned herself to the fight, I think maybe she was trying to make up for not accepting the maiden powers sooner. Or maybe atone for killing Penny. In the end the reason doesn't really matter does it."

"Kid, one thing I learned long ago is that we will never really know why people do things. And when they leave us behind it's even harder to find out why. I let the why eat me up for years, I still don't think I've really come to terms with it. The pain, it never goes away. But it can motivate you. And over time, it does fade. Life goes on, and it's the ones left, the ones you still hold dear that make it a life worth living." Qrow undercut his words somewhat by taking a long drought before belching loudly.

Nora must have taken it as a challenge, because hers shook the walls. As the dust settled. Literal dust had been shaken from the rafters. The somber mood was lifted. Jaune chuckled at Qrow's wide eyes and slow blinks. Ruby started to giggle. Ren face-palmed, while Nora looked inordinately proud.

For the next hour they just reminisced about Pyrrha and their times in Beacon. Jaune talked about how she sucked at computer games and how he caught her secretly practicing the go-cart game that Ruby loved. And how when the homing shell got her inches from the finish line allowing Ruby to finish first yet again, she had inadvertently fried the whole console with her semblance. Ruby didn't even realize it had been Pyrrha, it was a 10-year-old system, she thought it had just finally broke. Jaune told them how they went to 7 different gaming stores to find a replacement of Ruby's old Super 64 system. And how she paid twice what it was worth because the guy recognized her and knew she had the money. How he had been so mad he 'accidentally' tripped and destroyed a display case of cartridges as they were leaving, he could be so clumsy at times.

Ren told them about how Pyrrha had asked him to help train her in meditation, and how it had not gone well. How she couldn't clear her mind and was always distracted. How she had been so happy when Jaune joined. And had gotten so frustrated when he was able to surpass her in the early exercises, and how it made her so determined to try harder. But how she was so proud of him that it warred with her emotions and made her even worse. Jaune chipped in that living in a very noisy home had made him an expert at tuning out distractions.

Nora joked about Pyrrha being the mother of the group. And how much she missed that.

Ruby talked about sparring with Pyrrha and how frustrating it was to fight her. How furious Yang would get when she couldn't seem to land a hit, only to get her revenge latter by teasing her in the locker room and making her blush. How much she had helped in the early days when she was dealing with an angry Weiss and a distant Blake.

The discussion gradually turned away from what they had lost to wondering how everyone else was doing. Speculating on how to help Yang, and what Weiss was up to. When the conversation turned to Blake, Ruby began to watch Jaune closely. He definitely seemed to be more worried and nervous than usual.

"You are really worried about Blake aren't you Jaune? Uncle Qrow also said you pray for her every night."

Jaune shot a glare at Qrow who just shrugged without ever lowering his flask. Jaune dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"I did not know you were religious Jaune." Ren quirked an eyebrow. He always considered Juane an open book, it was surprising to learn something new about someone who you thought you know so well.

Jaune just shrugged. "Of course I'm worried about her. She has literally walked right into the lion's den."

"Wait you know where Blake went? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Ruby was on him in a flash grabbing his collar with both hands and shaking him excitedly.

Jaune sighed, before folding at Ruby's quivering puppy dog eyes. "She went to Menagerie to warn her parents. You know that Adam guy, the deranged stalker who hurt Yang? Well he said something about killing everyone she loves. With the CCT down and no way to warn them she went in person. That and to make it look like she didn't care about anyone else here so the bastard wouldn't bother hurting any of us."

"And how do you know all this?" Ruby was still in his face, Jaune had to turn his head all the way to the side to avoid her gaze.

"I may have helped her get there." Jaune expected to get hit, or for her to shake him and yell at him. He was unprepared for Ruby to throw her arms around his neck and hug him close.

"Ohh. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! She would never have accepted help from anyone else."

"Okay didn't expect that reaction. That's a big weight off my back. I thought you'd be mad at me. Especially how poorly it went with Yang and trying to let her know it wasn't her fault that Blake ran. I had Sun tell her he saw her run off, and I tried to let her know that everything would be okay. But she was too upset to hear it."

"Yeah, well... Yang has some other issues at play there. She'll likely be pretty upset if she finds out, but she will get over it. You'll definitely be in the doghouse with her for a bit, but when she comes around to forgiving Blake she'll be grateful you did what you could. It's going to take time, but the important thing is you kept Blake safe. Do you know if she is still okay?" Ruby's pleading eyes looked ready to burst into happy tears at any minute.

"Last letter from Sun had them on the boat safely. And I checked and the boat reached Mistral after getting minor repairs done in Menagerie. Two hunters saved it from an ocean Grimm. That was the report and there were no casualties listed so I know they made it to Menagerie at least."

"Sun is there too?" Nora gasped. "Wait, you sent him, didn't you? Why would you send him?"

"He is a Faunus and can blend in. Plus he is motivated to keep Blake safe."

"Yeah well I don't trust his motivations." Nora snarled. "He is trying to poach your girl!"

"Blake is nobody's possession." Jaune snarled before quickly calming down. "Sorry Nora. I think I know what you meant. But honestly, it's better this way. They get along… sort of. And they have a lot in common. They're both Faunus, they both have a clone based semblance, and….. I'm sure there is other stuff."

Ruby leaned back, not far enough to get out of his personal space, but far enough to give him a hard flick to his forehead. "You are being stupid again. A wise man once told me, it's not just the similarities that matter. It's the differences too. Sun and Blake's are different in a way that clash, not in a way that compliment. They can get along but only because Sun is too easy going and just follows her around trying to impress her. That's not a very healthy way to have a relationship."

"What are you saying Ruby."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Let me spell it out for you. You. And Blake. Should be. Together." She accentuated her hand motions holding out one hand to represent each of them. Then bringing her hands together in front of his face and knitting her fingers together.

"Like she would want to be with someone like me. I'm a nobody. She is amazing. And did you know she is pretty much the closest thing to royalty the Faunus have? Her father, Gira Belladonna, started the White Fang and now rules over Menagerie as the Chieftain. She is basically the Faunus Princess."

"That seems like something Weiss should have known." Ren contemplated.

"Yeah. It's not like Blake even changed her name." Nora observed.

"Weird... Anyway. You're being stupid." Ruby's inescapable logic cut to the bone. "Blake's just… Blake. And I bet you two would be great together. And you obviously care for her, you aren't worrying about Weiss or Yang the same way."

"Weiss and Yang are safe at home!"

"Technically, Blake is at her home as well." Jaune shot Ren the 'you're not helping' glare. Ren just shrugged it off while blocking Nora from stealing a pancake off his plate.

"It's different, the White Fang are actively targeting her."

"Actually, they are definitely also targeting the Snow Princess as well." Qrow was completely unfazed as the glare shifted to him.

"You guys are just being ridiculous."

"Are we? Give me one good reason why you two wouldn't make it?" Ruby was stubbornly refusing to back off and was holding her finger up in Jaune's face for emphasis. Jaune was a bit cross eyed just trying to look at it.

"She is a Faunus."

"So?" Ruby tilted her head.

"She wouldn't want to date me, I'm just a human."

"I believe that is for her to decide." Ren gave a meaningful look at his brother in arms.

"Is it because of Pyrrha? You do know she would want you to move on and find love again right." Nora was unusually serious, rarely a good sign.

"Nora. I…. " Ruby backed off allowing Jaune to turn to face Nora.

"I think Pyrrha would be happy if it was Blake. I saw you two together once in the common room back at Beacon. You were just chatting, but I was worried for Pyrrha's sake. Because what I saw is what Ren and I have. You make each other better. Better together than apart."

"She does seem to let her guard down around you, in a way she does not with anyone else." Jaune shifted his eyes over to Ren, who looked back with resolve.

"Look kid. No one is saying you need to get down on one knee. You kids are barely even 18. Just ask her out or whatever. Go on a date, see what happens. In our line of work, you will always be worried about the ones you love. But take it from me. If you've found someone who can make you happy, especially if she feels the same, you need to seize the chance and hold on with both hands." Qrow sighed heavily and drained his flask.

"If you don't you will end up regretting it for the rest of your life." Qrow got up and shuffled off.

"I know. All too well…." Jaune spoke in barely a whisper, before his shoulders heaved. He soon rallied before raising his voice a bit, "Sorry guys, I'm still a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Goodnight, and thanks for all of this. It really means a lot, and it did help. I just have a lot on my mind."

Jaune got up and slowly climbed the stairs. The bedroom door clicking closed behind him.

"Ughhh! This is the worst. It's like with Pyrrha all over again!" Nora threw her hands in the air and slouched in her chair.

"No, it's worse. Before one was afraid and the other oblivious. Now I fear both of them are afraid AND oblivious." Ren apologetically rubbed Nora's back as she flopped onto the table with a groan.

"So, what do we do guys?" Ruby asked while playing with her hood.

"I know! We lock them in a room until they agree to love each other forever, or one of them gets pregnant!" Nora leapt up. Before Ren used his semblance to calm her back down.

"That isn't as bad an idea as it sounds, but we need to be a bit gentler with our approach. We simply keep nudging them together, but without being pushy over them being in a relationship. If they spend enough time together, I'm confident nature will take its course." Ren closed his eyes and nodded in satisfaction at his proposal.

"Okay. Operation 'gilded lily' is in effect." Ruby jumped up cheering, but stopped when she realized she was the only one.

"What? We know where Blake is now. Tomorrow we are going up to Haven. We get the info we need. Then we just swing on down to Menagerie, and force them to get together. And after that we go get Weiss and Yang. Track Cinder down, and work together to take her out. It's a solid plan."

"No we get it. It's a good plan. But…" Ren trailed off.

"The name. it's just… menhhh." Nora made a disgusted face, sticking out her tongue.

"You don't like it? Jaune is the gold and Blake is the lily. Belladonna lily, it's a type of flower."

"Is he gold? I thought he was white." Ren looked confused.

"No Weiss is white." Ruby looked confused now too.

"Kind of." Nora made a so motion with her hand. "She is more of a really pale blue. Like how Blake is more a dark purple than a true black. Oooh. Oooh. How about 'Operation Lavender', for a combination of purple and white."

"Naw. That sounds like a mission to get soap or something. And Jaune is gold, not white." Ruby waved her hand dismissively.

"His name does mean yellow. And Crocea Mors means yellow death. Yellow is close to gold." Ren conceded while deep in thought.

"His Aura is white, his armor is white, he is white, not yellow. Duhhhh. He's a white knight. So, it should be 'operation dark purple knight'." Nora stated with finality.

"I think you mean Black knight, but that makes it sound evil." Ruby pouted.

"How about Knightshade. With a 'K'." Ren tried to comprise.

"I get it! Jaune is the Knight and Blake is the shade. Like a shadow." Nora jumped on board.

"Actually, nightshade is a family of plants containing a species called Atropa Belladonna. It's known for being quite poisonous, but that's not really important. Belladonna actually means beautiful lady, in an old Mistrilian dialect… but that's also not important." Ren trailed off as Nora stared at him.

"So yeah. Shade. Like a shadow. Like one of her SHADOW clones." Nora deadpanned, while Ren grumbled but acquiesced.

"Alright then. It's unanimous. Operation Knightshade is a go!" This time all three stood and cheered. Well, Ren only smiled but that is as close as he ever gets to a cheer, so it totally counts.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: I really like the idea of Ruby being the one in the group who is best at relationship advice and noticing how the couples would work or not. Jaune and company are still working through their grief. Moving through the depression stage, before Anger hits him hard in Volume 5. The next chapters will showcase some of that anger as he moves towards the final stage of Acceptance, which he achieves at the statue in volume 6. **

**Depression is different for everyone, but to me Jaune seems like someone who would suppress and try to hide his emotions. To be clear the depression stage of grief is different than clinical depression. For most people this stage of grief manifests as a period of sadness and being a bit melancholy, usually the person moves past this stage quickly with the support of their friends and family. Typically symptoms of clinical depression are much more severe, and are not so easily treated.**

**Also why didn't Weiss know about Blake. Her disguise wasn't that good. Weiss is definitely someone who is up on current events and social intrigues. You would think she would know about the family that lead the White Fang for most of her life. After all it's an organization hell bent on destroying her family's life's work. At the very least Weiss shouldn't have been so surprised when Blake's past was revealed.**

** I squished the heavy stuff between a couple of lighter moments. Hopefully it isn't too disjointed.**

** This chapter was really hard for me. I struggled to find my muse, that's for sure. It doesn't help that I've been busy both at home and with work so finding the time to type out my ideas has been hard. I haven't even had a chance to see any of volume 7 yet! Plus, it was hard to transition into Volume 5. It's a weird season, there is almost no time skip between the end of 4 and start of 5. Yet 2 months supposedly pass over the course of vol 5 and time skips all around forward and back with each jump in location. I found it very disjointed, and difficult to follow. **

**The good news is that, for some reason I kept coming up with great ideas for future chapters. The next 13 chapters now have a plan, and half are already written or at least started. However, with the holidays upcoming updates may still be slow. But fear not, the story will continue. **

** Next chapter will take place in the aftermath of season 5, immediately after the big fight with Hazel and Cinder. **

**Thanks to everyone who is following or has Favorited this story. Even though it's been over a month since I last updated this story, it is still picking up fans. That is humbling, but also quite motivating. It blows my mind that you all want to hear the ideas that spew out of my head. I hope I continue not to disappoint. **


	23. Mistaken Identity-Vol5 Ch1

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

Blake walked out into the stone courtyard, a gust of wind scattering the leaves and swirling them through Haven's stone arches. She shivered a bit as she pulled her robe around her and tightened the sash. It was a bit chilly tonight being high up at the top of the mountain. Plus, she had gotten used to the tropical Menagerie weather. Normally the cold wouldn't really bother her, but normally she would have pants and boots on. Tonight, however she had been getting ready for bed when Ruby had come to her.

With her cloths in the wash she had literally nothing to wear. Conditions on the boat ride over had been crowded and water was rationed. She hadn't had room to pack much and laundry services were an impossibility. In hindsight she should have washed everything before leaving, but she had a lot going on. That and the part of the house with the laundry room had sort of burned down. It was an accident. Kind of… Any way, the point is, she hadn't had clean clothes to wear in days.

She was currently dressed in a sleep shirt borrowed from Nora and Shorts on loan from Yang. Even her normal unmentionables were being laundered leaving her in a very lacy set of black panties, the matching black bra clearly showed through the shirt so she had elected to go without. However that may have been a poor decision as the thin and slightly too small shirt , coupled with the cold night air were making it a much more revealing outfit than intended.

Thus her current predicament, looking for Jaune, dressed in far to little to be seen out in public. And trying desperately to use Ruby's far to small crimson bathrobe to both protect her modesty and ward off the evening's chill.

Jaune was supposedly training by himself in the courtyard. He apparently had a habit of sneaking off to do that. Ruby was concerned though, she said he had been pushing himself hard when they were on the road. But had seemingly stopped once they had arrived in Mistral. The insane events of the evening had evidently triggered something within him.

Ruby had been insistent that it had to be her that went to talk to him, and it had to be right now. Hopefully he would open up to her, she got the feeling he hadn't, or wouldn't, with the rest of team RNJR.

She felt the wind and leaves swirl around her bare legs as the wind gusted again. Nora's Beowulf paw slippers were doing little to keep her feet warm and the red bathrobe was too short to keep her legs warm. She wished she had grabbed her boots; hindsight was 20/20 but at the time she hadn't thought she'd be trekking through the gardens of Haven. She missed 'her' hoodie as well, but there was no way she was going to let Yang see her wearing that. Or gods forbid Jaune.

She found the boy in a secluded area. A walled in alcove covered in ivy. Jaune was hunched over a waist high pedestal. His shoulders were heaving but Blake wasn't sure if it was from exertion or emotion. His scroll was propped up with a paused video of Pyrrha on the screen. Jaune was so folded in on himself that his face was practically touching the screen.

"Ohh, Jaune." She whispered to herself with a pity filled voice. She carefully approached from behind, wanting to comfort him but unsure how.

He was so consumed with his own inner turmoil he made no notice of her as she approached, despite an awkward attempt to get his attention by feigning a cough. She stood behind him still hesitant and unsure of what to do. Now that she was close it was apparent he was not just breathing hard, but was choking back sobs as well. It was a heart wrenching sight, her ears drooped down almost flat against her skull.

After several long and agonizing seconds Blake decided that the best course of action would be to tap him on the shoulder. She reached out tentatively and gave him three quick taps on the shoulder not covered with a pauldron, before taking a quick step back.

She was lucky she did because Jaune did not react anywhere near how she expected. He whirled around with sword and shield at the ready. His eyes were watery and red. And his cheeks were tracked and stained with dried tears. Blakes heart broke at the sight, taking a step forward to try and comport him. It left her completely off guard when his expression swiftly changed to a combination of terror and anger. She tried to back pedal but, as she was off guard, the shield bash came as a complete surprise. She staggered back losing one of her slippers in the process. The horizontal aura infused sword slash forced her to use a clone to leap back, but once again she was left open and unprepared for the gust of Aura and wind that followed the near miss.

She was literally blown back. Her back crashed into the hard stone, the impact driving the air from her lungs as she collapsed at the base of the wall. She shook her head to clear it, and already had one hand on the ground ready to spring to the side, before hearing Juane gasp in shock. She relaxed further hearing the clatter of his weapons hitting the stone pavers. She looked up to see his tear stained eyes opened wide as he came skidding up to her.

"Blake, oh Gods I'm sooo sorry. I saw the red dress, black hair, and yellow eyes. I Thought… I'm so, so sorry." Jaune knelt before her gently cupping her face. Turning it slightly checking for injuries.

Blake wanted to tell him it was OK, but when she looked up to meet his eyes all she could see was white. Wispy glowing strands and a fog of white Aura were leaking from her eyes obscuring her vision. She could barely make out Jaunes face, but his eyes were clamped shut with tears squeezing out the corners.

"J-j-j-Auneee." Blakes voice was a hoarse whisper. "Ahhhhhhhhh!' Then the pain hit her. Not physical pain, physically she had never felt better. But, it felt like her heart was being crushed, her soul rent in two. She was drowning in sadness, sadness and anger. She felt a deep intense loathing, a hatred of herself, but not herself. She felt only care and concern directed toward herself. No, she absolutely hated Jaune right now. Only she didn't, it was very confusing to say the least.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jaune was just repeating it over and over. Shaking his head side to side. Probably unaware of what he was doing to her.

Blakes head was swimming. Her mind awash in emotions that she knew weren't hers, but she felt them all the same. This was an impossible firsthand insight into how Jaune felt at this moment. And it broke her heart.

"J-Jau-ane, s-semb-blence!" Blake finally found the cognitive strength to stutter out a warning trying to alert Jaune as to what was happening. She clasped her hands at the edges of his armor trying to shake him and get his attention.

He released her with a start. Pulling back as if he was burnt. She could feel the link fade, yet the power remained. It was hard to describe. Her Aura was filled past her reserves to the point it felt ready to burst out of her, yet it still felt natural. More than that she felt whole, like a piece of her that she didn't know was missing had been found. Like her soul was now cocomplete. It felt like her Aura had just been awoken for the second time.

"Jaune, look at me. I'm fine. A little chilly and dirty but otherwise fine. Besides they aren't even my clothes." She tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood, but this wasn't her thing. Jaune didn't even respond as he looked like he was about to start crying all over again. Clearly trying to do it the Yang way was not going to work. …Or maybe it would.

"Hey Jaune. There is something I need to give you." She reared back a fist and flooded her arm with Aura.

Way too much Aura as it turns out. Poor Jaune was sent rocketing backward from the punch, his feet skidding all the way across the courtyard where he impacted the far wall.

Blake could only look on in shock and horror at her still glowing fist, before she quickly made her way over to the groaning knight and helped him to his feet.

"Owwwwww. Yeah, definitely deserved that one." At least the shock seemed to jar him out of his funk.

"Your damn right you did. Six hours Jaune, six hours spent picking out clothes with your sisters." Blake smirked at him. "That was for sicking them on me."

Blake reached out a hand to pull Jaune up. And once he was on his feet again, she pulled him into a hug. "And this is for sending me to your family. Honestly, I think that may well have saved my life Jaune."

Jaune stood there awkwardly for a moment before returning the hug. His shaky breaths making her ears twitch, which made him smile despite himself.

"Thanks Blake. I really am sorry. I thought you were… well I didn't think it was you. I'm very sorry I attacked you."

"Jaune, it's okay. Just don't make a habit of it." She separated a bit from him, being that close to him must have revved her Aura up again. Her heart was beating a little quicker and she was full of a nervous energy now.

"Say Jaune you wouldn't happen to have any dust on you?" She still had more Aura than she could handle at the moment, and needed some way to burn off some of the excess quickly.

"I have some earth dust. I've been trying to practice ways I can incorporate dust into my fighting style. I tried fire dust, but then I needed to get new pants. And I thought lightning dust would be good to have on hand for Nora, but I wear a lot of metal… Did you know that when you get electrocuted everything tastes funny afterwards? Anyway, Weiss said I wasn't allowed to use anything but earth dust anymore."

"Perfect. And may I borrow your sword for a second?" Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe she was still giddy from defeating Adam so handily, maybe she was punch-drunk, or high on Aura. But whatever the reason, Blake was feeling a bit whimsical.

She took the earth dust in one hand and the sword in the other and proceeded to push her semblence to the maximum. Normally she needed to use very pure highly refined dust when she did this or the draw on her Aura would be too great. Between Torchwick's thefts and the current dust embargo, that kind of dust had been increasingly hard to come by lately.

Now though, even the low grade stuff would work she just needed to pour a bunch of extra Aura in to make up for it. In a flash 4 statues formed in the courtyard one in each corner. The grounds keepers were going to be scratching their heads as to who would commission such intricately carved stone statues of an oddly dressed Faunus doing exaggerated poses with a sword.

Jaune was left dumbstruck while she sauntered up and returned his weapon. His teeth clicked audibly as he quickly looked away from her.

Looking for a distraction, He went up to one of the statues and tapped it to test if it was solid stone or not.

Blake shrugged apologetically, "Yang must be rubbing off on me. But can we head in now? I'm getting pretty cold."

Jaune nodded and went to get his scroll. Blake went to retrieve her missing slipper so had her back to him. She could still clearly hear him however as he fumbled with his scroll, nearly dropping it, and accidently unpausing the video he had been watching.

"Okay... Now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break." Pyrrha's voice rang out into the night. Before being quickly silenced again as Jaune closed the scroll. Blake's heart clenched as she connected the dots in her head. Jaune just stowed the scroll away and with an iron will he steeled himself as Blake turned around to confront him.

He didn't know what to expect, but another hug was not high on that list. Blake squeezed for all she was worth before grabbing his head and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"We'll talk about this inside. Come on I'll make us some tea." Blake left no room for argument as she pulled Jaune by the hand through the Haven campus. He didn't dare question why they were headed away from the dorms where RNGR and company had set up.

"We are going to where my parents are staying. Hopefully we can get a bit of privacy there." Blake answered the unasked question. Allowing Jaune to mutely follow along.

Blake dragged him into what had been a teachers home but now was the temporary home of the Menagerian Chieftain. She pushed him onto the couch and went off into the house. "Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" Blake left him with his head in his hands as she disappeared into the darkened rooms.

She returned a short time later in a black and gold robe like dress that covered her much better than Ruby's bathrobe, and carrying a tea tray with a steaming kettle. Jaune didn't appear to have moved at all.

"Jaune, please tell me what happened tonight. Ruby filled me in a bit but I want to hear it from your perspective." Blake began to pour the tea, pushing a cup into Jaune's hands.

"Well we went to meet with Professor Lionheart, but instead we walked into an ambush. That bitc… Cinder was there." Blake winched at the sound of his teeth grinding as he said her name.

"I just lost it. Everything went red and I attacked. It's my fault things fell apart. Weiss was almost killed, If it wasn't for whatever it was Ruby did with her eyes I'm sure I would have died too." He took a long shaky breath. And tried to calm down with a sip of his tea.

"Guess I can't pick on Ren for losing it during the fight with the Nuckalvee anymore." Jaune tried to force a chuckle, but it came off sounding hollow. Blake just tilted her head in confusion.

"Right… you wouldn't know about that yet."

"Jaune, May I hear the rest of that recording? The one Pyrrha left you?"

Wordlessly Jaune fished out his scroll and set it on the coffee table. He didn't even need to find the video, it was still open and paused on the most damning part. He didn't look up, instead he just pressed play.

"_I know this can be frustrating...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning._"

Pyrrha's voice filled the quiet house. Blake smiled a melancholy smile. She couldn't help but agree with the Spartan's assessment.

"_Jaune, I-I...I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune._"

"Ohh Pyrrha…." Blake whispered covering her mouth as her eyes threatened to spill over.

The video began to loop back, and Jaune stopped it. He still didn't look up. "That woman took everything from me. All this time planning how I would avenge her. I finally had the chance and I blew it. Worse than that I endangered everyone else and let that monster get away."

"I thought Yang's Mom took care of her?"

"I won't believe it until I see her cold dead corpse." Jaune looked up with cold eyes half covered by his bangs. It was a very intense look that had Blake more than a little nervous. It was a look she had seen many times before on someone she did not want to associate with Jaune.

"She didn't take everything you still have…"

"I know what Pyrrha was trying to say. At the end of the video."

Blake froze, an icy dagger in her heart. "You... you do?"

"She loved me. And not just as her partner." The finality and pain in his voice made Blake want to reach out, but held back, almost afraid of what he might say next.

"Just before she pushed me in that locker and sent me away, she made her feelings pretty clear."

"She did?"

"She kissed me Blake. My first kiss. Hers too probably, and her last."

"Ohhhh." Blakes ears drooped forward, a nervous and sad expression on her face.

"Every time I watch this video, I think of what could have been. What our future could have been like. Then I finally get the chance to confront the monster who took that future away, and she had the gall to not even remember who I am? What she had done to me? I never wanted to harm someone in my life, not until that moment. Not that it mattered, I was too weak to do more than scratch her." He took a gulping breath as Blake watched on in horror as he vented.

"I've watched that video almost every night. Trained myself to be stronger, so next time I can stand up to her. So, I won't be on the sidelines while people I love are in danger. And then I do exactly that. I put everyone in danger." He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears began to fall. Blake watched as one landed in his tea.

"Then a miracle happens, I unlock my semblance and save Wiess. Thank the Brothers for that! But everyone seems to have forgotten about why she got that way. I lost my head and attacked when we should have regrouped. I failed her. I failed again…"

"But your semblance…"

"Yeah my semblance." Jaune's voice was nothing but bitterness. "What would have happened if I'd been strong enough that Pyrrha could have trusted me to have fought beside her. I'm certain I would have unlocked it then too. Situation couldn't have been more similar. Only I wasn't there, I was too weak, a failure then and a failure now. Pyrrha was right not to believe in me, no one should."

Blake made a sudden and profound realization, one that really should have been obvious. Jaune Arc was nothing like Adam. He was the complete opposite. When hurt by the world Adam turned his anger and hate outward hating the entire world. Jaune turned it inward hating himself. Suddenly what she felt earlier when he used his semblence made so much sense. Adam's path lead to him trying to destroy the very world. Jaune's would lead to… Dear Gods!

CRACK! The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed off the walls as Jaune finally looked up to meet Blakes eyes. The red hand print on his face faded with a shimmer of Aura but the shocked expression on his face remained.

"Don't… Don't you dare think that!" Blake was shaking in anger and grief.

"Pyrrha may have been the first to see it but she is not the only one. Don't think for a second that Ruby, Ren, Nora, Yang, Sun, and especially me, don't believe in you… During initiation I was willing to follow you from the moment we met; nothing has changed. Don't think for even a second that Pyrrha pushed you into that locker for any reason other than she loved you and wanted to keep you safe."

"I know exactly how she felt. I ran away for the same reasons. She's not the only one who cares about you. I… we all do. And it would devastate m… us if something were to happen to you. So, stop beating yourself up!" Crack! She left a matching hand print on the other side.

"I won't let it happen again. I won't stand by and watch you go down the dark path. I… we.. We all care about you Jaune. When you hurt yourself, it hurts us too."

Blake took a breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry it's just… beating it into your thick head seems to be the only way you listen."

She let out an exasperated huff and turned to the side crossing her arms.

"Is this about Adam?"

Blake's head snapped around; eyes narrowed to slits. "No, you idiot. It's about you!" Blake's rage quickly simmered. "And, Adam, I guess. But only because you remind me of him so much right now!"

Jaune reacted in muted horror. Blake had not really talked to him about Adam before. But Ruby had. He knew enough about Blake's past to understand that her associating him with Adam was a very, very bad thing.

"I'm afraid for you Jaune. You are walking down the same dark path Adam did. Using hatred to fuel your motivations. There is nothing good that can come from the hate that is consuming you right now."

"I'm what supposed to just accept what's happen and move on? Let Cinder get away with what she's done? I can never forgive her. Never!" Jaune leapt up from the couch, righteous fury burning in him.

Blake placed her hand on his chest. "I'm not talking about your hate for Cinder. If that was it, I wouldn't be so concerned." She shook her head softly, the tips of her ears nearly brushing his chin. Then she looked up into his eyes with her own determined glare.

"I felt it Jaune. When you used your semblance. I know how much you hate yourself. How much you have internalized everything. You can't deny it to me Jaune, I felt it in your soul. You have placed all the blame on yourself and it is eating you up inside." She gently pushed him back, and he didn't even try to resist. He let himself fall back onto the couch as Blake looked down on him.

"I won't let it happen. I won't let that hate consume you. You want to hate Cinder? Fine. I'll help you train so we can defeat her. But I refuse to let you believe for one second longer that you share any of the blame for anything that happened tonight or before. You have no reason to feel like you do. You are too good a person to feel like that. And I promise on my honor as a Belladonna that I will do whatever it takes to get that through your thick skull!" She rapped her knuckles on the aforementioned thick skull for emphasis.

"I lov…. You are far too important to me Jaune. I will not stand by and watch you self destruct. I… We will not lose you too."

Jaune just sat there staring up at Blake. Her eyes threatening to overflow. Her clenched fist. Her ears twitching… hunh. Something inside him shattered. He was not magically better by any means, but her words had definitely reached him. He had unlocked a new spark in his heart, a new drive. She was absolutely right, he had been beating himself up, and he could see how much that had hurt her. Well no more pity party. If it was making Blake feel like this it was something that had to change. If she could believe in him, then so could he. He silently swore an oath to never again do anything that might hurt Blake.

Finally, having come to an emotional resolution one last thought clicked for him. He took a long hard look at her. "You're not wearing your bow anymore."

Blake blinked back, then blinked again. "You're impossible!" She scowled and brought her fist down on his head again before turning in a huff and sitting in the armchair not looking at him.

"Thanks' Blake. I'm sorry I put you through this. I promise, Arc's word, that I will talk to you, and the others, about what's going on. I won't let fear and self-loathing consume me. I'll get... No, I will BE better. Not just for Ruby and the guys' sake, and not for Pyrrha's. But for myself, so I can be worthy of… of being your friend."

Blake turned back to look at him and gave a brief nod of acceptance. A bit of hope causing her scowl to soften. Neither commenting on the pink tinge that had overtaken both of their cheeks.

"So, is this going to become a regular thing then, you beating sense into me?"

"Well somebody has to. It seems to be the only way you learn." Blake grumbled, a smirk twitching up at the corners of her mouth.

"Well I'm glad it could be you this time. How about we make a deal. If I'm being an idiot you can feel free to smack me around. But if you are being stubborn and moody, I get to call you out on it. And no more running away. If something happens, we deal with it together, either with me or your team. Deal?" Jaune stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Blake stood up and grabbed his hand to shake. Only to squeak in surprise as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Blake." He held her tight as she couldn't help but melt into him a bit.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything." A tittering and mischievous voice came from the doorway.

"Oh Gods." Blake groaned into his chest plate.

Jaune let go of her quickly. Too quickly as it turned out. Blake had to use a shadow clone to keep from falling over the armchair. Jaune having no such ability went all the way over the back of the couch. He popped up from behind it a potted plant smashed onto his head like a hat.

"This isn't what it looks like." Jaune stammered out eyeing the bare chested mountain of a man towering over the woman who could only be Blake's mother.

"Really because it looks like two friends trying to console one another after the traumatic events of this evening." Kali smirked, as Ghira gave the patented protective father glare.

Jaune gulped, it was his first time on the receiving end of said glare. "Ahhh. Then it's exactly what it looks like. Sorry… Jaune Arc. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He went to scratch his head and dislodged the flower pot. Which shattered behind him making him jump.

Blake sighed into her palm. "Jaune meet my parents Kali and Ghira Belladonna."

Jaune quickly moved to shake hands. Wincing a bit as Ghira crushed him but tanking it with a strained smile.

Kali sidled up to Blake to whisper. "Ooh, I like him. Very Handsome."

"Mom. Please." Blake looked at her pleadingly as Kali just shrugged and wordlessly agreed to drop the teasing.

Ghira rolled his eyes. "Your friends told us why you had gone. We expected to meet up with you in the morning. But if you'd like I would be happy to have you stay for tea."

"I would be honored to joi…."

"Sorry dad. No can do. Jaune here has had a long day and needs to get some shut eye. And I have laundry that needs to get into the dryer back at the house. We'll catch up in the morning. And sorry Mom, I had to borrow one of your robes. I'll bring it back when I see you… in the morning."

Blake grabbed Jaune by the back of his hoodie and hauled him out the door. He didn't even seem phased as his heels dragged across the floor. Giving a small wave as he was bodily shoved outside.

Blake stuck her head back in. "Night Mom and Dad. Love you." Before closing the door.

Kali peeked out the curtains to watch as Blake guided Jaune through the night. Him trusting her to lead the way and her not even considering the fact he probably couldn't see in the low light. Neither of them even registering that to an outside observer they were very obviously holding hands while on a midnight stroll through the gardens.

"Already has him whipped. Just like with you. By the time he realizes what happened they'll already be married." Kali giggled.

"She is no better. By the time either of them realizes what's going on they'll be practically engaged." Ghira's stern countenance was shattered by his rumbling laugh.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: So, in my head, Blake using dust with her semblance must be really draining, or else she would use it all the time. Torchwick found out the hard way how effective it could be. So why was she able to use it in that fight, but not against Adam or in the tournament? Because the dust Weiss was able to get was supper high quality. But then Weiss got cut off, and the dust prices in Vale before the Fall made it impossible for her to get more. She could use a lower grade, but the amount of Aura she would need to use would make it impractical in any sort of combat situation. With Jaune's overcharge however she could dump Aura into her semblance without worrying about draining herself.**

**Also, my man Jaune needs a ranged attack option. I could see him trying to incorporate a dust attack for that. But I would love to see him using a mechashift parrying dagger, like a roundel, with a large caliber like .45 magnum or a .50, something that packs a punch, not like Blake or Ren's pea shooters. I picture it being similar to Ironwood's hand cannon crossed with Gambol Shroud's pistol form, but with a much shorter blade. And Blake could train him :) Maybe in a future chapter. Hopefully he gets kitted out in Atlas. Still haven't had a chance to see any of season 7 so maybe he already has.**

**Anger and depression featured heavily in this chapter. I don't believe Jaune is or was suicidal. Many in the reviews have called it an attempted suicide by Maiden. I don't believe that to be the case. It was more like he lost his head and was not considering how badly it could go for him, he just attacked in a blind rage.**

**I do see him as having a worrying trend of devaluing himself compared to those around him. He hates himself for not being able to improve, but fails to see how far he has gotten because of his low self-worth. It's a self perpetuating cycle. I went through a similar phase once. The confidence boost I got from my now wife when we started dating broke me out of that cycle. Hopefully Blake will do the same here. All he really needs is confidence.**

**Merry Christmas Everybody! Happy Holidays and a Joyous new year!**


	24. Avoidance maneuvers -Vol5 Ch2

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

They had adopted a standard prisoner escort formation, trapping her and leaving no avenue for escape. Two in front, two flanking either side of the condemned, and a guard trailing to box her in. Blake's ears drooped a bit in resignation. She had run away too many times, now that was no longer an option for her. Karma had caught up to her and her life as she had known it was soon to be over. Whatever her immediate future held she was sure it was going to mainly involve some sort of fresh new type of torture. If she managed to survive, things would be forever changed. Whether it be for the better or worse only time could tell. But Blake was betting it would be the latter.

"Blake don't be such a sour puss. Your parents are going to love us." Yang grinned from her right.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Blake murmured.

"I hope so, but what if they don't? And aren't your parents like Faunus royalty? Do I need to courtesy? I don't know how to courtesy! Weiss! Weiss! Quick teach me how to courtesy." Ruby was panicking on her left, the prospect of meeting new people in a noncombat situation beginning to get to her.

Surprisingly it was Nora who answered, turning around and walking backwards. "It's easy. Grab the hem of your skirt. Cross your legs at the calf, and bow your head a bit. Then just bend your knees a little." Nora then demonstrated performing a textbook perfect courtesy. Before spinning back around and skipping up ahead.

"Why is Nora leading? Does she even know where she is going?" Weiss grumbled from the back.

"No. But she is very excited. Excuse me I'll go get her." Ren bowed his head to Weiss and Blake before running off to catch Nora.

As Nora continued to skip off up the street with Ren in dogged pursuit. Blake directed the remaining group through a narrow gate and up a well-manicured garden path to a lovely little estate house. It looked like all the other homes in the row, except this one had two guards standing on the porch. One with rabbit ears and the other with the bushy tail of a dog or wolf.

With a sigh, Blake stepped forward while the rest of the group held back slightly. Nora joining in the back bouncing on her heels, while Ren panted beside her.

"Morning guys. I'm here to introduce my friends to Mom and Dad."

"Oh. Of course, Miss Belladonna. Let me just announce your presence." The rabbit Faunus darted off into the house.

The wolf Faunus looked over the group with vague interest until he got to Weiss, then his eyes widened and he took a ready stance, arm reaching for his weapon. Blake stepped between them and held his wrist.

"She is my friend. She is nothing like her father." Blake turned smiling at Weiss. The guard released his weapon but did not look convinced. Weiss though smiled back. Seeing smiles on both girl's faces was so unusual it had Yang and Ruby sharing a look before simultaneously shrugging.

The tension was broken by the 'Squee' from the house. "Look at all your little friends!"

Kali was held back by Ghira's grip on her shoulder. "Why don't we let your mother embarrass you in private. The Dinning room should be large enough for all your friends. We will have some lunch brought out shortly."

The gang filed into the house and took seats around the large table. Blake was seated at the foot of the table with her father at the head, and Kali on his right hugging his massive arm. Her friends filling in the middle.

Blake stood up to introduce everyone. "Alright Mom, I'll start the introductions. This is Yang, my partner."

"Sup." Yang gave a two fingered solute.

"And This is Ruby our team leader and Yang's sister."

"The pleasure to make your acquaintance is all mine. I mean… Ghah! It's nice to pleased you. Errr… Hi?" Ruby gave a sheepish and embarrassed wave.

"Oh! you are just adorable!" Kali couldn't help but gush at the shy pout on Ruby's face.

"And finally, Ruby's partner Weiss Schnee." Blake gestured to Weiss.

"Thanks Blake." Ruby whispered thankful to have the spotlight off her for the time being.

Weiss stood and clasped her hands and bowed her head. "I wish to offer my humblest apologies for the hardships my family… rather, my Father, has heaped upon your people. I will endeavor to continue trying to right these grievous wrongs. To help facilitate a greater cooperation between the humans and Faunus. And return the Schnee name to its former glory instead of the travesty that it has become." Weiss bowed even deeper to the Belladonna's while Ghira smiled and Kali covered her mouth in surprise. Illia, who had just entered from the kitchen almost dropped a platter of finger sandwiches and was just stood frozen and slack jawed.

With a bit of a chuckle Ghira stood as well. "Young lady, if you truly believe what you say, then I have great hope for the future of this world. I too apologize for the actions of my people; you have been dragged into a battle not of your making and have suffered because of it. If someone of your upbringing can not only befriend my daughter but embrace her for who she is and forgive what she has done in the past, then there is great cause for optimism that a peaceful resolution to this ongoing problem can be found. I don't know if your father would share this sentiment but I think you should be very proud of the young lady you have become."

There was a long awkward pause as Weiss seemed to lock up. Everyone had time to look around at one another sharing their collective confusion. Ruby leaned over and shook Weiss a bit causing the girl to look up almost in a daze. "What was that last part?" She turned towards Ghira, her voice was barely audible, she looked like she could burst into tears at any moment, and was shaking slightly.

Ghira looked to his wife, then to Blake and even Yang, but only got a shrug from each. Ruby was gently patting Weiss's shoulder trying to figure out what was wrong while Nora looked to Ren in confusion. Not receiving any help Ghira tried to salvage the situation. "I… ahhh. I said that if I were your father, I would be extremely proud of you?" Ghira's normally deep voice was several octaves higher making it sound more like a question than a statement. He looked a bit lost, his eyes roaming over the room in desperate confusion.

"That's what I thought… Thank you." Weiss abruptly sat down, her eyes looking at her lap, but with the biggest of smiles on her face.

"Okay… well that was a thing." Yang muttered, unintentionally breaking the tension. As everybody relaxed and a still slightly puzzled Ghira slowly sat back down, receiving a pat from Kali and a shrug from Blake.

"Alright then, that is team RWBY."

"Ruby?" Kali looked to the girl in question who slid down in her chair trying to use the table to hide."

"No RWBY. R. W. B. Y. it gets confusing sometimes." Blake gave a little smile to Ruby who sat a little straighter. "And these are Jaune's teammates. Ren and…"

"Nora!" Nora popped up between Blakes's parents causing Kali to pull back in surprise, Ghira would have as well except he was trapped as Nora had begun to shake Ghira's hand vigorously. "Howdy!"

"Nora please sit back down." Ren commanded in his typical understated way.

"Yes Renny." Nora teleported back to her chair almost quivering in place.

"Where is Jaune? I was hoping to have a nice chat with him." Kali's eyes sparkled with mischief, as she looked to her daughter with ears perking.

Blake just frowned as she looked to Ren for help. "I'm not sure I thought he was going to meet us here. I couldn't find him this morning."

"Jaune sends his apologies but he had to take care of something in Mistral this morning." Ren supplied diplomatically. Blake's frown only deepened.

"Ohhh." The disappointment clear in her voice and the flattening of her ears.

"Well that just means we can talk about him behind his back, ehh Mrs. B?" Yang winked at Kali whose eyes glinted in reply. Blake's frown morphed into a look of horror.

"Yang, no."

"Yang, Yes! Right Nora?"

"You know it sister." Nora practically leapt over the table to return the high five. Before turning back and giving a relatively gentle high five to an amused Kali as well.

"Okay that certainly does not bode well for… anybody really." Blake couldn't have hidden her apprehension even if she wanted too. Shaking her head, she turned to where Ilia was actually rather successfully blending into the background, quite literally in fact, her semblance subconsciously activating.

"Guys you've met my parents, and this is my friend Illia." Illia quickly turned back to her regular colors before turning a bit scarlet as the room focused in on her. She gave a bit of a shrug in lieu of a wave since her hands were still full of the sandwiches. She hurried to set the tray down and slipped into a seat beside Ghira. She looked around noting all the friendly smiles being sent her way. Even, to her surprise, from the Schnee as well. She relaxed into her seat as Blake gave her a subtle little thumbs up.

"Kali dear why don't you and Illia make some tea while I bring out some plates, cups, and glasses." Ghira stood and moved to help Kali up.

"We'll help too, right Weiss." Yang stood as did an oddly shy but smiling Weiss. Ruby scampered after them determined to hide behind Yang as much as possible.

Ren turned to Kali, "Would you care for any assistance preparing the tea Mrs. Belladonna?" Ren bowed slightly while Nora gripped his arm.

"It would be a pleasure, and please call me Kali." She walked off to the kitchen with Ren and Illia following, Ren giving the shy girl a smile as she relaxed a bit more.

Nora made to follow but was stopped by Blake. "Nora I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Sure Blakey. Whatcha' need?"

Blake huffed. "So, I'm just going to cut to the chase. Am I crazy or is Jaune deliberately avoiding me for some reason? We talked after the battle but for most of yesterday and all today he seems to be actively trying to hide from me. You don't think he is mad at me, do you?"

"Naw, Blakey. I don't think he is mad, and you're not crazy."

"Thanks Nora."

"I know crazy when I see it. You are as sane as I am." Nora blinked at Blake, smiling with all the surety in the world.

"Thanks?" Blake's body language clearly conveying that she most definitely did not share Nora's conviction.

"But you are right. Jaune is being squirrelly and skittish. Even more so than usual. We need to fix this."

"Oookkaayyyy. I'm almost afraid to ask this, but… How do we fix it?"

"Don't worry I have a plan. Meet me in classroom 12B at 9:30."

"Nora, please don't do anything too insane." Blake's eyes pleaded for Nora to be not so… Noraish.

"Don't worry so much Blakey. Trust me I know insane almost as much as crazy, and this plan is totally foolproof." Blake's raised eyebrows would have told anybody not named Nora that she was not at all reassured. Nora however just continued to grin.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

The afternoon tea went along quite well. If you were not named Blake that is.

Nora behaved herself far better than Blake had anticipated and seemed to really get along unexpectedly well with Illia. Of course that was after Illia agreed to show off how many colors she could change into and how quickly she could cycle between them. As well as answering about a million questions that often strayed into some very personal territory.

Illia and Ren also got on swimmingly. It turns out they had a similar childhood upbringing, both before and after having been struck by tragedy. And Blake had watched them having the longest conversation she had ever seen either of them engage in. Nora hanging on quietly on the periphery.

Yang and Kali were like two peas in a pod going through photos on each other's scrolls. Photos that Blake assumed were of her, and probably not ones she wanted either party to see. Ruby hovered behind Yang giggling at both her and Yang and occasionally sending smirks and / or glances of apology Blake's way.

Blake was avoiding that whole area of the room and instead had occupied an arm chair in the corner where she could look over as her two worlds of friends and family collided apocalyptically before her.

Lastly Weiss and her Father were occupying the dining room table. The girl sitting a little too close for Blake's taste. She was practically hugging his arm as they talked about some sort of strategy. The heiress practically floating on air when her father ruffled her hair.

Blake frowned, when Weiss looked over at her, expression joyful. But Blake new better. Weiss was planning out how to replace her and claim her father as her own. You could see it in her eyes.

Maybe she was just being paranoid. She had gone to Yang for advice but she said she was being stupid. She glanced back at Weiss just in time to see her smile turn into a smirk. She knew it! That was totally a "I'm going to replace you as a daughter" smirk! No one would believe her but she could tell. Gods she wished Jaune was here. He'd believe her. Or at least take her seriously.

Blake pulled out her Scroll and checked the time. Four O'clock. Man, it has been a long day, how was no one else fed up and ready to leave? Wait, where did Weiss take my dad?

Blake jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. She pulled open the door to find her father tying an apron around Weiss's petite frame. It was far too long and the strings had to go around her twice to not drag on the floor. Next the hulking mass of her father she looked like a child being taught how to cook.

"Hey Blake! Would you care to join us? Papa B is going to teach me how to make beef roast for dinner."

"Papa B?" Blake blinked in bewilderment.

"Mmmm Hmmm." Weiss just beamed a megawatt smile as she hummed back. Looking very much like a bleached version of her partner.

Blake just slowly closed the door as she backed out of the room.

Returning to her chair cocoon of safety she pulled out her scroll. The CCT was still spotty even within the city, but Text Messaging generally still worked.

_'Jaune where are you?'_

_'I'm in Mistral I needed to mail a letter… or 8.'_

_'Are you coming for dinner with my parents? You missed lunch.'_

_'Yeah… Sorry I got some things I needed to work through. I don't think I'm going to make it.'_

Blake frowned. It was around this point that Ren and Nora got up and started making their goodbyes. Illia thankfully went into the kitchen to help, hopefully she could prevent Weiss from stealing her Dad.

Blake intercepted the couple as they were heading for the door.

"Please tell me you are going to get Jaune, and not leaving me here alone? With only my team, Illia, and my Parents?" Blake looked slightly haggard and more than a bit desperate as she pleaded with Ren.

"Unfortunately, no. We are um..." Ren faded out unsure how to continue.

"We have a date." Nora filled in with typical exuberance.

"Well about Jaune…" Blake trailed off.

"Don't worry Blakey. Remember the plan. You know when and where. Wink. Wink."

"Ahhh…. should I be worried? And you don't say Wink Wink. You just wink." Ren looked moderately concerned.

"Nahhhhh. Now come on. We got a date to go on!" Nora pulled Reb through the door and left the guards spinning in her wake as she tore off.

"Blake dear. What was that about a date and your friend Jaune?" Kali sing-songed from across the room as Yang grinned evilly and Ruby giggled.

"Curse your enhanced hearing." Blake muttered and mentally shook her fist at her mother's dangerous smile. "It's nothing Mom. Nora and Ren are going on a date. I was just asking if they could talk to Jaune for me."

"Ohhh? Trouble in paradise? Come join us dear, us girls would be happy to help sort out your boy problems."

"Yeah Blake. Come on let's talk about you and your Noodle Knight. Or is it your Canoodle Knight?" Yang waggled her eyebrows smirk set to maximum.

"Actually, he's been training really hard. He's not very noodley at all. He has more of a swimmers bod…."

"Up. Up. Up. Ruby. Less talking more teasing." Yang put a finger over Ruby's lips cutting her off.

"So, Blake about you and Jaune?" Ruby smiled sweetly at her, although the glint in her eyes proved she and Yang were indeed sisters.

"Et tu, Ruby?" Blake sat with a sigh. Receiving an unapologetic, and somewhat confused, shrug from the girl in reply.

"How often do I need to say it. We are nothing more than friends."

"Me thinks the girl doth protest too much." Yang stage whispered. Kali and Ruby nodding sagely.

"Fine. So it's going to be like that. Okay let's talk."

The rest of the evening consisted of Blake making well-reasoned and adamant denials of her relationship status, which were all summarily rejected by her inquisitors. Her Dad, Illia, and Weiss came in to pile on once the roast was in the oven only adding to her misery.

After weighing the pros and cons of Sun versus Jaune for an hour. Weiss's weighted table calculations proved Jaune was 43% better suited as her future paramour.

The rest of the group was more or less unanimous in their agreement. With Illia abstaining from the official vote, on account of her not knowing Jaune at all.

Blake's motion to drop the subject had been resoundingly rejected. She was then forced to recuse herself from all future parliamentary procedures for having a vested interest in the subject under debate.

Her only reprieve had come during dinner. The topic had shifted to Jaune himself and the girls began regaling her parents with various tales from Beacon. Some sweet, some humorous, all of them in some way embarrassing for the droop eared feline, but at least they were no longer discussing her love life. Or as Yang had stated, the lack of one.

The end of the night was even worse, as Kali and Ghira had hooked up a giant monitor to their scrolls and started a slide show of baby pictures. Blake learned that despite her wishing for sweet relief, it was not actually possible to die from pure mortification.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

Blake stood outside the darkened classroom. It had taken most of her considerable stealth skills to escape the team RWBY dorm room and make it here unobserved.

She checked her scroll again. Nine thirty on the dot.

"Why did I agree to this?" Blake asked herself for the umpteenth time, speaking out loud to the ceiling of the empty hallway.

"Hey Blake. There you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Nora came bounding up and grabbed the confused Faunus by the shoulders.

"But you told me to meet you here?"

"Right. I did. Well ladies first." With one arm she spun Blake around and with the other flung the door wide. Nora then proceeded to shove Blake in and slam the door behind her.

"Nora? What is going on? Nora?"

The only response was a click as the door was locked. Followed by the scrape of furniture as something heavy was placed in front of the door.

"Nora! Let me out!"

"Not until you talk it out. Or… one of you gets pregnant."

"What? Nora this isn't funny."

Blake spun around at the sound of a groan coming from across the room. Her eyes quickly adjusting she could make out Jaune in his pumpkin Pete hoodie. He was slumped in a chair with his head drooping.

Hurrying over she shook him gently. "Jaune? Jaune? Are you alright?"

She turned on the nearby desk lamp to get a better look at him. A closer inspection revealed he was also bound ankle and wrist to the arms and legs of the chair. She shook him again as he began to stir.

"I don't smell anything." Blake tilted her head in confusion at the groggy reply.

"Jaune, come on. Wake up." She shook him a bit harder.

"Blake? Is that you? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Nora locked us in a classroom. How did you get in here?"

"Last thing I remember is Nora asking if her washcloth smelled like chloroform."

"And you fell for that?"

"Not immediately, but she was very insistent." Jaune shook his head trying to clear the fog in his mind. "It's ok though, you can just call Ren and he'll put a stop to whatever she's planning, and hopefully get us out of here."

Blake nodded, quickly retrieving her scroll. But she paused before opening it. "I could do that. Or…. Since you are trapped here and can't dodge me anymore, we could talk about why you've been avoiding me all day."

"I wasn't avoidi…"

"Jaune." Blake cut him off with eyebrows raised in a stern expression of disbelief and rebuke.

"Fine I was. But it's not a big deal. Just something I need to work through." Jaune folded immediately.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something to upset you?" Blake's mind raced trying to think of everything she had said or done to, or around, Jaune.

"No. Yes… Maybe? It's complicated. It's not your fault though. Like I said it's just something I need to figure out." Jaune tried to back pedal at the crestfallen look on Blake's face. It was particularly hard to ignore the fallen ears that gave her a sad kitty look.

"It's not you it's me? Really Jaune? Come on why can't you talk to me about this?"

"Look, it's just… your back. And that means things are changing again. It's mostly a good thing. But not so much for me."

Blake's look of sad confusion crushed Jaune's budding annoyance before it could change to anger.

"Blake, I'm happy you're back. Really, I am. Seeing you after the battle alive and well was literally an answer to my prayers. But you being back has complications. One's that affect me more than the others. I just figured you should spend time rebuilding your team and repairing your friendship with Yang. You don't need to worry about me as well."

"Jaune, of course I'm going to worry about you. I care about you a lot. I'm not going to just ignore that you are hurting. Now tell me what's wrong." Blake stood before him expectantly, her arms crossed resolutely.

"Please, can we not? I don't want to upset you. I just… I'm conflicted, okay? Can we please not do this. Untie me, call Ren, and we can talk about it in a couple days."

"No. We are going to talk this out. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me. And you are stuck in that chair until we settle things." Blake's stubborn streak was starting to shine.

"Fine you want to know? The reason I'm upset is entirely because you're back, okay. It's not your fault, but it means I'm left out in the cold now." Jaune huffed and looked away as Blake pulled back.

"I don't understand." Blake's voice came out small and with a little waver to it.

"Team RWBY is back together. And that is great! But it means team RNJR is being destroyed. I was on a team with Ruby for even longer than I was on a team with Pyrrha. Now that's going away, and I'm sad, disappointed, and a little… lonely I guess."

"Jaune do you have feelings for Ruby?" Blake sounded depressed and she couldn't even look at him for fear of her eyes overflowing.

"What? No! She's like my little sister!"

"Oh... well that's good I guess." Blake perked up a little but was now even more confused and was in emotional turmoil.

"It's just… I was one of the heroes, Blake. Now I feel like I'm being demoted back to being a sidekick. Team RWBY's faithful companions, the remains of team JNPR. Even when Yang and Weiss showed up it was team RNJR plus WY. Now that's broken. At least Ren and Nora still have each other. But I don't have anyone, I'm all on my own. I can be either the third or the fifth wheel. Either way I'm on the outside looking in." Jaune looked down sadly, his tone bitter and forlorn.

"Oh Jaune. You shouldn't think like that. We are all a team. You won't be alone; I won't let that happen. Especially after all you've done for me. If nothing else you will always have me. Please, please don't push me out of your life." Blake softly aproached and sat down in his lap so she could wrap her arms around him. Trying to give a comforting hug, but realizing midway through that the positioning was a bit awkward to say the least. Especially with her legs having to drape over not just the arm of the chair but his arm as well.

"Thanks Blake. I promise not to avoid you anymore. I'd, uhhh, hug you back, but I'm still a little tied up right now." Jaune struggled a bit for show.

Any retort was prevented by a pounding on the door and Yang's face squishing up against Nora's as they competed to share the small window.

"Wooo! Hooo! You go Blake! You seem to be having yourself a good knight!"

Blake, still sitting in Jaune's lap, just buried her face into his shoulder as she shook her head side to side.

"Gods kill me. Kill me now."

"Sorry can't do that. Still tied to the chair." Jaune smirked at Blake.

Ren opened the door as the girls piled in.

"Ooooooh. Got him tied up and everything. Kinky. We can come back later if you need to finish." Yang looked fit to burst as she desperately tried to maintain a straight face.

"Nora tied him up." Blake pointed accusingly at Nora, who didn't look at all sorry.

"Well you could have untied him. Besides I didn't put you in his lap." Nora crossed her arms and tilted her head in that expression she did that made you just know you had lost the argument before it started.

Blake leapt up and stormed off to the corner of the room, her back to the other girls, as Ren slipped in and cut Jaune loose.

"Thanks buddy. I'm going to need a minute before I get up." Jaune was rubbing his wrists and jiggling his feet.

"Ahhh. Pitching a tent from the beauty in your lap." Yang teased with her shit eating grin.

"Can't feel my feet. Nora tied the knots really tight." Jaune complained as Yang pouted. Blake quickly smothered her disappointment, flat out refusing to go there.

"Ren take Nora out of here. Nora no pancakes for the rest of the week. Don't look at me like that! It's the standard punishment for drugging someone, and you know it. Also grab Yang and take her back to the dorms."

"HEY! Put me down!"

"Sorry Yang, leaders orders."

"Oi! Watch the hair."

Nora took off running with Yang in something resembling a bridal carry. Yang's head barely missing the doorframe on the way out. Ren gave Jaune a little smile and a nod before closing the door and giving chase. Blake just shook her head at their antics as Jaune hobbled up to her.

"Blake I'm sorry about today. It was childish and selfish of me, and I should have just talked to you this morning. I'll make it up to you latter." He gave her a brief hug as she melted into his side. "I really am glad to have you back."

Blake just nodded as the two headed back to the dorm. Neither even noticing how close they were standing to one another, how wide they were smiling, how they only had eyes for one another, or how Jaune still had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

If anyone were to ask, and no one did, I'm sure they would say Blake was helping Jaune walk. But it certainly didn't look that way.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: So I got a bunch of comments about the time skip between chapter 22 and 23. I'm sorry if there was any confusion, I tired to make it clear in the Authors Notes at the end of ch22 that the next chapter was going to be after the events of the attack on Haven (Final episode of season 5) but I can see how that could be jarring. I also received several reviews expressing their hopes to see how Blake and Saffron interacted (not going to happen the way you probably want, sorry). I realized I had never actually stated the rules governing this story. So here they are:**

**1: The chapters of this story take place between the volumes of Ruby. First chapter immediately after the end of Volume 1 which is the fight at the docks. The only exception to this rule is the events of post season 3 take place between the fall of beacon and the little blurb at the end where it teases RNJR and their trip to mistral.**

**2: I will not rehash the cannon events of the show. What happens in the show happened in this story. All my chapters have an arc that picks up after the last episode of a volume and ends before the next starts. Anything that takes place during a season of RWBY might be referenced flashback style but will be told within the confines of a chapter that is set outside the events of the show. **

**3: I do not plan to go back, once we have gone into a new volume, I will not be adding scenes from earlier ones, even if I get some really good ideas for what I should have done.**

**4: Once I've concluded my version of events for what happens between volumes 6 and 7 the story will go on hiatus until volume 8 starts (it will take a few months for me to write all the chapters to catch up to that point so don't worry too much.)**

**5: I don't know what I'll do if Roosterteeth (True owners of all things RWBY, BTW) make an official pairing with Jaune or Blake. I hope they don't but if they do, I'll probably just write a distant future sort of chapter to tie up any loose ends and end the story. The whole point is I'm trying to work within the cannon events, going into an AU is not something I want to do, but I may be forced to for my happy ending wrap up.**

**6: I'm going to try and do an Omake for all the girls, in a way. I don't know of any other story like this, where you keep it fully cannon compliant, but explore a relationship outside the events of the show. I wanted to show that it is possible for any ship and I hope others try it. It is pretty hard to do so, good luck if you pick up the torch.**

**7: I try to address and explain as many plot holes as I can, and explain some of the more extreme character reactions. Hopefully you see some logic and potential direction to what I've written that may drive some discussion. I'm all for that, if you want to chat about something PM me. I'm slow to respond but I will respond.**

**8: If cannon conflicts with what I've written in some future reveal (i.e. Jaune's family is fully revealed) I will try and rewrite to fix it, provided it's not to much of a pain in the neck. If it's minor, I may leave it, unless I get a lot of demand to do so. **

**I'll go back and add some chapter references to make it clearer when we are moving into a new arc of the story and transitioning from, for example, just before the start of volume five episode 1 to right after the season finale. Generally, if the time skip messes you up, just watch the last episode of the previous season to refresh what happened, I will always tend to pick up my first chapter of a new arc immediately after the finale.**

**TLDNR: Sorry if the time skips bothered you.**

**P.S. Thank you for reading this long AN, assuming you did :-)**


	25. Dragonslayer - Vol5 Ch3

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

Yang was angry…. well, maybe not angry, but definitely somewhere between annoyed and irritated, within the lower limits of peeved.

She had forgotten her hairbrush in the bathroom. Normally not an issue but now she was sharing the room with the boys from JNPR. So annoying. Jaune had gone in right after her and it had been at least 15 minutes now. She needed that hairbrush now so she could brush while it was still damp or she risked knotting and frizz. And if she didn't do it soon it wouldn't have a chance to fully dry before bed. Gods help Jaune if she misses any beauty sleep, and if she got the dreaded frizz then even the Gods wouldn't be able to save him.

She contemplated kicking the door down, but settled for a loud knock that left the frame shaking. "Yo! Vomit Boy you decent? I need my hair brush!"

She stepped back in surprise as the door suddenly opened, a cloud of steam escaping, revealing Jaune clad in black athletic shorts and a white sleeveless tee. Only the tee shirt was so tight it revealed every ounce of lean muscle that he had apparently been hiding under that hoodie of his. Square pectorals lead to rock hard abs that while not quite Sun's level, they were still pretty darn impressive. All was made that much clearer by the fact that he had put the shirt on before fully drying, making lines and sections of translucent cloth that perfectly outlined the definition of his muscled torso. "Wow. Mamma like."

Jaune was toweling off his head, after scrubbing at his ears, he let the towel fall around his shoulders like a scarf. "Sorry Yang, what was that"

"Oh… I said…'shirts a little tight.' Yeah, that's what I said."

"Oh well...Mistral sizes run a bit small it seems. I bought a Medium just like I've always worn, but is seems to be a bit tighter than I remember." He was using the towel to rub the back of his head in that nervous tick of his.

Yang watched as his bicep and shoulder muscles flexed and twitched. '_Is he doing that on purpose?_' She wondered. '_My god its like he is chiseled from granite! Holly hell, that road trip from patch did wonders! Or is this Pyrrha's work? Either way VB got HOT!_'

"Sorry Yang. I'm almost done in here, just going to brush my teeth. But you can come in if you want." He gestured as he stepped back into the generously sized bathroom. Yang following hesitantly as she scooped up her brush from the sink and while she worked on her mane, she stepped back to let Jaune have full access to the sink.

Jaune oblivious to the hungry looks he was receiving bent over to retrieve his shower caddie. '_Hot damn! You could bounce quarters off that ass! I wonder what he'd do if I pinched it? NO. Bad Yang! That's harassment._'

Jaune, entirely oblivious to the dragon in the room, set the caddie by the sink and began brushing his teeth. Yang meanwhile was trying to use the mirror to glimpse if the shorts were as tight in the front as they were in the back. '_Dang girl! Pull yourself together! It's Arc for crying out loud. Why are you getting all hot and bothered?_'

'_Oh god, look at his shoulders and back!_' Jaune was brushing vigorously, causing the muscles in his upper back to ripple beneath the shirt. Yang realized she was starting to drool and began to blush. '_I am NOT crushing on Vomit Boy. Remember, he puked on your shoes!_'

As Jaune spit in the sink, Yang used the opportunity to smack herself in the face a couple times. The action helped restore her focus but did not help reduce the color of her cheeks.

"Yang, are you OK you look a little red?" Jaune put a hand to her forehead looking for a temperature. Yang leaned into the touch before recoiling as if burnt.

"I'm fine!" She practically shouted. "It's just a bit hot in here. Yeah, I mean warm in here...that's it. Not hot, can't be hot, you're Ruby's friend. I mean…. what?" Yang started playing with her hair eyes darting about the room.

'_What the hell was that? You are Yang Xiao Long. You don't get awkward and all little miss blushing schoolgirl around Jaune! You make him blush! That's the natural order of things. You got to turn this thing around!_' Yang slapped her self, mentally this time. And schooled her emotions. '_Time turn the flirt-o-meter to 11._'

Adopting her trademarked flirty smirk, the 'flirk' as she liked to call it. She grabbed both ends of his towel with her mechanical hand, pulling his head and neck towards her. While her left hand stroked up from his side to his chest where she splayed her fingers out over his heart. "You know Jaune, I'm not sure I ever thanked you for watching over and keeping Ruby safe. Not to mention saving Weiss's life. I am very, very, grateful…" she moved her hand lower, "and if there is anything I can do for... or to... you." She gave the flirtiest wink of her life and waggled her eyebrows while pushing her chest out suggestively. "Anything at all...Please, please, don't hesitate to ask." She looked down at his chest demurely, waiting a bit for him to get flustered. Then with the corners of her lips turning upwards the 'flirk' morphed into the 'teasirk', her official Yang brand teasing smirk, patent pending. She looked up at her victim to see…

'_Were his eyes always that blue? Or intense? He looks so determined….. and confident? And why isn't he blushing?_' The smirk died as he grabbed both her hands in his own.

"Yang, I wouldn't normally be this bold, but since you're offering….."

'_Why are his hands so big and warm? I can even feel it with my robotic hand, I didn't think it had that capability. Crap, come on Yang keep it together. Don't let him beat you. This is a battle of wills! You can do this, its just like any close quarters battle. Just pin him down, get on top of him, and start pounding away….wait no! Phrasing Yang! Shoot I should have been listening!_'

"...and that's why I want to ask for your help with training to improving my control and technique."

"Whaaa?" Yang almost face palmed. '_Nice response Yang, way to be articulate._'

"Well I would ask Weiss since she was my first time and she seemed to be able to handle it well. And she probably would be up for doing it again. I mean she is really grateful for the whole bringing her back to life thing. But I'm not totally sure where our relationship stands at the moment and don't want to push it."

"You and Weiss? She would do that? Together? With you?"

"Yeah, well we are a lot closer now that I'm not just pestering her for a date. Plus like I said she's realty grateful. I had thought about asking Ruby, I know she'd definitely say yes."

"No not my Rubaby!"

"Oh, I agree. Ruby is my last choice. I think of her like a little sister. And out of everybody she is the most likely to get hurt by doing this."

"Oh thank the gods." Yang practically collapsed, but their rather intimate position caused her to lean into him as she slumped down. The sudden reminder of his proximity had her standing ramrod straight again. She tried backing up, but didn't get very far before she ran into a smooth tiled wall. At that moment she realized she had lost control of the situation permanently. She had been trapped. Her head slumped forward in defeat.

"Blake would be a good option. We get along quite well, and we have this... connection. But I don't want to do it with her again until I've had some more practice."

"Wait, again?... what? You and Blake did IT? When? How the hell did that happen?" Her eyes were flashing red but her disbelief and confusion kept her from going full Yangry. Besides they were both old enough to make those choices on their own. '_It's not like Jaune would force himself on Blake. Right?_' Things were just so confusing right now.

"Well it was a bit of an accident. I was a bit of an emotional wreck, she tried to comfort me. I was crying, she was crying, we hugged." Jaune had stepped back, unintentionally freeing Yang from the corner, as his nervousness returned. Yang however was too far gone to capitalize.

"So then in the heat of the moment you two...got...intimate?" Yang was in shock. Any more major revelations and she might snap.

"Yeah. Next thing I knew it was happening. It was very intense and emotional. Nothing like with Weiss. With Weiss it was all about strength and power, and she took everything I could give her. With Blake it was like our souls were…. melding. Like raw emotion, and it was like I was too much for her, we had barely started and I…." He stopped, eyes to the floor, looking embarrassed. Yang on the other hand looked like a fish. Her mouth was agape and eyes glassy, her mind was reeling, trying to comprehend this impossible situation.

"Well it's embarrassing, but I released way too much and way to fast. It was like she couldn't contain it all and it started leaking out of her! And she was left a stuttering mess, barely able to even say my name!"

"Woah...I…" 'Critical error. has encountered an unexpected error. Motor functions are temporarily suspended.' Yang collapsed against the wall sliding down to sit at the bottom. Jaune was still holding her hands so he helped slow her fall, then crouched before her at arm's length.

"That's why I need your help. I need to learn how to slow it down so I don't let it all out too quickly. I need to learn how to control my release and set a good pace. You're the only one who I can go to. Well truthfully, not the only one. I think Ren would be up for some experimentation, but that would almost certainly mean dragging Nora into it as well. I don't think I'm ready to do two people at once. I'm still new to all this after all."

"Whhhhaaaaaa….." '_Fatal error. _ _ has stopped reboot._' Yang bolted up, slurped in the drool that was threatening to fall from her mouth and took stock of her situation. Jaune, oblivions to the fact that she had mentally shut down, had been blathering on. Making matters worse, she had no idea how much time had passed.

"...and we could train your semblance too."

"Semblance? What about my semblance?" Yang mentally congratulated herself. '_Finally Brain! Way to catch up. That's one coherent thought in a row. Let's try for two, see if we can't get this conversation back to stable ground._'

"Well I don't want to be the only one who gets anything out of this. I figure we can use the opportunity to train and explore your semblance as well. Like, for example, is it only anger that triggers it? Or can another equally intense emotion do it too. And if it does will the effects be the same? Worst case I just pound you for a bit and we see what happens when you engage it. Either way I want this to be a fulfilling and enjoyable experience for you as well." Jaune beamed at her expectantly.

"I...uh...wow. I gotta say Jaune I didn't expect this from you. I'm not saying no, just, can we take it slow. Like maybe get to know each other a bit better first?" Yang pulled her hair over her shoulder. Hiding somewhat behind it, she began absentmindedly playing with it. Her eyes were downcast demurely, looking uncharacteristically shy.

"Sure Yang, I'd like that very much. I do want to build up our relationship. So, whatever makes you comfortable. I don't think we have spent much time together as just the two of us." Jaune frowned at that realization, Yang mirrored his expression.

"And it is a big deal. It is a rather intimate spiritual bond between two people when you think about it. I mean we'd basically be entwining our souls." Jaune looked at her with deep concern and Yang couldn't help but smile back sheepishly.

"I want you to feel comfortable in this arrangement. But it doesn't have to be any kind of commitment or anything. But, I want you to know that I'll be taking this seriously." Standing up, he gently pulled her to her feet, and gave her a gentle hug.

"Look Yang I get this is unexpected, but there is no pressure. I want it to be with you. But you don't have too. And you definitely don't need to commit to anything now."

"But I've never even kissed a boy. I mean not anything more than a quick peck." If it was even possible Yang looked more timid, shy and uncertain.

"Oh...Okkkkaaayyyy. Wow... that's... unexpected? How is that even possible?"

"Well when I was younger I was a bit of a tomboy. Then when I matured I started getting a little too much attention, if you know what I mean. Made it hard to trust a fella's intentions, you know?"

"Well yeah. I can see that. I mean you are amazing. You're beautiful, caring, supportive, a kick ass no-nonsense warrior princess. And you have the most amazing…"

"Boobs?" Yang looked almost resigned, like she knew what Jaune was going to say, but didn't want to hear it.

"What? No. I was going to say expressions, but its really more just your smile."

"My smile?" Yang was confused but elated. There was a small fluttering sensation in her stomach, which she quickly attributed to gas caused by the burrito she had for lunch. It had to be that right? What else could it be?

"Yeah you have a great smile. It lights up the room around you." Yang was left blushing hard at the compliment, and her stomach got worse, it was acting really weird.

"But getting back on topic, I don't want you to feel any pressure or obligation here. I mean there is really no reason you would need to kiss me. We can certainly do it without any kind of romantic contact at all, it's totally not necessary for what I had in mind."

"Well it's not that I don't want to kiss you per se. It's just real sudden is all. Gotta say I feel like I'm off my game you know? Uncharted territory and all that." Yang was fidgeting in place, cornered as she was. She just kept staring at her mechanical fingers. She couldn't seem to meet Jaune's eyes.

"Well ideally we can keep emotions out of it. Just a sharing of spiritual energy, and hopefully nothing more…. complicated, like it was with Blake."

"So strictly business?" Why did that disappoint her. It's not like she had wanted a relationship with the blond doofus. It's not like she was picturing what their kids would look like or anything. And now she was... '_Shit! Why am I picturing what our kids would look like? If anything Blake had dibs first. And wouldn't that be adorable._' A little mini Jaune with cat ears tripped over his shoelaces in front of her minds eye. Then a sudden realization struck her.

"Crap! What about Blake?! I mean… Um... won't Blake be mad about this... arrangement?"

"I don't see why she would be. I think she would encourage it if anything. I think Ruby would be happy about it too."

Yang frowned. Suddenly things had gotten very complicated. 'Well, what the hell, if Blake and Ruby are okay with it….'

'_Wow am I really thinking about doing this? I mean he is pretty hot now. And sounds like Weiss and Blake were left satisfied. It'd be like sparring in a way, I could train him up to treat me exactly how I want. Woah, am I considering this? This is crazy! …But he is sweet, kind, and loyal. I know he will stay with me no matter what happens. He can dance and cook. He really is perfect husband material. But do I really want that right now? Then again, he did say we could start slow. Plus it was really nice when he held my hands. He really seems to be invested in making sure I am comfortable and happy. A girl could get used to treatment like that._'

Yang's expression darkened as she looked at her mechanical arm. Jaune just sat there waiting expectantly. '_It's not like there is anybody better waiting in the wings. I mean, Jaune is the guy I'd probably compare anybody else to anyway. Plus, the life we are leading?... Wouldn't want to die a virgin. Besides if this works out, I could make him promise to never leave and he would stay by me till his dying breath. No doubt of that. If I'm going to do this, Jaune is probably the safest person on Remnant to do it with._'

'_Ok Yang…. what the hell... jumping in halfcocked is kind of my M.O._' Yang gathered herself up and finally met Jaunes gaze. And he looked so worried and confused by her long silence. He looked honestly adorable, and also very concerned about her. That was itself rather endearing and helped cement her resolve.

"You know what, sure, why not. We'll take it slow, see where it goes, try and keep it light, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks Yang. I promise to always keep you and your emotional safety as my top priority. I don't want you to feel bad or be hurt by this in any way. I want to be closer friends and I think this is a great way to strengthen our bond."

"So friends with benefits then?" Yang smirked a little of her normal confidence returning.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Sure if that's what you want to call it. I think we should sleep on it though. We can work out the details in the morning."

Yang gave a bit of a nod. Time to think would be most welcome indeed. Unless he meant sleep on it like, together… right now…..

"Good night Yang, sleep well." Giving a final squeeze as a farewell, he released her and slipped out the door.

Yang released a shaky breath and collapsed back down to the floor with a groan as she heard Jaune say; "Good night Blake, night Ruby." His footsteps echoing down the hall, followed by the sound of a bedroom door.

As the door re-opened behind her she sighed. "So how much did you hear?"

Ruby glommed her. "Oh thank you, thank you, this really means a lot to him. More than he is letting on. And you will be such a great teacher, I know how well you trained me with my semblance. And this will help him so much. Probably all of us! I'm so glad you're willing to do this. If he knows how to use his semblance better team RWBYJPR could be unstoppable…."

Her fist pump kind of trailed off into a look of contemplation. "But the name still needs work."

"Semblance? Training?" Yang looked up to see Rubys head tilted in confusion while Blake sported a widening smirk.

"Well yeah silly what did you think he was asking you to help with?"

"Yeah Yang. What DID you think you were agreeing to?" Blake looked like she had swallowed the whole canary. Then, almost in slow motion, she seemed to realize Yang had said yes anyway and her smug looked collapsed her ears pinned back and she fixed Yang with a narrow eyed glare.

"Wait. Why did you say yes?" Blake literally hissed.

'_How did this get so far out of control? Semblance training, not…. that. Excellent question, Blake. Why DID I say yes if I thought it was that? And why in the name of everything holy am I disappointed! Crap, am I actually crushing on Jaune? No. No, no, not happening! I was just caught off guard._' While she was lost in mental turmoil all her friends saw was a rising blush.

"Of course I knew it was semblance training. Yeah, I totally knew that! What else could it have been. Pshh, where is your mind at Blake?"

"Well if it's to train with his aura, or something else, I think you'll be surprised at just how big it is." Ruby's teasing smirk brought blushes and shock to both Blake and Yang's faces.

"Rubaby?" Yang gasped.

Ruby just rolled her eyes. "I'm 16, not 6. Besides you travel with a guy you learn things. Its hard to get privacy when you are on the road for months, and happy accidents happen." Ruby shot them a smirk.

"Whelp, night ladies, don't let me hear you moaning his name in your sleep." And with a wink she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals.

"What happened." Yang sent a pleading look at her partner.

"Well I think we both learned Jaune is a bigger man than either of us thought." Blake had a dreamy look in her eyes but a slight frown to her mouth. "And that he is apparently far better with the ladies than anyone, including Jaune himself, knows."

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. This is a Knightshade fic, what's with all the other pairings? Well short answer, Knightshade may be my favorite pairing, but it's not the only one. And some of these ideas I couldn't pass up. It started with the Weiss one (ch12), then Velvet (ch4), then the twins (ch17) then I decided let's see just how many I can fit in.**

**Honestly it started as an exercise in what I feel is a very under represented genre in fan fics, that of the cannon compliant side story. Stories that try and expand on the show, maybe even make some parts better, or fill in plot holes, but not change the official cannon. I wanted to see if I could make a story like this one for any pairing not just my favorite. No weird AU or OOC to force the two together, just something that could naturally slip in between episodes of the show, and highlight a potential off-camera relationship. **

**So, I started making omakes, I hope you are enjoying them and that they don't overly detract from the main story of Blake ad Jaune. I have a couple more planned, Lancaster is next and like this one is part of the main story line. Then I was thinking of a bit more out the box one with Jinn. Maybe later, one with Penny. They will all still work into the general framework of this story. Look for Deery to pop again at the end of this volumes arc.**

**Really, I like to think each of these Omakes could lead to a whole different story. Ones I will never have the time to write, but if someone wanted to run with it I say go for it. Hell, I can even provide you with the doc file for your first chapter ;-)**

**I love the idea of Yang's teasing being turned against her. I also like the idea that she talks a big game but is mostly bluster. Like the Yang in Coeur's "White Sheep", who would get all flustered when given flowers. Jaune is a good friend and more than that a genuine good guy. I could see the new and improved Jaune of post vol3 checking all her boxes. Mainly being reliable and trusted not to run out on her. And I really think her teasing could easily mask something more genuine and the sudden realization throwing her for a loop.**

**Anyway, hope you didn't hate it. And wow , we are up past 800 follows and 600 favorites? Thanks guys, knowing that you want to see more of my drivel is very inspiring.**


	26. Training Day - Vol5 Ch4

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

Yang burst into the room slamming the door wide open so it threatened to tear right off the hinges. The occupants jumped in fright and or drew weapons, she smirked but otherwise ignored them all. Instead she simply strode to the middle of the room before collapsing backward on the living room rug. She lay there with her hair splaying out behind her in a halo of shimmering gold with the occasional spark running through it. She threw her arm over her eyes and groaned.

"I take it semblance training with Jaune went well? He popped in to get some water and drop of his weapons and armor. Said he jogged back as a cool down and was going to do a few more laps around campus. But he didn't say if the training was any good or not." Ruby leaned forward to look over the coffee table from where she, Nora, and Weiss were sitting on the couch. Well Weiss wasn't exactly sitting anymore, having jumped up and drawn her rapier.

"Yeah! Vomit Boy was really something. I had no idea he had such stamina. He still had the energy to go jogging? He just keeps going, and going… I was tired an hour ago. Plus, he has gotten very tanky, I mean I punched him really, really, hard and he just got back up like it was nothing. After we pulled him out of the wall that is."

"He did do quite well. I think he was boosting his own Aura to increase its defensive properties. I wonder if it was instinctive or if he was doing it consciously."

"Oh, and Blake was there too. I think someone wanted to act as a chaperone to make sure Jaune and I weren't alone."

"Can you blame me after what you were planning yesterday?"

"So, does that mean you WERE there to be a chaperone?" Weiss gave an imperious look to Blake.

"No…. Just trying to help Yang and Jaune with their semblances. Someone has to keep Yang on task, and make sure she isn't being too distracting." Blake turned her back to the girls with a huff as she closed the door behind her and inspected the wall for damage. The girls just rolled their eyes at her denial.

"So, what did you do? I keep asking Jauney to supercharge me, but he keeps telling me 'maybe later". Everybody knows 'maybe later, really means 'NO'." Nora pouted at Yang and Weiss.

"Well I usually can't do much experimentation with my semblance. I am usually really low on Aura when I finally have enough charge to use it. It's basically a finishing move. But with Jaune I was able to try stuff and then have full Aura again to try something new. It was kind of novel and I learned a lot about how to temper it and control the release, so I don't waste a bunch of Aura in a useless explosion." Yang remained laying on the floor but shifted her arm so it only covered her eyes.

"I must have charged and released my semblance like a dozen times. Jaune would boost me up, trying to build me up to exactly 110%. Then we'd spar. Jaune, and Blake would double team me, and I would try to defend without using my gauntlets." She shifted again so she could make eye contact with Blake.

"They make a surprisingly effective team. Every time I thought I had Blake that damn shield would pop up in front and deflect the punch. And when I finally got past it into Jaune's guard Blakey here would hit me from behind. It's like they've been working on team attacks for weeks." Yang shot a questioning glance to the uncomfortable looking Faunus.

"Not to change the subject, but I have been meaning to ask you and Weiss something… Did you, or Weiss… Feel anything, when Jaune used his semblance on you?" Blake looked between the blank stares of Yang and Weiss twisting her hands together.

"What do you mean?" Yang looked up from the floor in confusion.

"Like emotions that weren't yours? Or any other side effects?"

"Nope. Weiss?"

"It's hard to say really. I felt surprised to be alive. Shocked and relieved certainly, but mostly I felt this warm comforting power flowing through me."

"Yeah. Jaune pumped you full of his white stuff, didn't he?" Yang smirked up from the floor but huffed in annoyance as she was ignored by everyone.

"You didn't feel what Jaune was feeling? Like, experience his emotions?"

"I don't think so. But it's possible. Jaune and I likely were experiencing similar emotions. Notably relief and wonder."

"Well I didn't feel anything like that. Jaune looked like he was concentrating hard, maybe a little anxious. I wasn't feeling anything. Other than my usual awesomeness that is." Yang fist pumped with her mechanical arm, but continued to block the ceiling light with her left.

"Blake, what happened when Jaune used his semblance on you?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Well it was like I was experiencing all the emotions he was. He was in a really bad place at the time and he used his semblance out of reflex. It was like I could feel everything he was feeling. I felt his emotions roiling over me. He was in a lot of pain and turmoil and it felt like my heart was breaking from all the pain he was in."

"Wow. That sounds really bad." Yang took her arm off her face so she could give Blake an upside down look of sympathy.

"Yeah, Jauney has had a really hard time lately. I was glad to hear you were there for him when he needed it." Nora was so serious it had everyone concerned.

"Maybe you could feel what he was feeling because of how compatible you are." Ruby shrugged at Blake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like, maybe you are, like… I don't know… Soul mates? Like your souls are so tuned to one another that they became intertwined and allowed you too feel what the other is feeling."

"Ruby, there is no such thing as soul mates."

"Really you of all people don't believe in soul mates?" Weiss rose a perfectly plucked eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yeah, with all those books you read I would have pegged you as more of a romantic." Yang also looked at her curiously.

"I read my literature to escape the reality of love in the real world. To share an experience of how it should be, not how it is."

"Wow Blake that is really kind of… sad. And also kind of… not good." Ruby poked her fingers together as she looked to Yang and Weiss for support.

"I'm with Ruby, Blakey. I totally think there is someone out there for each of us. Someone destined to be with you, to complete you. Like everyone is missing something in their heart or soul, and when you find that perfect someone, you'll just know that you will be together forever."

"Wow Yang. I…" Blake was lost for words.

"That's how it is with me and Renny." Nora agreed wistfully.

"So, when Jaune's soul touched yours was it like sparks and fireworks and feelings of love?" Yang gave Blake a sappy look with exaggerated fluttering eyelashes.

"No. I felt his pain and misery. And how much self-loathing and hatred he had."

"Ohhh. I forgot it was so… dark."

"Yeah. It was. Like I said he was in a bad place at the time. But I also could feel how concerned he was for me. We talked after and I think I helped him."

"You definitely did. Jauney's been much better lately. Almost back to being our fearless leader again. Thank you for that, we didn't know what to do." Nora and Ruby nodded to Blake gratitude clearly present in their expressions.

"Yes, you have our most sincere thanks." Ren came out of the kitchen with a water bottle in each hand which he gave to Yang and Blake with a small bow. As Yang guzzled hers greedily Ren brought out a tray with tea and cookies and a bowl of popcorn.

"Sorry for my intrusion but I was listening from the kitchen. You mentioned side effects. I was wondering if you experienced anything other than the emotional transference?"

"Well it was odd. Despite the pain, emotional pain not physical, I felt like I did when my Aura was first unlocked. Like, my soul was reawakened, or reborn? Come on guys you know what I'm talking about right?" Blake looked imploringly at Yang.

"Sorry Blake. I didn't feel anything like that." Blake turned to Weiss who just shrugged and shook her head no.

"See. Soul mates." Nora said with pure conviction, as she grabbed Ren's arm and pulled him down beside her on the couch, squishing Ruby and forcing Weiss to vacate her seat and perch on the armrest instead.

"There is no such thing as soul mates." Blake insisted.

"Well what you and Jaune have is clearly special."

"Not you too Weiss!" Blake dragged her hand down over her face while Weiss shrugged apologetically.

"Look the thing with Jaune's semblance and the whole emotional connection thing was odd. But that's it. Yes, my aura reserves are higher now, and my Aura is a slightly lighter shade of purple… that is normal right?"

"No. Mine went back to normal after the battle." Weiss showed her scroll at 100%

Yang pulls out hers and they watch it drop from 106 to 105. "Still have a little bit of a boost from the end of our training, but it has been dropping slowly but steadily even though I'm not using any aura."

Blake pulled out her scroll, it shows her Aura level at 167%, and it ticks up one more as they watch. "I haven't recalibrated it yet. Yang got a couple good hits in at the end there when we were sparring and that brought it down to 75. My new level is apparently 188%."

"That is impossible Jaune must have been using his semblance on you without you knowing it."

"No, he didn't I would have felt it."

"She is right. Jaune was oddly careful around her. He was always cautious not to touch her. I didn't really think much of it but now that I know why it seems obvious." Yang looked at Blake with slightly suspicious eyes.

"There may be something to Ruby's theory."

"Come on Weiss." Blake groaned.

"No think about it. The emotional transference, the permanent Aura boost. You said it was like your Aura had been reborn. That's three things you experienced that neither of us did. Clearly there is something special and unique going on between you two. Aura science is rather vague at best. You may indeed have souls that are more closely intertwined than normal. For lack of a more scientific term, 'soul mates' is an apt description."

"Fine, Ok, Jaune and I have something special. Why is everyone so insistent on pointing it out to me? Why does everyone make such a big deal about this?"

"Well. I'm done here. I'm going to hit the showers." Yang popped up off the floor with her back to Blake.

"Yang! Wait." Blake reached out a hand to her partner.

Yang turned to reveal eyes verging on red.

"I was wondering if you were going to train with him again tomorrow?"

"Why so you can chaperone again? Make a move or don't, but stop pussyfooting around." Yang blinked and shook her head. "That one was accidental."

"Look Blake I get that running away is your thing. But do you really think ignoring what's going on between you and Jaune is going to work out well for either of you? If you don't make up your mind and do something someone else will. Maybe it'll be me. I am a woman of action after all. I sure as hell won't sit by and watch him suffer."

"Yang, I…"

"Don't. Run if you want too, I don't care. But don't you dare hurt him like you did me. He deserves someone who will stay at his side, who won't ever run out on him."

Blake stood there, a look of sadness, confusion, and guilt. Her arm was still stretched out as Yang walked out the room toward the bathroom. As the door shut behind her without Yang ever looking back Blake let her arm drop to her side. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she looked to the floor.

"Awwwkkkwaard!" Nora broke the pervasive silence in typical Nora fashion.

Blake seemed to break from her trance as she quickly turned to the door. And without saying a word, stepped out of the house. Ruby was hot on her heals, using her semblance she burst into rose petals that squeezed through the crack in the door before it could close. She rematerialized in front of Blake to stop her from leaving, startling the cat Faunus who was in the act of sitting down on the front steps.

"Blake! Please don't go!"

"Gahh! Ruby! Where did you come from?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't want you to leave." Ruby had a hangdog expression.

"Ruby, I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to get some air and think. I promised I wouldn't run away again."

"Ohhh. Good. Well then… do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Too bad." Ruby plopped down beside Blake and threw an arm around her. Blake huffed, but couldn't help but smile.

"So… You like Jaune hunh?"

"Yes Ruby. Of course I like Jaune. He is probably my best friend outside of team RWBY."

"But he isn't just a friend, is he. I mean you have feelings for him. Right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I try not to think about it. But everybody keeps bringing it up trying to force the issue."

"Maybe? Why don't you want to think about it?"

The question seemed a simple one to Ruby, but Blake's reaction said otherwise not. She began to choke up, and held tight to the little reaper.

"Because… because I'm scared. I'm scared that if I look too close I'll realize that I do want to be more than friends."

"Why is that a bad thing? Jaune cares a lot for you. He used to pray for you every night. I never thought of him as being religious, but every night he would beg the Brothers to keep you safe."

Blake pulled in a shuttering gasp. "I don't deserve him. Don't you see Ruby? I'm broken. I'm not like you and Jaune, I'm not a good person. I've done terrible things."

"Jaune knows about your past. It doesn't matter to him."

Blake smiled sadly. "Not all of it. My last relationship was bad Ruby. It's changed me. Forced me to close off my heart. I'm afraid I won't ever be able to love anyone ever again."

"That's silly. Loving someone is easy. You just care more about them then you do about anyone else, even yourself."

"That's very simplistic Ruby."

"Is it? Then how do you define what love is?"

"Look it's…. I don't know. But that's not the point. Relationships are built on more than just love. There needs to be trust too."

Ruby nodded in agreement, carefully considering Blake's words.

" I can't be the woman who loves him unconditionally anymore, the one who gives him her complete trust. I'll always be waiting for him to change. I'll always be looking to see if he is not who I think he is. My heart has been poisoned, Ruby. And how can he trust me when I've always got one foot out the door? No… it's better if he doesn't know how I feel."

Blake threw her hands up in frustration and gave a mirthless chuckle. "I wish I didn't know how I felt! But no, everyone had to keep poking at it. They wouldn't let it be. And now they won't let me forget!"

Ruby frowned sadly, but let Blake continue her rant. Better to let her get it out of her system, rather than argue each little point.

"Now it's too late. I can't undo what's been done, and as Yang said I can't run from the truth anymore. But I guess I'll just step aside and let Yang go for it. That way I'm only hurting myself, she was right, he doesn't deserve any more pain."

"Okay. If I may present a rebuttal?" Ruby held up her hand and started counting off on her fingers.

"One, That's dumb. It's never too late for love. Two, you're being dumb." Ruby flicked Blake's forehead stunning and shocking the distraught girl.

"You don't think he'll notice you trying to avoid him? You don't think hecll be hurt by that? Wondering what he's done to upset you? You don't think he will try and help you when he sees you hurting? To try and fix things?" Blake had no answers to Ruby's poignant questions and disbelieving look. Ruby nodded in satisfaction at Blake's lack of response as if to say, 'I thought so.'

"And now for my third and final point. It's Jaune. How can you not trust Jaune? He's Jaune!"

"People change Ruby. You think they are one thing, but underneath they are something completely different."

"Not Jaune. He only has the one layer. Besides with your special link, you can just have him use his semblance, you'll know how he really feels."

"Ruby…. I…."

"I'm not saying you need to ask him out tonight. Just be open to your feelings. Don't shut him out. Especially for a stupid reason like trying to protect him. That is just so…. It's dumb Blake. There are no other words, and I don't want either of my friends to get hurt."

"Ruby…" Blake trailed off both in an effort to reign in her swirling emotions, but also having failed to find a fault in Ruby's simplistic logic. She sat in silence for several long moments with her mind churning, before relenting to both Ruby's analysis and her puppy dog eyes. There was a reason she was made team leader.

"I'll try Ruby. Thanks I….. I guess I haven't been thinking clearly."

"Yay!" Ruby's little cheer brought a smile to Blake's lips, before she though of something that made her revert back to a frown.

"Do you think Yang would really go after him?"

"Ehhhh, maybe? But I don't see it working out. He looks like my Dad which is weird. And she looks like one of his sisters, so that's double weird."

"I don't know, Jaune is a perfect guy for her. And she has a nurturing side that would be good for him." Blake looked at the ground sadly, worry written across her face.

"Nahhh, double weirdness. Plus you are soul mates. You just got to let it happen. You're good for Jaune. He is much better now that you are back in his life." Ruby shuffled her feet.

"We all lost something in the Fall. Jaune and Yang more than anyone. Yang is doing better, but Jaune? He is still hurting."

"You care about him a lot don't you Ruby."

"Well yeah, he's my best friend. And he's been my partner for the last… almost year? Wow time really flies. Anyway, RWBY is back together but I'm still part of team RNGR. I want to see my teammates happy and at their best. Jaune is at his best when you are here, no question about it."

"Ruby I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just be there for him, and for Yang. You'll need to work to rebuild your relationship with Yang. But with Jaune? Just be there for him and let what happens happen."

Ruby tapped her on the forehead, gently this time. The gesture succeeded in gaining Blake's full attention.

"You just being around him is helping him heal. You have no idea how much, in a few days you have done more for him than I ever could. Please Blake, please don't close yourself off to him. With all that's happening he is going to need you now more than ever."

"I won't. I promise Ruby, no more running. Not from my friends, and apparently not from my feelings either."

"Good. Now come on let's go help make dinner before Weiss tries to help and sets the kitchen on fire again."

Ruby jumped up and held the door for Blake who got up a bit slower but never the less followed Ruby back into the house.

They had just barely started to work in the kitchen when Jaune came in the side door with his hair soaking wet and hanging over his face. His shirt soaked can as well, Pumpkin Pete showing up even more in contrast to the darkened fabric of his hoodie.

"Hey Blake. Wait, are you okay? Did they make you cut the onions?"

Blake dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. "No, I'm alright Jaune. Thanks for your concern." She smiled demurely at him.

"Oh… Is there something you need to talk about?"

"Yeah, but not right now. I need a bit of time to sort out my thoughts first."

"Well I'll be here when you are ready. But I did want to thank you for today. Helping me training. It meant a lot to me. I was wondering since you use a sword too that maybe… I mean I know it's not the same thing, your weapon is crazy cool. I mean it's so versatile… well I was just thinking it's still a sword and I could use some help with my form and…"

"Jaune." The boy in question snapped his mouth shut. Looking somewhat abashed and preparing for rejection.

"It would be a pleasure. And maybe if you want to we could try your semblance again?"

"Really? I figured after last time you wouldn't want to. It looked like it was hurting you. I don't want to…"

Blake reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its okay Jaune. I think I'm ready now. I would love… I mean, it would be a pleasure to train with you again. I had fun today."

"Me too. We fought really well together. I wonder what sort of team attacks we could do?"

Blake laughed. For the first time in a long time an honest laugh. "I look forward to finding out."

"Wow, I see you took my advice." Yang smirked from the doorway. "Showers free by the way."

Blake blushed as she quickly let go of Jaune, and tried to sneak past Yang. She yelped as a clone took the crack of the towel. Glaring at an unrepentant Yang she stalked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Nice work Lover Boy, just go easy on her."

"What are you talking about Yang?"

"Don't worry your soggy little head about it. Just know I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"No problemo. Now what's for dinner I'm starving."

From the top of the stairs Blake's ears twitched. And a smile spread across her face. She had time now. Time to figure things out, she wasn't sure what she was going to do but she was relieved to be given the chance to figure it out.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: If you think about it, Yang's semblance is a pretty hard one to train. She can only fully activate it when damaged enough, and then must take a long rest to recharge her aura. So, she only gets one, maybe two, brief periods a day to experiment. As opposed to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake who can do it whenever they want. Really it's just her ad Adam that need to charge up their semblance, but for Adam it doesn't also drain his Aura to do so.**

**Jaune also must have done a lot of semblence training between vol 5 and 6. He went from discovering his semblance and saving Weiss, to being a pro with it a few short weeks later on the train. He not only boosted Ren, he also healed the random douche huntsman who hurt his arm going into the tunnel.**

**Also, just for the record, I do like the DragonSlayer ship a lot. It's got the whole Geek gets the Hottie trope going for it. Which is usually an entertaining premise. But the family resemblances on both sides of the equation weirds me out a little.**

**I've updated this chapter to change the flow of the conversation between Blake and Ruby. The reviews accurately pointed out that it seemed rushed. I agree, it was, I was so desperate to put something out I think I rushed out a poorly executed product.**

**I also forgot the disclaimer. So, as you probably already knew: I don't own RWBY. I know right? I was shocked too.**

* * *

**Shout out to YeeeCawww, a new follower with some excellent Knightshade stories of their own. A Christmas themed multi chapter story was just released and I'm excited to see where it leads.**

**Next chapter the Lancaster Omake, which is a sort of sequel to the DragonSlayer one.**


	27. Lancasterish - Vol5 Ch5

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

"Hey guys what's uuuuuuuupp!" A yellow robotic arm shot out pulling Ruby into a seldom used classroom in the depths of Haven.

She found herself forcibly sat at the teachers desk. A bright desk lamp pointed up into her face, the rest of the classroom left in nearly complete darkness.

"So, Ruby. You have some information we need. And you are gonna sing for us." Yang put both hands down on either side of the desk lamp and leaned over it bathing her face in an eerie glow.

"I must admit to being curious too." Blake appeared beside Yang with an almost shy look about her a tinge of pink to her cheeks.

Weiss appeared on the other side of Yang. "I got roped into this against my better judgement."

"You'll get nothing from me. What is this anyway? Good cop, bad cop, and… Indifferent cop?" Ruby crossed her arms defiantly.

"You'll talk all right. If you know what's good for ya." Yang smirked staying fully committed to her character. She pulled a plate of cookies out from somewhere, and held it so Ruby could see but not touch.

"What do you want to know?" Ruby eyed the platter a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth.

"We want to know about what the Knight's packing." Yang leaned back.

"Like his sword?" Ruby looked confused.

"Yeah, Crocea Jr. Specifically." Blake smirked.

"More like Cockus More."

"Yang! Don't be crass. This is bad enough as it is." Weiss shrieked.

"We want to know what you know. And more importantly how you know what you know." Yang's eyes flashed red while Weiss nodded along.

"I'm not gonna provide you with gossip material. If you're so interested find out for yourself." Ruby smirked back arms crossed. "I don't talk about my friends behind their backs." Ruby huffed and leaned back in the chair.

Yang sighed theatrically. "It's no use guys. You can't break her when she gets like this." Yang set the plate of cookies down on the desk in front of Ruby and watched as the first two disappeared.

With a smirk on her face she waited for Ruby to swallow, jam in a third, and reach for a fourth. Leaning forward Yang grinned, a sinister look on her face, "Remind me to tell Ren how much you liked his cookies."

Ruby paused with her mouth still full and a cookie hovering before her lips. "Wen made deez?"

"Yep." Yang popped the 'P', while calmly taking a cookie herself. She began staring at the cookie in her hand, as if contemplating where to take the first bite.

"Wha kand arr dey?" Ruby asked with dread in her eyes.

"Oatmeal raisin." Yang deadpanned never looking up from her own cookie.

"Wassin! Ghahhhn. Pwa pwa!" Ruby began spitting crumbs out and clawing at her tongue as if she could scrape off the taste. "The devil's fruit! I've been poisoned!"

Yang just took a bite as Ruby fell dramatically from her chair. "I heard he used honey instead of regular sugar to improve their glycemic index."

"Don't forget the flax seed meal to lower the saturated fat content and provide a rich source of Omega 2s and 3s." Blake added while snatching her own cookie.

"Honestly, these are quite good. I rather like oatmeal raisin. And a healthy cookie is a wonderful idea. Like a delicious, soft, granola bar." Weiss muttered from the sideline as she daintily nibbled her delicious snack.

"Et tu Weiss? Traitors. All of you!" Ruby seethed darkly while thrashing on the floor. "It's mutiny I tell you! A coup! Poisoned by my own flesh and blood!"

She began alternating between clutching her stomach and throat while groaning, gagging, and wheezing, "hunnnnghn. ghaahhhh. Heeeeeezzz."

"Well...if you want the antidote, just share what you know about the 'staff of Sir Adorkable'." Blake and Weiss shared a look at the unusually affectionate name for Jaune.

"Antidote first." Ruby squinted in what she thought was a menacing glare, the rest saw an adorable pout.

"Here have some milk to start, but the real antidote doesn't arrive for another 30 minutes." Yang proffered a glass of milk.

"What is it?" Asked Weiss with rare curiosity.

"VB is making his 'super secret recipe' chocolate chip cookies. He's hand delivering them at half past the hour. So you got till then to tell us what we want to know. Then you get your antidote, and I get to decide how hard to punch Jaune."

"You mean, IF you are going to punch Jaune?" Blake asked slightly worried.

"Ehhhh. Semantics…" Yang deflected. Then slamming her hands back down she shouted. "Now get to talking!"

"Fine." Ruby got back into the hot seat, while Yang adjusted the light to shine in her eyes. "What do you want to know exactly."

"You've seen Mini Vomit Man?", Ruby nodded. Yang sucked in a breath through her teeth. "How? And why? I want details."

"And an accurate explanation of what we are dealing with here. Rough measurements are preferred." Blake added from the side. Weiss looked at her aghast, but with a curious glint in her eye.

"Well… the first time was when we were camping on the road to Mistral. Jaune went downstream to bathe in the brook. I went to get firewood. But coming back I got a bit lost and headed toward the stream to follow it back to camp. As I headed up the stream I saw Jaune getting out of the water and trying to put his boxers on. Our eyes met while he had one leg in and was standing on one foot to put the other in." Ruby blushed. She couldn't see them, because of the light in her face but her audience was riveted.

"I was frozen in surprise holding a bunch of logs. Jaune froze too. But I couldn't help myself but look. He saw my eyes drift down and tried to cover himself but ended up tripping on his boxers and falling in the creek. It was really funny and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I semblanced out of there back to camp." Ruby blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"When he came back to camp. Still in his wet boxers and his hoddie around his waist, he went straight into his tent to change. I tried to apologize but he just shouted. 'The water was cold!'"

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Things get smaller in the cold." Blake stated.

"They call it shrinkage." Yang nodded along.

"Wait… it shrinks?" Weiss looked incredulously at Ruby of all people, as if she was the expert. Much to the annoyance of the resident blonde.

"Yup. Not just shrinks. Apparently it turns itself outside in and sort of... pulls in? 'Like a scared turtle.' According to Jaune and Ren. The boys, not Ren and Jaune. I mean the….'berries'...they pull up too. And the 'purse' shrinks as well."

"How do guys walk around with those things?" Weiss voiced what all the girls were thinking.

"So the first time you saw it not very impressive ehh?" Yang tried to get the interrogation back on track. "What happened the second time."

"Well we were staying in a village and had just finished exterminating a fairly large group of ursai. The townsfolk put us up in the local resort but they only had the presidential and honeymoon suites available. So Juane and I stayed in the presidential suite, 'cause it had two beds." Yang audibly sighed in relief at that. And shot a glare at Blake who's own sigh had sounded more wistful.

"So… Jaune goes to use the shower while I get ready for bed. Now, he's been in there for a while, and I knock on the door, because I want to brush my teeth. So I say, 'Are you decent, can I come in.' And I hear 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on.'" All the girls groan clearly seeing where this is going.

"So I open the door and Jaune is still showering. My first thought is that clear glass was an odd decorative choice for the hotel. That a frosted decoration would have been more tasteful and harmonious with the rest of the hotel's aesthetic." Weiss nodded at the observation, while Yang and Blake were a bit taken aback.

"Then I notice he is singing. 'Free Ride' I believe, using the little shampoo bottle as a microphone. So I'm just there frozen again, staring at his backside when he just turns around. And now I'm staring at little Jaune. Which at this point is not all that big, but still…"

"How big exactly." Everyone turned to Weiss in shock. "What? I'm merely trying to conceptualize the story."

"At this point? Ummm… about the length of Gambol Shroud's pistol grip." The three girls looked to Blake's weapon as she pulled it off her back. All three frowning a bit in disappointment.

"So I try and use my semblance to get out of there. But forgot that I closed the door. And whammo!" Yang face palmed. While the other two shook their heads.

"So... I come to. And when the swirling and stars stop, I see Jaune standing over me with a towel wrapped round him. Only the towel is way to short and the way he's standing doesn't do anything to cover himself, since I'm on the floor looking up, ya know? Well this becomes obvious to him as I start turning red, again. So he sort of jumps over me while apologizing and darts out the door leaving me alone in the bathroom."

"Wow… Just, wow. Real smooth Sis." Everyone is just gob smacked at the level of awkwardness.

"But still how big is he. I assume you got a better look? So far I have found myself rather... underwhelmed." Blake nodded along in agreement with Weiss. A slight frown and a sad look on her face.

"Well, I don't know exactly….." Ruby tried defending her friend to from the disappointed looks evident on the girls. "Not as big as described in Blake's books, but close to what I've seen on the Dustnet After Dark sites. The nice ones not the ones that look like some kind of horse Faunus. That seems like it would hurt." Blake looked nervously to Yang who was grumbling about how ineffective parental locks were.

"But when at full attention I estimate it'd be close to the length of Myrtenaster's handle. But bigger around."

Weiss pulled out her weapon for Blake to inspect. "Wow. Well I believe that is well above average. Thankfully not too big, but definitely a very nice size."

"Wheeew. Not bad" whistled Yang. "But how about the girth?"

Ruby made a vaguely C shape with her hand and started moving her fingers and thumb to try and get an accurate estimate. "Hmmmm. Again, not sure, it was bigger than I could wield securely one handed that's for sure. But I can only estimate. It's a really hard thing to gauge." Ruby's contemplative face was broken by a snicker.

"Heh. Heh. Hard thing…." Yang giggled despite trying to stay in her bad cop persona.

"It's kind of unbelievable how it can grow so much! And it can change size pretty quickly too. The final diameter is tough to estimate. It seemed to be getting even bigger when I let go of it."

Ruby's "Eeeep" and the collective gasps of Weiss and Blake. Were drowned out by the explosion of Yang's semblance. Ruby tried to run but her feet were already off the ground as Yang hauled her up by the collar to be nose to nose.

"Explain." The red eyed Yang all but growled.

"I don't wanna. Its embarrassing!" Pouted Ruby, arms crossed in defiance. But even the puppy dog eyes didn't sway Yang.

"Explain. NOW. Or I hunt down Vomit Boy and BEAT an explanation out of him!"

"No! It was all my fault. Jaune never did anything! Look can we just leave it at me doing something stupid, and awkward, and just really, really….. really stupid. Yes Weiss, I know I said stupid twice." The heiress's mouth clicked shut.

"No. Details. NOW."

"If you promise to never mention this again I'll tell you. But you have to pinky swear, Yang. And you can't hurt Jaune for something I did!"

"Fine. I swear to never mention this again. Or a beowolf will eat my hand." Yang intoned while sticking her pinkie finger in the air. She looked at Weiss and Blake to do the same.

Ruby just shrugged. "They're cool. I trust them."

"Stupid double standards…" mumbled the blonde mischief maker.

"So after the whole bathroom thing Jaune and I were weird around one another all day. And the next night I decided to fix it."

"Oh. No." Blake had her hand covering her mouth to hide a smile.

"So after he got ready for bed. I came out of the bathroom with only a bathrobe on. The hotel had these really nice plushy bathrobes. Anyway, he was sitting on the end of the bed taking his socks off, so I untied it and called out 'hey Jaune!' Before letting it slip off my shoulders."

"No. You didn't!" Exclaimed a shocked Weiss. Yang was unnervingly quiet while Blake held back a snigger.

"So what happened next? Did he ravish you then and there? Tell you how beautiful you were and make you feel like you were the only woman in the world? His woman. The only one who he would ever want to experience such bliss with ever again? Well? Did he?" Weiss had a manic look as she closed in on Ruby.

"Umm… Weiss? Let's let Ruby tell the story, shall we? Also, you are scaring her… and me." Blake eyed Yang who was breathing great gulps of air. Her eyes flickering with red and her hair sparkling.

"Ehhhh? No. No. Nothing like that at all!" Ruby squeaked while waving her hands rapidly back and forth. Her ears tuning redder than her cloak.

Yang stopped looking like she was going to explode but didn't look any less tense.

"Ruby, please just tell us what happened. No more interruptions, we promise." Blake pleaded. A bit wary of Yang's simmering volcano of fury. And bothered by Weiss's intensely eager look.

"Well…. I had my eyes grit shut, but when I opened them I saw Jaune had his own clamped closed as well. I said, 'come on you got to look!' And that stupid jerk said 'I know what you are trying to do and you don't have to. I'm not going to look.' Then he put his hands over his eyes and falls backwards onto the bed!" Ruby looked ashamed but also angry.

"So I jump on him and try and pry his hands off, telling him, 'You have to look! We need to fix this. I saw yours, so even stevens!' But he was all like 'This will just make it more awkward. I don't need to see your… anything! Really its fine!' Then it happened…"

All the girls leaned in with rapt attention. "I was pulling his hand back really hard, you know so he couldn't cover his eyes? And welllll… My hand slipped and I fell backward, while Jaune punched himself in the face. So he was groaning about that and I feel something hard poking my… other cheek. So I say 'I thought we said no weapons in bed.' And reached back to move it."

"Wait, wait, wait. I know we said no interruptions, and we were just getting to the good part, but there is definitely a story there." Blake's curiosity couldn't pass up a statement like that, much to the annoyance of Weiss.

"Lets just say... I was sleeping, cuddled up with my baby and had a nightmare. Beowolfs were trying to steal my strawberries. Yada yada yada. We had to get 3 new sleeping bags. And Jaune made a rule, 'no weapons in bed.' "

Weiss just face palmed, while Blake suppressed a chuckle. Yang probably would have teased her quite a bit, had she not been practically catatonic. Thankfully she was also too far out of it to make a pun of that either.

"Anyway I sort of tugged on it and he let out this weird noise and it started to throb and get bigger. I realized what I did and so I blasted off him in a cloud of awesome roses….. And hid under my blankets."

Everyone was too shocked to speak so Ruby just shrugged and continued. "So I was like. 'It moved. Why did it move?' And Jaune says, 'As a heterosexual teenager with a naked girl grabbing it, while straddling me, I'd be worried if it didn't move."

"To be fair, he has a point." An amused Blake snarked. Weiss and Ruby shrugged slash nodded in agreement while Yang's vacant stare was interrupted only by the occasional twitch of her eye. Her hands were planted on the desk which looked to be the only thing holding her up.

"So I apologized profusely and asked if he needed me to leave the room for a bit. You know in case he had an itch that needed to be scratched? He just said 'I thought it couldn't get any worse, but we have now achieved maximum awkward.' And then that meany just turned off the lights. I had to sneak out of my bed in the middle of the night to get dressed." She huffed with arms crossed.

"We talked about it the next morning, and we are cool. But we agreed to forget everything. And we have never mentioned it since….. well he hasn't… I think."

"So long story short. Ruby is as awkward as we expected. And Jaune turns out to be better endowed than average. And something of a gentleman." Weiss summarized.

"Far better than average." Blake mumbled eyeing Myrtenaster's handle with a bit of hunger.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door. Weiss, being closest, flicked on the lights and opened it to reveal the less scraggly than she remembered subject of their investigation. And of greater importance to Ruby the plate of cookies he was holding. Which disappeared in a swirl of rose petals. The petals coalesced across the room, turning back into a girl, who immediately seized and began devouring a fistful of the baked treats. She was muttering about 'the preciousness' , 'proper cookies' and 'antidotes'. While hunched in the darkest most distant corner as she shielded her treasure from the others with her cape.

Jaune, shockingly, took that in stride. Without batting an eyelash, he pulled out a second smaller plate to pass around. "They're my triple chocolate brownie chip cookies. They have regular chocolate chip cookies, made with Mistrillian mini bittersweet chips, wrapped around a brownie center. Oh, and I also put chopped Herschnee Bars in them on top of the brownie. They were Pyrrha's favorite." He added with a bit of a melancholy note.

"Thanks Jaune." Blake gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, they are divine." Added Weiss as she nibbled one politely.

"Do I have flour on my pants or something?" Jaune nervously began dusting off the front of his pants as he became self conscious of where Weiss in particular was staring.

Yang on the other hand hadn't moved and continued to stare straight ahead. Mumbling something about "Rubaby." and, "Where did I go wrong?" When she suddenly lurched up and exclaimed, "What do I tell Dad? Oh gods! Qrow! He must never know." She turned to the door saw Jaune there, who gave a little wave. Her eyes drifted down to his belt line before widening, then she promptly passed out in a boneless heap.

"Oh no! Yang! Is she okay?" Exclaimed Jaune.

"Yeah, she's fine. Well... she will be. I think." Weiss tried to steer the knight out of the room so she and the team could recover.

"Dose she need an aura boost, cause I could try and…you know."

"No. I think that might be a bit too much too soon. Just give her some space. She just got some rather BIG news." Blake snarked as she gripped his elbow and guided Jaune the rest of the way out of the room.

"Okay. If that's what you guys think is best. I'll just see you at dinner, yeah?" The door was shut as Jaune departed. The white and black clad girls sliding down to rest with their backs against the door.

"So…. that was a thing." Blake sighed, looking at the unmoving mass of yellow hair in the center of the room.

"Yep." Replied Weiss popping the 'P', while eyeing the twisted figure in the corner. Who in turn raised her silver eyes above her cape to glare back before audibly hissing, her face set in a snarl, before descending back to her feast.

"I'll never be able to look at him the same. Will I?"

"Nope." Blake replied also popping the 'P'.

"These cookies really are incredible though, aren't they?" Weiss reached over and took one in each hand.

"Yup. So is the guy who made them."

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: So, a lighter chapter. Ruby stays sweet and somewhat innocent. And Jaune is ever the gentleman. **

** I figure it would be appropriate for Ruby to describe everything in relation to weapons. In this case the tang and grip size of various swords. That and it leaves it a little ambiguous and keeps it in the T rating range .**

**This is a continuation of the DragonSlayer semi-Omake from chapter 25. Next chapter is also a semi-Omake '50 shades of yellow' featuring Ilia and Jaune. Though I would have named the ship "ChameleMiles" like the tea flavor (chameleon and Miles Luna) or "Jauneaflage". It won't be an actual ship in the story, don't worry. Just some under-utilized character interaction.**

**I updated the last chapter a bit to improve the flow of the conversation between Ruby and Blake. I wanted to do that at the same time as I released the new chapter to prevent annoying double update notices. Hence the delay in this one being released. If you don't want to go back and reread it that's fine. The substance of the conversation hasn't changed just the pacing.**

**I don't claim any rights to RWBY. **

**I do however claim to have had the cookies that Jaune made. My wife made them, I think they are called "Scrumptions", and they were even more amazing than they sound.**


	28. Blondes and Chameleons - Vol5 Ch6

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

Ilia dropped down with a heavy sigh next to Blake on the couch. She leaned back letting her russet colored ponytail fall over the back of the couch. She stared up at the ceiling as if pleading for answers from the heavens themselves.

Ilia had been invited over for afternoon tea with Blake and her mother Kali at the home her parents were using as their temporary headquarters.

"Your friends are so weird." Ilia finally broke her meditative introspection. Then winced at how rude and out of nowhere that must have sounded.

Blake just took it in stride, simply slipping a ribbon into her book to mark the page before softly closing it. She gave Ilia a sympathetic smile and a bit of a shrug.

"Yeah sorry about Yang, she can be a little over the top, and Weiss is… a lot better actually. Unless it was Nora, then I can't really argue."

"No. The Schnee is…. surprising. I always heard she was the devil incarnate. Even back at school in Atlas the rumors were all about how cold and abrasive she was." Ilia let out a deep sigh again. "Just one more thing that's making me reevaluate my life."

"Then what, or who, is it that has you so weirded out?" Blake asked with a curious head tilt.

"It's that Blonde boy. The human. I just don't get him. He is annoyingly persistent though, and I'm not sure if he is stubborn or just dense." Ilia huffed with arms crossed.

Blake giggled a bit, that was typical Jaune all right. Before a sudden thought had her become deadly serious. "He wasn't hitting on you, was he?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe? He kept asking if I'd like to be his partner or something.

"Oh… I see…" Blake's expression instantly saddened, and her ears drooped down. "Please. Tell me exactly what happened."

"Um, well… He caught me alone in one of the hallways. Showed me where the training rooms are. Watched me spar with some bots, and asked if we could talk. He asked if I was going to be travelling on with you guys. I said I wasn't sure. He said he was hoping he and I could go together, as partners. I said no a dozen or so different ways and he left. I tried to let him down easy. I really did! He looked pretty disappointed, but I kept telling him I'm not his type!" Ilia looked a tad guilty but mostly just frustrated.

"Oh… Jaune." Blake looked absolutely crestfallen. "Ilia, I think you misunderstood. Jaune was not asking to be partners in a romantic sense. In Beacon and the other Academies hunters are arranged into groups of four, two sets of partners. For example, I'm on a team with Ruby and Weiss, but Yang is my partner. My team, Team RWBY, is back together now meaning Ruby's temporary partnership with Jaune has ended."

"Oh, that poor boy! He has lost two partners in such a short time." Kali suddenly joined the conversation, bringing with her a steaming tea set that she set on the coffee table and went about preparing three cups.

Ilia only looked confused. "I don't get it."

"Jaune's partner was Pyrrha Nikos." Ilia's eyes widened in recognition. Blake just nodded. "Yeah, so I'm pretty sure he was asking if you'd like to join his team, as his new partner."

"But…why me? I never went to an Academy. I'm not a hunter. I mean I'm nowhere near as good as Pyrrha freaking Nikos. I'm just... I'm…. me." Ilia looked like she finally understood the magnitude of what was being discussed.

"Ilia, I think you better tell us exactly what he said and how the conversation went. Try to be as specific as possible." Kali sat down in the arm chair opposite the couch and passed a cup of tea to each of the girls.

With a sip of her tea Ilia began her tale. "So, there I was, walking down the halls of Haven. Just wandering down toward the training rooms. I was really hoping that I might find Blake, or even Sun there. I've never been in one of the Academies before. I wasn't really sure how things worked, but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to improve myself with these state-of-the-art facilities." Ilia paused to sip her tea, while Kali and Blake nodded along encouragingly.

"As I got closer, Blake's human friend exited the locker room behind me and called out to get my attention. At first, I accidently changed color to blue from the surprise, but I quickly spun around, ready to draw my weapon."

* * *

"Hey! Ilia, right? How's it going?" Jaune reacted in surprise and backed away slightly. Clearly not expecting such hostility. He stood there awkwardly with his hands raised to show his peaceful intentions. His hair was still damp and sticking out wildly in all directions, and he had a towel hung around his neck. "Whoa…uh… hi?"

"Sorry, just a little jumpy. The empty halls kind of have me on edge." Ilia relaxed a bit. But kept her hand on her weapon.

"Oh, were you going to go train?" He eyed her weapon, just as she eyed the sword strapped to his waist.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure exactly how the training equipment works here." Ilia shrugged.

"Well let me show you around then." Jaune held onto the ends of the towel round his neck as he strode past her and turned walking backwards so he could face her as he gestured to the doors that lined the halls. "Men's lockers are back over there, women's are across the hall. Weights, tread mills and exercise bikes, saunas, pool." He paused pointing at each door in turn.

"I just found out the pool has this cool system that lets you practice your moves and katas in the water. It adds resistance… and you already probably already know about that stuff…" He trailed off and looked away as Ilia gained a quizzical look.

"And here down at the end of the hall are the training rooms themselves. Do you have a scroll?"

She handed it over as he swiped it against the door. "Ok over here is the training area and the spectator area is over there. This panel sets up and monitors the fight, there are a few terrain options and you can order up some training bots and set the fight parameters here."

Ilia watched over his shoulder, as he brought up the different screens. Well technically it was more like over his arm given their height difference.

"Can you set it up for a 2 on one melee fight, with the bots at a 2nd year student level?"

"Wow, really? Sure, you must be pretty good to go 2 on one like that." He started entering in commands. "Do you mind if I watch. I'd really like to see how you fight with that weapon of yours, it's quite unique."

"Suite yourself." Ilia shrugged as she went to the center of the arena and began to stretch and warm up.

Jaune watched as Ilia decimated the robots, then reset with a 4 on 1 fight. That lasted a little longer, and one of the robots almost got behind her when she suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind her attacker. Jaune wasn't sure if the robots were programmed to show emotion but he thought it certainly looked surprised when it saw the sword whip thing that had emerged from its chest.

Ilia was completely spent. It had been a great workout, but now her aura was deep into the yellow, almost borderline red, and she needed a breather. So, she headed to the bench where the human held out a water bottle for her. Nodding her thanks, she drained it and plopped down on the bench. He sat next to her keeping a respectable distance between them.

"That was amazing." He excitedly gushed while Ilia just raised an eyebrow. "The way you stunned that one bot with your lightning thingy, then used his body to block the others! That was so cool. And the way you disappeared for a bit there, was that your semblance, or just your Faunus abilities? Either way it was amazing."

"Uhhh, thanks? I guess." Ilia shrugged and turned away from the boy.

"Sooooo… I was wondering if you were planning on coming with us?" Ilia turned to face him, noticing he was suddenly quite serious looking. "It's just that if you are, I'd really like it if you joined me. I think your fighting style would compliment our team nicely. You're weapon compliments Nora's semblance quite well and you would balance out Nora and my own utter lack of stealth."

"What?" Ilia, didn't know where this was going, and wasn't sure what the boy was looking for her to say.

"Well I was hoping you would maybe consider being my partner?" He looked incredibly awkward and unsure of himself. Hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked not at her but at the bench between them.

"You want me to be your what now? You know I'm a Faunus right?"

"Well, yeah…. But what does that have to do with anything? If anything, it would help out the team, especially during night ops."

"I was part of the White Fang! Still am, I think...maybe."

"Ohhh, well that's okay, so was Blake."

"What? ….Look you're a human, humans and Faunus don't really work together. Especially Faunus in the White Fang"

"Oh…. I see, you don't want to work with an un-enhanced person. That's all right, I know you likely have been treated poorly in the past. Those kinds of hurts run deep. I understand, I used to get bullied a lot too. I know it's not the same, but I do get it. Partnerships are built on trust, and if you wouldn't be able to trust me then I can see why you'd be hesitant."

"Wait… what? What did you call yourself?" Ilia was in shock at this point unsure of what was going on anymore. Was she being the bigot here?

* * *

"What?" Blake and Kali exclaimed interrupting Ilia's tale.

"Could you repeat that, what was it the boy called himself?" Asked Kali

"I believe he called himself an 'un-enhanced person'." Ilia shrugged. I asked what he meant and he said something along the lines of: "I don't like referring to myself as a Human, that implies that as a Faunus you are inhuman. And that has a negative connotation. So, I decided that since I am not enhanced with any animal traits, I'll just refer to myself as un-enhanced. It sounded less condescending than a Non-Faunus."

"Ohhh. I like that. I'm going to talk to Gira, I think we could use that." Kali looked contemplative.

"Yeah well it sure shook me for a loop." Ilia looked down, as she once again questioned her understanding of the world.

"Yeah, Jaune's like that. He looks at the Faunus's natural abilities akin to a second semblance or knowing him he thinks of it more like a superpower." Blake shook her head in amusement. "He once asked if there was a way to turn himself into a Faunus."

"Really now?" Kali smiled.

Ilia was flabbergasted, "But he's a Human! Why would he want to do that?"

"I know I reacted the same way. He really does see the Faunus as more than human, not less. Others see us as animalistic and therefore less than human. Jaune see's us as a human with additional abilities, so, enhanced humans. Regardless, Jaune treats everybody with the same respect. It truly is one of his most admirable qualities." Blake smiled wistfully. But her expression soon turned sour. "Although I'm starting to worry that he doesn't see everyone as equals so much as he sees himself as somehow inferior to everyone else."

"You're friend…. Jaune, he confuses the heck out of me. But that does kind of explain the rest of the conversation." Ilia took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

* * *

"You do realize I was not just a regular member of the White Fang right?" Ilia was looking at him incredulously. "I'm…. I didn't used to be a good person. I've done a lot of harm."

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Jaune almost whispered. But looked relieved when Ilia shook her head.

"But I have done things almost as bad. I lead a hit squad into Blake's house in Menagerie, so they could kill her parents and kidnap her for Adam, presumably so he could kill her too." Ilia stood and began pacing slightly, looking down shamefully.

"But you didn't actually do any of that. They are still here. Did you want to hurt Blake, or kill her parents?"

"No…"

"Have you ever wanted to kill someone? Not just kill them but really wanted to hurt someone, to make them suffer."

"No! I'm not a monster. Faunus aren't all killers and…."

"I have." His interruption completely derailed her tirade and left her gasping like a fish.

"I'm not a monster, I don't think I'm even a bad person. But the other day, fighting that woman, Cinder? She killed someone very important to me. I was so angry, I wanted nothing more than to see her dead. But after it was all said and done, I'm not sure if I would have felt good about it. But, I know for a fact I wouldn't have felt bad about it either. Sometimes you do things that are bad, things you might not be proud of, but you do them for a good… for the right reason." His fists visibly unclenched as he relaxed.

"I guess you were probably the same. Hurt and angry, like me. Then you realized that you were hurting yourself as well as others. And you decided to change. Now your trying to do good in the world. I'll tell you what I told Blake. Your past is less important than your future. I don't much care what you've done, but if you want to do good in the world, I'll support you however I can. What are friends for?"

"But we aren't friends." Even to Ilia's ears she sounded unsure of the statement.

Jaune just rolled his eyes. "Of course, we are. You're a friend of Blake's, so you're a friend of mine."

"But we're practically strangers!" Ilia was frustrated. Frustrated, confused, and a million other things, that all added up to not having the slightest idea of what to do or what was going on. Everything was so out of left field for her that she felt completely lost.

"Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune proclaimed with all the certainty in the world to an increasingly frustrated Ilia. "Seriously though, none of that bothers me. You are a great fighter, an obviously caring person, and you're trying to make the world a better place. I'd be honored to have you by my side."

"I like girls!" Ilia shouted with more than a little desperation.

"That's fine. I don't judge. My sister Saffron is a lesbian too."

"What?" Ilia was again baffled.

"Yup. She and her partner, Terra, got married and are raising the most adorable little kid together. You might meet her if you come with us. She lives in Argus." Ilia just stood there mouth agape, staring at the frustrating mystery that was the boy before her.

"Look, you don't need to decide right now. I just wanted to offer the invitation. If you don't want to be my partner that's fine I guess. I mean I understand. Why would you want to be stuck with me of all people." Jaune's previously upbeat expression faded into a deep melancholy, as he stood up preparing to leave.

Ilia was shocked back to reality by the rapid shift in tone and his suddenly distraught look. "Wait… It's not you, okay? It's me." She winced with how much this sounded like a bad breakup.

"I'm not sure I'll even be going with you guys. I mean I still have responsibilities here, I need to fix so much… fix myself too." Now it was her turn to adopt a wistful and sad expression

Suddenly she was pulled into an embrace that was both startling and at the same time was oddly comforting. Her body rolling through several colors before settling on pink.

"Sorry. You just really looked like you could use a hug right now. And living with Nora has made me a bit of a hugger." He shrugged apologetically, the action jiggling Ilia's head. However, despite the apology he made no effort to relinquish his grip. He chuckled and she could feel the vibration through his surprisingly toned chest. Ilia found her own arms rising as if by their own accord to return the embrace.

"Take your time. If you need to talk or anything, or just want some help with something, I'll be there for you. But you decide what you think would be best for YOU, no pressure." And with those parting words he stood. Leaving behind the still bewildered and now fuchsia tinted girl. As he left the training room, his hands were in his pockets and he began whistling a sad tune.

* * *

"And then I came here." Ilia finished lamely. "I just don't understand. How can he, how can all your friends, be so accepting?"

"They are pretty amazing people aren't they." Blake said with a smile.

"But everything I've done, the things I've tried to do…. How can they just accept that? How can they be so willing to forgive everything and accept me as part of the team? As a friend?" Then in a much quieter voice, Ilia whispered, "How can you still accept me as a friend?"

Now it was Blake's turn to hug the girl as Ilia turned an even brighter shade of pink. "You and Jaune are a lot alike you know. I think you would make good partners. You're both caring, driven, loyal…you're both caught up in past events, and you both don't think oh yourselves highly enough to realize you are worthy of being cared for. Of being loved." Blake released the hug and with a teasing smirk added. "And you're both into girls apparently."

Kali giggled as she to moved in to give Ilia a comforting squeeze. "It's good to see she got something from me, other than my good looks." Kali gave Blake a knowing smirk. "I haven't seen you joke around in a very long time Kitten."

"Yeah well, you can thank my friends for that." Blake said smiling at Ilia. Who bashfully returned the smile.

"Seriously though Ilia. You should think about what Jaune said, if you want to join us there will always be a spot for you." Blake looked out seemingly through the walls toward where she knew her team was staying.

"So does this mean you've decided dear?" Kali asked, with a slight tilt to her head.

"Yes, I'll be joining my team on their quest to get to Atlas." Blake said with a fire in her eyes.

Kali and Ilia shared a knowing look. "I don't think any of us expected anything different dear." She walked past her daughter giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"I haven't made up my mind. But I'm not sure this is something I'm ready to get involved in." Ilia said pensively. "I mean the stuff that happened at Haven was crazy. And I know the people pulling Adams strings were some seriously dangerous individuals. I'm just not ready. Besides I think I'm still wanted on several counts in Atlas, and I'm not all that keen to return there just yet."

"It's okay Ilia. I'm sure our paths will cross again. There is a lot of this story left to go after all. I mean we're still teenagers for crying out loud!" Blake's eyes held a mirth and a purpose that had been long absent.

Ilia picked up on the feeling and decided to turn the tables. "So I guess I would have had a better chance if I'd just done this?" Ilia asked while shifting her hair color to a golden blonde.

"I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Blake silently cursed at her stammer.

"So which one is it going to be? Sun, Jaune… Yang? Maybe all three? I won't judge." Ilia wiggled her eyebrows.

Blake just blushed and stammered.

"Seriously Blake, is there something between you and Jaune? From what little I've seen; you seem much more relaxed around him than Sun." Ilia gave her a reprieve from her teasing, but her curiosity was piqued. She certainly seemed to hold the huma…. Jaune in high regard.

"Nothing like that. We are friends, close friends, but just friends."

"But you've thought about it haven't you. What it'd be like to have more with him?" Ilia continued to prod noting Blake's shift to a more defensive posture.

"Maybe, but it's no different than with Sun." Blake was blushing heavily.

"I doubt that." Ilia raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You have to have stronger feelings for one than the other."

"I just don't know, I'm really not sure if I'm ready to be in a serious relationship with either of them."

"Sooooo, Yang then?" Ilia smirked.

"No. I don't think I could feel that way about a girl. Sorry Ilia, I mean I just don't feel that level of attraction, I never have had that kind of spark when I think of being with a girl."

"Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago, I just had a lot of trouble letting go." Ilia looked away and rubbed her arms, sadness mixed with regret forcing her to look away. She took a centering breath before deciding that the best defense was a good offence.

"But do you feel that spark when you think about Sun? I mean those abs? Even I can appreciate a specimen of masculinity like that. And he IS a Faunus." Ilia started looking resigned but ended with a bit of a teasing light to her eyes.

"I think Sun and I would be good for one another, we'd work out. I know he would work hard to make sure I was happy. But I…. I'm just not sure. I feel like the only real thing we have going for us is the fact that we're both Faunus. I mean intellectually I like him. I just don't feel it… You know?"

"Your heart isn't in it." Kali gave a knowing look, as Blake nodded.

"So…. Jaune? You obviously like and respect him, but do you feel that spark in your loins when you think about him?" Ilia prodded.

Blake's blush in response spoke more than words ever could.

"And you can picture a future with him?" Kali's voice lacked its usual teasing quality, just harboring a naked curiosity.

"Yes." Blake swallowed her embarrassment.

"You've thought about it a lot, haven't you? You've thought about what it would be like to marry the boy. I bet you pictured what your kids would look like?" Kali's teasing ways were back in effect.

Blake just nodded. "It was mostly Yang's fault." She grumbled under her breath.

"Well I say go for it. There is no reason to hold back your heart." Kali gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Mommmmmm. It isn't that simple."

"You're a teenager. You always think things are life and death. Just go with your heart."

"My heart led me to Adam." Blake deadpanned.

"Well this is different." Kali stated as Ilia nodded along.

"How." Blake looked honestly curious as to what they would say.

"It just is." Kali had all the confidence in the world.

"It's Jaune." Ilia shrugged.

Blake smiled. "It is. Isn't it. But it can't just be that simple." Kali rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well it'll be a bit harder because he is a human, sorry… an un-enhanced individual." Ilia pointed out. Though having now met both boys she was not at all surprised where Blake's interest truly lay.

"I really don't think that would matter, to him, or to me. And if we are okay with it everyone else won't matter so much." Blake shrugged.

"Yeah I can see that. You always did want to improve human-Faunus relations. No better way to lead than by example." Ilia sighed

"I can't wait to meet the young man. He certainly has made an impression on the two of you. I've heard nothing but good things from our little smitten Kitten, and he won you over pretty quickly too, Ilia."

"Don't call me that in front of Yang." Blake pleaded.

Ilia just shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Honestly? And I never thought I'd say this about a human, but I think Jaune is the better choice. He just makes you happier. You act different when you are around him. Happy in a way I've never seen before. He really is an extraordinary man, isn't he?"

Blake sighed, "You have no idea, you're only scratching the surface. He truly is an incredible person. If only he would believe that too."

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: I love the idea of Ilia and Jaune having something of a bromance. Ending up best buds, despite the apparent conflict in interest (at least within this story). I was hoping Ilia would join JNPR in cannon. They could have even kept pronouncing it the same just spell it JNI(P)R, silent P in memory of Pyrrha. Alas, Roosterteeth (the actual owners of RWBY, FYI) did not make it so. Expect more Ilia/Jaune interactions next chapter as well, when they go on a Dudes night out with team SSSN.**

**In this chapter I wanted to explore not just Ilia and Jaune's interactions, but also Blake's continued journey towards the realization of her feelings. Ilia and Kali prodding her along this time. Expect her feelings to come to a head by the end of this volumes arc around 4 more chapters or so. Still about 6 or 7 chapters before I have them make Knightshade official though.**

**Also, at the risk of beginning a shipping war you will notice some not so subtle digs at the Bumblebee ship. I'm not one to judge who someone loves, but I feel it came from nowhere in season 7. Well not nowhere, it came from lazy writing and a blatant act of Fan service. Last I looked Bumblebee had the highest number of fanfics and always tops the polls. But in terms of cannon story it was out of character for either and both of them. Yang always talked about hot guys, Blake had Adam and Sun yet didn't even notice or consider Ilia might have had feelings. I guess it just confuses me, they allude to Bumblebee heavily in season 7 and if that's the cannon ship they want to go with that's fine. I'll be disappointed, mainly because that will make it really hard to keep this story going. But it's not like I'm going to rage quit RWBY over it.**

**I just wish there was some onscreen development to back up why they went that direction. If they even do decide that's where they want to take the show.**

**Sorry. Rant over. Please carry on with your lives however you chose to live them.**


	29. Dudes' Night Out - Vol5 Ch7

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

"Hey Mata!" Sun called out across the airship docks to the ram horned Faunus. "… and Ilia? Who invited Ilia to our Dudes' night out?"

"I did. Nice to see you again Mata." Jaune came over to join team SSSN and the two White Fang? …or Ex-White Fang? …Blue Fang? Let's just go with Menagerian Faunus.

Sun initiated a team SSSN huddle. "Okay who invited Jaune then?"

"I did. What? Don't give me that look. Jaune is awesome." Neptune refused to wilt under Sun's glare.

"He kind of is." Sage agreed with a shrug.

"Yeah... You're right." Sun sighed in defeat. "But what about Ilia? We can't bring a chick out on dudes' night!"

"Ummm. They can hear you. We're standing literally right next to you." Mata shuffled awkwardly as he pointed at Jaune and Ilia, who stood with their arms crossed.

"Having a woman as cute as Ilia with us will make our group more approachable. Besides Ilia is as much a dude as Scarlet is." Ilia blushed a bit, embarrassed at being singled out for praise by Jaune.

"I feel like that's offensive." Sun looked to Scarlett.

"For Scarlett or Ilia?" Sage scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"He isn't wrong." Scarlett shrugged back.

"Dude's a genius. He is like the ultimate wing man." Neptune had stars in his eyes.

"Fine. Ilia can come too."

"Yay!" Neptune fist pumped excitedly. And proceed to high five Scarlett and Sage.

"I'm not happy about it though. Jaune either." Sun grumbled.

"Okay. Break." With that Neptune initiated a fist bump and the team huddle disbanded.

"Alright. So, welcome to dudes' night out." Sun addressed the assembled teens as if the previous interactions had never happened. "Guys you all know Jaune, including Mata apparently. Guys this is Mata, he is a super cool and all-around great guy who helped defend Haven. And this is Ilia, she stabbed me in the shoulder this one time." Sun gestured vaguely at Ilia, who frowned at the diss.

"Mata, Ilia, these are my teammates. Scarlett, Sage, and Neptune." Sun gestured as each boy shook hands with the pair of Menagerians.

"Neptune, why don't you tell them what you've got planned for tonight." Sun stepped back theatrically allowing Neptune to be front and center.

"First we are going to this new club that just opened in the upper levels. Super swanky. The clientele is supposed to be amazing. Smoking hotties from wall to wall. And that DJ you like is playing tonight Scar."

He took a moment to bask in his triumph. Only to falter at the unimpressed looks of Jaune, Ilia, and the rest of the group.

"Then I thought we could end the night dancing at Club Rouge or something. Well not me, but I thought Jaune would like that."

Neptune brightened visibly when Jaune gave him a clap on the back, and a shoulder squeeze.

"All right! Let's do this!" Sun lead the cheer as they all boarded the air ship.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

"What do you mean you won't let us in?" A bewildered Neptune stood before an imposing wall of a man in sunglasses and a suit. He touched his earpiece for a moment before looking down at the assembled group.

"No Faunus allowed." He sneered.

"Um... Didn't expect that. What do you want to do guys?" Neptune turned back to his crew with dismay.

"Let's just go. He's not worth it." Sighed Sun. Ilia glared hatefully at the man while Neptune looked upset at having ruined his friends' good mood.

What no one expected was for Jaune to step up with a broad cheery grin, but his hand resting on his sword.

"Hi there. Ahh… Ben." He squinted at the name tag that sat at about eye level for him.

"Can I please speak to your manager? Ahhh… please?" He faltered a bit when he craned his neck back to look at the stony face.

"Scram kid. And take the filth with you."

"Hey now. No need to be like that. Let us talk with the manager or club owner and I'm sure we can get this squared away." Jaune's eyes darkened.

"I'm telling you to leave." The bouncer went to shove him. Jaune however just slipped off to the side as he drew his sword and brought the glowing while pommel around to slam into his kidney. The giant of a man fell to one knee as Jaune came up behind him Crocea Mors to his throat, his forearm and collapsed shield pinning the guy's neck against the blade.

"Sorry about that. Let's try and keep this civil okay? Don't want any bloodshed if we can avoid it. Now then, can you PLEASE call your boss?" Jaune's voice remained friendly, however, his demeanor and actions were anything but.

"Boss. We got a problem out front." The now named Ben, slowly and deliberately brought his hand up to key the mic in his earpiece.

Jaune removed the blade and moved back to stand before his stunned friends. Smiling cheerfully, He turned to them as if nothing was wrong. "Blake taught me that move to use against Yang." He smiled proudly.

He stood there with his sword drawn but pointed down, and a big welcoming smile. The doors of the club burst open with 6 more guys in sunglasses rushing out accompanied by the sounds of heavy dubstep. They fanned out around the group in a loose semi-circle while a well-dressed man approached the original bouncer who was still down on one knee.

"Ahh, you must be the club manager, or is it the owner? Either way I was hoping to speak to you about your club's integration policies." Jaune steped forward addressing the man in the fanciest suit.

"Ben, what's going on here?" Ignoring Jaune, he turned to the downed Ben.

"Kid sucker punched me." Ben grumbled as one of the other goons helped him to his feet.

"Ummm, that's not exactly true. Technically he tried to physically assault a deputized huntsman." Jaune scratched at his cheek as he gave a little shrug. Not even looking at any of the thugs, just staring off into space without a care in the world.

"That so. Well Mr. Huntsman I'm sure it was a big misunderstanding."

"Ohh. Okay then. I promise I won't make any more trouble inside. You have my Word as an Arc." Jaune held up his hand up to his chest. And gave the owner a megawatt smile that was all teeth.

"Sorry kid. You and your group are not welcome here. Take your little posse of undesirables down to Rouge's place. He will let any old mongrel in."

"Hmmm. I see how it is... You do know that it is illegal to discriminate against the Faunus in Mistral. No?" The smile left his face even faster than it had appeared. Not that the club owner noticed or cared.

"Kid, nobody cares about that shit. Even if the police did care it's only a 50 lien fine. I make more than that on one drink in the VIP lounge."

"Hey Neptune, what is the Grim warning level at?" Jaune turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Orange, I think?" A very confused Neptune piped up.

"Right. And as per Huntsman protocol 732 section 3 subsection Bravo. As deputized members of the Haven Defensive Hutsman Corps…"

"We have the right to close any establishment that is causing an increase in negativity!" Neptune finished for him as Jaune nodded proudly, causing Neptune to beam.

"Try it kid I'll have you tried before the Huntsman Board before morning." The greasy corpulent man didn't bat an eyelash at Jaune's supposed threat.

"Hold that thought." Jaune pulled out his scroll and began to dial.

"What is it kid. We are kind of busy right now." A rough, grizzled voice rang out from the speakers of the scroll.

"I was wondering if it'd be okay if we shut down a club. They have an anti-Faunus policy that is creating a rise in negative emotions." Jaune turned to the side holding up a finger to the club owner, essentially telling him to shut up.

"They going to resist.?"

"Yeah probably." Jaune looked over to see the irate owner and the bouncers slash goons cracking their knuckles.

"Don't kill anyone." The detached tone from the scroll had the owner raising his eyebrows.

"I can't promise that." Jaune's smile was all teeth as the sound of weapons deploying behind him made his grin even wider.

"Seriously, Kid, don't kill anyone. I got enough paperwork to do as it is."

"Hospitalization Okay?"

"Nothing worse than general admittance. No ICU. Concussion, broken bones that sort of stuff, but nothing life threatening. And don't break the bar." The scroll disconnected with a beep and Jaune took a ready stance.

"That was Qrow. After Lionheart died, he became the highest ranked Huntsman currently in Mistral. He is trying to sort out the situation at Haven. You know, the place that runs the Huntsman Board?"

"Woah! Woah! Let's talk about this!" The club owner held up his hands in fear. The purple tint his enraged face had taken was rapidly paling to an ashy white. His men wisely took a few nervous steps back.

"Okay. But I think it might be a little late for that." Jaune relaxed his stance, but those behind him did not.

"Can't we maybe come to some sort of arrangement?" The club owner began to sweat profusely.

"Sure. Are you going to change your racist and outdated policies?" Jaune quirked his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Absolutely, you and your friends are welcome to one of our VIP rooms." The man nodded so fast it looked like his head might come off.

"Fantastic! But those sounded kind of expensive. I don't have that kind of spending money." Jaune channeled his best sad Ruby expression.

"On the house?" The owner desperately pleaded.

"No… I was thinking more of a little cash advance. You know, a little spending money we could flash around? Say, ten thousand?" Jaune was now remembering every time his sisters had gotten away with all the cash their Dad had on him.

All his friends looked at him in shock. The club owner paled even further.

"L-Let's be reasonable." He couldn't keep the waiver out of his voice.

"Yeah, let's think about this... We shut you down. That's three days lost revenue before you can even get your appeal heard. That's assuming you have the government connections that you claim. It's a 500 lien processing fee to fast track it either way."

He used his sword to gesture vaguely at the assorted thugs. "These guys will all be laid up or in the hospital still so that's those bills plus hiring new muscle. Not to mention repairs." Jaune was counting it up on his fingers as he spoke.

"R-r-repairs?" The club owner was practically on his knees.

"Well, yeah. It's not like we are going to be gentle or keep things confined to the streets. I was planning on using YOU as a battering ram to take down the doors. Seems like you have a nice thick skull." Jaune gestured at the heavy steel reinforced oak doors of the club.

"Plus, with an entire club to ourselves…. Actually, now that's an idea! We don't HAVE to kick EVERYONE out. Just you guys. Think of the party we could have with all that free booze in there. We'd have to save four or five bottles of the best stuff to bribe Qrow though. But I think he'd be fine with it either way." Jaune's shipper voice did not detract from the clear threat he was making.

"We could invite all the Faunus from the lower levels." Ilia smirked at Jaune. Her respect for the knight rising by the millisecond.

"Good idea Ilia! Here I thought these bigots were going to ruin a fun night on the town." He turned to give Ilia a high five.

"T-t-that's extortion! That's illegal!" The goons had at this point backed away far enough to be essentially out of the fight already. Jaune advanced on the now undefended club owner. Grabbing him by the lapel.

"You think the police are going to care about that shit? We are a hair's breath away from a Grim invasion! They aren't going to lock up two whole teams of hunters. If anything you are getting off easy at only ten thousand." Jaune spat his words back at him laced with malice.

"Fine. You win. Ben, go up to my office and get the cash." The man looked about to faint, he fell to one knee panting when Jaune released his jacket.

"Ohh! Oh! Can you put it in one of those shiny metal briefcases? I always wanted to see one of those in real life. You know like in the movies, when they open it and it's all stacked up with lien?" Jaune looked back at his friends excitedly, as the Owner and goons reacted in surprise to the sudden childlike flip in the blonde's demeanor.

Ben came back a few moments later. Opening up a silver brief case so Jaune could look in with obvious glee.

"Right this way to the VIP rooms." The visibly flop sweating owner gestured towards the front of the club.

Jaune held out an arm stopping Neptune. "Actually, I think we'll head over to Club Rouge. But don't worry we will be sure to send some associates over next week to see if you have upgraded your acceptance policies."

Jaune turned and with an absolutely shit eating grin walked away from the club as Neptune scrambled to show him the way. The rest of the gang followed with a dazed look. Except for Ilia who was busy flipping off the Club owner while wearing the absolutely smuggest grin imaginable.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

"Jaune that was incredible, what made you think to do that?" Ilia came up to walk beside him.

"Well I couldn't let him get away with that. Someone has to make a stand. I'm just sick of seeing people like that get away with it. If you don't fight against it and just roll over the problem never goes away. I learned that lesson the hard way." Jaune shrugged nonchalantly while his friends stared at him with wide eyes.

"People always say it's just words when a bully like that does something to pick on somebody. Or in this case a whole group of people. But words do hurt. When you are told all your life one thing, you start to believe it. That is unacceptable. I had a chance to shut him up and I took it. Didn't help his cause that he looked like an older, fatter, douchier, version of Cardin."

"But ten thousand?" Sage looked on deliriously as Jaune showed them inside the case again.

"I know right? I've never seen so much lien in one place in my life! But it had to be a big amount to make it worth his while to change. He never would so long as he can still make a profit while sticking to his guns." Jaune closed the case with a shrug.

Ilia looked shell shocked. "You did that to force him to change."

"Well, yeah. It's not like we are keeping all that money for ourselves, that would be wrong."

"Would it though?" Sage and Sun had dollar signs in their eyes.

"Yes Sage. It would. But come back next week with a bunch of Faunus and make sure he lets you in. If not? Feel free to rob him blind. Metaphorically I mean." Sage brightened back up rubbing his hands with glee.

"So why do you think he's going to change." Ilia frowned, in her experience people never changed.

"Well the Club is doing well. Guy had ten thousand lien just laying around in his couch cushions. He probably does have connections. Underground and in the government, this is Mistral after all. But if he is shelling that amount out every week? Or twice a week? That's going to hurt his bottom line. Hence why not a dime of it is going to be spent back in his Club."

"That's why we left for The Rouge?" Neptune sidled up almost hanging on Jaune's arm, earning a glare from Ilia.

"Guy can't even stop us. Us shutting him down was perfectly legal. The bribe less so, but it's as much a crime for him to pay the bribe as for us to take it. It'll be his word against ours. The city is desperate for hunters they can't afford the negativity trying us would have. Worst case, I get a stern talking to." Jaune saw everybody nodding along in agreement.

"We have some authority now and can use the existing laws to pressure him to change for the better. People need an incentive to change, they don't all automatically do what's right. We will make it too expensive NOT to do the right thing. After a bit it'll just be normal and everybody will get on with their lives. I doubt he will personally change and suddenly start loving the Faunus. But you never know. And at the very least he won't be so openly racist as it will have a big effect of his profits."

"I'm just in awe right now. Dude you are so cool." Neptune gushed, his growing man crush on full display.

"No need for sarcasm." Jaune looked a bit hurt.

"What? No, I mean it. When I grow up I want to be just like you."

"We are the same age. And really cut it out, now you're just being mean." Jaune looked actually a bit hurt.

Neptune stopped walking looking around wildly for help as his friends moved past.

"Jaune I agree with Neptune. I mean what you did back there is exactly what the White Fang should have been doing all along." Ilia put her hand on his arm and stared into his eyes so he would know how sincere she was.

"It really wasn't anything special."

"It was Jaune. Thank you." Mata joined on the opposite side of Ilia.

"Shucks guys you are making me all shy and stuff." Jaune shifted around bashfully.

Sun meanwhile hung out at the back of the pack watching everyone fawn over Jaune. "When Blake hears about this my chances are over." Neptune just gave him a pat on the back.

"Yep." Sun glared at him but Neptune was still starry eyed looking at Jaune.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

As they walked into The Club Rouge Jaune made a bee line for the bar and began talking to the bar owner. Much to Sage and Sun's disappointment he opened up the brief case and gave the whole thing to the bartender.

He sauntered back to their group as a Faunus with a golden colored fluffy dog tail came up to great them.

"Sirs madam we have arranged a luxury table for you. If you'll please follow me." She led the way up to a balcony area overlooking the dance floor and handed out drink menus. "I'll be your personal server. If you need anything just raise your hand and I'll be right over."

"Holy crap. This is sweet. Why didn't we come here first?" Sun looked around in awe.

"Well we are high rollers tonight. Doubt it'd be quite the same if we weren't." Scarlett chipped in as he shrugged off his coat and claimed one of the velvet cushioned chairs.

"That reminds me. Here, for you guys to spend. But try and only spend it in Faunus owned or friendly buisnesses." Jaune pulled six wads of cash from his pockets and dumped them on the table.

Before they could even wrap their head around their sudden wealth, the music stopped. The club owner, a grandfatherly older gentleman in a fire engine red suit took the mic in the DJ booth.

"First off, welcome to Club Rouge! Tonight, we have a special treat. All food and non-alcoholic drinks are on the house! The bar will be half priced for any Faunus as well. It's all thanks to an anonymous donor in thanks for the Faunus of Menagerie helping prevent the fall of Haven! Now let's get this party started!" He sent a wink toward their table and the music kicked in to high gear. As loud as it was it couldn't drown out the cheers that erupted around them.

Ilia looked at Jaune with wide eyes, something she felt was becoming a common occurrence. Jaune leaned over so he wouldn't have to shout. "I thought the best way to get karmic retribution on that guy was to spend all his money at his competitor's establishment, and do it in the name of the very thing he hates."

"Jaune. You are a hero. Did you know that?"

"Awe, thanks Ilia. I always wanted to have someone say that. You want to go dance?"

"I don't know… I haven't really been someplace like this before. I'm not sure I'd be any good."

"Naw. It's easier than fighting. Come on I'll show you." Before she could say no, Ilia found herself being whisked away to the dance floor, where Jaune proved to be quite skilled and an excellent teacher.

A few moments after Jaune left, Sun finally looked up from the menu. Deciding to get something called Bananas Foster. It arrived only minutes later on FIRE. Ice cream covered in bananas, and on fire! It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen in his life.

Needless to say, Sun had his attention focused on one and only one thing for the next ten minutes. He literally licked the bowl clean (much to Scarlet's disgust). When he finally put it down, he looked around.

"Hey where did Jaune and Ilia go?"

"Dancing. Luckily he left before you started performing cunalingus on your desert." Scarlett snarked in disgust.

Jaune and Ilia arrived just minutes later bringing with them a couple familiar faces. "Hey guys look who we ran into. I assume you all know team SSSN. But Mata here is one of the Faunus responsible for saving Haven. Mata, this is Reese Chloris and Arslan Altan, the better half of team ABRN. I said they could join us at our table if that's okay with you guys."

All the guys scrambled to make room in lieu of a response.

Neptune leaned over to talk to Sun. "See? Ultimate wingman. I don't know how he does it. I tried for weeks to get Reese to notice me."

"So Jaune, how did you end up here. Last I saw you was right after the fall. I was so sorry to hear about what happened to Pyrrha."

"Thanks Reese, it's been tough if I'm being honest..." The whole table winced in sympathy, none more so than Reese. You could practically see the hurt wash over him. He took a big deep breath, had a hearty draught from the ale he had brought back with him, and schooled his emotions determined to not bring the mood down.

"As to what I've been doing? Well, Ruby and my team trekked across Anima to try and track down Cinder and her team. We did some odd missions here and there, took out a pretty gnarly giant stone Geist, fought off an assassin, killed a Nuckalvee and then came here right before the attack."

"You killed the Nuckalvee? That thing has been terrorizing the lands west of mistral for at least a decade. Dozens of huntsmen were hurt or killed trying to stop it!" Arslan was obviously impressed by the feat.

"Well it wasn't like I did it single handedly or anything. I just figured out how to disable its arms along with Ruby to give Nora a chance to disable the legs. Ren is the one who really finished it off." Jaune shrugged off the growing hero worship that was surrounding him, as usual completely oblivious to the admiration of his friends.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to go… ahh… check out the facilities?" Jaune finished his beer, got up and headed off towards the bathroom.

"I take it a Nuckalvee is a big deal?" Mata was a little lost in the conversation.

Arslan slid over next to him. "It's like a horse and rider Grimm. Only the two Grimm fused into one. It is super rare and super dangerous. In Sactum they taught us that if we ever come across one the only thing to do was run, that not even the strongest of teams could take it down without sustaining serious casualties. It makes sense that Pyrrha Nikos's partner would be able to do it."

"So yeah, a big deal." Reese summed up. Turning a seat around and sitting in it backwards next to Neptune, while Arslan sat between Sage and Mata.

"Sup. Long time no see." Reese angled her seat towards Neptune.

"Jaune you are my new god." Neptune's utterance went unheard, drowned out by the music.

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

Jaune was on his way back from the restrooms when he paused at the bar to observe his friends. Mata and Arslan seemed to have hit it off and were chatting away together. Sage and Scarlett seemed to be making fun of Sun, while Neptune clung on every word as Reese appeared to be telling a very animated story with arms gesticulating wildly.

Reese suddenly stopped when the song changed and grabbed a reluctant Neptune dragging him onto the dance floor. Jaune watched in amusement as Neptune appeared to have a full body seizure, but it was nearly in sync with the beat, the random flailing ALMOST timed to the music. Reese just joined him, putting her B-girl moves on full display, laughing hysterically the whole time.

Jaune felt his Aura tingle like he was being watched. Subtlety looking around he met the eyes of a rabbit Faunus at the bar, before she quickly looked away. He decided he may as well find out what that was about and made his way down the bar. Taking the seat next to her he had a bit of an internal panic about what to say. However, thankfully the decision was made for him.

"Uh hi. I umm, saw you dancing with Ilia earlier. Are you her boyfriend?" The girl's ears folded in half, drooping down making her look extremely vulnerable. Jaune had to resist the urge to hug her, Nora's influence was becoming problematic.

"No, just a friend. I'm not really her type." He gave her a wink, and flagged down the bartender. "Can I get you something to drink?"

She gave him a sideways look. "You know everything is like free tonight right? Some rich guy paid for everybody."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. But I'm not rich. Just scammed a bunch of money off this racist guy at a different club. It's a long story. Jaune, Jaune Arc by the way." Jaune held out his hand.

"Merah." She shook his hand.

"Any chance the last name is Scarlatina? You remind me of someone I knew at Beacon." Jaune turned giving her a contemplating once over.

"Nope, sorry. You were at Beacon before Haven? Are you a hunter or something? I'm so sorry for what the White Fang have done." Merah had a look of awe and yet her ears betrayed her sympathies.

"Hey no need for you to apologize. And I'm sort of a Huntsman in training. I'm not licensed or anything yet." Jaune waved off her concerns, with a literal wave of his hand.

"Yo. Merah. This human bothering you?" A trio of aggressive looking Faunus surrounded them. Though Jaune remained steady and calm.

"No, he seems okay. He knows Ilia and Sun." Jaune turned around and gave a small wave to a very large woman with a single horn in the center of her forehead. Clearly a rhino Faunus, the tip of the horn was decorated with an ornate bronze or gold covering that looked quite nice against her darker skin. She was flanked on either side by a what appeared to be a possible wolf and he assumed a cheetah Faunus, though Jaune wasn't sure as only her ears were spotted.

"Were you guys there at the battle of Haven too?" Jaune swallowed looking up at the scowling face of the very large woman.

"Katie, here is a recent defector from the Fang." Merah introduced the woman glaring at him.

Jaune rose an eyebrow at the unexpected name. Katie just grunted. "It's short for Katherine."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you. Would you care to join us up in the VIP area? I have to warn you though, Ilia may be a badass, but she is also rather shy." He gave a pointed look at Merah who blushed in response.

The cheetah girl, Oranssi, giggled at Merah's reaction before introducing herself. Turns out she was a lynx, not a cheetah. She was evidently going to be a first year at Haven when it reopened. The wolf Faunus never gave her name before bowing out to go check on a friend.

Jaune headed back to his table with the three Faunus women in tow.

"Every time he comes back it's with one more chick than the last time!" Neptune looked on in awe. Earning a glare from Sun and a punch from Reese.

Sage scrambled up to offer Katie his seat, earning a nod and a grunt, but also a smile.

Oranssi started a conversation with Sun, as Jaune introduced Merah to Ilia. Apparently Merah had spent some time training with Ilia. Ilia also saved her from getting shot during the clash with the Fang. Ilia being as shy as she was, never even got the courage to ask her name.

Jaune spent the rest of the evening helping Ilia keep her cool and listening to stories about their adventures. He just soaked up the conversations around him, learning a lot about what growing up as a Faunus was like, both in the kingdoms and in Menagerie. And he spent a lot of the evening dancing.

Katie was an excellent ballroom and swing dancer surprising even those who knew her. She and Jaune amazed and delighted the crowd with a series of acrobatic lifts and throws.

The night ended with numbers being exchanged. Neptune got a kiss on the cheek which left him deliriously goofy. Much to the amusement of Reese and Scarlett.

Mata and Arslan also had a little moment and to Jaune it looked like that might be the start of something beautiful. Maybe Mata would attend Haven, wouldn't that be sweet.

All in all, it was a good night out. Jaune couldn't help but think it could have been better though. Then again with both Ilia and Sun there, things could have gotten a little awkward. Sighing wistfully to himself, he thought, 'Maybe things turned out for the best after all.'

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: The legend of Jaune as the best wingman / sidekick begins to spread. In my head I have this image of the movie "The Other Guys" where Sun is the Mark Wahlburg character and Jaune is the Will Ferrell one.**

**I honestly think Reese would be chill enough to deal with Neptune's issues and insecurities. I haven't seen this pairing before but I think it could work. And why not Mata and Arslan? Neither speak much, if at all. Both are skilled, at least according to Sun's assessment. My ship name is "the lion and the lamb"**

**Oranssi is Finish for orange. I felt orange is underrepresented in Ruby so I picked the language where the color most sounded like a girl's name. I made her a lynx cause: A) they are a wild cat native to Finland, so ties into the name. B) Sun has a thing for cat Faunus ;)**

**Merah is Indonesian/Malay for red. She is the bunny Faunus Ilia saved during the attack on haven. Only thing I had to go on for a name is her red shirt. Menagerie and Indonesia are in similar geographical locations and it sounds nice as a name.**

**And Katie I thought was just funny. Every Katie I've ever known is not what you picture a rhino Faunus to look like, I thought it'd be funny to mix it up. Don't let preconceptions dictate your life, and all that.**

**Jaune and her dancing was inspired by Steve Carell in 'Get Smart'.**

* * *

**P.S. For anyone interested, be on the lookout for a new story I'll be posting soon. Actually, 2 parallel stories. One rated M due to some crude humor, and a censored K version with the same plot.**

**It's a comedic adventure story that takes place in an AU where Jaune becomes the Fall Maiden. Pyrrha lives, Cinder dies, Amber sort of lives stuck in Jaune's head (ala Ozpine) and hijinks and adventures ensue. Pairing is more of a slow burn Harem.**


	30. Meeting the Belladonnas - Vol5 Ch8

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

"Okay. Jaune, my Mom is going to tease you. That is almost a given. Don't let it get to you. If you blush or react in any way, it's like blood in the water. Expect an immediate teasing frenzy." Blake was walking a little too fast with a nervous energy and had to keep slowing down and circling back around so she didn't out pace Jaune. Or Ilia, or Sun, who were trailing behind.

"It'll be fine. Seven sisters, remember? And Yang." Blake looked unconvinced.

"Mom's teasing is going to have a specific focus, I'm certain of it. She is going to heavily insinuate a relationship between us, particularly one of an intimate nature. We need to present a unified front to combat the threat. We need to maintain that we are friends, and that we are happy that way. That if we do decide to date each other it will be in the distant future."

"Yeah no problem. Why would she think different?"

"No reason! And if she infers that we may have at one time pictured each other naked, deny, deny, deny."

"Why would she bring that up? Have you told her something that would make her think that? Wait, why would you want to picture me naked?" Jaune looked at her with confusion and a slight blush.

"No Reason! Especially not after what Ruby told us!" Blakes answer was a little too fast and a lot too panicky to be remotely believable. Sun visibly sulked while Ilia looked between Jaune and Blake curiously.

"Ooooookkkkaaaayyyy. Well I will be sure to be a gentleman around your mother. No problem. Everything is going to be fine." Jaune looked worried as Blake was more panicked than he had ever seen. With the way her ears were flitting about, he was pretty sure had she been wearing her bow it would have launched off her head. If he wasn't focused on calming her down it would have been quite entertaining.

"Right. Right. No problem. Except that my Mom is the easy one. Dad is a whole different issue. You can't show any weakness. He isn't going to like you at first, he doesn't like anyone he thinks might be trying to date me."

"Amen to that." Grumbled Sun.

"Relax Blake. Seven sisters and an overprotective Dad. I know how this works." Jaune gave her a thumbs up. It did not seem to give her much confidence in his ability to handle himself.

"You will also be the only human there. So, try not to let that bother you." Sun added with a devilish smirk. Ilia glared at him.

"Sun's right. Don't mention politics the SDC or the White Fang. Even if he is the one to bring it up. We'll deflect the conversation. No talking about human-Faunus relations, of ANY kind!" Blake's eyes and ears were flicking about wildly, she looked close to hyper-ventilation.

"Ilia told me about how he saved her at your house. Sorry to hear about the fire though. From what she said your Dad sounds like a big softie. I'm going to be fine. What are you so worried about?" The quartet mounted the steps to the front door. The two guards moving away slightly to give them some space.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sun rubbed his hands in glee while Ilia scowled at him.

"I just want him to like you. It's… It's important to me. And Dad has a history of hating the guys I li… I have as friends." Jaune gave Blake a hug which just about broke Sun's mind. Almost a year and he was lucky to get a high five or a pat on the shoulder.

"Blake seriously don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." He rubbed her shoulders and Blake leaned into him visibly relaxing. Ilia elbowed Sun and hissed in his ear.

"If you say anything to ruin this moment, I'll stab you somewhere much more tender than a shoulder." Sun raised his hands in defeat but continued staring daggers at Jaune.

Just as the pair started to pull away from each other, but before they had actually parted, the door burst open. Kali was dancing in place with her hands on her cheeks and the biggest Cheshire grin imaginable. Ghira towered over her filing the doorway completely with his bulk, and looking down on them through almost comically small glasses.

"Ohhhhhhh they are even cuter together than I thought!" Kali was practically vibrating in place as a massive paw like hand landed on her shoulder as if to hold her in place.

"You must be Jaune Arc, we have heard a lot about you." Ghira's deep baritone voice betrayed no hint of emotion.

"Yes, Jaune Arc. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I apologize for not doing so earlier, but things were a bit hectic and I didn't want to intrude on your quality time with your daughter and her team."

Jaune shook his hand free from Blake's who released it with a shock, as she didn't realize she was holding it. Not that such an action went unnoticed by Kali. Jaune stuck his hand out and received a handshake in return. Ghira taking the chance to pull Jaune into the home as Kali moved to Blake's side whispering in her ear.

"Come in, come in. There is much I have been anxious to discuss with you. You may not have known this, Jaune, but I knew your father. Though it's been about 10 years or so. May I call you Jaune?" Ghira's sudden shift to a more jovial tone did not go unnoticed by their simian friend.

"Only if I can call you Papa B." Jaune Laughed.

Ghira disappeared into the house with a rumbling laugh, his arm wrapped around Jaune.

"Moooom No!" Blake looked horrified as she chased after a giggling Kali. Ilia reached over and closed Sun's mouth that was hanging agape. Sun began mutely gesturing, his arms waving about in disbelief. Ilia smirked at him.

"Are you sure you want to be here? I having a feeling it's only going to get worse. For you, that is." Ilia strutted into the house dispelling any doubt that could remain whose corner she was in.

Sun walked into the living room steadfastly ignoring the look of pity Kali had for him and the look of animosity Ghira leveled at him. He couldn't help but sigh in exasperation when Jaune looked undeniably happy to see him. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't find it in him to hate the guy.

It wasn't even like Jaune was trying to poach his girl. He and Blake just were not as close as he wished they were. And even if they were, Jaune wasn't actively doing anything to hurt his chances, other than being himself. It was rapidly becoming clearer and clearer that he should cut his losses. Not that he liked to admit that. With a resigned sigh he plopped down next to Ilia.

He made a conscious decision to just let it go. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be. There was an old saying he had heard a few times: If you let something go free and it comes back to you then it was meant to be yours, if not, it was never yours to begin with.

If the gods did have a plan then they were sending pretty clear signals right now. Time to start paying attention to them. His scroll chimed, and he pulled it out to see a text message from Oranssi. Not much of a message just saying 'Hi. Got your number from Arslan' And a second one that followed. 'I had fun last night. Looking forward to when school starts up.'

Ok gods, message received. Sun got up and said his goodbyes, although only Kali and Ilia really acknowledged him. Jaune gave him a confused look like he was wondering why he was leaving. Sun just gave him a shrug and a thumbs up before slipping out the door. Time to think about the next chapter of his life.

Meanwhile, Ilia was telling everyone about Jaune at the club last night while Jaune tried to downplay everything. Ghira was listening intently with a wry smile. Kali kept elbowing Blake who was frozen in shock.

That didn't sound like the Jaune she knew. Then again, jaune had changed quite a bit over the last year. The Jaune she knew hadn't been forced to mature fighting monsters and assassins. Or had been forced to reconcile the magical forces at work in their world. The Jaune she knew hadn't seen and experienced death first hand. Hadn't wrestled with the kind of loss this version of Jaune had.

Ruby had told her about what had happened on the road to mistral. How Jaune had taken the fall of Shion harder than he let on. Ruby had gleaned a bit of info on Jaune having vacationed there as a child. She suspected he may have known some of the villagers. Personally, Blake agreed with Ruby and suspected he was carrying some guilt about not getting there in time to help. Jaune tended to try and be the emotional rock for their group and bury his own emotional issues, as well as help carry theirs.

Blake would freely admit most of the changes she saw were for the better. But there was an underlying pessimism, he was a bit less carefree, more jaded. She worried what other changes she had not seen might lie waiting to be discovered.

"Jaune, that's just the kind of leadership the White Fang needs. I was thinking of opening up membership to all peoples, Faunus or Unenhanced as you say. What do you think?"

"Tea! We need to make the tea!" Blake snapped out of her thoughts with a desperate panic.

Jaune placed a hand on her arm to calm her but she just kept looking between Jaune and her Dad in worry. Her mom looked concerned too and Ilia looked as panicked as she felt.

"I appreciate the offer sir. But I don't think I should accept."

"Well then what is your opinion. Should the white Fang be dissolved? Can we simply rebrand? We certainly have a PR nightmare to overcome."

"I don't think the White Fang should change at all. Other than using the old logo." Jaune shrugged and took a look at the shocked face's around him.

"I had a lot of time on the road to think about things. I've come to the conclusion that Sienna Kahn wasn't wrong. Nor was Blake for following her. I think Adam took them in the wrong direction and should be labeled as a traitor to all Faunus. But Sienna was right to take the Fang in a more militant direction and should be respected as a martyr for the cause. The White Fang should remain a mostly if not all Faunus, paramilitary force against human oppression."

"Jaune, I don't think you understand what you are saying." Blake tried to recover from the shock that had pervaded the room.

"I'm not saying that they kill anyone. Or that they should be terrorists, though Atlas will likely label them as such no matter what. Actually, it's quite the opposite. But peaceful protests alone aren't going to work. And you certainly can't just sit by and let people walk all over you. The Faunus also need to show some strength to force people to pay attention."

"Cardin, that club guy, murdering tribes of bandits, bullies and racists. They are pretty much the same thing, they pick on those they deem weaker, inferior to themselves. Unless you have the strength to back up your words when you stand up to them, they aren't going to take you seriously. I wholeheartedly believe people have it in them to change. To be better, but they need to want to. Sometimes you need to show them that you won't be pushed around anymore. Convince them that if they don't change, they will suffer for it."

Jaune's stony face softened as he shook his head. "That, and I can't stand by when people are hurting my friends."

Jaune turned away from Blake and his resolve hardened again as he locked eyes with her father. "I think the Faunus need the White Fang, or at least something like it. To show the world they won't stand by and let the status quo continue, that they are willing to fight for what is right. But they can't do it alone."

Blake looked desperately to Ilia who looked as shocked and confused as she was, no help there. She slowly turned to her father expecting anger and condemnation. She did not expect to see him nodding along.

"So, you are saying that we need to split the organization?" Ghira regarded Jaune with calm curiosity.

"Exactly. The biggest problem with the White Fang taking a hardline stance is that it was the only voice the Faunus had. And over time the moderate voice became isolated and eventually fell silent. Not entirely your fault sir. But you became focused on Menagerie and kind of dropped the ball on the world stage. With no one else willing to pick it up, Sienna ran with it."

"So, you suggest splitting the White Fang in two? Hardliners and Moderates? That seems like recipe for infighting." Ghira frowned, shaking his head slightly.

"Actually sir, I envision three organizations. All with the shared goal of equality between all sentient peoples. Not divided by ideology but by purpose. The White Fang, the teeth of the oppressed bared and ready to fight for what is morally right. The Black Talons, the political wing, driving discourse and protesting for laws and regulations to be enforced. Together they fight tooth and nail to bring justice to those who oppress others. And they will force the governments of the world to finally act in the defense of liberty and justice for all."

"Holy shit, that was inspiring. I got chills." Ilia whispered to herself. Blake and Kali nodded along in agreement, having easily heard.

"Yeah I had a lot of time to come up with that. Sounded cool in my head…" Jaune trailed off nervously.

"And the third group?" Ghira prodded, having taken out a pad of paper and rapidly taking notes.

"Umm, did Blake tell you about the whole ninj… ahem, warriors of Love, but NOT eugenics, thing?" Jaune got nods from all around, but that didn't do much to restore the confident attitude he had exuded moments before.

"Well this isn't quite like that, but it follows the same ideas. The third group I'd call the Hearts of Gold. Their primary mission is to foster and encourage Faunus and Human interaction. Win over the hearts and minds of the populace through positive interactions."

"So, the Faunus will fight for equality tooth and nail and with all our hearts?" Ghira put down his glasses and looked up in admiration of the awkwardly shuffling teen.

"That's the idea." Jaune shrugged. Looking a bit skittish under the intense looks he was receiving.

Ilia turned to Blake. "You need to marry him RIGHT NOW. He is too valuable to risk losing." Her voice while not loud, was not exactly a whisper either.

"Ilia! What is wrong with you?" Blake hissed at her friend, while trying to both smile at Jaune and glare at her mom to prevent her from starting too.

"You already know my stance. I'll go make some tea. And cake. Can't have a wedding… I mean tea, without cake. Come on Ilia." And Kali skipped out of the room with Ilia following while looking over her shoulder at her new hero.

"Jaune. You can't be serious. The White Fang are terrorists, murders even. You want to not just condone, but encourage that?"

Jaune winced at Blake's tone. "They aren't all bad, most are just misguided. I'd like to think most of them are like you and Ilia, they want to do something and the White Fang was the only ones offering a path forward. I say we give them the guidance that they need. But also give the Faunus as a whole a more moderating and powerful voice with the Talons. Murder will not be tolerated, but they will probably still be called terrorists. Everyone tells you to fight for what you believe in, but fight against the establishment and you are a terrorist or a criminal."

"I see and who would run the White Fang? I assume you are looking to me to lead the Black Talons?"

"Yes sir. I don't know. I don't actually know all that many White Fang members. Just You guys, and Katie. I don't think Mata or Merah really count. But I was kind of thinking Ilia would be a great candidate." The declaration was met with the sound of shattering porcelain. Jaune looked up to see a purple Ilia. Her colors shifting to pink and blue and back so fast it looked like purple swirls.

"Well, I can't say I disagree." Ilia gasped a high pitch strangled "eeeep!" As Ghira smirked at her and Jaune beamed. Blake was also surprised, but nodded in agreement. Kali just shook her head in amusement.

"Well looks like I need to make some more tea. And find a mop." She chuckled as she ducked back into the kitchen.

"But sir? Why me?" Ilia found her voice. But it was several octaves higher than normal.

"You are brave, loyal, and I can count on you to do what's right. But mostly I can trust you, and at a time like this that is crucial." Ghira sent a fatherly smile at the girl, who was slowly settling back to her normal colors. Jaune and Blake found the scene quite heartwarming.

"I-I'll t-try not to disappoint sir." Ilia was beside herself, nothing seemed real with any of her dealings with Jaune.

"I have faith in you Ilia." Blake smiled standing to help the dazed girl into a seat.

"And enough with the sir stuff you can call me Ghira or if you like Papa B. You're pretty much family now." Ilia nodded but found herself unable to respond at the moment.

"Now, who to head up the Hearts of Gold, I wonder? I assume you have someone in mind. But if it's who I think it is, are you sure you want to unleash that upon Remnant? We can't put that cat back in the bag, so to speak."

"Jaune. No." Blake looked at him with a tinge of fear.

"If she is meddling in the love lives of half of Remnant, she might not have time to tease you about yours." Jaune shrugged unapologetically.

A loud squee sound came from the kitchen. "I'll do it! But don't worry I will always have time to tease my baby!" Kali appeared in a flash and gave Blake's cheek a pinch, before dancing back to the kitchen.

"Oh, we will have a squad of friendship warriors, spreading joy and happiness across Menagerie and beyond. Friendship warriors doesn't pop though… I know, what's that book Blake likes…. Ninjas of Love? Now THAT has a nice ring to it."

Jaune looked away whistling awkwardly avoiding Blake's glare of death. Luckily Ghira was there to bail him out.

"So, how do you think we should start?"

"Well, I was thinking by sending out questionnaires to the White Fang members and residents of Menagerie." Jaune looked at Blake who had finally stopped trying to mentally kill him.

"To gauge their willingness to work with humans? Or their stance on Faunus superiority?" Blake was getting curious. Jaune had clearly put a lot of time into thinking about this. Was it all because of her?

"Not entirely. In the first survey it's more about identifying specific skills and past job experience. The White Fang recruited from all walks of life, but didn't much care what you were good at as long as you could wield a weapon. For what we have in mind special skills will be needed. PR, accounting, web design, psychology, nursing, office managers. Anybody with a technical or managerial skill set. Even things like tailors and seamstresses, makeup artists and hair stylists."

"I see. The ones who only know how to fight stay in the white fang and those with more specialized skills get routed into the other sectors." Ghira hummed a deep growl of satisfaction. "Yes, that makes sense. Then once we are organized to share data and manage our resources, we can weed out the more radical elements."

"Our biggest issue is Atlas coming down on us and squashing the Fang before it can regroup. Luckily, with Atlas isolating itself that seems less and less likely." Jaune reached for a cup of tea, and Blake just stared at him. He said us, did he just join the new Fang or Talons or whatever?

Jaune took a sip, as Ghira accepted a Cup from Kali who leaned against his side. "The other thing is to immediately work on setting up an administrative governmental presence in Mistral and Vacuo. An embassy or something. To capitalize on the current goodwill we have here, and to legitimize Menagerie politically as a fifth kingdom."

Blake continued to look at Jaune with wide eyes. Yeah, he was a good team leader. She wasn't kidding when she said she would follow him into battle any time, but he was talking about leading a nation. Every time Blake thought she had him figured out he would pull out another surprise.

"It's also important to set up some model legislation. That's something you can do right now. Make it illegal to discriminate against anyone in Menagerie. Set strong but just penalties, and let the people know you mean business. That discrimination is a two way street and will not be tolerated no matter the source. Then when in negotiations with the other kingdoms you can hold your own laws up as a gold standard. It's important that you lead by example, if the other side can point to you as hypocrites then they can delegitimize your requests for similar legislation."

"I hadn't thought about it like that. But you are right. We have anti-discrimination laws, but when enforced it is more about not letting a human abuse the Faunus, it isn't bilateral. A very intriguing point."

"It will also help the Golden Hearts mission to open up Menagerie as a tourist destination. Blake and Sun showed me some pictures and the place looks like a tropical paradise. I picture the Hearts eventually running a series of hotels in all the kingdoms. Both as a place for Faunus in need of jobs to seek meaningful employment but also as a safe location for a face to face meeting from their online dating app."

"Jaune are you suggesting that my Mom head up some sort of love hotel chain? Or worse Faunus brothels?" Blake looked indignantly at Jaune. But was also disturbed by Kali's lack of a negative reaction to the idea.

"No. No, a legitimate hotel, more like a spa or resort. It would be a great way to support the local Faunus communities. Create a self-sustaining income, and forward the goals of human-Faunus interactions. Increasing the hospitality industry in Menagerie also helps generate growth, funding, and promotes a positive image of the Faunus, while highlighting their plight. The key though is to keep the whole enterprise in house, outside developers could ruin the whole idea of local jobs and local funding."

"Sorry Jaune. I just..."

"Immediately jumped on the idea of an inter-racial love shack?" Kali teased as Blake's ears took on a reddish glow.

"Now then, Jaune you mentioned a dating app? I take it you're very much in favor of human-Faunus relationships. Any particular reason why that may be?" Kali's pointed inquiry seemingly went right over Jaune's head, but Blake's embarrassment was so intense it caused her Faunus ears to darken as well as her human ones.

"Well, I think a dating app would be a good way to foster a meaningful interaction between Faunus and Human couples. It would need to be focused on mutual compatibility and long-term relationships. It can't devolve into a hookup site, or some kind of place for perverts to leer at Faunus girls or something. Everyone joining would have to be screened somehow. Hence the idea for the hotels as a location to monitor the initial meet up. Make sure everyone stays safe. I wouldn't even make it exclusive to Faunus, or focus on interracial dating. Just a Faunus run app, but with a bit of an inherent bias in the algorithm."

"Yeah, yeah. I love the idea, but I was more interested in you specifically. What does Jaune Arc like in a girl? Long hair, horns, a tail, cat ears?" Kali leaned forward ears twitching in excitement causing a slight jingling sound from her earrings.

"I don't really know. Hairstyle isn't super important. If a Faunus girl liked me, I don't think what her features are would matter that much. I mean it's just a part of who you are not the thing that defines you. Right?" Jaune shrugged, while Kali slumped back in defeat, allowing Blake a moment to catch her breath. Ilia beamed at Jaune like he had passed some sort of unwritten test.

"I just see a relationship, especially a marriage, as the ultimate form of cooperation. And if Faunus and humans can get along like that, well, then it proves to the world that we aren't that different. That we can work together, not just as equals, but as partners."

Ilia got up solemnly and moved in front of where Jaune sat. She looked him dead in the eye and clasped one of his hands. With a serious as death expression she knelt on one knee before the bewildered knight.

"Jaune, I am sorry I can not be your partner. And I know you don't owe me anything, but can I ask you to promise me you'll do one thing for me?" Ilia looked up at him completely serious in every way.

"Sure, Ilia I'll try to help you any way I can." Jaune gave her a friendly smile but his eyes held a hint of warry concern.

Ilia taking that as a yes, let out a deep breath. "Please, for me, and for all Faunus everywhere... Will you marry Blake?"

Jaune looked wildly around at Kali and Ghira expecting some reaction, but receiving none, besides their default setting of contemplative and cheerful teasing.

Blake on the other hand had turned completely pale. She could not meet Jaune's eyes and instead was slowly beginning to recover as her shock turned into fury. She grabbed Ilia by the back of her collar and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Ilia, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Blake ground out through clenched teeth as she dragged ilia away. Kali went skipping after, hopefully to prevent a homicide.

"Soooooo, that was certainly…. A definite thing…. That happened…. Just now." Jaune scratched his neck as he and Ghira shared a long look.

"Ahem yes. Well…."

A screech cut him off as Blake finally snapped. "Gods above will you two stop! We haven't even started dating and your picking out a china pattern! Yes, I like Jaune. I like him a lot! But I… no, WE need to do this in our own time. Please, please, PLEASE! Can you stop trying to shove us together for one more week?"

"Calm down Kitten." If the enraged roar of fury that followed was any indication, Kali's words had not had their desired effect.

"Ummmm, sir? Do you think they know we can hear them?" Jaune looked uncomfortably at Ghira.

"No. I think we better find somewhere more private. Follow me, I believe the back yard will suffice." Ghira and Jaune began the least stealthy sneaking out the back door ever performed in the history of Remnant. Ghira's shear mass made every floor board creak and pop. While Jaune knocked over an umbrella stand. In an effort to catch it, he sent it crashing into a coat rack which landed in the recycling container, and sent cans flying. The men froze but the sound of yelling didn't abate.

"Jaune is amazing!" Ilia's voice rang out.

"I know that! You think I can't see that? Jaune is the most incredible man I've ever met!" Blake was shouting, her tone indignant.

"You need to tie him down. Claim him before he gets away."

'I'm not into that! The ribbon is just a part of my weapon!"

"I think she meant metaphorically. As in put a ring on it." Kali's calm voice of reason was raised to be heard over the other two fighting, and could still be easily heard throughout the house.

Fearing what they might hear next and what would happen if they were caught eavesdropping. The two men gave up on stealth and bolted out the back door.

Reaching the sanctuary of the backyard, Jaune paused to look around at the lovely garden space. A high wall surrounded the entire perimeter, flower beds in front of them promised a pop of color when spring blooms finally took hold. Two large trees and an assortment of shrubs dominated the back wall, and a small patio was set where the trees would shade it during the summer months. It was to there that Ghira headed. A large hammock and a pair of deck chairs were set out with a little table between them.

The big man took one of the seats with a weary sigh. He gestured to Jaune to take the other one.

"So, I believe I already know the answer, but what are your intentions regarding my daughter." Ghira tried and failed to muster up the stern father expression. The boy looked so confused he couldn't follow through with it.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to be the best friend I can be. I'm not worthy of being anything more than that. Blake deserves so much more than I could ever be."

"Everybody in a successful relationship feels that way. I often look at Kali and think, 'what did I ever do to be worthy of a woman like that?' If you don't feel like that, your relationship will stall, you'll take it for granted, stop trying to improve. Basically, you won't work to maintain it, and it will wither and die. So, you are already on the right track."

"But we are only friends, sir."

"Please stop with the sir business. And I'm sure that is something she told you to emphasize. But it is clear to me you care about her quite a lot. And I mean truly care. You have clearly dedicated a lot of time to trying to solve a problem that has plagued our people for generations, yet does not personally affect you much at all. If not for Blake then for whom did you put that much energy into it?"

"I do care about her, but we ARE only friends."

"Hmmmmm. I see, well are you happy maintaining that status?"

"I think so? I try not to let my mind focus on the impossible si… Papa B." Jaune smiled at his near slip up, earning a chuckle from the giant of a man.

"That is a good philosophy. But you should also analyze the improbable from time to time to make sure you aren't missing something."

"Why would Blake want anything more with me?"

"I can think of a few dozen reasons, but the why isn't important. The important thing is the what. Specifically, what would you do if the impossible moves past improbable to become the inevitable."

"I'm not following sir, are you saying Blake has feelings for me?"

"I don't presume to understand what my daughter does or doesn't feel. But hypothetically, if she walked out that door and professed her love for you, what would you do?" Ghira sat up and leaned forward studying Jaune for any signs of deceit.

"I would do whatever was in my power to make her happy for as long as she would let me." Jaune met his gaze and spoke from his heart.

Ghira leaned back and reclined the chair staring up into the heavens.

"And that is why I feel it is an inevitability. Much like the fight for equality. But just like with that, there is quite the journey for you two to take. Despite your young age you have dealt, and are still dealing with, some incredibly heavy burdens. Both of you have a lot of pain, some of that is my own failing, but I think together you can move past it. I only ask that you be patient, let her come to you on her own terms. Not that her mother, or friends, will allow that. Fair warning though, Belladonna women can be remarkably stubborn."

"I'm not really in a position to argue what could happen. But if Blake needs me, I will always be there. And Arc women may have her beat."

Ghira and Jaune shared a laugh as the back door opened. Blake came striding out anger and frustration radiating off her. She made a bee line for them stamping across the lawn. Kali trailing not far behind with a smug expression.

"Jaune, remember it is pointless to fight the inevitable." Ghira laughed as Blake seized his hand and dragged him to the side gate.

"Come on Jaune we are leaving, NOW!" Blake pulled him along as he waved back.

"Pleasure meeting you Papa and Missus B!" Jaune used his one currently unoccupied hand to wave as he was dragged through the gate. Leaving behind the smiling older couple who watched on in amusement.

"Jaune! If you ever want to make her really happy, just scratch behind her ears!" Kali stood up on her tip toes and cupped her hands to shout after them.

"You are incorrigible." Ghira chuckled as he admonished his unrepentant wife.

"Sooooo, what did you think of him?"

"Truly a remarkable young man. Blake would be hard pressed to find better. Hopefully he is less oblivious than I was, I don't see Blake being quite as… forward as you were." Ghira hummed and wrapped an arm around her, as Kali giggled and pressed into his side.

"I'll talk to her friends. Ilia's right. We can't let this one slip away."

"Kali." Ghira grumbled a warning, his voice stern. "Let her be. Love isn't something you can rush into. You may nurture it along, but if you push too hard she may break."

"I know. But you see how good he is for her? How the tips of her ears don't droop when he is around? She may try to deny it but subconsciously she has already made up her mind." Kali looked up at her husband who was still staring off in the direction the teens had fled.

"As has he, I believe. Together they may very well change the world itself." He shook his head to clear his thoughts and chuckled as he finally looked down and gave his wife a loving squeeze.

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: Some of the reviewers have been hard on Sun. And rightfully so. He may be portrayed as a good-natured standup guy. But many of his actions are those of a stalker, and someone who's intentions are definitely less than pure. I decided to toe the middle ground and let him bow out gracefully, hopefully having learned from his mistakes. This is risky as I'm fairly sure Sun will be back later in the cannon story, which could be problematic for this story. Rest assured I won't leave you fellow Knightshade shippers hanging. Blake and Jaune will have their fairytale ending. Eventually.**

**I hope this chapter struck an okay balance between some heavy topics and some comedic moments. If Jaune is anything like me he would have spent a lot of time during his walk from Patch to Mistral thinking. And the Jaune of this story was very worried about Blake. He would have spent a lot of time thinking of 'what if' scenarios and planning what she should do next. It was the only thing he could do to help her at the time.**

**I know this chapter had a lot of heavy topics, and is likely to foster some consternation in the reviews. I put a lot of thought into the racial politics here, bearing in mind that I am completely unqualified to do so. **

**But drawing parallels to history, and the fight for racial equality in the 60s. It would have been very different if Martin Luther King Jr was mostly silent and let the Black Panthers be the sole voice for equality. But not the Black Panthers from our history but a far more aggressive group, one more similar to ISIS. **

**A moderating voice is key. But MLK wasn't the first one to advocate for equality. It was the combination of MLK and Malcom X that was most successful. And the hippy movement of peace love and acceptance helped the cause as well.**

**Likewise, the Faunus and the Plight of the Native Americans has many parallels. But on Remnant the Faunus Revolution was won by the Faunus, so that history is also different. I guess I'm saying that while Remnant parallels our own history what worked for us may not there. Jaune's plan here is the best I could think of to address the issues with a comprehensive plan. Feel free to disagree.**

**Also, there were several negative reviews of last chapter and I can kind of see their point. But, in addition to setting up this one, I wanted to introduce how Jaune has changed. He isn't the same kid from Volumes 1-3. Shion falling had to have had an effect on him. As would fighting Tyrian, losing Pyrrha, Lionheart's betrayal. Over and over he is confronted with people stronger than him doing whatever they want and targeting his friends. The Jaune of last chapter is the same dude who when confronted with an obstinate bureaucrat decides the best course of action is to destroy an early warning defense system and hijack a military aircraft. That kind of willingness to flaunt the law didn't happen overnight. I feel my portrayal of Jaune in last chapter is a natural extension of the Jaune willing to cheat to achieve his dream (vol1) and commit an act of terrorism (vol6) as long as it's in the name of doing what is right, and nobody is hurt to badly by it. **

**But again, you may disagree, I will say Jaune punching the bouncer may have been a step to far, but I wrote it that way more than just to give Jaune a badass moment. He is a man on edge, he snapped here, he snapped attacking Cinder, and he snapped on Oscar/Ozpine. Him changing over time is a plot point going forward that I wanted to highlight.**

**Long Authors note is long. Sorry, not sorry.**

**As always, the characters of RWBY are the property of Roosterteeth. I in no way claim any rights to the characters portrayed here within.**

* * *

**Anyway, as a side note, if you haven't already seen it, I have a new story started. It's an AU where Jaune gets Amber's soul stuck in his head and shenanigans ensue. The intention is to keep it fairly light and not get as angsty or emotional as I did in this story. There will be many different relationships explored with the plan towards an eventual harem sort of final pairing. Kind of like the Omake's I did here, but with all of them part of the plot. There will be NO gender bending, and no OCs in the main plot, all characters will remain as portrayed in cannon. If you like KBTS I think you'll like this one too, if you can spare the time please check it out.**


	31. Girl's Night Out - Vol5 Ch9

**Thanks to X3runner for the review way back on August 29th. It planted the seed for the idea that grew into this chapter.**

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

Their time in mistral was almost to its end. The girls of RWBY (mostly Yang) wanted to have a bit of fun before the big mission to Atlas. So a club was reluctantly agreed on. It promised a bit of something for everyone, an eclectic mix of music, comedy, and dancing. Neptune recommended the place, and assured them it was Faunus friendly. Team SSSN were not coming along however, as they were busy working on their teamwork and tactics. All current Haven students had been recalled to prepare for upcoming missions, what with Mistral being shorthanded on hunters due to Lionheart's treachery.

Ren and Nora were going out on an official date. Nora was beside herself alternating between nervousness and exuberance. It was their first real officially official actual date date. And probably last chance for a while to have some alone time to explore their newfound relationship.

Qrow and Oscar were up in Haven. Oscar was guarding the relic, while Qrow met with the professors and tried to come up with a plan to get the school up and running again.

The Belladonnas and Ilia were meeting with the new White Fang to try and capitalize on the good PR and start the rebranding processes.

This left Jaune alone in the house. Something the girls simply would not allow. So the end result was Jaune being dragged to the club as an, only somewhat reluctant, fifth wheel.

The night started well, and everyone had a wonderful time. The club had a large semi circular dance floor in front of a stage, and surrounding that a series of circular booths. The booths rose up in tiers affording everyone a good view of the stage. There was a bar behind the booths with a wide selection of both food and drinks.

Jaune had generously bought the second round for everyone and several plates of different appetizers. A Cosmopolitan for Weiss, a Virgin White Russian for Ruby, of course a Strawberry Sunrise for Yang, and an Iced Tea for Blake. And with a pint of lager for himself, he was now sat squarely in the middle of the booth. With Blake on his right next to Yang, and Ruby then Weiss to his left. He could feel the jealous stares of half the bars patronage boring into the back of his head.

A vaguely familiar dog Faunus was playing classical music on a piano, much to Weiss's delight. Apparently she thought he was a virtuoso or something, she then gave a long explanation that basically boiled down to it meaning he was really good.

"I think I might know that guy. He seems really familiar." Jaune mused.

"Then you must introduce me to him. He is simply divine. Perhaps he could play at my next concert… if there ever is one."

Yang snorted into her drink and muttered. "She wants to play with the pianist." Which earned her a punch from Blake which almost knocked her out of the booth.

While Weiss was enraptured, the other four made light conversation as they snacked and sipped their drinks.

The 'pianist' closed with an amazing piano arrangement of Weiss's 'Mirror Mirror' that had Weiss on her feet and the rest of the audience joining her for a standing ovation.

The Faunus took his bows and a comedian was supposed to take the stage next. Jaune meanwhile, took the opportunity of the brief intermission to use the restroom.

As soon as Jaune had left. A Faunus woman came up to team RWBY.

"Excuse me, I don't want to intrude, but… Um, my name is Deerdra, but everybody calls me Deery... Ahh, was that gentleman with you Jaune Arc by any chance? Can you tell me, umm, is he, maybe, single?"

"Yes." Ruby and Yang chorused.

"NO." Blake stated with a cold glare.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked a suspicious Weiss.

"Well Jaune saved my life at Beacon, and the life of my friends. Before I met him my life was full of sadness and anger. Now I have purpose and direction, and the tools to help achieve something meaningful. And, well… I'd really, really, like to thank him. And to show him how much we have reformed since leaving the White Fang. And I kinda, maybe, think he is cute? And totally amazing…" She twisted her foot shyly while absentmindedly playing with an antler. Yang cooed at how adorable she looked.

"You were part of the White Fang?" Weiss reached for her weapon. As Yang rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's something I've come to regret quite a bit Miss Schnee. Now I'm trying to make amends, have the world be a better place for having me in it. Ya know?" Her downward cast eyes and meek posture had Yang and Ruby immediately convinced of her sincerity.

"I can relate. Yes." Blake looked askance. While Weiss nodded having had similar feelings herself.

"I suppose I have to thank you guys too. If you hadn't knocked us off that train early in the fight we would have been toast."

"You were on the train?" Ruby asked in surprise. While Weiss now had her hand firmly on Myrtenaster's grip.

"GET THE HUMANS." Derry mock shouted while pointing at Ruby. Before closing her posture in on herself and awkwardly rubbing the back of her arms. "Ring any bells? I am sorry about that by the way."

"Well, I'm glad you survived. I heard that not many did." Ruby looked forlorn.

"Well me and Fozzie up there." she gestured to the side of the stage. "We got knocked off the train pretty quick and ended up behind most of the grim. We met up with Rizzo and Rowlf, he's the piano player, and a few others and made our way back to the base at Mountain Glen."

"We were at Beacon when it was attacked but weren't really part of the main force. Jaune saved us from some Grimm and unlocked our Auras. Turns out our semblances are really good at dispelling negative emotions. We've been touring around remnant cheering people up. And trying to raise positivity to deter the Grimm." Deery shrugged.

"We heard about the attack on Haven and rushed here to see if there was anything we could do to help. We started working here because the club owner lets us stay upstairs for free. Um, not to be forward but I, um…. I don't think I got a real answer, is Jaune single?"

"No." Blake gave a hard glare to the rest of her team.

"Ohhhh. I'm very sorry Miss Belladonna. I thought that might be the case." Deerdra looked down with sad eyes. "You are a very lucky young lady. If you need anything, please let me know. I'm sort of the unofficial bouncer here. And if it's at all possible can you put in a good word with your father? We'd like to rejoin the White Fang, now that it's reformed, that is. Help other Faunus see the light and help make a real difference."

"Thank you. Yes, I am very lucky indeed. If you want to see my Father just head on up to Haven Academy. He is using it as his Mistral base of operations for the time being. I'm sure he would love to speak to you."

Deery brightened up a bit, but was clearly disappointed. As she walked away Weiss leaned over to Ruby. "She doesn't look much like a bouncer to me."

But as Deery walked past a couple of men who were arguing at the bar one slammed down his beer and looked to be itching for a fight. Deery stopped and put a hand shimmering with Aura on each. She said something to the two, and the men leapt up. But instead of throwing punches they started to awkwardly hug it out with a lot of back slapping and one of them loudly proclaiming, "I love you man."

Yang turned to Blake. "She was cute. Nice body, and a pretty face. The antlers give her a sort of timid look, but it makes her approachable and she wouldn't immediately scare Jaune off. So, why exactly are we cock blocking him?"

"We are not 'cock blocking' Jaune." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sure seems like it." grumbled Ruby.

"Wait how do you know what we are talking about?" Yang asked with some shock.

"She is sixteen not six you buffoon." Weiss rolled her eyes, and begrudgingly returned Ruby's fist bump.

"All I'm saying is let the boy get his due. He always wanted to be the hero. Why not let the fair maiden reward the gallant knight who saved her? It's Jaune we are talking about here, it's not like he is going home with her or anything. Let her FAWN over him a bit and boost his ego, gods know he could use it. Unless Kitty is finally making her move?" Yang paused to waggle her eyebrows at Blake.

"He could use some attention of the feminine kind. Dude's been traveling with my sister for months, and it isn't like he got much action before that in Beacon. He has got to be a bit lonely. Why block him now?"

"I caught the pun, don't be racist. And for the last time. We are NOT cock blocking Jaune."

"Blake isn't wrong."

"Thank you Weiss." Blake nodded to her in satisfaction.

"Yes. Technically we are not 'cock blocking' anyone. Since Jaune, as the male in this scenario, is not the one making the advances, we are not blocking any male anatomy in any way. We are however, in fact, 'Clam Jamming' that adorable antlered Faunus woman." Blake just slapped a hand over her face, as Yang looked gob smacked and Ruby snickered.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jaune asked as he returned to the table.

"I have no idea, my mind broke when Weiss said 'Clam Jam.'" Yang mumbled.

"Proper wording is important." Weiss's haughty look was undercut by her smirking at Yang.

"Okkkkay. Well mind if I get my seat back? I think the comedian is about to start."

Weiss and Ruby got out so Jaune could slide in, but Blake moved over just a bit closer to the knight. He sat down a respectable distance away from her, yet as soon as he sat down and before Ruby moved into place, Blake slid over again. So close this time her hips were pressing into him. He tried to move over but was now squished between Ruby and Blake. Weiss was left with only half a seat even though she was also squishing Ruby. With an agitated squawk she got up and moved over next to Yang, who now had a completely free space next to her.

Weiss glared ineffectually at Blake who was busy leaning into Jaune and trying to make sure Deery noticed.

"You're just going to let this slide?" Weiss whispered to Yang. Yang just shrugged back.

"Ohh, there will be much teasing latter. Don't you worry about that. But not right now, I don't want to catch Jaune in the crossfire." Weiss smirked at that, satisfied that justice will be served. "Besides I'm not sure she even realizes what she is doing. If we call her out on it now, she might stop. Think of all the potential blackmail material we'd be wasting."

"Maybe we could order her a saucer of milk. Since she is acting so catty."

"Nice one Weiss. Although, what has she been drinking?"

"Iced tea."

"That's it? Well I guess that shoots that theory. Unless… hey Jaune I'm going to get another round. What is the name of Blake's drink?"

"Vytal Island Iced Tea, and can you get me an IPA this time?" Jaune responded quickly shaking his glass slightly in emphasis. Yang's eyes widened and she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially with Weiss.

"Holy crap! That's why she is acting this way. Vytal Island Iced Teas are like four or five shots in each drink! And this place doesn't seem to water down or skimp on the booze. Now, she has already had two, so that's about eight shots in a bit over an hour. And they seem to be really kicking in right now. A drunk Blake must let her animal instincts run free." Weiss, to her credit looked concerned, but Yang sported a massive grin.

"Should we warn her?"

"Are you kidding? This is gold. No. We keep an eye on her, keep her out of trouble, but we definitely get her another drink."

Yang stood up with Weiss. "Weiss is buying the next round of drinks. Anyone want to change their order?" As Weiss squawked and sputtered, Yang began an internal chant of 'Please say no, please say no.'

"Virgin Cuba Libre for me."

"Pint of IPA please."

"Whatever is fine."

In Yang's head a chibi Yang fist pumped hard before leaping into the sky to high five a chibi Weiss while fireworks spelled out the word 'YES' in front of a double rainbow.

"Alright. A Cosmo, IPA, Iced Tea, Sunrise, and a Coke."

"A Virgin Cuba Libre, just calling it a coke is boring."

"Fine sis. Whatever. We'll be right back." Yang rolled her eyes at Ruby's pout. But couldn't help but smile.

While Yang and Weiss were gone, things between Blake and Jaune began to devolve. At least from Jaune's perspective. As Blake began to slouch in her chair. She was leaning into him so hard he had to strain a bit to stay upright. Then she started to rub her cheek against his shoulder, much to Jaune's confusion. Ruby being equally unsure what was happening, began awkwardly whistling as she was not sure what to say or do.

"Jaune, you're so warm. When we are in Atlas I want you next to me. Ruby? Ruuuubiiiiiieeee?"

"Yes Blake?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Did you know Jaune is warm? You need to feel how warm he is. But just with your hand. Okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I guess he is." Ruby placed her palm on Jaune's back and gave him a consoling pat.

"I know right? He is so…. Jaune. Isn't that right Jaune?"

"Blake are you OK? You kind of seem, not okay." Jaune's look of concern had Blake melting into him even more.

"I'm great! I feel fantastic! And now I'm nice and toasty warm inside. Thanks to you." A scroll clicked as she playfully batted his cheek. "I am a little thirsty though. Oh! Look it's Yang. Hi Yang."

"Hey there pussy cat. I got you something." Yang slid over a tall glass and Blake took a greedy gulp. "Weiss, get ready to record this." Yang pulled out her keys and started jangling them on the end of the key chain. Blake began tentatively batting at them before focusing in on them like a laser. Her hand blurred into motion as she knocked them out of Yang's hand straight into Ruby's face.

"Uhhh. Yang why?" Ruby moaned from the floor.

"Okay. Lesson learned a drunk Blake is a friendly Blake, but she has no control over her strength."

"Blake's drunk?" Jaune looked at her in worry.

"Nooooooo. I'm dine. You're funk."

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Aura keeps you from getting too bad. She might be a bit tipsy, but as long as she just nurses her drink along she'll just maintain her buzz." Yang waved off his concern.

"What drink?" Ruby asked pointing at the empty glass.

"Hmmm. Yeah that might be a slight miscalculation on my part." Yang edged a bit closer to Weiss.

"I like you. You're warm and you look like Jaune." Blake tried to poke his cheek but missed and ended up jabbing him in the eye.

"Owwww. And I am Jaune."

"Ohhhh, that's even better!" Blake then proceeded to wrap both arms around him and squeeze. Yang winced as she could hear his ribs creak. But Jaune seamed unfazed.

"How are you still able to breath?" Yang looked at the happily smiling Blake as she rubbed her cheek against her new squeeze toy.

"I live with Nora." Jaune huffed out between shallow breaths, as he ineffectively attempted a shrug. "Oh, that's better. Thanks Blake. Blake? Blake?!"

Jaune shook her gently, but only got a soft snore from the girl who was now awkwardly face down in his lap.

Just then the house lights dropped and the comedian took the stage. "Wakka wakka wakka! Hey everybody how is it going tonight?"

"Damn I didn't get a picture yet." Yang swore in frustration.

"No worries Sis." Ruby showed her scroll across the table to show the picture of a smiling Blake nuzzling Jaunes leg with her eyes closed and ears perked. It was adorable, but more importantly it would mortify Blake.

"So I've got a problem with my car's tires. They are costing me a fortune. It seems like they are constantly going flat whenever I hit a fork in the road. Wakka wakka wakka!"

"Oh. My. Gods. This guy is hilarious!" Yang was pounding on the table.

"It shouldn't be funny, but it is!" Weiss had tears in her eyes.

Ruby didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to breath while holding her sides. Only Jaune seemed mostly unfazed, just a slight smile on his face. Well technically, Blake wasn't effected either, on account of being dead to the world and drooling slightly.

After fifteen minutes of non stop laughter the comedian took a bow and exited the stage. The lights came up and everyone seemed to rush for the bathroom, having trouble holding it while laughing so hard yet afraid to miss the next joke.

Jaune was left with a sleeping Blake curled up in the booth beside him. Her head was resting in his lap, and she looked incredibly peaceful. He moved some hair from her face, gently tucking it behind her lower ear. Earning a smile that was more expressive than he had ever seen while she was awake. Gods she was beautiful.

He began to idly rub her back earning a soft resonance that could be a hum, or a low purr. Either way he figured it was a good sign so kept doing it. Then in a stroke of inspiration he activated his semblance and flooded Blake with Aura, though he was careful not to over do it this time.

The effect was immediate and impressive. Like a shot of caffeine delivered directly to her brain. Blake sat bolt upright before looking wildly around. She almost seemed to phase out of existence as shadow clones came and went. For a moment she became an indistinct blur as she used her clones to move rapidly back and forth ping-ponging around within the confines of the booth. The over use of her semblance burning through the excess Aura as well as the alcohol.

A suddenly much more sober Blake was now sat completely in Jaune's lap as she continued to look wildly around. "What happened? What did I miss?" She then realized she was not in fact on a seat cushion and once again phased over a couple feet, leaving Jaune coughing on clone dust.

"You had a bit too much to drink. You missed the comedian, I'm sure Yang will fill you in on the rest shortly. Here drink this, it's just coke, it'll help. I'm going to go get some waters." Jaune was sporting quite the blush, but he got up never the less and headed to the bar.

By the time he returned with a pitcher of water and another coke, ahh… a Virgin Cuba Libre. The other girls had returned and Ruby and Weiss got up so they could resume their original seats.

Poor Blake had her head in her hands and elbows on the table as Yang was showing her a scroll and whispering in her ear. She did not look up at Jaune as he resumed his seat beside her.

"Ah Jaune. There you are. My Uncle has a saying that a drunk man's actions are a sober man's thoughts. What do you think about that." Yang had a predatory grin.

"I suppose it has some merit. Alcohol is a social lubricator. Lowering inhibitions, and removing your brain mouth filter. Why? Did I say or do something stupid earlier?"

It would be hard to miss the fingers pointing at Blake. Or the pointed looks Yang was giving him. Yet somehow Jaune seemed to.

"How can he be so oblivious?" Weiss loudly whispered to Ruby, who shrugged in return.

"I'm not. But Yang isn't teasing either of us anymore, is she?" Jaune whispered into his glass.

Blake barely heard him, even with her enhanced hearing. Meaning she was the only one whom he had intended to hear. She blushed knowing both that he did it for her benefit as well as the fact that he clearly knew what everything she had done implied. She glanced at Yang who, true to his word, was shaking her head in defeat while sipping the last of her drink.

As if on cue, the house lights dimmed and Fozzie appeared back on stage, flanked by Deery and Rowlf. He grabbed the microphone and tapped it a couple of times. "Hello, one two, check. Is this thing on? Oh… Good. Wakka Wakka Wakka." This earned him a laugh and got everyone's full attention.

"Seriously though folks. Dr. Teeth will be on in just a moment, but first we wanted to make a bit of an announcement. It seems we have a celebrity in the house. Will Jaune Arc please stand up?" A spotlight swiveled around to focus in on a bewildered Jaune. Who begrudgingly stood and gave an awkward wave, while scratching at the back of his head shyly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the man before you is a true hero. My personal guardian angel… heh, heh, Arc Angel. Sorry, sorry… as I was saying… the man responsible for our second chance at life. Defender of Beacon. Hero of Haven. Savior of the three lowly people before you. The most compassionate man I know. And apparently quite the Casanova. Look at the beautiful ladies at that table. Wakka Wakka Wowza!" This earned him a punch from Derry that knocked him clear off the stage.

Derry bent down and picked up the fallen mic. "Sorry about him. But seriously… Thank you Jaune. Without you the three of us wouldn't be here. This man saved us from a Grimm attack even though he didn't have to. Heck he probably shouldn't have. He unlocked all three of our Auras, in the middle of a Grimm invasion."

"Impossible." Weiss exclaimed. "Unlocking a single aura is draining, three should have had him completely depleted."

"Ehh. It wasn't so bad. I barely felt it." Jaune shrugged.

"Maybe it's part of his semblance?" Ruby chimed in.

"If he hadn't, Rowlf would have lost his arms. And Fozzie would have likely bled out from the gash across his chest." Deery indicated the two men, who rolled up their sleeves and unbuttoned their shirts respectively, showing some severe scars.

Weiss gasped. "He wouldn't ever have been able to play again. Jaune you are undoubtably a hero. To think such talent could have been lost."

"Indeed Weiss, indeed." Yang agreed whole heartedly. "That bear dude is amazing!"

"We have dedicated each of our performances to you as we have toured across Mistral. But seeing as you are here tonight it only makes sense to proclaim our gratitude personally. How about it folks, can we get a round of applause for our Shining Knight?"

The whole club erupted in cheers and applause, much to Jaunes embarrassment. He waved back with a brittle smile. When Deery gestured for him to take the stage, he shock his head no, but was powerless to resist when the girls, mainly Yang, dragged him and Ruby up on stage.

The three Faunus all took the opportunity to show their affection. Rowlf gave a simple handshake, clasping Jaunes hand with both of his. Fozzie's bear hug lifted the poor boy clear off his feet. Deery's passionate embrace lasted a little too long for Blake's taste. Her scowl when she tapped Deery on the arm had the girl blushing and retreating behind Fozzie.

Fozzie reached down and took the mic back. "Folks we stand before you as a testament not only that people can change. But that we can all work together to make Remnant a better place. Human, Faunus, we can all be friends. After all the stranger beside you could very well be a friend you haven't met yet."

"You guys are using my line? Not that I mind." Jaune asked as they shuffled off the stage.

"Yeah we paraphrased it a bit. Didn't want to encourage kids to jump in the windowless van for the free puppies and candy."

"I wasn't that naive." Jaune grumbled as everyone but Ruby gave him a look.

"Honestly though, that saying is one of the driving factors that has radically changed our lives. We are trying to spread good will, tolerance, and acceptance. And we are using you and your philosophy as our guiding principle." Derry looked at him with an unabashed reverence, that frankly unsettled him.

"Well that's good. It's good to know I helped someone."

"Potentiality lots of people. There is no telling how far the ripples of one's actions will travel." An orange haired dude with an absolutely epic mustache and holding a electric guitar, chimed in as he started to set up on stage. Everybody gave him a blank look. "Sorry man, sorry. Couldn't help but listen in and dig on the cool vibes you guys are putting out. Floyd Pepper at your service."

"Hey, I got an idea. Rowlf, right? Would you be willing to play again? And Weiss would you sing 'Mirror Mirror' for the crowd? Weiss Schnee performing alongside an Ex White Fang member is a hell of a PR opportunity. That's the kind of thing that can go viral." Jaune, brilliant tactician that he is, came up with a plan to deflect attention away from himself.

"It would be my honor." Weiss took a small bow in the direction of a stunned Rowlf. While he nodded in shock, Derry and Fozzie went to talk with Floyd and the band.

Fozzie took the stage again. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems tonight is a night full of surprise celebrity appearances. We have quite the treat for you. Get out your scrolls and prepare to hit record. With an impromptu performance singing one of her greatest hits…. Ms. Weiss Schnee."

Weiss came on stage and took the microphone. As the lights went down and Rowlf began to play, she pointed Myrtenaster to the ceiling and cast a massive glyph. It's while light bathed the band in an ethereal glow as snow began to softly fall. As the band joined in the glyph began to spin sending snow swirling.

Weiss's singing was as remarkable as ever and held the audience in rapt attention. Everyone just stopped, as if frozen in place. Even the two old guys in the corner who wouldn't shut up, turned to give their utmost attention to the haunting strains sung to absolute perfection.

As the music died down the club was left in complete silence. No one even coughed or clinked a glass. Then the glyph changed to an orangey red for an instant dissipating the snow in a roiling fog before winking out. The stage was enveloped in darkness once more. A spot light then shattered the darkness, revealing a curtsying Weiss. The whole place exploded into applause, Weiss gestured over to Rowlf who stood and bowed under the glare of a second spotlight. Then the two spotlights merged as Weiss walked over. Rowlf stuck out his hand but Weiss pulled him into an embrace instead. The crowd went wild as scrolls flashed capturing the unlikely moment. It was sure to make international news. Even with the CCT down something like this would still spread from scroll to scroll as people traveled and shared.

"That should put a smile on your Dad's face, Blake. And really tweak her dickwad of a father." Jaune smirked evilly as he leaned down so Blake could hear over the wild cheering of Yang and Ruby.

"Jaune, I feel like you've just done more to promote Faunus equality than almost anyone else on Remnant. I don't know if the fact that you weren't even really trying is sad or amazing." Blake shook her head, but reached out and gave his arm a little squeeze of thanks and support.

The group made their way back to their seats, sans Weiss of course, who was busy shaking hands and signing autographs. She dragged Rowlf along making him sign every scrap of paper as well.

"I always liked that song. It was one of the main reasons I was so ardent in my pursuit of Weiss. She just sounded so alone and unloved. Plus I could relate to the whole gilded cage thing. Still at least my parents showed me they loved me. You guys ever notice how she flinches whenever she isn't the one yelling? Her home life had to be rough. I kind of just had this foolish notion of being the gallant knight to ride in and rescue her from that."

"You should totally tell her that. Owwww. What the heck?" The chunky heel of a black thigh length boot slammed down on a brown clad foot. The impact great enough to shake the entire table.

"Or…. You could take that secret to your grave. Whatever. You do you." Yang sulked, speaking to Jaune, but with her red eyes glaring at her partner.

The band chose that time to start playing a lively dancing tune. The dance floor rapidly filled with bodies swinging and jiving to the old school rock song.

"Now we are talking! Where is that hysterical teddy bear? I'm gonna make him dance tonight." Yang jumped up intent on dancing the night away.

"Jaune, would you like to dance? You know… with me?" Blake was unusually timid in her approach.

"Sure! You don't mind being left here all alone do you Ruby?"

"Nahhh. Dancing isn't really my thing. You two go have fun."

Ruby watched as Blake was twirled about. Jaune's dancing chops were on full display and Blake's exceptional balance and fluid movement allowed her to keep up. Blake's long black hair flowing behind her. A wide smile on each of their faces as they let loose.

"They really do make a good couple." Deery sat down beside Ruby, handing her a ginger ale.

"Yeah. They do."

"I'm glad for them. I would have thought I'd be more disappointed, and a lot more upset than I am. But surprisingly, I think I'm okay with it being her. After all Adam put her through, she deserves somebody like Jaune." Deery raised her glass. "To a long, happy life and a future full of neko kids."

"Cheers." Ruby clinked their cups together in agreement.

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: It's true what Floyd said. Even the smallest act of kindness can spread out and cause massive change. Even more so for an act of evil. So be good to one another. You never know how far your actions will spread. One small action can have enormous effects, but you will never know what could have been, what negative outcomes your positivity avoided.**

**Make no mistake, being a force for good is hard, but the outcome is always worth it. But it takes work to stay positive in the face of adversity. It takes an effort and drains resources if you go out of your way to always extend the helping hand. It's always easier to look down on someone and blow them off, rather than help them up. But trust me, it is worth it, even if you never get to see the changes you have wrought. To paraphrase Delta: The hero never gets to find out if their sacrifice was worth it.**

**Roosterteeth is the sole owner of the main characters. Any resemblance of the OCs to Jim Henson's I.P. is purely intentional.**


	32. First Date? - Vol5 Ch10

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

Blake sat down with a plop on the bench next to Jaune. She was not like her teammates. Well, maybe she was a bit like Ruby. So, unlike Weiss and Yang then. The point was she hated shopping for clothes.

"Had enough?" Jaune looked over at her as he shifted the pile of bags that surrounded him.

"I don't get it. They have clothes in Atlas. Why do we need to get so much stuff now." Blake had gotten some new pants and a Jacket. With that she expected to be more than fine. Her combat outfit was adaptable, as was she. She really didn't need anything more.

"Wouldn't it be horrible if something were to happen and we lose our luggage on the way to Atlas? We'd have to go through all this again when we get there." Jaune looked off into the distance with a blank stare. Snapping out of it as he felt Blake round on him.

"Why would you say something like that? Now you jinxed us." Blake glared at him but with very little heat.

"Eh. I don't believe in silly superstitions like that. For instance, I don't consider it unlucky when a certain Black Cat crosses my path." Jaune smirked at her.

"Jaune I swear to the gods. If you become anything like Yang I will feed you to a Beowulf." Blake huffed at him.

"Speaking of Yang. How long do you think they are going to be?"

"No idea. They were focused on dragging Ruby into the changing rooms when I ducked out. But Yang and Weiss had a cart full of clothes each." Blake pulled a book out and started thumbing through to find her page.

"So, like an hour or two at least." Jaune groaned before looking at Blake with a gleam in his eye.

"Whatever it is, No." Blake didn't even look up.

"I just thought you would want to get out of here too." Jaune looked away.

"YES. Anywhere but another clothing store." Blake sighed dramatically.

"Okay. But quick question, if I boosted your Aura and our fingers were still touching, do you think you could clone us both? I got some earth dust left." Jaune reached into a pouch at his waist pulling out a small brown crystal.

"I've never tried it. Would probably take more Aura than I normally have. But I don't see why together we couldn't give it a shot." Blake reached across the bench and Jaune did the same. They both adopted poses, Blake reading her book and Jaune pretending to sleep. As their fingers touched she felt the power flow into her. Just as quickly she engaged her semblance and moved them forward leaving seated stone copies in their place.

She looked down at Jaune who had fallen due to the sudden lack of a bench beneath them. Jaune scrambled to his feet and turned to look at the stone mannequins they had made. "That is soooo cool. Okay, I'll go get some hats and makeup samples; you get some clothes for them. Something easy to put on."

Blake returned to find Jaune had done up their faces with the perfect shades of foundation and lipstick. In fact, she ended up buying both as they matched her complexion better than anything she had ever found on her own.

In the end both statues looked quite realistic at least at a passing glance. Blake threw on a couple of ponchos, and Jaune pulled out a sun hat for her clone, and a ball cap for his. He then added some sunglasses and the pair took a step back to admire their handiwork.

"I think that will buy us a decent head start." Jaune laughed while he picked up his small bag and Blake's slightly larger one. Leaving the remaining five large bags for their respective owners to handle.

After Blake made her final purchases, the pair made their escape. With no plan or destination, they wandered aimlessly down the street looking for something to do.

"Want to go see a movie?" Jaune gestured at a cinema where a man was installing letters on the marquee.

"It looks like they are showing 'Tryst in the Mist'. Not sure that is something we should go see together." Blake looked at the sign warily.

"Really? I thought you would like it. I heard it's supposed to be a movie adaptation of a book that was originally a 'Ninjas of Love' fanfiction." Jaune kept walking with one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other carrying the bags.

"Well, it may have been popular, but personally I thought the book was terrible. I didn't like the way they objectified the woman in the story. That, and the movie is basically a thinly disguised porno with a bit of plot thrown in. And despite using a ribbon as a weapon, I'm not into bondage. At all." Blake gave a smirk at Jaune who had turned beet red.

"Ohhhh. Well, that could have been awkward." Jaune pulled at his collar a bit.

"How about we grab a bite to eat and just talk?" Blake gestured at a nice little dinner slash café across the street.

After taking a booth at one side of the restaurant and ordering some food and drinks they settled into a friendly conversation. They were both laughing and chatting at the angry texts they got when their ruse was discovered.

The ones from Yang complaining about how the store made them carry the 'statues' out with them were particularly amusing.

As were Weiss's comments about her stealing their pack mule, and how could she possible carry so many bags by herself.

But the best were from Ruby, who was calling them traitors for not taking her with them. And asking when they left because she had spent almost half an hour talking to Blake and now wasn't sure if it had been the real Blake or not.

Blake was, as she had come to expect, having a great time with Jaune. But there was a small feeling of unease that was starting to put her on edge. A glance at Jaune's body language confirmed he too was starting to feel an uncomfortable vibe.

It was definitely not from each other but seemed to emanate from all around them. She couldn't put her finger on it, it felt like it did back when she was a kid at the protests, how everyone would be watching and judging. But the place was obviously not anti Faunus. Heck their waitress was some sort of rodent Faunus, so that couldn't be it. But whatever it was, it was prickling at her Aura and making her uneasy.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Jaune started shifting in his seat. Blake just shrugged in response having wondered the same thing.

"So, can you hear what they are talking about?" Jaune whispered as he glanced around nervously.

Blake grew silent as she focused on the various conversations around her.

"Well, it seems that mostly it is people who are apparently bothered by a human and Faunus being together."

"Wow. That seems… just wow. Why can't people just accept others for who they are? Or barring that, at least just mind their own business." Jaune shook his head.

"It's kind of disheartening, but it is mostly the Faunus who seem to be talking about us." Blake picked at her food sadly.

"Really? What are they saying?" Jaune tried to discretely look around trying to pick out who might be talking about them.

"It's mostly rather crude remarks. And rather unflattering." Blake huffed clearly no longer enjoying her shake and fries.

"Like what?" Jaune asked with curiosity and a bit of righteous anger.

"Well the general consensus is that you are using me for an ahhh… physical dalliance?" Blake shrugged one shoulder, channeling her inner Weiss for how to describe the situation in the daintiest way she could.

"Oh. Ooohhhhhh. They are calling you a… a, whore?" Jaune got visibly angry at that and started to glare at those around them.

"Well not so much. Some do, more seem to think I'm being seduced by your charms and that you are going to use and or abuse me." Blake couldn't help but smile at the way Jaune reacted in shock. Before his expression darkened again.

"If they only knew right? I've seen how you charm a lady and I want nothing to do with that." Blake tried to lighten the mood, and inwardly smiled at how easily his dark expression lightened as he focused his attention back on her.

"I can play guitar pretty well you know; I was just nervous!" Jaune crossed his arms and glared at her, all traces of his previous anger gone.

"Sure Romeo. Sure." Blake sipped her shake, suddenly feeling much better.

"Well they still shouldn't call you a whore." And his dark expression was back.

"If it makes you feel better that one guy over there said that I'm probably so expensive only a human could afford me." Blake made no effort to lower her voice and pointed directly at the guy in question, as Jaune turned to him with open hostility. The guy had the decency to try and hide behind a menu as the rest of the dinner, who were now all actively listening in, also turned and followed Blake's finger.

"Is that a compliment? I mean he is still basically calling you a whore, just a really attractive one." Jaune turned back to Blake, who shrugged and sucked on her milkshake suggestively, while sending him flirty eyes, and rolling her shoulder seductively. She was oddly disappointed when he laughed.

"That's it!" Jaune leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper. "That's how we show them. We act like we're dating and freak them out. Shatter their misconceptions and all that."

"I'm not sure about that." Blake blushed nervously.

"Nothing dramatic like making out or something. Just what we've been doing. Normal stuff like chatting and laughing but with a little hand holding on the side. You know like an old married couple." Jaune continued in a low whisper, so that only she could hear.

"Still…. I don't want you starting a fight on my behalf." Blake hedged nervously looking at Jaune for any lingering trace of the anger he had showed before but finding only a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"No nothing like that I promise. Come on. It will be just like in Ninja's of Love. Where they pretend to be engaged to infiltrate the temple that the enemy were using as a stronghold." Jaune sat back, sipping his drink and allowing his voice to return to a normal tone.

"Jaune they slaughtered everyone two pages later." Blake raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

"We will just be doing the first part… Unless they start something." He smiled darkly. Waving his cup dismissively.

"Ten pages later they were tearing each other's clothes off." Blake gave him an accusing glare, undercut by her smirk.

"Only the first part!" Jaune was sputtering and choking on his drink as Blake laughed at him.

In an act of revenge Jaune dipped one of his fries in ketchup and stabbed it towards her face so that she either had to eat it or else get a condiment-based lip gloss.

Blake briefly thought about using a shadow clone to avoid the attack, but instead elected to play along. With a roll of her eyes, she opened wide and ate it with a small laugh. A chorus of murmurs filled the café, which had Jaune smiling like Yang when she smells blood in the proverbial teasing waters.

Jaune reached out and took her left hand in his, which by no coincidence, was the one most visible to those watching. He gave her a soft squeeze and started gently rubbing small circles with his thumb. Blake reacted a little anxiously with the sudden contact, unsure what to really make of all this. Was all this fake or was there an undercurrent of something more going on here. He said they were pretending, but at the same time this felt so real, so natural.

"Blake look at me. I want you to concentrate just on me and my voice and I'll do the same okay?" Jaune looked at her and tried his best to convey his intention was not to make her uncomfortable.

If Blake were being honest with herself, even if she wanted to, she couldn't have looked away from those bottomless blue eyes. They were so focused on her, awash with care and concern, she was hypnotized by them, her body relaxing on its own accord. She found herself unable to speak so she just nodded.

"Okay, I want you to ask me something. Anything. I promise to answer truthfully no matter how embarrassing. Even though I know that lady with the bunny ears is totally listening. That's right I see them twitching and pivoting towards me. Sorry. Sorry. Only focusing on each other. This is harder than I thought." Jaune's other hand came up and scratched the back of his neck in that nervous tick he always did. The action so familiar to Blake that it broke her trance and allowed her a moment to think.

"Okay. Umm. Why did you let Cardin bully you for so long?" Blake stared down at the thumb still caressing her hand.

"Really? Wow. No softballs from you then. Well, honestly, it was fear mostly, fear and pride. He found out about my transcripts and was blackmailing me. I couldn't do anything to stop him and was too prideful to go to my teammates. I didn't want to be the weak one, the damsel in distress. It's how everyone sees me, and I hated it. I was too full of myself to ask anyone for help." Jaune shrugged his shoulders, looking to the side shamefully.

"I would have helped you. I've never thought of you as weak." Blake surprised herself with how sure of herself she was with that admission.

"I know, Blake." His grateful smile had more than just her heart turn to mush. She could hear the sighs of some of the onlookers.

"But I didn't know you that well yet and telling you would have meant revealing my secret to you guys too. I'm sure you of all people could understand why I was hesitant to do that." Blake looked a bit embarrassed at being called out like that.

"Okay my turn." Jaune sat back but didn't release her hand.

"No. I did not agree to that." Blake huffed while Jaune smirked.

"Fair's fair, Blake. But if you really don't want to answer that's fine just say 'Pass' and I'll think up a new question." Blake smiled and nodded her acceptance, very much relieved and appreciative that Jaune was giving her a possible out.

"Fine. Ask away." Blake started to try and cross her arms, realized her hand was still occupied and had to quickly adjust to be leaning on her right elbow instead, to prevent it from looking weird.

"As a Faunus, particularly one with a second set of ears, how do you sleep in the same room as Yang?" Jaune looked her dead in the eyes and delivered it with a perfectly straight face.

Blake couldn't help it. The laugh burst out before she could stifle it.

"Seriously, how do you do it. We shared a room for one night when she arrived at Haven. I didn't steep a wink. I moved in with Ren and Nora and made Weiss and Ruby deal with it. I can't imagine how it is for you. It's like sleeping next to a foghorn!" Jaune was all smiles and barely suppressed laughter.

"You get used to it. If I couldn't block out every little noise, I'd go insane. Besides back in the White Fang it was always very loud in the camp. If you wanted to get a good sleep, you learned to adapt." Blake shrugged, not even realizing her little slip. She had grown so comfortable just talking to Jaune she had honestly forgotten about everyone listening in.

Jaune squeezed her hand reassuringly as comprehension slowly dawned on her. With the added support, Blake was able to recover quickly. But it still took a great deal of effort to suppress the initial instinct to run. She struggled to maintain a natural expression and hide her panic as she tried to ignore the gasps from their unwelcome onlookers. Jaune on the other hand smirked an evil grin.

"So, the WHITE FANG taught you how to deal with Yang's snoring? Where do you think WEISS SCHNEE learned that skill?" Jaune spoke in far too loudly a voice to be natural, not that anyone seemed to notice, everyone was so completely invested at this point that subtlety had gone out the window.

Predictably everyone in the café gasped. No one was even trying to hide it any more as many of the patrons had switched seats to get closer. In fact, the other side of the dinner was practically empty.

Blake smacked his arm but couldn't hold back her giggles. The whole situation was completely ridiculous. Her giggles intensified as Jaune pretended to shake off the 'injury' she had just inflicted. Hamming it up as he looked around as if expecting sympathy for the abuse he was receiving.

He ate the fry that Blake bounced off his forehead as well as a few more of his own and emptied his drink. The waitress, a mouse or chipmunk Faunus, Blake still wasn't sure exactly, was already on her way with a refill.

"Ok my turn again. I want to know how you survived growing up as the only boy in a house with seven sisters?" Blake smiled as she turned the tables on him.

After the murmurs Jaune was expecting died down, Blake suddenly burst out laughing. Jaune gave her an inquisitive look.

Blake still laughing pointed at one of the Faunus customers, who had the courtesy to look embarrassed at being caught out. "That lady thinks your parents are rabbit Faunus and your jeans are hiding your tail!"

"Isn't that racist? And why is it so hard to believe that a Faunus and human could love one another?" Jaune glared around the dinner and as such completely missed the shocked look on a blushing Blake's face. Or how the blush even made the purplish lining of her ears darken. The other patrons also missed it as they were busy looking everywhere else after being taken to task.

Seeing how both their fries were now gone Jaune decided they had had enough. Pulling out his wallet and leaving some Lien on the table he got up, grabbed their bags, and offered Blake his hand. "Come along my princess, we shan't allow these spies and gossipmongers, to spoil such a fine evening as this."

Channeling her best Weiss, she took the proffered hand with a bent wrist. "Thank you, good sir. Shall we be off then?"

"We shall. I sincerely hope this is an anomalous encounter, and not typical of the populous in this fine land. Sadly, I fear I may be mistaken in that presumption." And the two walked out the doors of the dinner hand in hand, only pausing when Jaune made a big show of opening the door for her and bowing as she walked through.

They hadn't made it very far before the waitress came running after them, shouting for them to stop. Blake realized she was still holding Jaune's hand and let's go with a start. Jaune however didn't even notice as his hand was already moving to his weapon the moment she let go.

Even after he recognized the lack of danger, he still kept his hand on the hilt. He found himself still a little jumpy since the ambush from that Tyrian guy and the attack on Haven. But, after analyzing the situation his first thought was, maybe he didn't leave enough cash?

The waitress came up to them panting and out of breath. She was around forty years old and definitely a mouse Faunus. Once Blake finally got a good look at her it was apparent. Everything about her could be described as mousey, from her demeanor to her hair. And the cute little ears twitching excitedly.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there. I just wanted to let you know that it fills my heart with joy to see such a lovely young couple as yourselves. It gives me hope for the future knowing that love really can conquer any obstacle. I feel bad taking this, you gave far too much of a tip."

Blake chuckled to herself watching the woman incessantly try and shove the money into Jaune's hand while he just as stubbornly refused to take it. Saying how he left it as a tip and she deserved it. And her in turn saying how they shouldn't be giving out money so frivolously when they are just starting out.

In the end Jaune won out and they left the smiling and happily waving woman behind as they went back to look for their friends.

A few texts later they found out their teammates were back in the house at Haven. A short while later they too were at the front porch.

"Ready to face the music?" Blake turned to Jaune as they approached the front door.

"Not really. Whatever happens will be worth it though. I had fun. But before we go in there, I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. I know all that attention wasn't easy and it's all because you choose to not hide who you are anymore. That takes guts. And I know that you have a history with that Adam guy, and that it wasn't pleasant. I guess I'm just saying, I know a lot of people seem to want for us to be something more than we are right now, but I don't want you to feel like you need to or anything. I'm happy to be just your friend, and I'm not going anywhere." Jaune got over his flustered nervousness and reached down to give her hand a little squeeze.

He turned back to face his certain doom, and with a deep breath opened the door and began taking the immediate brunt of Weiss and Ruby's fury.

Blake was left standing on the porch as she could hear Weiss's voice getting shriller as she berated the knight that had volunteered to be her lightning rod of hate.

Yang slipped out the door a moment later as Weiss reached another level of volume in her tirade in response to Jaune mumbling something. She smirked knowingly at Blake.

"So, have fun on your date?" Yang's smirk fell as the immediate denials she was expecting from her feisty kitty failed to come. She looked at Blake's eyes and saw the wet look and the dropped ears and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Blake, what happened?" Yang had learned her lesson, she was not going to rush off to make mincemeat out of Jaune, yet. At least not until after she had the full story.

"I think Jaune might like me." Blake's voice quivered a bit.

"Hey, that's great isn't it?" Yang tried to be consoling, but was at a loss for where the issue was.

"I had fun just chatting with him, I always do. But then these people started to talk about us and he got so angry. We pretended to be a couple to freak them out. And it felt good Yang. Really good, like how I always wanted to be treated. But it was all an act. Or it might have been? I'm so confused."

"I don't believe it was all pretend. Jaune isn't that good an actor, and he can't hide his emotions, like, at all. Remember the false bravado at the start of school? How no one bought it? If he was acting protective and caring, well that's just because he cares about you. He is protective of all of us now, after losing Pyrrha. But with you it is something different, something more."

"But what if it was an act. It felt so real, but what if it wasn't?" Blake tossed her head side to side as she pushed back from Yang.

"Adam started out the same way. Caring and concerned, but it was all an act. Hiding the monster within. Jaune isn't the same as he was in school. He has changed a lot. What if…"

"No. I'm stopping you right there." Weiss stomped her foot down in the now open doorway. "That idiot may be many things, but deep down he is a truly good person. Like just now, he was riling me up so I would wear myself out yelling at him, and not have the energy to scold you as well. Too bad for you that I saw through his plan and sent him packing."

"Yeah. I mean Jaune is different, but he is still the same. He is still Jaune." Ruby knit her brows in confusion.

"Ruby. People change. And they will show you one side and keep their true self hidden." Blake shook her head trying to organize her thoughts.

"I know that. I thought Emerald was my friend. But Jaune isn't like that. And he never will be." Ruby stood as tall as she could, and stared down Blake.

"I know…" Blake wilted before the fury of a righteous Ruby. "I'm just scared Ruby. Scared, scarred, and damaged. Adam, he… I trusted him, I believed him, I put my faith in him, left my family to follow him, but it was all pretend. I can't go through that again." Blake wiped at her eyes as tears began to prick at the corners again.

"And you won't." Weiss's tone brokered no argument. "You and Jaune have something no one else does. I actually envy you quite a bit. Ruby calls it 'soul mates', but whatever it is there is undeniably some kind of connection there. When he uses his semblance on you, he literally bares his soul to you, but only with you." Weiss shrugged before sighing wistfully.

"You will always know if his emotions are genuine, how he truly feels. You will never have to wonder, never have to doubt. You will never need to question if he really loves you, or if he is after something else, you'll just know."

"Thanks Weiss. I needed to hear that. I… I, umm, I need to go think about things." Blake wiped her eyes and the girls parted to let her into the house. They watched her make her way toward her bedroom, her steps no longer sure and her feet dragging.

Ruby "Do you think Jaune has noticed that Blake like-likes him?"

Weiss "Gods it's like with Pyrrha all over again."

Ruby "No. Its worse. This time its mutual, I'm pretty sure Jaune like-likes her too. But it's like neither of them knows the other one like-likes them back."

"Can we not say 'like-like' ever again. Just say 'has feelings for' or 'harbors romantic intent'."

Ruby stuck out her tongue at Weiss and blew a raspberry.

"I'm not sure that's true. I think they both know how each other feels but are refusing to acknowledge it. Or more like are afraid to." Yang looked down at the twin wet patches on her jacket with a sad frown.

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: 'Tryst in the Mist' is the movie playing in Argus when they walk by the cinema in season 6. I have not seen nor read any of the 'Twilight' or '50 shades' series. So, any similarities between that and a fictitious movie and or books in this fictitious story about a fictitious show are purely hearsay.**

**I know it has been a while since I last posted. I have not forgotten or abandoned this story. I just have found it much easier to write my other story. It's my own fault, the format I have set for this story means each chapter is separate and unique. One chapter doesn't really flow into the next. They are more like interconnected shorts. So, it means I need to set up each chapter differently and it makes it hard to get into a rhythm.**

**During the time since the last update (a loooong time, for which I apologize) I tried to sort out where I am going with this story. With the way season 7 both started and ended it gives me very little space to work in. So, I needed to rethink how I was going to work in most of my ideas. I may need to deviate from the "between volumes" framework I was trying to stick to. I will continue to update this story, but I have had to scrap most of what I had prewritten, and I have had trouble finding the time to write as of late.**

**I also needed to tweak some of what I had planned. Partly because of some criticisms in the reviews that had me question the way I was thinking about the characters, in particular Jaune. I still stand by that chapter (Boy's Night Out) though. I don't feel it was particularly out of character, but moreover, that is part of what's driving the relationship's tension here. However, in the future I am going to try and make sure that I show his goofy nature too, and not just focus on the calculating logical side, or the brooding angry side. (both of which he definitely has and shows from time to time in cannon).**

**People tend to think of Jaune as a loveable good-natured goof who wouldn't hurt a fly. But he isn't. Cardin found that out the hard way, as did Ozpin/Oscar. Yeah, he saved Cardin from the Ursa, but the threat to leave him and his friends alone was not an idle one, and Cardin knew it. He has shown time and again a willingness to break the law to get what he wants. I.E. His transcripts. Someone with perfect morals does not immediately decide stealing a military aircraft is the best course of action when presented with an obstinate commander.**

**Jaune has a dark side, we all do, I think it's what makes him interesting as a character. And honestly, it's what makes him a good match for Blake. They both have a past that is darker than just grey, they know what it's like to do the wrong thing for the right reason. It is something that, of all the students, they and they alone, share.**

**As per the usual, RWBY and all characters here within are the property of Roosterteeth and I make no claims of ownership otherwise.**


	33. Of Monsters and Men - Vol6 Ch1

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

The airship they had stolen… is it still stealing if the person you stole from lets you walk off with their stuff?

Anyhow, the airship they had acquired through unconventional means, was quite nice. But then again it had been chosen specifically to transport one of Atlas's most renown citizens. Cordova probably picked one of her best ships.

It had a roomy passenger compartment with seating for eight. With comfortable chairs that folded out of the wall and a few benches as well. However, a pair of sliding doors on the sides took up most of the wall space. A small galley was built into the back wall. Basically, just a coffee maker and a microwave. And behind the rear bulkhead there was a bathroom, and a cargo hold that would have fit a fair amount of gear, but currently only held a few of their bags.

The cockpit had room for four more people. A Pilot, Co-pilot, Navigator, and a fourth crew member, presumably there to take care of any passengers.

The mood was positive but not exuberant. Not to say they weren't overjoyed with their hard-won victory. Mostly they were just tired, especially Ruby. This naturally meant that their celebrations were a bit more subdued.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were chatting with Oscar, while Ren and Nora cuddled together on one of the benches. Qrow and Maria were flying and arguing about the best course to take to reach Atlas undetected.

Jaune looked at everyone there and sighed in relief as the post battle jitters wore off. He was just thankful that everyone made it out in one piece. Especially Yang, Blake, and Ruby.

To say the plan had not gone smoothly would be a massive understatement. Jaune knew no plan survives contact with the enemy, but everything that had just happened had been a new level of ridiculous. A building sized robot? And an even bigger Grimm? And to put the cherry on the ice cream Sunday of bad luck, a homicidal ex-boyfriend. I mean, come on! No one's luck was that bad. He glanced over to Qrow in suspicion.

Yet somehow, they had pulled through. Argus was safe. The whole gang had survived, albeit a couple just barely. As had their ship, battered though she may be. It was a true testament to Atlas's engineering prowess.

Jaune knew something went wrong when the radar was still up. Then Blake's scroll went dead. He knew then that things had gone disastrously wrong. He had barely managed to hold it together. And only because his teammates needed him to stay strong.

They had only just barely prevented it from becoming a full-blown catastrophe, purely through sheer luck and the will of the gods. He would have to do a lot better in the future. There had been so much he had failed to account for. It had almost cost him what little he had left.

He wouldn't be surprised if it was his own worry that generated all the negativity which had brought in that giant Grimm. Speaking of his worry, the object of his greatest concerns was currently nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Hey Blake. I thought I might find you back here." Jaune spotted her behind the luggage when he opened the cargo door. It wasn't really much of a search. There weren't really that many places she could have been. And he had already checked the bathroom.

He tried to sit next to her, but the ceiling was rather low and his sore and tired muscles wouldn't cooperate. He slumped and slid down the wall ending up seated a couple feet away from where she had curled herself up, huddled into a crevice in the rear of the plane.

Blake scooched over to him and leaned against him. He took her hand and tried to give her an aura boost, but it only flickered a bit.

"Sorry, I don't have much I can give you. I kind of got bitch slapped through a rock by a building. And I used what I had left to boost Ren to hide us from the Grimm." Blake chuckled weakly.

"It's fine Jaune. Your being here is enough." Blake sat there relishing the comforting presence as she listened to the rumble of the ship. It wasn't quite loud enough to drown out the other team members talking about their victory. To her it all just felt… hollow.

"I killed him. There is no taking that back, no way to make up for that. I mean I probably have done things in the past that contributed to people's deaths, but I've never actually directly tried to kill someone before." After several minutes of silence, Blake finally spoke up. Her voice low, eyes on a spot between her feet.

"If Yang hadn't showed up when she did, would he have killed you?"

Blake just nodded.

"Then I hope he died screaming." Blake was shocked silent by the cold tone of the normally goofy blonde.

"He was a monster Blake. I believe in second chances, but he tried to kill Yang twice, tried to have your parents murdered, and tried to kill you, what is it two or three times now? Or was it four? Sun said that he tried to kidnap you a couple times, I presume when you were brought to him, he intended to kill you then too. He also attacked Beacon, and therefore aided Cinder in killing Pyrrha. He needed to die. If for nothing else, then for what he has done to you. I will never regret the killing of anyone who tries to harm someone I lo… one of my friends."

Blake looked at Jaune with wide eyes. But as he turned his gaze to her his expression softened and the steel faded from his eyes.

"I think, a good rule of thumb is that if you can't keep track of how many times someone tried killing you, it's okay to be glad when they are dead and gone." Jaune tried to smile, but it was shaky at best. He turned away from Blake to look absently toward the far wall.

"But I didn't know the man personally. I think it is also okay to mourn for the man who could have been, while still being glad that the monster was slain." Blake just sat there trying to sort out her emotions, thinking about what Adam was like, what had made him who he was, and what kind of man he could have been if things had been different. But mostly she wondered if she could have saved him.

Jaune sat in silence as Blake leaned into his side. After several minutes he decided to break the silence and began talking, not exactly to Blake, but definitely FOR her. He had his head tilted back and eyes on the ceiling.

"I asked my Dad once if he ever killed anyone. He told me, killing someone is sometimes needed. But it should always be the last resort, and should never be an easy choice, even when it's necessary. And if it ever does become easy, that's when you know you have become a monster."

Jaune put his arm around Blake and pulled her in when he heard her sniffle.

"That's the difference between a hero and a villain. Cinder was so casual during our fight at Haven. It was like she didn't even remember killing Pyrrha. I can't even explain how angry that made me. Might even have been deliberate on her part. But I doubt it. Pyrrha was just an obstacle to her. And she removed her and though nothing about it." Jaune looked down to his fist that was clenched so hard he felt his glove beginning to tear.

"I've thought about it a lot, before and since. What it would be like to kill that bi…witch. I've even thought about what it would be like to look in her eyes knowing I'd be the last thing they'd ever see. Using my semblance on her so she starts to heal, just to see the hope in her eyes die out when I cut off the flow of Aura and twist my blade." Jaune looked at her with pain and remorse clearly written in his eyes. Blake could do nothing other than look at him in shock.

"It's something I deeply regret. Just knowing I was thinking like that makes me sick to my stomach." Jaune sighed and looked back to the ceiling. Blake continued to look up at him with hope, however that hope was tinged with a bit of fear.

"If Cinder was tied up and helpless in front of me right now, would I kill her? I think, Yeah. I probably would, I'm not even sure if I'd hesitate. Would doing that make me a murderer? Definitely. Would I sleep soundly that night? Almost certainly. Would that make me a monster? I'm not sure. If I did that whole thing with my semblance, just to torture her. Would that make me a monster? Yes. It most certainly would. Would I still sleep well that night? Yeah. I probably would." Jaune smiled, but there was no warmth in it.

"And that's the part that scares me." Blake just stayed by his side and listened. Listened and thought about what kind of man Jaune is, and what Adam was. What Adam became and what Jaune was becoming.

"I used to think she took everything from me. But now I have come to realize that's not true. There is still a lot left for me to lose. And I will die before losing another of my friends. And I would do anything, no matter how evil others may see it. And I do mean anything, to keep you… ahem… I mean, them, safe." Jaune's face had a perplexing mix of embarrassment and stoicism that were at odds with each other. It made Blake smile a bit.

Jaune looked down at her and gripped her hand with his free hand. "However, if I ever take it too far. If I stray from the narrow path and fall. If I can't hold onto my humanity… err… my empathy." Jaune gave a sheepish look before he regained his serious tone.

"If you can't stop me from becoming the monster Adam was. If I'm too stubborn to see what you're trying to tell me. If I refuse to listen to reason. If I become as hopelessly lost to the darkness as Adam was. Then the man I am today would want you, Ruby, and the others to stop me. And if I couldn't be stopped, then, I'd want you to kill the monster I'd become."

Blake held him tight as her tears began to pour down. For several long minutes, she cried into his chest, soaking his Pumpkin Pete hoody. Jaune just let her cry, rubbing her back as he silently let her get it all out.

Eventually her sobs turned to sniffles, then to hiccups. It was not pretty, despite what movies may portray, no one looks pretty while crying. He had seen his fair share of objectively beautiful women crying and it was never a good look. So, Jaune did what he could, holding her close and rubbing her back and her hair in what he hoped was a calming and soothing manor. Eventually Blake just wore herself out. After about half an hour or so, she began to relax.

He continued to pet the back of her head as she kept her face against his chest. Then in a moment of inspiration he remembered what Kali had said. Slowly reaching up to her ears, an area he had been carefully avoiding. He let his fingers softly comb through her hair to gently rub the base of her ears. He was expecting her to do something, but he was not expecting her to freeze, going completely stiff in his arms.

Jaune pulled away quickly hoping he had not irrevocably crossed a line. "Sorry. Sorry. I should have asked first it's just your mom said if I wanted to make you feel better to scratch at the base of your ears and…." The words come out in a jumble.

Blake, while not really relaxing her posture at all reached up and grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand back to her head. "I didn't say stop."

She was glad he couldn't see her face. Not just because she had been crying hard and her eyes were surely all puffy, but with how hot her cheeks felt, she was sure her eyes weren't the only thing bright red.

Encouraged Jaune went back to his ministrations. Gently stroking her head and her adorable kitty ears. It took a little while, but Blake slowly relaxed into him which he took as a good sign. Experimentally, he started to scratch behind her ears just like he would with one of the stray cats his sister was always adopting.

"uhhhhhhhhhh, sooo gooood." Blakes almost moan of pleasure was even more encouraging. As was the rumbling sound she was making into his chest that sounded damn near a purr. It was quite the 180 from when she was crying. It was a good feeling knowing he was the one making her feel better. To try and add even more, he decided to try and put a little Aura into it. He had been recharging as he sat there and figured he probably had ten percent or so. He activated his semblance. Once again things did not turn out quite how he thought they would.

The purring sound cut off and Blake's head jerked back with wide eyes meeting his. Once again, she went ramrod straight in his arms. He deactivated his semblance and carefully pulled his arms back to release her. But before he could even ask what was wrong, she was pushing off him and scrambling from the cargo bay.

She blew past Nora and Yang, who didn't even bother to pretend they weren't eavesdropping, before darting into the bathroom clicking the lock behind her.

"Nice job lover boy. Sounded like you really got her engine revving." Yang gave him a thumbs up and a smirk.

Yang turned to follow Blake, while Nora went in to check on a very confused looking Jaune. Yang walked up to the bathroom door and gave it a little knock.

"Whatever Jaune was doing to you in there sounded like it was hitting all the right spots. I'll just guard the door and keep Ruby away if you need to, you know, finish yourself off, or something."

Yang was surprised when the door was folded open, and she was suddenly pulled into the cramped little space.

"Yang, it isn't like that." Blake hissed. "There is nothing erotic about ear scritches. It just feels good, like having your hair brushed by your mom. Or holding hands. Having your Faunus traits touched is something extremely intimate, but it is not, and I can't stress this enough, something that is purely sexual."

"Then why did you run out of there like your panties were about to burst into flames?" Yang was hunched against the curve of the outer hull as the two of them were crammed into the little room.

"Oh gods! He is probably all worried and confused now! You need to go tell him it's okay. I can't look at him right now, so I need you to do it." Blake was wringing her hands and fidgeting nervously.

"Okay. But two things. One, you are blocking the only way out. And two, I have no idea what to tell him, because I don't have the slightest idea what is going on right now."

"That makes two, probably three of us then." Blake sighed as she slumped down against the door pulling her knee's up, which left just enough room for Yang to put the lid down on the toilet and take a seat next to her. "I don't even know what happened. I was feeling very safe and secure and... And then he goes and uses his Aura on me, and I felt it Yang!"

"He got wood?" Yang's smirk died when Blake looked up at her with an even paler face than usual, her ears pinned forward against her head.

"No, please Yang, this is serious. I felt it. His emotions. How much he cares for me. I can't exactly explain the feeling, but I'm pretty sure he loves me." Blake looked terrified, but Yang couldn't help but smile.

"Of course he does, we all already knew that."

"Yang! You need to help me. I don't know what to do!"

"Do you not love him back?" Yang scowled at her. She was willing to bet just about anything on this being a two-way thing, but maybe she had been reading things wrong.

"I don't know! I've never felt like this before. It's not a crush, it feels like so much more, but I'm afraid. Yang, what if things aren't what they seem? What if we are just too different? It feels like we have been apart for a long time now. He has certainly changed from how I remember him. Maybe he isn't who I think he is anymore. What if now he is different? What if I'm reading this whole thing wrong? What if… what if I'm too afraid to even try and love him back?" Yang was heartbroken by the look on Blake's face. The girl was a complete mess and just looked so… lost.

"I promised you all, promised myself, I wouldn't run from my problems anymore. And then this happens and the first thing I do is run away. I won't… I can't run from this. But I'm not sure I can face him either. I just don't know what to do." Blake held her face in her hands, she probably would have started to cry, except that her eyes were already all cried out.

"Awwww. Blakey, it's going to be fine. Don't think of it as running away from him, think of it as a tactical retreat. The way I see it, nothing has really changed. The only thing is you are lucky enough to know for certain that the boy you like one hundred percent loves you back. You just got confirmation of what everyone else already knew. But he probably isn't going to act on it if you aren't ready. Heck, it's Jaune. He is probably going to sit and wait for you to make the first move. All you need to do is try and figure out your own emotions, without worrying about any of that 'does he, doesn't he', bullshit. You only need to figure out if you can love him back. It shouldn't be hard, there is a lot about him to love." Yang reached out and tipped Blakes head up so she could see her eyes as she said this.

As she sat there with her partners chin in her hand, she realized that having said her piece this would be the perfect time to walk away and leave Blake to her thoughts. Except that she was now effectively trapped in the bathroom.

She just sort of let Blake's head go and slowly retracted her arm. With nothing else to really say, and with no way of escape, she could only sit there.

Predictably, the uncomfortable silence that descended as Blake lost herself in thought was intense. Made ten times worse by the fact that sitting in the bathroom had made Yang realize just how badly she needed to pee, yet her nearly catatonic partner was now making that impossible.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the back of the airship, Nora went to keep a distraught Jaune company. Taking a seat next to him she gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"I messed things up, didn't I?" Jaune turns to her with eyes filled with fear.

"Nahhh. I don't think so." Nora remained as chipper as ever. "She just needs to figure some stuff out."

"You think so?" Jaune stood, hope replacing fear, but he still had no idea what to do so ended up just fidgeting in place.

Nora watched him with a critical eye. "You guys both pretend like you want to be 'just friends', but you don't, do you? You want to be together-together. Because you love her. Don't you?"

"Yeah." Jaune doesn't so much say the word as sigh it. But not dreamily like in some rom com. He sounded like he is admitting to a mortal sin.

"You feel guilty about it. Don't you?" Nora tilted her head as she looked up at her leader.

"How can I not?" Jaune let out an exasperated groan as he plopped back down.

"Is it about Pyrrha?" Nora leaned her head on his shoulder as he took his head in his hands. Jaune had made a lot of progress during their time in Argus. She never would have brought up Pyrrha before, but he had finally come to terms with his grief while they had been staying there. He stiffened a bit at the mention of her name, but with another sigh relaxed again, although he still had his fists clenched.

"Yeah, that, but also Weiss. I've had a lot of time to think about things. I now know that, what I felt for Weiss wasn't completely real. At least not like this anyway. I don't think it was even Weiss necessarily that I was infatuated with, just more the idea of what she represented. The princess in the tower, the one I was supposed to rescue. All to fulfill my stupid dream of being the dashing hero. But now I feel doubly guilty for not treating Weiss like a person, and for ignoring Pyrrha." Jaune groaned again pulling into himself even further.

"I'm not even sure what I felt or feel about Pyrrha anymore. I mean I cared about her a lot. But, did I love her the same way she loved me? I never really got the chance to talk to her and figure it out. Now I feel like I'm betraying her memory by replacing her. It's been less than a year and I'm pining after someone new."

"You shouldn't feel that way. If it were me and I had died, I wouldn't want Ren to torture himself forever. I would want him to be happy. To move on and find someone else who could love him as I did. I think Pyrrha would have felt the same. And I think she would be happy for Blake. Out of all of us she needs someone the most, someone who can love her for who she is and help heal some of her past. I think Pyrrha would be proud of you for helping Blake find happiness too. The same way you did for her." Nora stood up and turned offering a hand to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks Nora. So, should I go talk to her?" Jaune shook his arm after having it nearly torn out of its socket.

"No. Not right now, give her a minute. Go talk to Weiss. Clear the air with her, you'll feel better. Then you can be the big hero and sweep the damsel off her feet and save her from the emotional prison she has built around herself." Nora struck a pose as Jaune couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**-~~ KBTS ~~-**

* * *

**AN: Welcome to Volume 6's post credit arc. In case you couldn't tell, this takes place in the aftermath of their flight from Argus. With the way volume 6 ended and 7 started I have had to retool some of my ideas a bit, so everything happens on the airship. Hopefully the somewhat jarring transitions this story makes when shifting to the next volume were not exacerbated by that.**

**I'm taking a few liberties with the ship's layout. On every map of remnant I've seen, Argus and Atlas are pretty far apart. I have got to assume they are in for a bit of a flight and I'd hope that the plane had more than a bucket in the corner. Plus, for story's sake I needed a way to separate the groups of characters. I don't think Roosterteeth (the true owners of all things RWBY by the by) took any of that into account when doing their set design for the interior or exterior of that ship. I am going to assume it to be at least a 6-hour flight, made longer by their need to skirt radar installations.**

**At the end of season 6, just before the giant Grimm appears. Blake is clearly distraught. Yang tries to comfort her, but is interrupted. I personally feel like Yang, despite her best efforts, would be unable to console Blake and it would have to fall on someone else, in this case Jaune. Yang could only ever see Adam as a monster. He was literally her own personal demon. The bogyman haunting her dreams. But he was a person to Blake. I truly think Jaune would have been in the best place emotionally to see both sides of the coin and to provide what was needed to comfort Blake.**


End file.
